el vestido de la emperatriz
by hinatita4eva
Summary: sasuke emperador supremo de la galaxia en la 7ma dimension fue a buscar a su pareja sagrada a la 1ra dimension hinata una chica simple de la tierra es raptada por este extraño personaje ¿surgira el amor donde solo existe deseo? capitulo 26
1. Chapter 1

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

Hinata Hyuuga tomó un sorbo del té de hierbas y le pasó la taza a su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno. Sakura aceptó la taza en forma plácida, tomó un sorbo y, con calma se la pasó a la siguiente persona del círculo de meditación.

Cuando la copa había dado una vuelta entera, la líder muy tranquila de "Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Los Corazones de Paz", la señora Feliz- en verdad se daba a conocer así- le sonrió al grupo. Ella le recordaba a Hinata a una esposa Stepford [una esposa tan perfecta que parece irreal]. "¿Se sienten todos relajados?" preguntó la señora Feliz, en forma melodiosa. "¿Sonríen nuestros rostros hoy"?

Sakura frunció el ceño. Dio una mirada fría hacia Hinata y le dijo con su mirada: "Me las vas a pagar por esto". Hinata se dio cuenta en forma distraída que el ceño fruncido de Sakura no mostraba tranquilidad. Ella sólo esperaba que la señora Feliz no se diera cuenta de la falla de su mejor amiga. De lo contrario, era posible que los haría hacer algún tipo de proyecto extra como mudarse por tiempo indefinido a Mister Rogers Neighborhood [El Barrio del Señor Rogers- programa estadounidense educativo donde los vecinos no tienen problemas y todo es felicidad]. La señora Feliz cerró sus ojos y respiro por los orificios de su nariz y exhaló por su boca. Ella alzó una mano, suave al aire serpenteando de un lado al otro con movimientos suaves. "respiremos. Encontremos la pazzzzzz."

Los que pagaron por ir al retiro hicieron como hacía la directora y, no obstante, un poco escépticos, cerraron sus ojos, respiraron e intentaron a toda costa encontrar la paz.

El grupo de Hinata constaba de Sakura, ella, y otros cuatro. Al lado de Sakura estaba Fred, un gerente ejecutivo extraordinario de cincuenta años cuyo médico le recomendó Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Meditación de Los Corazones de Paz después de una operación de triple desvío de arterias. La señora Feliz le había negado el uso de su fax portátil y teléfono celular, pero Fred había sido sorprendido rompiendo los reglamentos unas veces con pretexto de "asegurarse que todavía funcionaban". Hasta ahora, Fred no había encontrado la paz.

Al lado de Fred estaba Prue, una ama de casa de cuarenta y tres años, madre de cinco hijos, quien tuvo una crisis de nervios después de que su hijo mayor le revelara el otoño pasado su tendencia homosexual. Ella vino en busca de paz cuando trató de ser una buena madre al apoyar a su hijo y su nuevo esposo. Como ya era normal ver a Prue llorar a cualquier hora en que le echaran un vistazo hacia ella, era probable que tampoco hubiera encontrado la paz.

Entre Jameson y la señora Feliz se sentaba Arthur, un monje. ¡Quién pensaría que habría algo en la vida de un monje que le produciría tanta tensión que lo mandaría a este lugar! Pero, en fin, ahí estaba. Un monje que necesitaba encontrar paz.

Movimientos nerviosos del hermano Arthur y sus balbuceos incoherentes indicaban algo, a él también le hacía falta encontrar la paz.

Paz, eso parecía ser algo difícil de encontrar.

Hinata inhalaba por los orificios de su nariz y exhalaba por su boca mientras escuchaba la voz con un timbre alegre al dar órdenes. Este era su tercer día consecutivo y el de Sakura en el campamento y hasta ahora, no estaba más serena que a la llegada.

Quizás este retiro en que convenció a Sakura que asistiera con ella no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Pareció una buena idea cuando el EAP [Employee Assistance Program]. En el trabajo le dio un folleto con mucha información del campamento. Parecía ser la manera perfecta de dejar atrás la tensión del año pasado en la ciudad mientras ella encontrara la paz en las montañas de Catskill por una semana; ahora no estaba tan segura.

Pues, ya no importa. Sakura y ella ya estaban aquí. ¡Más vale aprovecharlo!

Hinata cerró sus ojos y respiró, trataba con desespero encontrar la paz. Ella se sentía como una mujer que se ahogaba arrastrada por las corrientes, aferrándose por ayuda con desespero a una ramilla que pasaba y oraba para que la mantuviera a flote.

Se le ocurrió a Hinata que encontrar la paz era una tarea de mucha tensión.

"Me cuesta creer que pierdo una semana entera de vacaciones muy merecidas en este maldito lugar". Sakura le hizo una mueca de tristeza a Hinata desde el plato de ensaladas de verduras y ¡qué excelente!- vinagre de aliño.

Hinata alzó la mirada desde su servicio de comida para conejos por lo suficiente para fruncirle el ceño. "¿Porqué tienes que despreciar todas mis ideas? Eso es molesta mucho".

"No quise dar a entender nada por ello." Sakura movió la mano con un gesto desdeñoso. "Yo sólo bromeaba". Ella se acercó a la mesa y captó la mirada de su mejor amiga. "¿Recuerdas lo que es bromear, cierto? ¿Recuerdas, eso que hacíamos antes de que te convirtieras en Morticia Adams aquí presente?

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor. A ella no le importó lo inapropiado que fuera ese apodo en ese momento. Ella puso el tenedor sobre la mesa y suspiró, cerró sus ojos y se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes. "Discúlpame Sakurita. Sé que no quisiste insinuar nada con eso. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Siento que he perdido el control.

Sakura extendió su mano hasta tomar la mano de Hinata. "Amor, debes seguir adelante,", le dijo en voz baja. "ha sido un año muy difícil".

Hinata abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior y asintió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. ¡Cuánto necesitaba seguir adelante! Su hermana menor, Hanabi, cumplió una año de desaparecida ayer y no parecía que iba a volver jamás. "Es tan difícil aceptarlo, Sakura. Lo que digo es que de todos los lugares, Disney World! ¿Quién rayos se cae de "The Pirates of Penzance" [Los Piratas de Penzance] y que nunca se sepa de esa persona de nuevo? Ella refunfuñó "¡Rayos! Esas cosas no suceden".

Sakura le apretó la mano. "Tienes mi apoyo, Corazón, como siempre".

Con un soplo, Hinata apartó de su vista su cabello azulado como noche en el proceso. Ella en respuesta también le apretó la mano a Sakura. "Lo sé, Saku. Lo sé". Ella se enderezó más en su asiento y dio una risa sin ganas. "¡Dios mío, soy terrible! Lo has hecho todo por mí este año pasado y te lo agradezco por criticar cada palabra que sale de tu boca". Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "¿Cómo me soportas?"

Sakura gruñó. "No es fácil". Ella vaciló una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de Hinata otra vez. "Pero lo siento. Tú sabes, por despreciar este lugar. Yo jamás-". "¡No!" insistió Hinata y movió su cabeza con vigor señalando algo negativo. "Las cosas tienen que volver a ser como eran. Yo necesito un poco de sentimiento de normalidad otra vez"

En verdad, tener a Sakura velando cada palabra que ella susurrara no era normal. Ellas habían sido mejores amigas desde temprano en su niñez y, debido a ese hecho, siempre habían compartido un compañerismo sencillo que algunas amistades, pese cuán bueno, podían proclamar. La mayoría de las veces sabían lo que la otra pensaba antes de si quiera haber hablado.

sakura asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Nada más tenía que ser dicho sobre ese tema. "Con que", preguntó, efectivamente al cambiar el tema, "esto está lleno de diversión, y ni decir lo apetitivo"- ella miró su plato y mostró descontento con sus labios"- ¿te ha ayudado del todo la gira a Green Acres?

"En verdad no".

Ella quitó la vista del plato de ensalada. ¡Oh! ¿Porqué no?

Hinata encogió sus hombros. "El respirar me aburre. Me doy cuenta que en lugar de relajarme, eso sólo me da tiempo para pensar en mis problemas".

"¿Como…"?

"Tú sabes. ¿Cómo tenemos que respirar durante nuestras sesiones de masajes"?

"Sip".

Yo respiro profundo muy bien y, durante todo el tiempo que me están dando un masaje, me imagino que me lo da Denzel Washington y Mel Gibson en lugar de estos pequeñuelos que nos dan los masajes".

Hinata alzó una ceja. "¿Con que ambos?

Sakura gruñó. "Así es. Sólo uno de ellos no servirá. Hay algo de la combinación de Washington-Gibson que puede hacer que una mujer respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. ¡Muchacha! ¡En esos momentos he encontrado la paz"! Hinata se rió Eso era como un sonido musical a los oídos de Sakura. "¡Oh, Saku, eres tan mala! Sus ojos temblaron mientras ella se mordisqueaba el labio. "Pero creo que lo intentaré la próxima vez. ¿Funciona alguna otra combinación o sólo la de Washington-Gibson"?

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Sólo Mel y Denzel, corazón. Yo lo llamo la técnica Mel-zel".

Hinata gruñó. "¡Entonces será la técnica Mel-zel!

"Está bien". Sakura se rió entre los dientes.

Dos días después, Hinata le confesó a su amiga que la técnica Mel-zel le había hecho maravillas. Era extraño. Sakura tenía la razón en eso tanto como en que la técnica no era buena con otra combinación. Sólo funcionaba con Mel y Denzel. Mel tenía que darle un masaje en su lado izquierdo y Denzel en su lado derecho. ¡Era un tremendo descubrimiento! ¡Ni decir lo raro que era esa combinación!

Acabadas de salir del cuarto de masajes, Hinata y Sakura se sirvieron dos tazas de porcelana y, por ende, todavía con sus batas blancas del balneario y se sirvieron dos tazas de porcelana llenos con té de yerbas y encontraron una mesa para tomárselo a sorbos. A ellas se les unió Prue, la ama de casa que tenía el hijo homosexual y Jameson, el lord inglés que nunca dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

Sakura le echó un vistazo a Jameson y con elegancia alzó una ceja. "Jaimecito, corazón, casi te ves más contento esta mañana".

Hinata apartó la mirada por no reírse. El noble inglés siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Cómo Sakura podía distinguir un ánimo del otro, no lo entendía, pero lo podía hacer. Se notaba que a Jameson no le molestó del todo. De hecho, es posible que hasta lo aceptara, ya que era tan palpable a uno que el aristócrata casado le había empezado a gustar un poquito su mejor amiga.

Pero ¡quién lo podría culpar! Sakura Haruno era exquisitamente bella. Ella tenía un cuerpo largo y lánguido, como deportivo y portaba una piel bronceada. Tal y como Hinata se había imaginado que la reina Nefertiti se veía en sus buenos días.

El cabello color rosado le colgaba a media espalda en trencitas pequeñas que le rodeaban el rostro de una mujer que podría hacerle competencia a una súper modelo. Ojos verdes con forma de almendras, y grandes labios rojos. La mujer era exquisita.

Pero de todos sus atributos, no era su rostro el que más le gustaba a Sakura. A cambio, ella se enorgullecía en su cabello. No se lo había cortado ni una vez en su vida y juraba que jamás lo haría.

Hinata tampoco se había cortado los mechones de cabello color negro azulado. Cabello largo y estatura mayor que el promedio era lo único que Sakura y ella compartían desde un punto de vista físico. En todas las otras formas, sus apariencias estaban en extremos opuestos.

Mientras Sakura era de piel bronceada, Hinata lucía una tez cremosa que todas las mujeres en su familia poseían. Valga que su color marfil lucía bien con su cabello negro azulado y ojos color plata que había bastante en las mujeres de la familia Hyuuga.

Sus figuras también eran distintas. Mientras Sakura tenía una figura perfecta de moda con su busto de talla C y su cuerpo tallado majestuoso, Hinata era más llena de caderas y más exuberante de busto.

Eran dos mujeres, dos mejores amigas, quienes la sociedad clasificaban como "bellas". Distintas, pero bellas. El milagro más grande es que ninguna de ellas lo sentían o en verdad lo creían. Pero esa era la manera de las norteamericanas. Nadie está contento con su propia suerte y el espejo del baño ajeno refleja una mejor reflexión.

Hinata controló su humor y se viró hacia Jameson y Sakura. Ella inclinó su cabeza al caballero británico con solemnidad. "De cierto, Jameson, parece que por fin encuentras tu paz".

Jameson entonces frunció el seño- nada fuera de lo común. "Toda esta maldita tontería de encontrar la paz de uno ha sido una pérdida de libras esterlinas". Su seño fruncido se hizo más profundo. "¡He dicho! No tengo más paz que al llegar".

Sakura cloqueó su lengua."Jaimito, tienes que relajarte, corazón. Debes respirar. Debes encontrar la pazzzzzzz".

Hinata se hubiera reído, pero Prue escogió ese preciso momento para estallar en llanto. Ella sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bata y se la pasó por los ojos."Lo siento tanto. Pero creo que Jameson tiene razón. Yo tampoco puedo encontrara la paz ¡y sólo me quedan dos días para encontrarla!" Ella estalló en llanto otra vez.

Jameson frunció el ceño. Por lo menos más de lo normal.

Hinata extendió su brazo y le dio palmadas a Prue en la mano. "Todo va a estar bien." Ella echó un breve vistazo hacia Sakura y gruñó. "Quizás le debemos presentar a Prue la técnica de Mel-zel.

Sakura le sonrió en respuesta. "No es una mala idea". Ella alzó sus cejas y consideró a Jameson. "Te lo enseñaría aquí, Jaime, pero dudo que haga maravillas".

El lord inglés inclinó su cabeza. "¿Y qué técnica es esa, señora Jackson"?

Se abrieron los ojos con forma de almendra de Sakura. "Corazón, déjame decirte algo…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin capitulo 1

Bueno acá estoy con una nueva historia es una adaptación, ahora informo que en serio tiene mucho contenido sexual así que ya están advertidos no hay un rated superior al M así que les digo que este es un MA (que es mucho más fuerte que un M) esta es solo una adaptación del primer libro de la saga Treq mi q´an de Jaid Black


	2. Chapter 2

**Saga "TREK MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

**La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencia:**

**El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA**

**Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La ciudad de arena en el Planeta Tryston, Galaxia Trek Mi Q'an

Séptima dimensión 6023 Y.Y. (Años Yesssat)

Sasuke Q'an Tal, el Rey Altísimo de Tristón, Emperador de la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an, Guardián de las Arenas Sagradas, y el hombre más temido en seiscientas galaxias y en siete dimensiones se metió un Cheesy Doodle en su boca. Mascó con ganas haciendo ruido, pensativo por un momento mientras que el aparato de queso se convertía en una sustancia como pasta antes de deslizarse en su garganta real. Era casi asqueroso, pensó con rapidez.

Frunciendo el seño a la sacerdotisa, con telequinesia llamó a un frasco de alhajas de matpow de la mesa real alta para no tragar la pasta infernal en seco. La jefa sacerdotisa observaba a Su Majestad tomar la botella plana del aire y beber de ella, los músculos de su garganta trabajaban a una con sus tragos. Al beber, dos chicas esclavas Kefa desnudas le daban masaje a los grandes hombros desde atrás.

Los labios de la jefa Sacerdotisa observaba con desprecio. Si fuera tan sólo unos cientos de años más joven, ella estaría acostada sobre su espalda, rogando que el Altísimo Rey se la cogiera aquí y ahora, con público o sin público. Ella sonrió en forma abierta por su musa mental. ¡Por la diosa!, ¡la futura Altísima reina era una mujercita afortunada! Pero ¿qué mujer humanoide no desearía el privilegio de montarse en un guerrero como El Excelente todos los días y noches?

Cabello tan oscuro como la noche de pantano más oscura en la décima luna de Tryston.

Ojos tan negros y oscuros como piedras gista.

Piel de un marrón dorado como el caro cuero crudo.

Siete pies y cuatro pulgadas, de trescientas setenta libras de puro músculos poderosos.

Sí, la futura Alta Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an era más afortunada que todas las demás.

El Alto rey terminó de beber del frasco, entonces hizo un gesto para que la botella tomara su lugar en la mesa alzada. Con eso realizado, una tercera esclava desnuda le secó las últimas gotitas de matpow de su boca.

Sasuke se viró hacia la Jefa Sacerdotisa. Su voz era profunda y pura, retumbante y oscura. "¿Qué más me habéis traído de este mundo primitivo de primera dimensión?" El miró atrás de ella para cerciorarse que ella estaba sola. "Tú mencionaste mi prometida pero ¿por qué no la veo a tu lado"?

La jefa sacerdotisa asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Tú sabes igual que yo que aunque mis visiones casi siempre suceden, ha habido algunas veces desafortunadas en que he estado equivocada, Su Majestad".

Él hizo una mueca mientras recordaba esa vez fatal demasiado bien. El trajo a su lado a Muta, la esclava que acababa de secarle la cara del matpow. Al apretar sus nalgas con su mano grande, él se dirigió a la Jefa Sacerdotisa con la otra. ¿Y qué quieres decir?

"Tú debes ir entre los primitivos de la primer dimensión para colectarla tú mismo, si es en verdad tu Compañera Sagrada. Sólo un guerrero trystoni puede llevar a cabo las pruebas necesarias para conjeturar si una mujer es suya por la ley".

Él asintió. "Eso es verdad, ¡oh, Santísima! ¿Consideras este viaje a la primera dimensión digno del tiempo de tu Rey Altísimo"?

La Jefa Sacerdotisa coincidió con la mirada del Excelentísimo. "Así lo considero".

Sasuke asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Él se viró hacia su hermano Naruto, el Rey de la quinta luna de Ti Q'won-Tryston a que lo mandara. "Me acompañarás en mi búsqueda, hermano".

Naruto inclinó su cabeza.

Él se viró hacia su primer hombre al mando y le ordenó que preparara el vehículo de gastroluz para su partida. Con eso llevado a cabo, Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras giraba sobre su talón para estar de frente a Sasuke. "Será mejor que yo traiga a Kita conmigo. Mi amigo se enoja un poco cuando hago búsquedas sin él.

Sasuke dio un suspiro. El soportaría la presencia de los pugmuffs durante su viaje por el bien de su hermano, con o sin la criatura lleno de gases. De todas formas, ellos no estarían fuera por más de la salida de seis lunas. Las flatulencias del pugmuff lograrían que sus ojos ardieran pero sólo hasta tal grado en la salida de seis lunas. Las flatulencias del pugmuff podían hacer que sus ojos ardieran hasta tal grado en el tiempo de seis días. "Pues, así sea".

Sasuke viró su cabeza hacia el pecho de Muta y mamó del pezón regordete que ella le ofreció. La muchacha esclava movía sus dedos por el cabello tupido del amo. El la haló a su regazo, su polla muy erecta.

El pugmuff entusiasmado llamó la atención de Sasuke y se la quitó de sus intenciones lujuriosas. Kita brincaba y brincaba de gozo, y resoplaba del entusiasmo de ser incluido en la búsqueda de su jefe.

Sasuke apretó su rostro en los senos de Muta para aliviar la peste vil que se elevaba como resultado de los flatulencias del muy entusiasta, Kita. Él echó un vistazo hacia su hermano y gruñó. "No le permitirás al pugmuff que tenga frijoles mientras nosotros estemos en nuestra búsqueda".

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, sus propios ojos le ardían "Sí, hermano. Nada de frijoles". Sasuke le dio una nalgada juguetona a Muta. Ella era la favorita de sus juguetitos. "Espérame en tu recámara. Yo me encargaré de ti antes de que me vaya".

Muta se levantó del regazo del Alto Rey para hacer su voluntad. Las dos Kefas esclavas restantes siguieron a Muta como su sombra, por si el amo estaba muy lujurioso a esta salida de la luna.

Sasuke se viró hacia la jefa sacerdotisa. "Te doy gracias, Santísima. Te puedes retirar del Palacio de las Dunas y retirarte a tu morada".

La Jefa Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza. "Yo regresaré a saludar a la Altísima Reina, Su Majestad. Hasta entonces. Le deseo paz y prosperidad".

Y yo a ti también".

Ella desapareció sin rastro al decir esas palabras de despedida, se desvaneció como el viento tal y como vino.

Sasuke se puso en pie y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. "Que estés listo dentro de tres horas. Nosotros partiremos tan pronto como el vehículo haya sido llenado y se llene de combustible".

Gruñendo, Naruto alzó sus cejas. "Espero hacer la búsqueda contigo, hermano". "El le echó un vistazo pensativo hacia la puerta de la recámara de Muta. "Ya era hora de que te establecieras".

Sasuke gruñó. Haya sido por acuerdo o por desacuerdo, nadie lo sabía. El inclinó su cabeza a Naruto y a Kita, y entonces tomó su camino pasillo abajo. Sus pasos eran tan ruidosos y mandaban como el resto de él.

Al llegar a su destino, Sasuke, con telequinesia ordenó que las puertas de la recámara se abrieran con un giro leve de su muñeca. El se detuvo, su polla crecía en forma tiesa asombrosa al ver lo que lo recibía.

Tres muchachas Kefas. Una azul, una verde, y una roja.

Todas acostadas en la cama de Muta.

Todas con las piernas abiertas.

Todas listas para sus empujones.

Las esquinas de los labios de Sasuke se enrollaron con ironía. Era bueno ser el Rey Altísimo.

.

.

.

.

Fin capitulo 2

Acá les traigo el capitulo dos las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse calientes a que si pronto les traeré el próximo capítulo y recuerden este es una adaptación de Jaid Black yo no gano nada con esto así que no infrinjo ninguna ley


	3. Chapter 3

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Ya para el último día del retiro, hasta Prue y Jameson habían encontrado su paz. No obstante, no al grado que Hinata lo había hecho, sin embargo, habían encontrado un poco. Prue todavía lloraba de vez en cuando y Jameson todavía fruncía el ceño, pero la técnica de Mel zel había logrado hacer maravillas en ambas.

No que Jameson estuviera contento por ese hecho. Él fruncía el ceño más que nunca desde que probó la técnica de respirar de Sakura y se dio cuenta que en verdad funcionaba. Era aparente que el aristócrata había decidido de inmediato después, que iría directo de este balneario a uno de esos retiros masculinos cargados de testosterona en el bosque donde los hombres suenan tambores y se ponen en contacto con el animal dentro de ellos.

¡Cada quién como pueda!

Hinata y Sakura, ambas vestidas con ligereza con un pulóver y pantalones vaqueros, se dieron la mano con sus compañeros del retiro y les desearon bien. "Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Señora Feliz. Me siento como otra persona ahora. Hinata sonrió con afecto a la instructora serena. Ella soltó su mano y recogió su petate. Sus maletas y las de Sakura ya se habían colocado dentro del baúl del BMW de Sakura por los trabajadores del retiro.

"Me alegra haberles podido servir, Mis Hyuuga. Por favor, siéntase a gusto para volver a nuestra huidita cuando necesites nuestra ayuda".

Hinata inclinó su cabeza. "Lo haré".

A los cinco minutos, dos amigas deambulaban con lentitud hacia el carro, ambos se sentían rejuvenecidos, ambos con sinceridad lamentaban ver que su semana de vacaciones de meditación llegara a su final. Sakura vio su BMW hacia la izquierda del estacionamiento fuera de las comodidades e indicó con un gesto con la mano que ellas necesitaban cambiar direcciones. Hinata se reacomodó su trenza pesada, levantándola en peso sobre su hombro izquierdo para descansar el derecho. Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió.

Sakura le dio un codazo juguetón a Hinata en las costillas mientras caminaban. "Muchacha, no fue tan malo. Yo pasé un tiempo muy bueno ya por el final de la semana".

Hinata resopló. "¡Qué lástima que nos tardara más de la mitad de nuestras vacaciones para calmarnos hasta lograrlo"! Ella gruñó mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos. "Pero estoy de acuerdo. Yo pasé un tiempo agradable también y me di cuenta de algo importante también".

"¿Sí"?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Por fin me di cuenta que presionarme por el desaparecimiento de Hanabi no la va a traer otra vez. Yo la seguiré buscando, pero perderme en tristeza a ninguna de nosotras nos va a hacer ni un comino de bien". Hinata inhaló en forma profunda y encogió sus hombros. "Hanabi desearía que yo me mantuviera fuerte. En fin, soy la hermana mayor".

Sakura sonrió. "Ella te admiraba, corazón. Siempre".

"Lo sé"

Sakura titubeó por un momento antes de terminar de pensar. "Hina, yo nunca dije esto antes porque no te quería dar esperanzas huecas, pero creo que has sanado lo suficiente para hacerle frente ahora".

Hinata arqueó una ceja color azabache pero sin decir cosa alguna.

Sakura suspiró. Ella llevó a Hinata a un alto y le dio media vuelta para tenerla de frente. "Vamos a ver a Hanabi otra vez. Simplemente lo sé". "Lo puedo sentir". Ella se encogió de hombros y gruñó depreciándose. "Cómo y dónde, no tengo idea, pero estoy segura que la veremos", balbuceó. Hinata se rió entre los dientes y, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa a ella. "Yo también".

Con eso decidido, las mujeres continuaron su paseo hacia el BMW. Sakura encontró sus llaves dentro de su cartera y con un botón, hizo que los seguros se quitaran de las puertas del carro con un control remoto. Ella abrió su baúl y metió su petate junto con sus maletas y, entonces le señaló a Hinata que hiciera igual.

"¿Sabes lo que me parece bien, Saku"?

"¿Qué"?

Hinata esperó que Sakura cerrara el baúl con fuerza y la mirara antes de responder. "¡Pizza"!

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más de lo normal." Una semana de comida de conejos hecha pizza me suena como maná del cielo. ¡Oooooh! ¡Buena idea!"

"Yo vi un restaurante carretera abajo cuando venimos acá. Hagamos una parada ahí en nuestro camino a Manhattan".

Sakura gruñó. "amiga, tienes que"- Sus ojos tomaron una forma redonda. Ella se detuvo, su sonrisa vacilaba mientras que echaba un vistazo por el hombro de Hinata. "Trato hecho", susurró ella.

Hinata arrugó su nariz al ver la expresión de Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella dio media vuelta para ver a lo que su mejor amiga le abría los ojos. Entonces tragó fuerte. Sus propios ojos plateados se abrían, y también se le abrió la boca un poquito.

¡Por Dios!

Dos hombres velaban cada movimiento de ellas. Dos enormes, gigantescos, hombres que parecían bárbaros. Uno era rubio, el otro tenía cabello del color de un cuervo y ambos tenían ojos oscuros espeluznantes que parecían que fueran fosforescentes. Los bárbaros con facilidad pasaban los siete pies de estatura y eran tan gruesos de músculos como altos.

Los hombres tenían el pecho desnudo, luciendo nada en esa área salvo una medalla de oro con piedras preciosas que brillaban incrustadas en ella. El oro y las piedras hacían un precioso contraste en su piel muy bronceada. Pantalones de cuero negro y botas negras completaron el conjunto.

La quijada de Hinata cayó cuando se dio cuenta que el más alto, de cabello oscuro la miraba de arriba abajo como una mujerzuela. El le sonreía como si le diera pompa a una sabiduría esotérica a la cual ella no hubiera dado cuenta. Ella intentó apartar la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que para su disgusto, no podía. Ella continuó a mirar en forma fija al gigante mientras le susurró entre su aliento a Sakura. "Mejor será que nos vayamos. No me gustan las miradas de esos tipos.

Sakura tragó saliva. "¡Santo cielo! El rubio ese me está comiendo con los ojos como si yo fuera un caramelo". La preocupación se notaba en el tono de la voz, pero no le quitó su mirada.

Las mujeres se quedaron ahí, inmóviles como estatuas, en espera para ver lo que sucedería. Ellas se darían cuenta muy pronto.

Hinata suspiró de la impresión cuando sentía que su ropa se le desbotonaba. Ella chilló cuando su camisa y vaqueros se rompieron de su cuerpo en pedazos por fuerzas sin precedentes y la tiraba por el aire, dejándola completamente desnuda en presencia de los hombres bárbaros.

El grito de Hinata rompió el hechizo que el rubio tenía sobre Sakura. Sakura movió con rapidez su cabeza para ponerle atención a su mejor amiga. Ella suspiró. "Muchacha, ¡qué diablos haces! ¡Estás en cuero"!

Un escalofrío recorrió lo largo de la columna de Hinata, y le endureció los pezones y los hizo puntos duros. "El lo hizo", dijo entre el aliento, sin poder quitar la mirada del hombre espeluznante de cabello oscuro. "El me hizo esto".

"¡El ni está cerca de ti"! Señaló Sakura con histeria.

Hinata asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza como una marioneta. Una gota de sudor se acumuló en su ceja mientras ella concentraba en romper el hechizo hipnótico en que el gigante la tenía. Ella no sabía cómo era posible, pero ella sabía sin lugar a duda que el armatoste que estaba de pie a tan sólo unos pies de distancia había hecho esto.

Otro escalofrío se disparó por su columna mientras observaba la expresión del triunfo que ahora él adquirió por sus esfuerzos. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y ambas mujeres jadearon mientras que el hombre dio un grito ensordecedor de guerra, se golpeó el pecho y, esprintó hacia ellas a toda velocidad.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a una parada hasta que vieron a las dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia un dispositivo con figura de caja, metálico. Ambas mujeres eran muy encantadoras, con sus largos mechones y piel de colores raros. Mientras que las mujeres libres se esparcían por la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an y, en especial en el planeta Tristón, solían tener teces parecidas a las suyas, estas jóvenes lucían distintas tonalidades de perla sekta.

Los ojos de Naruto se comían a la joven con piel bronceada. Su verga estaba a punto de explotar al tan sólo pensar que le metía sus múltiples pulgadas dentro de ella. El gruñó con disgusto al recordar que estaba aquí para ayudar a su hermano encontrar su Compañera Sagrada, y no para complacer sus propios deseos. El mantenía cautiva la mirada sin si quiera darse cuenta que lo había hecho.

Sasuke de inmediato se puso en punto con la joven del cabello de noche. Todos sus sentidos, físicos y metafísicos concentrados en ella. Era ella. Tenía que ser ella. No podía haber otra. Nunca se habían revuelto sus sentidos tanto. Nunca le había su propia sangre hervido tanto a la vista más mínima de una mujer. Su verga estaba erecta al punto de mucho dolor.

La mujer que era como la perla sekta fue llamada a su presencia por su amiga. Cuando dio vuelta para ver a lo que la mujer estaba boquiabierta, Sasuke capturó su mirada y la mantuvo. Sonrió con la satisfacción de un predador al confirmar la primera prueba de Compañera Sagrada de un guerrero trystonni. Pese todo sus esfuerzos, y en verdad trataba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía apartarle la vista. Ella estaba capturada. Ella tenía que ser suya.

Así que así se siente cuando un guerrero encontraba su Compañera Sagrada. Sasuke había oído a otros guerreros describir la sensación, pero nunca lo había sentido. ¡Por la diosa! No había en qué le diera más placer o le causara más dolor en toda la existencia.

Pero, entonces tendría que ser. ¿De qué otra manera los hombres lujuriosos podrían abandonar las camas de todas las jóvenes cuando habían esclavas kefa y sirvientas en abundancia, clamando por la atención de un guerrero? Se fabricaban las kefas para dar placer y ya no lo atraían del todo después de ver a esta mujer que sería su nee' ka.

Sasuke mantenía presa la mirada de su Alta Reina. El continuó a su segunda fase de pruebas, y le rezaba a las Arenas Sagradas que esta joven fuera suya por la santa ley inquebrantable. El enfocó todas sus fuerzas, convocó a todas sus poderes, y las enfocó en su tarea de quitarle la ropa.

Era sólo sobre sí mismo o sobre el cuerpo de una Compañera Sagrada que un guerrero trystonni podía manipular objetos inanimados. En todas las otras criaturas, el cuerpo con vida prevenía que el llamamiento de la telequinesia de lo inanimado. Porqué era así, nadie lo sabía. Era tanto un misterio como porqué las santas arenas podían curar.

¡Oh, sí, él podía haber confirmado que ella era suya al quitarle tan sólo alguna alhaja u otro objeto inanimado del cuerpo de la joven, pero su ropa lo molestaba mucho! No era el vestuario que a un guerrero le gustaba en su mujer.

Mientras que la ropa de la joven era rasgada de su cuerpo con lindas curvas, Sasuke experimentó un eufórico erotismo que era indescriptible en su intensidad. El hizo todo menos derramar la sustancia de su vida. ¡Era tan placentero el sentimiento!

Ella era suya.

¡Por la diosa, era suya!

Al guardar la tradición antigua de proclamar su Compañera Sagrada, Sasuke dio un rugido de victoria, golpeó su pecho y, atacó hacia delante para proclamar su esposa.

Era hora de llevar a su Alta Reina a casa.

Hinata hizo todo menos orinarse en los pantalones al ver al hombre gigantesco que se desplazaba hacia ella. Se hubiera orinado en ellos, si tan sólo tuviera pantalones puestos en qué orinarse, pensó con desaliento. Sus músculos gigantescos se flexionaban mientras atacaba hacia ella como un toro en Pamplona.

¡Santo cielo! ¡El bárbaro la iba a matar aquí mismo, en el estacionamiento de Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro De Meditación de Los Corazones De Paz! Despreocupada consideró el hecho que esta no era una forma tranquila de morir.

En algún lugar en su mente, Hinata se dio cuenta que Sakura gritaba. Ella también entendió que sus piernas estaban hechizadas tanto como su mirada, por el bruto de cabello oscuro. Hinata no se podría mover aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Una gota de humedad corrió por su frente cuando ella a penas consideró la posibilidad de que era probable que su vida dependiera de ello. Porque creía que era un hecho, ella intentó otra vez liberarse de las cadenas con que el gigante la tenía enlazada. De nada servía.

Ella era una mujer muerta.

Sasuke de momento se detuvo ante su Compañera Sagrada. Sus orejas casi a punto de romperse por los gritos agudos de la joven pelirosa al lado de su Alta Reina, tomó un momento de cuidado para no romper el trance de su Compañera Sagrada en lo que le hacía a la mirada de su amiga. La bulla de inmediato se detuvo. La joven se desmayó.

Usando todas las fuerzas otra vez en su mujer, Sasuke aguantó la cadena matrimonial que trajo consigo de Tryston y se la puso en el cuello. Ya estaba hecho. Su vínculo jamás podría ser quebrantado.

Sonriéndole a su joven, quien se veía tan perpleja como hipnotizada, Sasuke la alzó con sus brazos de músculos pesados. Ella dormiría por horas después de soltarla del trance. Por lo menos así le habían declarado otros guerreros. Para no arriesgarlo, sostuvo a su Sagrada Compañera fuerte junto a sí, apretando sus nalgas de perlas mientras la miraba a los ojos y dejó que se rompiera el hechizo.

Ella dio un suspiro. Sus ojos muy abiertos color plateado hacían ojitos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

.

Fin capitulo 3

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, ¿qué le ocurrirá a Hinata una vez despierte? todas sus dudas tendrán q aguantarlas hasta el próximo capítulo que viene pronto!

Nos vemos

Besos XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Naruto hizo rugir el motor del vehículo de gastroluz desde hipervelocidad a la manera normal de andar. "De cierto era difícil gobernar, el primer agujero que encararon que iba desde la primitiva primer dimensión a la siguiente. Cuando ya estaban satisfechos con que la mayoría de los obstáculos estaban atrás, le echó un vistazo a Kita, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado en la silla del copiloto y sonrió. "Sí, amigo, la joven en verdad era hermosa. Mi polla casi revienta al echarle un vistazo".

El pugmuff se tiró algunos gases que hicieron que salieran olores nocivos al aire. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras consideraba a la criatura con dos culos y pintas amarillas y rojas. "Cálmate, amigo. Otra vez estás haciendo que mis ojos ardan".

Kita cesó de tirar gases. El habló con Naruto en una serie de sonidos de clic que el Rey de Ti Q'won entendía. Naruto sonrió. "Créeme Kita, me he hecho la misma pregunta una y mil veces en las últimas horas desde que partimos de La Tierra de primer dimensión". El asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y dio un suspiro. "Debí hacer la prueba para ver si era posible que tal joven fuera mía".

Los sonidos de clic de Kita se hacían más veloces. "No sé si regresaré para probarla", Naruto asintió con lentitud, "Debo pensarlo".

Kita se tiró un gas de incredulidad. El hizo un clic sarcástico que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. "Yo sé que no tengo fama por pensar en tales cosas, mas yo debo considerar el asunto antes de que se haga cualquier viaje otra vez". El encogió sus hombros. "Además, es mi deber como su nuevo hermano a ayudar a nuestra Alta Reina a que se ubique".

Kita hizo sonidos de clic con rapidez, pidiendo que cambiaran el tema. Naruto gruñó. "Sí, la Alta Reina es tan atractiva como se jactaba mi hermano. Si acaso, aún más".

El pugmuff hizo un gesto con ánimos con sus manos mientras continuaba haciendo sonidos de clic. "Sí", contestó Naruto, "Sasuke está con ella ahora". Sus cejas se alzaron. "Espera que se levante, es lo que me imagino".

Sasuke estaba acostado de lado en la cama alzada, sus codos mantenían su cabeza arriba mientras estudiaba la forma de dormir de su Compañera Sagrada. Su mujer, ella estaba cerca de la perfección. Piel como la perla sekta, con cabello de noche, senos regordetes con una tapa de pezones rosados transparentes y, un parche de vello oscuro en su entrepierna que podría causar que cualquier guerrero derramara su fuerza de vida al tan sólo verlo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que otros guerreros la desearan, pero no había remedio. Ella era una belleza de piel rara, ciertamente. Ningún hombre se atrevería a seducir la nee' ka del Emperador de Trek MI Q'an y Altísimo Rey de Tryston, pero se sentiría mejor después de que se efectuara la unión.

Sasuke movió su mano grande sobre los senos de la joven. El pellizcó un pezón regordete y, gruñó con satisfacción mientras se le endurecía y, entonces inclinó su cabeza para amamantarlo. El sentimiento del pezón en su lengua era demasiado. El gruñó mientras se endurecía su órgano viril y se engrandecía, y pensó que mejor era no tentarse con lo que no podía tener hasta que llegaran al palacio.

Sasuke soltó su pezón, y un leve sonido de explosión hizo eco en la recámara silenciosa a bordo del vehículo de gastroluz al hacerlo. Con un bostezo se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de la fatiga como su pequeña Alta Reina. Viajar y proclamar una compañera era tarea que cansaba.

Sin poder resistir, su mano se desplazó por su barriguita tirante y rozó el parche entre sus piernas. Jugó con eso en forma distraída mientras que descansaba su cabeza en sus senos y se acomodó para una siesta.

Era felicidad.

Hinata despertó cuando sintió por todo su cuerpo un orgasmo devastador. Respiraba en forma profunda para calmarse, trató de levantarse para poder averiguar qué rayos sucedía. Entonces se dio cuenta que no podía. El cuerpo pesado de alguien estaba tirado cruzado en su cuerpo flojo.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, con temor de ver hacia abajo, con terror de ver el cuerpo de quién tenía el suyo sujeto a la cama. En fin, se estaba acordando de los sucesos del día. Los hombres gigantes en el estacionamiento. La mirada hipnotizante del hombre con cabello oscuro. Sus ropas que se le rompieron y se fueron a donde sólo sabe Dios, los gritos de Sakura y, el bárbaro que la envestía…

Ella abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que necesitaba saber si dicho bárbaro era el responsable de capturarla y traer su cuerpo durmiente a un clímax al despertar. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Había sido violada?

¡No! ¡No era posible! Ella se auto aseguró con desespero que por lo menos sentiría ternura en su entrepiernas si la hubieran violado. Pero eso no significaba que ella no sería violada. Ella tragó saliva, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con mucho pavor al pensar en eso.

Ella convocó hasta la última gota de su voluntad y valentía que poseía, Hinata tragó en forma brusca y echó un vistazo cuerpo abajo.

Era él.

Estaba dormido.

Hinata estaba boquiabierta por el atrevimiento del hombre. El estaba dormido, sí, pero aún dormido, la maltrataba. Su boca estaba atascada en su pezón derecho mientras que sus dedos en forma distraída rozaban el vello de su entre piernas como una mascota exótica. La punta de sus dedos serpenteantes que de vez en cuando hacían contacto con su clítoris y causaba que pequeñas sensaciones de calor se dispararan por su barriguita.

Ella frunció el seño. Le era claro ahora que había sido llevada al orgasmo. ¡Santo cielo! El hombre podía realizar mientras dormía lo que su ex-novio no podía hacer despierto.

Sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar de esta situación extraña, Hinata estudió el perfil del gigante durmiente sobre sus senos. Era un hombre que causaba miedo al verlo, guapo pero que a su vez, causaba terror. Aún así, mientras más lo miraba, menos miedo le guardaba y, lo más cerca que se sentía a él. Era un sentimiento extraño. Sin lugar a duda, espeluznante. Ella quería temerle, se daba cuenta que por lo menos debía temerle, pero por alguna razón extraña, en forma simple no le temía.

Su cabello tupido negro era sedoso y le pasaba los hombros. Mientras más lo estudiaba, más guapo parecía convertirse. Para su mayor disgusto por esa realización, decidió tratar de menearse para quitárselo de encima y escabullirse sin ser vista.

Hinata hizo el más mínimo movimiento, con desespero tratando de librarse de estar bajo del gigante poquito a poco. Era evidente que el bárbaro reaccionó a cada movimiento. El balbuceó algo incoherente dormido, se atascó otra vez en su pezón y, comenzó a amamantarlo en forma distraída. Calor se disparó desde su seno a su barriga, que hizo que ella emitiera un gruñido. Esto no funcionaba. ¡El armatoste le era un desconocido!

Hinata inhaló profundo y, entonces hizo otro intento de apartar su cuerpo de la forma de la enorme silueta. Sólo que esta vez ella giró sus caderas en lugar de su pecho.

Movimiento malo.

O buen movimiento, según el punto de vista de uno.

El arqueo leve de sus caderas no le sirvió sino para darle mayor acceso al gigante de la región pélvica. Él balbuceó otra vez, y siguió lavando con su boca y mamando con distracción su pezón y, además, ahora acariciaba su clítoris en forma directa.

Hinata susurró mientras que una sensación excitante como de zarcillo la llenó. ¡Esto simplemente no era correcto! Aquí estaba, sujetada en la cama de un hombre desconocido y no sólo reaccionaba su cuerpo al de él, sus emociones también. Ella aborrecía fuerza de cualquier tipo. Las violaciones no eran algo trivial. Pero, entonces este hombre no la había violado. De alguna manera sabía que tampoco lo haría.

Disgustada por la aceptación innata de este desconocido, su mente luchó por mantener algún aspecto de normalidad. Las cosas como esta, simplemente no sucedían, se dijo Hinata. Los hombres así simplemente no sucedían.

Ella le echó un vistazo al rostro del gigante, y entonces detuvo su respiración. Ahora estaba despierto. Muy despierto y la miraba. Sus ojos negros con un brillo azulado inolvidables la miraban e hicieron que la gran y extraña diferencia de las distintas partes del rompecabezas de esta situación se unieran. Ella dio un suspiro.

Los hombres como este no sucedían porque él no era un hombre. Ni siquiera era de su especie.

Sus ojos plateados muy abiertos se encontraban con unos negros-azules. La quijada de Hinata se abrió.

El bárbaro no era humano.

Sasuke giró un poquito para levantarse con su codo otra vez. El le sonrió a la mirada desconcertada plateada de su nee' ka. El continuó en forma distraída a rozar su parche de vello, y disfrutaba de la intimidad de tocar a su Alta Reina. Pronto, podrían juntarse. Pero antes del banquete de consumación, a Sasuke le pareció que era importante aprender más de la mujer que iba a ser madre de sus futuros hijos. Le pareció que aprender su nombre sería un buen principio. "Saludos a ti, Sagrada Compañera de Sasuke Q'an Tal. ¿Cómo te haces llamar"?

Hinata cerró su quijada abierta hasta que hizo un sonido de clic con sus dientes. ¡Santo cielo! ¡El gigante declaraba que ella era la compañera de un tal Sasuke! Ella tendría que aclararle las cosas sobre eso. En primer lugar, quizás era por eso que la había capturado. Tal vez se estaba tratando de vengar de ese tal Sasuke y, pensando que ella era su esposa, la secuestró en forma de venganza contra él. Por lo menos así siempre sucedía en los tiempos medievales de las novelas románticas. "Hinata", susurró. "Hinata Hyuuga".

El gigante movió su cabeza. Ese Hyuuga ya no más, nee' ka. Es Q'ana Tal ahora. Hinata Q'ana Tal. Compañera Sagrada de Sasuke Q'an Tal, Alto Rey de Tryston y Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".

La quijada de Hinata se abrió. ¡De qué diablos hablaba"? T-tú te equivocas gritó ella. "Yo no soy de nada de Compañera Sagrada". Ella movió su cabeza con frenesí, con histeria revolviéndose dentro de ella. "¡Yo ni sé lo que es una Compañera Sagrada"!

Sasuke siguió rozando el parche de vello entre sus piernas aún cuando aumentaba la agitación. El cerró un poco sus ojos y parecían rayitas azules amenazantes, que hicieron que su nee' ka tragara saliva. "¿Osas mentir ante mí y negar que se hizo el reclamo"? Su voz profunda se elevó en decasílabas mientras que se encendía su furor. ¿Osas decirme que no te robé la mirada, que no controlé lo inanimado de tu cuerpo"?

Hinata no tenía idea de qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero ella sentía que sería mejor que ella no se atreviera a hacer tal cosa. "¡No lo niego"!, dijo entre los dientes. Pero tampoco entiendo porqué eso me hace la Compañera Sagrada de este tal Sasuke".

Se podía ver que Sasuke estaba calmado. "No era que lo negara. Su nee' ka tan sólo ignoraba las formas de los trystonnis. El sonrió otra vez mientras que continuaba rozándola, rozando su dedo sobre lo inflamado entre sus muslos. Ella dio un suspiro. El la ignoró. "Esas son las pruebas que un guerrero de Tryston realiza para saber si una mujer está atada a él por la ley santa". El encogió sus hombros en forma distraída. "Aprobaste la prueba, por consecuencia, eres mi Compañera Sagrada".

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con ese anuncio. "Tú quieres decir que tú eres-"

"Sasuke", contestó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza para sacar eso de la mente. "¿Y tú eres rey"?

El se sintió insultado por eso. "Yo soy más que un rey, nee' ka. Yo soy Alto Rey de todo Tryston. Ni mencionar Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".

"Ya entiendo". Ella en verdad no entendía. Hinata empezaba a temer que hubiera sido secuestrada por un extraterrestre de más de siete pies de alto, con delirios de grandeza. Ella exhaló fuerte, que hizo que una mecha de cabello de color de noche en su frente se moviera a un lado. Si respiraba con dificultad por la loca declaración de Sasuke o del hecho de que frotaba su clítoris, era difícil saber. "¿Entonces en qué me hace eso"?

Sasuke se inclinó y en una forma muy tierna, besó la punta de la nariz de Hinata. "Eso te hace mi Alta Reina y Emperatriz". El pellizcó su mentón y entonces lamió su pezón, y causó que un gemido le saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Hinata trató de empujar su cara a un lado, pero el efecto era igual que el de una mariposa que lucha contra una pared de ladrillos. Ella no podía creer lo que él hacía. Ni creía las boberías que ella oía. Ninguna mujer pasa de ser una contadora de impuestos a Alta Reina en tan sólo un día. ¡Esto ya era demasiado! Tú d-debes est-tar eq-quivocado". Ella gimió mientras Sasuke la besaba desde sus senos hasta su barriga. Ella no sería una buena Alta Reina", afirmó ella. "Yo- ¡ooooh!

Ella inhaló mientras que la cabeza de Sasuke se perdía entre sus piernas. Ella pensó con ligereza que ella necesitaría otra semana en el campamento de meditación cuando todo esto acabara.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno traje estos capítulos rápido por q no creo poder actualizar hasta la próxima semana en fin… universidad… si no me dan reviews no me dan muchos ánimos de actualizarlo TT_TT me hace sentir que a poca gente le interesa la historia así que por favor dejen sus reviews**

**Pero aquí les va un pequeño adelanto**

Ella dio un suspiro. A ella la había desnudado, secuestrado, y la casaron por un extraterrestre bicéfalo. Y para el colmo, el gran patán tonto casi ni era comprensible. "¿Tu fuerza de vida"?

El asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es correcto. Mi fuerza de vida". Sasuke deslizó sus dedos de una mano a lo largo de las alhajas del collar matrimonial mientras trataba de atraer la mirada de Hinata. "Pero no dura mucho. Por lo tanto el símbolo enjoyado de nuestra unión debe volverse a llenar con mi fuerza de vida".

Hinata se frotó las sienes. El hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. "¡De qué diablos hablaba"!

Sasuke movió su cabeza como si contarlo le doliera mucho. "Sin mi fuerza de vida en ti, tu collar se moriría. Si muere, tú mueres con él, nee' ka".

La cabeza de Hinata se movió con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿"M-morir"?

El movió la cabeza con vigor, asintiendo. "Temo que es así".

La boca de Hinata se le abrió. "¿Cómo lo rellenamos"?

Ah, pensó Sasuke, de repente su Compañera Sagrada pensó en nuestro término". De cierto, una buena táctica que acababa de ejecutar. "eh… se llena cada vez que nos apareemos".

"¿Aparear"? "¿Tenemos que aparearnos o moriré"?

De cierto.

La mirada plateada de Hinata se estrechó de sospecha. "¿Cada cuanto debemos aparearnos"?

Sasuke no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de su ignorancia.

"Por lo menos una vez a cada salida de la luna"

.

.

.

.

Dejen reviews onegai

Besos XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

Sasuke gruñó mientras que alzaba su cabeza de entre las piernas de su nee' ka. "¿Qué en el nombre de las Arenas Santas haces, mujer"?

"Medito".

Otra vez gruñó. "¿Qué es meditar"? ¿Es alguna idea de placer de la primitiva primera dimensión"?

Hinata abrió un ojo para darle una mirada llena de odio, pero siguió respirando profundo. "Lo hago para relajarme". Ella cerró su ojo otra vez, e inhalaba por su nariz y exhalaba por su boca. Ella evocó una imagen de Mel Gibson y Denzel Washington que le daban un masaje en los hombros hasta un feliz relajamiento. Ella dio una sonrisa serena.

Justo cuando Hinata pensó que había recuperado el control de sus furiosos nervios, Sasuke dio un rugido que podía hacer que un predador hambriento se detuviera en su camino y dejar su presa con tal de salir corriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto. "¿Q-qué fue eso"?

El gigante se levantó a sus rodillas y la miró con una mirada llena de odio y amenaza. "La piedra roja que tienes dentro de tu collar de novia me habla, siseó.

Los ojos de Hinata casi se le salían. Ella dio un vistazo hacia abajo a dicho collar, del que ni se había dado cuenta que portaba. De cierto estaba ahí. No parecía hablar, pero de cierto resplandecía en color rojo. "¿Y qué"?

Los orificios de la nariz de Sasuke se ensancharon a tamaños terribles. Su rostro se enrojeció con furor. "¡Tus emociones han deseado aparearse con otro hombre"!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron. "¡No han deseado tal cosa"!

¡Ay, caramba, esto era horrible! ¿Le dijo el collar si la imagen de otro hombre le venía a la mente? En primer lugar, tendría que deshacerse de esa alhaja. "Tan sólo me imaginaba que me daban un masaje en los hombros. ¡Hago esto durante mis ejercicios de meditación"!

El gruñó algo imperceptible y entonces dio un puñetazo en la palma de su otra mano. "¡No pensarás en que te toque otro, sino yo! ¡Yo soy tu Alto Rey y Emperador! "¡Yo soy tu Compañero Sagrado"!

Hinata aprovechó del enfoque de Sasuke en su "pecado" por el suficiente tiempo para escaparse de debajo de él y sentarse en sus rodillas para estar frente a él. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para quitarlos de su vista. estiró sus labios frunciendo el seño y ella lo miró con el seño fruncido. "¡Yo no acordé nada"!, dijo ella enfurecida.

El movió su mano rápida y en forma lacónica por el aire. "¡Eso no importa! ¡Aún eres mía"!

"¡Yo ni te conozco"!

Sasuke gruñó. "Me conocerás bien en la salida de dos lunas. Nuestros cuerpos se unirán en dicho momento".

La quijada de Hinata se abrió. Aunque era por la mala fortuna, quedarse abismado era algo fuera de lo común mientras se estaba en presencia del bárbaro. "¡No seré obligada a tener sexo contigo"!

"Es tu deber por la ley santa someterte a mí y darme herederos. Si rehúsas honrar nuestro vínculo, me deshonrarás ante nuestro pueblo". El movió su cabeza, sin entender. Por la primera vez en los cuarenta y dos años Yesssat, se sintió vulnerable. "¿Me harías esto a mí"? le preguntó en voz baja. Bueno, tan callado como un rey Alto Rey gritón se pone.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor. Era evidente el dolor en su rostro. Mientras ella se preparaba para una buena invectiva, el gran patán tenía que arruinarlo. ¿Y por qué se debía sentir culpable? ¡Ella era la parte ofendida en esta situación! ¡Fue a ella a quién se acechó, a quien se desnudó, y la casaron sin su saber ni consentimiento, la secuestraron!

Y aún así, ahí estaba… la culpabilidad. Era lo más extraño. ¿Porqué lo sentiría? ¿Los había vinculado la ceremonia extraña en una forma mental espantosa? "Jamás te avergonzaría", se oyó decir, aunque un poco frío.

Desconcertada y enojada por el hecho que ella había hecho tan siquiera esa leve concesión, Hinata apretó sus labios con fuerza y le frunció el seño de solterona lo mejor que pudo en desaprobación. "Sasuke, yo ni te conozco". Ella alzó su barbilla por terquedad. "Las cosas simplemente no son así de donde soy yo".

El inclinó su cabeza, ignorando su arrogancia. "He tratado de contenerme, y es por eso que estoy tratando de tolerar". Sasuke tiró su mano con un movimiento ligero por el aire. "Pero no te permitiré que te imagines a otros hombres mientras te relajes, sea o no sea una costumbre primitiva".

Hinata cerró sus ojos un poco. "¡Quisiera que dejaras de referirte a mi gente como primitivos"! Pensó que eso era lo de menos importancia en ese momento, pero un insulto era un insulto.

Sasuke le dio una mirada feroz.

"Yo usaría tu palabra. No tendrás pensamientos de otro hombre, sino de mí". El cruzó sus brazos gruesos sobre su pecho de igual grosor. "Júralo ahora, nee' ka".

Hinata dio un suspiro. Ella se dio un masaje en sus sienes cansadas y cerró sus ojos. "¡Lo que sea"! Ella ondeó su mano en forma distraída por el aire, dejando expuesto a la vista un seno. "Lo juro".

Sasuke gruñó. El alcanzó su pecho de preciosa perla sekta y capiroteó su pezón rosado con su índice. "Acuérdate, mujer, yo sabré si mientes".

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Sus manos se movieron rápido hacia el collar matrimonial, inconsciente de la caricia íntima del gigante. "¡Yo quiero sus cosas fuera de mi cuerpo y quiero irme a casa! ¡Ahora mismo"! gritó ella. El movió su cabeza diciendo que no. "¡Eso no puedo hacer"!

¿Porqué no"?

El encogió sus hombros. "¿Cuál pregunta me haces? ¿Porqué no puedo quitarme este collar o porqué no puedo regresarte a tu primera dimensión primitiva"?

"¡Ambas"! "¡Y no soy una primitiva"!

Sasuke suspiró. En verdad su joven era una prueba. "Hinata, nee' ka", dijo en forma melodiosa, "ni en la muerte podemos quitarnos la medalla de nuestros cuellos; es símbolo de nuestro vínculo eterno".

Hinata suspiró por incredulidad. Ella recordó al gigante que portaba esta misma medalla cuando lo vio. Porque ahora su mismo cuello estaba desnudo, ella se imaginaría que era la misma. "¡Ya no veo una de estas en tu cuello! ¿Porqué debo soportar tener un niñero que echa para adelante cada sentimiento pequeño a ti de cada 'emoción' que siento y tú no"? Otra vez le vino a la mente que considerando sus circunstancias del momento, eso era algo sin importancia, pero un insulto era un insulto.

Sasuke gruñó. Ah, pero su Compañera Sagrada era una interesante jovencita. "Porque tú eres una mujer y yo soy un guerrero".

Ella suspiró otra vez. Con sinceridad, pensó Sasuke que su rostro estaba lo suficiente rojo para encender un fuego con él.

"¿Te es una buena razón eso"?, chilló ella.

El se rió entre sus dientes. "Sí".

¡Yo quiero ir a casa! Hinata se dio cuenta de su mano que acariciaba su seno cuando trató de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho otra vez. Enfadada, con violencia apartó su mano de su cuerpo y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos cruzados lo más que pudo. Como una contadora de impuestos, le era normal tener esta postura ante los agentes de Renta Interna con quienes lidiaba. Se imaginaba que sería menor el efecto desnuda. "¡Quiero irme a casa ahora mismo"!

Sasuke emblanqueció sus ojos al moverlos hacia el cielorraso, y le rezaba a la diosa por paciencia. "Tu hogar ahora es mi cama. Y mi cama está en el planeta Tryston en la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an de la séptima dimensión". El a la fuerza le quitó los brazos de su pecho y siguió jugando con sus pezones. "Cesemos de hablar del tema más, nee' ka". Hinata miró con el ceño fruncido al gran patán. Ella trató de quitarle las manos de encima a la fuerza otra vez- no estaba en ganas de ser excitada- pero se rindió cuando él ni siquiera parpadeó. Era como tratar de mover una montaña con el dedo meñique. "Mi hogar está en La Tierra. "Todos mis amigos están ahí".

Sasuke dobló su cuello y le dio con la lengua en un pezón color rosadito. Ella sostuvo el aliento. "Harás nuevos amigos".

Hinata trató de apartar su cara a un lado. De nada sirvió. "Me gustan los que ya tengo".

El dio un suspiro. "Por la teta de la bestia heeka, sabes cómo quitar las buenas ganas". Se levantaron sus cejas. "Tú necesitas estar conmigo. Yo soy tu Alto Rey, tu Emperador-tu-"

"Compañero Sagrado", ella le terminó la oración. Hinata emblanqueció sus ojos. "Sí. Sí. Sí". Ella dio un suspiro.

Sasuke soltó su pezón para gruñirle. "No te preocupes, llegarás a amarme. Es nuestro destino. Pronto te darás cuenta que me necesitas.

Ella arqueó una ceja de color de fuego. "¿Oh? ¿Y porqué te necesito"? preguntó presuntuosamente, poniendo sus manos a sus lados.

Sasuke frunció el seño. ¿Porqué tenía que ser su mujercita de un mundo primitivo donde no entendían? ¿Porqué tenía que explicarle todo cuando todo le sería revelado pronto mediante la unión? El estaba cansado de discutir.

Los ojos de Sasuke en un parpadeo miraron hacia el collar matrimonial que Hinata ahora portaba mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. El quería terminar esta conversación desesperante de una vez y por todas. Pero ¿cómo-

Le vino la respuesta a la mente. Él sonrió con lentitud. El miró en forma fija a la joya cargada una vez más mientras que pensaba en un plan para atacar. En primer lugar, la ignorancia de su nee' ka de las formas de los trystonis les sería una ventaja. El demolería toda reticencia en contra suya, su hogar, y su toque hasta llegar cuando su Compañera Sagrada ya no querría dejarlo. "Tu collar matrimonial".

Hinata frunció el seño cuando mencionó de la cosa chivata. Sus ojos se le entrecerraron con un desacuerdo desalentador. "¿Qué de él"?

Sasuke pensó buscando una mentira ligera. "Está… eh… poseída por mi fuerza de vida".

Ella dio un suspiro. A ella la había desnudado, secuestrado, y la casaron por un extraterrestre bicéfalo. Y para el colmo, el gran patán tonto casi ni era comprensible. "¿Tu fuerza de vida"?

El asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es correcto. Mi fuerza de vida". Sasuke deslizó sus dedos de una mano a lo largo de las alhajas del collar matrimonial mientras trataba de atraer la mirada de Hinata. "Pero no dura mucho. Por lo tanto el símbolo enjoyado de nuestra unión debe volverse a llenar con mi fuerza de vida".

Hinata se frotó las sienes. El hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. "¡De qué diablos hablaba"!

Sasuke movió su cabeza como si contarlo le doliera mucho. "Sin mi fuerza de vida en ti, tu collar se moriría. Si muere, tú mueres con él, nee' ka".

La cabeza de Hinata se movió con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿"M-morir"?

El movió la cabeza con vigor, asintiendo. "Temo que es así".

La boca de Hinata se le abrió. "¿Cómo lo rellenamos"?

Ah, pensó Sasuke, de repente su Compañera Sagrada pensó en nuestro término". De cierto, una buena táctica que acababa de ejecutar. "eh… se llena cada vez que nos apareemos".

"¿Aparear"? "¿Tenemos que aparearnos o moriré"?

De cierto.

La mirada plateada de Hinata se estrechó de sospecha. "¿Cada cuanto debemos aparearnos"?

Sasuke no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de su ignorancia.

"Por lo menos una vez a cada salida de la luna".

Hinata sostenía sus sospechas, pero tampoco tenía razón de dudar su palabra. Lo que ella sabía de collares matrimoniales suicidas era como lo que ella sabía de Sasuke, que era lo que le seguía a la nada. Así que tragó saliva en forma áspera. Con frecuencia había oído que el sexo podía matar, pero nunca se había percatado que lo mismo podía suceder al abstenerse. "¿Qué sucede si no nos apareamos todos los días"? preguntó insistiendo.

Sasuke la observo con severidad. Se contentó al darse cuenta que podía poner su rostro pálido cuando quería. "El collar matrimonial te ahorcará", le susurró ronco.

Con la boca completamente abierta, las manos de Hinata se movieron con rapidez a su cuello. Ella cerró su boca y sus dientes chocaron el uno con el otro. "¡Santo cielo! ¡Eso es deplorable"!

Sasuke dio un suspiro. El extendió su mano para frotar la melena de su nee' ka de color de noche. "¿Ahora ves que sólo pienso en ti"?

Hinata asintió distraída con la cabeza. "S-Sí".

Ella mordisqueó su labio mientras consideraba lo que le acababa de decir. Tenían que tener sexo todos los días; no menos, o ella moriría. Una parte de ella no lo creía, pero el instinto primo de sobrevivencia, la parte de su sér que haría lo que fuera por mantenerse viva, se dio cuenta que ella no tenía opción, sino creer la palabra de Sasuke.

Hinata se recordó que, fuera o no un gran petate, no tenía razón para dudar de él. El había dicho la verdad del canto del collar matrimonial- ella había estado pensando en otro hombre, aunque no en la forma que su susodicho Compañero Sagrado se había imaginado. Así que ¿porqué dudar de su palabra ahora? ¿Qué otra opción tenía sino creerle?

Hinata confesó desaprovante a sí misma que podría pensar en peores destinos. La molestara o no el bárbaro, ella estaba atraída a él.

¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ella no le encontraba ninguna atracción en lo absoluto!

¡Santo cielo! Lo estaba.

Hinata se dio una palmada en la frente y gimió con desánimo. Ella no entendía lo que le sucedía. Su mente había aceptado a Sasuke, tal y como no debiera- ella apenas conocía al hombre- hasta el momento su cuerpo y emociones ya habían dejado de resistir. ¿Qué le había hecho a ella?

Hinata inhaló profundo y lo expiró. No había razón de luchar con el tema. Por ahora tendría que aceptar las cosas, o por lo menos hasta que encontrara una manera de volver a casa.

Un pensamiento espantoso se le ocurrió a Hinata de una vez. Sus ojos casi se salían mientras que lo consideraba. "¿No debemos aparearnos ahora o algo así?

La verga de Sasuke pensaba que sí. Se paró al mencionarlo. Por mala fortuna, el ritual disponía de otra cosa. "No. Nos uniremos por primera vez cuando lleguemos a Tryston".

"¡Pero tú dijiste que eso sería en otros dos días"! chilló ella. "¿Y qué si muero antes de llegar? ¡Yo con sinceridad creo que debemos tener sexo ahora"! Hinata no se la iba a jugar a que despertara como un cadáver.

Sasuke sonrió con la satisfacción de un cazador. Tal vez exageraba la verdad para que su Compañera Sagrada se acostara por su propia voluntad, pero cuando llegara ahí, jamás querría irse. De esto estaba seguro. "No, nee' ka. Tu collar matrimonial no va a necesitar mi fuerza de vida cada salida de la luna hasta que la unión tomara lugar".

Hinata pensó en ese pedacito de información por un momento. "Entonces quizá ni nos debemos unir. Entonces para nada va a necesitar tu fuerza de vida.

La sonrisa de Sasuke era temblorosa. Su joven era demasiado inteligente para ser una primitiva. El pensó con rapidez, rebotando como un verdadero Alto Rey "Eso, eh… eso todavía necesita mi fuerza de vida. Pero puede continuar por la salida de tres lunas desde que se te pone en el cuello. Después de eso, si no hay unión…" El dejó que sus palabras fueran de mal agüero mientras pasaba un dedo por su cuello e hizo un sonido infernal de gorgoteo.

Hinata frunció el seño. "¡Santo cielo! ¿Llegaremos a Tryston a tiempo para salvarme"?

El asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ella exhaló. "¡Gracias a Dios por eso!

Satisfecho por haber llevado a cabo lo que dispuso hacer, Sasuke se estiró en la cama al lado de su Compañera Sagrada y la haló para que se acostara en su pecho. Él ignoró su chillido de disgusto. "Toda el habla de muerte me ha desgastado. Ahora durmamos, nee' ka, entonces despertaremos y te daré de comer. También conocerás a mi hermano cuando comamos".

Hinata respiró fuerte de incredulidad y también se impulsó hacia el pecho de Hércules de Sasuke contra su voluntad. El ubicó su cuerpo en su muy musculoso y plano estómago, y comenzó a apretar su nalga. Jadeando, la fastidiaba más todavía cuando echaba un vistazo a su rostro para sólo verlo sonriente en forma extática, con sus ojos cerrados. Se sintió como Fay Ray [actriz que participó en la película de King Kong]. El bruto odioso se encontró una muñeca Barbie y rehusaba devolverla.

Suspirando en forma dramática, Hinata se rindió. Ella bajó su rostro al área de su pecho, más arriba de su corazón y dejó que terminara de caer con gran peso un golpe sin bromear. "Está bien, ya ganaste", dijo cansada. "Yo me dormiré. Pero primero, me quiero vestir un poco".

Sasuke gruñó. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. "Siempre permanecerás desnuda mientras estés sola en mi presencia, mas te permitiré el vestido de las mujeres trystonitas mientras en la presencia de otros.

Hinata dio un suspiro. El hombre enojaba, pero ella de repente, abrumada por la enormidad de toda la situación ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar peleando con él. Dormir quizás no sea una mala idea. Quizá cuando despertara tendría las fuerzas para discutir con el Alto King Kong del vestuario, o la falta del mismo. "¿Alguna vez te han dicho cuán imbécil eres"? le preguntó amargada. Hinata no se pudo aguantar un último golpe. "¿Qué me dices"? preguntó en forma estridente. "¿Te lo han dicho"?

Cuando su única respuesta fue un sonido leve de un ronquido, los orificios de su nariz se abrieron más agitados. Alocada, Hinata se rindió en la pelea. Se acomodó su cabeza en el valle entre su cuello y su hombro y cerró sus ojos.

Ella estaba muy cansada, pensó Hinata al momento. Este había sido el día más cansado de su vida. Bostezó y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el de sasuke.

A los pocos segundos, Hinata Q'ana Tal se quedó dormida con el toque de su esposo que acariciaba sus nalgas con toques suaves como suspiros. En alguna parte de su mente merodeaba el pensamiento inquietante que nunca había sentido mayor paz que mientras la aguantaban los brazos de cierto bárbaro.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Dios, sí, sí, sí.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

¡Crees que esto es ropa! ¡Yo puedo ver a través de ella"!

Hinata le frunció seño a su Compañero Sagrado en el espejo holográfico abordo de la recámara principal del vehículo gastroluz, y entonces continuó su examen detenido de la imagen displicente que presentó. ¡Santo cielo! Aunque viviera a los cien años, nunca en toda su vida se acostumbraría a vestirse tan escasamente.

¿Y todas las mujeres de Tryston estaban vestidas así? ¡Rayos! El lugar era el sueño Realizado de Hugo Heffner.

Sasuke se inclinó y besó la parte de atrás del hombro. "Te ves más preciosa que cualquier mujer que alguna vez haya visto, nee' ka".

Ella le frunció el seño para tomar una medida- y porque le dio la gana- entonces se viró hacia el espejo holográfico. Sus dientes se enterraron en su labio inferior. "Sasuke, yo no puedo portar esto". Me siento como una idiota con ello".

"A las mujeres no se le permite otra vestimenta salvo el qi'ka, mis corazones. Debes portar esto".

Hinata se giró. "Sasuke, insisto"- Ella dejó de hablar a media diatriba. Su mandíbula se abrió. Ella se le quedó boquiabierta por algún momento prolongado. "Espera un momento. ¿Porqué me llamaste tus corazones, como en plural"? Al pensarlo mejor, ella cerró sus ojos y alzó la mano abierta para silenciar cualquier explicación que viniera. "Olvídalo. Estoy segura que no lo quiero saber". Sacudió su cabeza para rechazar la demencia, Hinata respiró profundo y se dio vuelta rápido otra vez de frente al espejo holográfico.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Cómo podría portar esto!

El conjunto, si en realidad uno pudiera exagerar el significado de la palabra para llamarlo como tal, consistía de dos partes de tela transparente. La primera parte era parecido a un corpiño de bikini sin tirantes estaba amarrado en un nudo en el valle entre sus senos. La segunda parte era de tela era una falda sarong que comenzaba justo bajo su ombligo y amarrado en un nudo en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, exponiendo tu pierna izquierda entera y bajaba hasta sus pies con sandalias. El área entre sus extremos estaba completamente desnuda.

Aún esto, vergonzoso como era, Hinata lo podría haber soportado, si no fuera por el hecho que el material era virtualmente transparente. El qi'ka que Sasuke le escogió para hoy era de una seda plateada transparente, era aparente que para que hiciera juego con sus ojos. Aunque el juego de ropa ofrecía protección mínima, seguía siendo suficiente transparente para que cualquiera que la viera acertara su pezón y el color de su vello púbico. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Hasta ella podía ver la sombra de color oscuro entre sus muslos!

Los hombros de Hinata cayeron por desaliento. No me siento muy bien. Creo que preferiría comer aquí esta noche", murmulló.

Sasuke extendió su mano hacia ella en simpatía y le dio unas palmadas en las pompas. Ella aulló. "Estará bien, nee' ka. "Es mejor que te acostumbres a portar el qi'ka mientras estés en presencia de mi hermano, si no, te sentirás peor cuando tengas que portarlo ante toda nuestro pueblo".

De pie atrás de ella, él le dio vuelta con la mano y le frotó muslo. "Aquí, sólo está mi hermano, el rey Naruto y su amigo Kyta, el pugmuff para verte. Cuando lleguemos a Tryston, cientos de miles querrán conocer su Alta Reina".

Hinata se encogió de hombros al tan sólo pensarlo. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna, incluyendo su piel de gallina y sus pezones se endurecieron. Ella no quería pensar de eso.

Se forzó a pensar de cosas menos aterrorizantes, Hinata encontró la mirada de su esposo en el espejo holográfico. "¿Porqué se visten así las mujeres en Tryston"?

Sasuke estiró su cuello hacia abajo para besar su sien. El extendió su brazo y acarició sus pezones a través de la tela transparente. "Porque le da placer a los guerreros".

Ella cerró sus ojos e inhaló. Las sensaciones que sus manos producían eran exquisitas. Ella no quería disfrutar estos toques, pero lo disfrutaba.

Qi ka- en algún lugar en la bruma del placer, se le ocurrió a Hinata que la traducción literal de la palabra significaba "mi placer". Ahora entendía que cuando un trystoni decía "mi", eso sugería "de un guerrero". Qi' ka- mi placer, o placer de un guerrero. Ese conocimiento la fastidió mucho.

Determinada en desacordar en todo lo posible, Hinata trató de quitar la mano de Sasuke de sus senos. El no cedió. "¿Es todo lo que hay en Tryston hecho para el placer de los guerreros"? le preguntó con amargura.

Sasuke le contestó sin avergonzarse. "Sí". El siguió manoseando sus pezones a través del corpiño. "Tal es la manera de todas las cosas en Trystón, nee' ka".

Nee' ka-mi deseo, o deseo de un guerrero. Nee' ka se podía reemplazar; también significaba esposa.

"¿Y qué de sus mujeres"? Hinata insistió, sus ojos lo observaban por la estimulación física. "¿Qué su placer"? preguntó en voz baja.

Sasuke lamió las afueras de su oreja con su lengua. "Un guerrero vive sólo para complacerla a cambio".

Hinata inhaló. Ella cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuello se doblara, cayendo en forma involuntaria a medio pecho de su esposo. Pelear contra su excitación no funcionaba. "Oh".

Sasuke dio un gruñido mientras la seguía acariciando los senos y mordisqueaba en forma seductiva su oído. "Por las arenas, me muero por unirme contigo", dijo entre su respiración.

Eso era ciertamente evidente. Si sus palabras susurradas con voz profunda no delataban sus deseos, la grandísima erección que la apretaba en la espalda lo delataba. Hinata detestaba confesarlo, pero cuando Sasuke la besaba y la acariciaba de esta manera, ella se sentía como él se sentía. Ella se consoló que era sólo porque ella necesitaba esta fuerza de vida para prevenir la muerte por estrangulación.

Sasuke le dio vuelta en sus brazos y la miró en forma detenida a sus ojos plateados muy abiertos. Ella dio un suspiro, y puso sus manos en su pecho enorme en un gesto de protegerse echándolo para un lado.

Entendiendo la confusión que todas las nuevas prometidas que no se criaban en Tryston guardaban cuando se enfrentaban con el conflicto natural entre la unión de sus cuerpos con el compañero que reconocía y el aborrecimiento de la mente por la lujuria de un guerrero que ellas desconocen, Sasuke no se insultó por el intento de Hinata para quitar su agarre de sus hombros, pero tampoco le creyó. Tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza en sus grandes manos, Sasuke bajó su boca hacia su nee' ka y bebió de sus labios.

Hinata dio un quejido mientras se desató un golpe de calor desde sus labios hasta tu barriga y siguió hasta su ingle. Como si tuvieran libre albedrío, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de su esposo lo más que pudieron, y entonces ella abrió sus labios para invitarlo a entrar.

Sasuke aceptó. El zambulló su lengua hambrienta en la boca de su Compañera Sagrada, deseando que "fuera ya la hora de zambullir otras partes de su sér dentro de ella también. El lamió y frotó, zambulló y tomó, excitando a su nee' ka hasta el éxtasis sin más que un beso.

No, fue más que un beso. Toda su hambre, todo su deseo, toda su pasión en él iba contenido. Cientos de años de espera, espera y deseo. Acaso jamás entendería el significado de lo que él sentía.

Hinata le besó la espalda con todo lo suyo. Nunca antes había sido así. Ningún hombre había hecho que cada célula de su cuerpo hormigueara así. Sólo Sasuke. Sólo este guerrero. Tan loco como parecía, es como si él hubiera sido hecho para ella, y solo ella.

Ella inhaló profundo cuando su esposo de mala gana terminó su beso. Su reacción hacia él sólo sirvió para confundirla más en una situación ya confusa. Ella estaba avergonzada por su reacción en el principio, pero no después que vio que Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Su respiración era igual de dificultosa, sus signos de excitación igual de evidentes.

"Ah nee' ka", gruñó Sasuke mientras apretaba sus nalgas. "Será mejor que paremos".

Hinata respiró profundo otra vez. Esto simplemente era demasiado. "Buena idea".

Sasuke le sonrió. El pasó sus manos por el vello de color de noche, giró el mentón a ella para darle una mirada a sus ojos. "¿Qué piensas"?

Ella encogió sus hombros otra vez. "Yo medio pensaba en cómo es que yo ambos, te entiendo y te puedo hablar en una lengua que no es mi lengua". Ella puso sus ojos entornados un poquito. "¿Cómo puede ser eso"?

Sasuke pasó un dedo sobre el collar matrimonial. "En el momento en que te lo puse, entendiste. El símbolo de nuestra unión lo hace así".

Hinata hizo una mueca. "No me acuerdes de esta horrible cosa asesina".

Un remordimiento de culpa azotó a través de Sasuke. Él con prontitud lo echó a un lado. "Preguntaste".

Ella asintió con la cabeza por eso. "Supongo que lo hice".

Sasuke inclinó su cuello y rozó sus labios sobre Hinata una vez más. El deseó que no le hubiera mentido del collar matrimonial. El quería que ella se enorgulleciera por eso, y no que lo temiera. El juró hacer enmiendas después de que fueran unidos. "Hay por lo menos diez veces la cantidad de guerreros que mujeres libres en Tryston. Por ende, los guerreros con frecuencia deben aparear fuera de nuestra raza con mujeres que no hablan nuestra lengua". El frotó con sus dedos el collar matrimonial otra vez. "Esto lo ayuda".

"Me imagino sí".

"¿Podemos conocer a mi hermano ahora, nee' ka?" Sasuke le apretó las nalgas mientras las seguía amasando.

Hinata dio un suspiro. Ella aborrecía la idea de andar por todas partes desnuda, pero vio poca opción en el asunto. Sasuke tenía razón. Era mejor acostumbrarse ante sus hermanos y el amigo de su hermano que tener que acostumbrarse a portar el qi' ka al estar rodeado de miles de gente con quien se encontraría en Tryston.

Además, este tal Naruto seguro estaba acostumbrado a ver a mujeres vestidas así. Lo más probable es que no se daría cuenta de nada de su cuerpo. "Está bien", asintió, aunque un poco reacia, "vamos".

¡Por las arenas!, tienes senos magníficos!" Hinata se encogió un poquito más bajo en su asiento en la mesa dorada de cristal. ¡Y después de pensar que Naruto no se daría cuenta de su cuerpo. Ella miró enfurecida a su cuñado alegado, esperando que le pudiera pedir silenciarlo.

No hubo tal suerte…

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia Sasuke. "Yo juro hermano, los pezones de nuestra Alta Reina tienen la mirada de frutas taka maduras.

La mandíbula abierta de Hinata emitió un sonido de gorgoteo. Ella quería morir.

El pecho de Sasuke se infló con arrogancia. En lugar de defender su honor, el gran petate se veía complacido por las palabras de su hermano. El ogro en realidad extendió su mano hacia ella y le capiroteó una de dichas frutas takas. "El gustarlas es mucho más dulce, hermano".

Hinata miró enfurecida al hombre que se llamaba su esposo, pero él no se dio cuenta. Su hermano y él estaban muy ocupados riéndose con lujuria el uno del otro como los lamedores que eran. Hasta la criatura pugmuff disfrutaba a costa suya. Hinata abanico sus manos ante sus ojos, casi desmayándose del olor que acompañaba los sonidos de ronquidos de la extraña criatura. ¡Santo cielo! Ella pensaba que ya lo había visto todo en el mundo. Un sér con dos culos, uno de dichos culos estaba donde se suponía que estuviera su rostro, ¡tenía que ser!

Sasuke frunció el seño. "¡Por la diosa, Kita! Controla tu alegría". El apretó su nariz con el pulgar y su índice. Hinata se dio cuenta que lo blanco de los ojos de su ogro estaban de un rojo encendido.

¡Qué bien! En cuanto a ella le importaba, se lo merecía por hablar de ella como si fuera un juguete recién adquirido, y por secuestrarla, y, por vestirla como si fuera una modelo de ropa íntima y por ¡ah!- podría pensar en razones toda la noche.

Hinata tomó los utensilios de comer, un objeto de cristal dorado, y se metió un trozo de carne en su boca. Ella lo masticó con vigor. La carne estaba bastante buena, confesó con envidia.

La conversación continuó y en verdad se hizo más interesante en fin. Sasuke y Naruto hicieron preguntas de su tierra natal y les dio todas sus respuestas. Ella trató de hacerle caso omiso a cuando los ojos de Naruto de vez en cuando con su mirada recorría sus senos. A cambio, los guerreros respondieron todas las preguntas que ella tenía de Tryston y lo que se esperaría de ella ahí.

Para el mayor disgusto de Hinata, aunque ella no sabía porqué le importaba ya que ella no planeaba estar ahí más de lo necesario, pronto se dio cuenta que no se esperaba que las mujeres hicieran cosa alguna en Tryston salvo darle placer a sus guerreros cuando eran llamadas y criar herederos. ¡Qué existencia sin propósito si alguna vez hubo alguna! Sasuke y ella tendrían que hablar más de eso cuando estuvieran a solas.

No es que planeara quedarse en Tryston. Si pudiera encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial, también encontraría la manera de volver a casa. Pero aún así, un toque del movimiento feminista podría hacer mucho en este planeta por la manera que sonaban las cosas.

La conversación continuó aún después de terminar la comida. Sasuke extendió su brazo alrededor de la silla de Hinata y escuchaba cuando su hermano lo informaba de la situación política de la colonia que gobernaba. Sasuke asentía con un movimiento de la cabeza de vez en cuando, rascaba su barbilla ahora y otra vez y, escuchaba atento. Durante todo ese tiempo, su mano con continuidad frotaba y pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo en una forma de placer.

Primero, Hinata se había avergonzado. De hecho, ella estuvo al borde de las lágrimas en un momento. Pero entonces le dio una mirada fuerte a la expresión ignorante de su cuñado y se dio cuenta que él en verdad no pensaba en el sobar de Sasuke. Aún los comentarios de sus senos se habían dicho sin ánimos de ofender. Ella se preguntaba si cualquiera de ambos hombre se habían dado cuenta que ella se avergonzó por sus palabras.

Ella lo dudaba.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo sería Tryston? Una imagen de las parejas que se clavaban en las calles le vino a la mente. Era probable que lo hicieran en cualquier lugar que querían sin importarles a lo que los demás vieran. Esto era simplemente demasiado. ¡Por Dios! Ella era una contadora de impuestos.

Dando un suspiro, Hinata levantó su copa de vino de cristal dorado y bebió con dulzura, contenía vino fosforescente color turqueza. La bebida tenía un sabor excepcional. Luego, ella preguntaría de qué tipo de fruta podría existir para hacer un vino fosforescente de sus uvas.

Por ahora, sin embargo, lo único que ella quería hacer era volver a su recámara para pensar. Hinata estaba más abrumada de emociones que nunca, aún en los primeros días extenuantes justo después de que desapareciera Hanabi, su hermana.

Tantas preguntas tenían que ser contestadas, pero confiar en Sasuke no era algo que le nacía hacer en ese momento. Ella necesitaba descanso. Necesitaba meditar. Y más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial e ir a casa.

Ella sólo deseaba que dejar a Sasuke atrás se sintiera tan bien como le parecía.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Como prometí me tarde un poco pero acá les traje otros dos capítulos de esta adaptación

Me alegra haber recibido reviews, muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron

Pronto traeré el próximo capitulo

Besos XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

"¿Qué sucede, mis corazones"?

Hinata tomó su tiempo para apretarse los labios y fruncir el seño y lanzar una mirada de ira a sasuke antes de que ella halara el parche suave de cuero de vesha a su barbilla y se dejó caer de lado. El gran petate tonto había cumplido con su palabra, haciendo que se quitara su ropa ya ligera el momento en que estaban tras puertas cerradas.

Ella le mostró lo que vale. Ella nunca se levantaría de la cama otra vez si eso era lo necesario. Ella se quedaría bajo el parche de vesha por siempre.

Y ¡maldito sea!- ¿qué era lo de corazones? ¿Porqué era plural? Hinata temía ya saber la respuesta, lo que sólo daba más preguntas a su mente. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántos de los órganos de Zor venían en pares?

¡Santo cielo! Tan largo y ancho como su erección se había sentido en su espalda hoy, sólo podía rezar que cierto órgano masculino demasiado único como para tener réplica. Jamás sobreviviría lo de esta unión de otra manera. "Estoy cansada. He tenido un día largo y difícil, y necesito descansar".

Hinata cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro mientras que Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella detestaba lo bien que se sentían sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Era demasiado fácil acostumbrarse al lamedor y cómodo con él.

Sasuke con suavidad movía sus dedos por sus cachetes. "Estás enojada conmigo".

Fue una declaración, no una pregunta, pero Hinata lo tomó como tal. Ella abrió sus ojos y le dio una mirada enfurecida por su hombro. "¡Me secuestraste! ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada contigo"!

¿Porqué?

Hinata parpadeó. Ella parpadeó otra vez. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué crees?, le gimió.

"Si yo supiera esto, ¿te lo preguntaría"? gritó Sasuke. En forma limpia pasó sus manos por su cabello y gruñó. "¡La Compañera Sagrada está tratando de enojar!

"¿Tra-tratando"? farfulló Hinata. "¿Tratando"? Ella sostuvo el cuero de vesha asegurado sobre sus senos mientras dio vuelta en la cama y se sentó de rodillas. "¡No sabes lo que es tratar! Así que déjame decírte algo de ese estado de ser, ¡oh, exaltado Rey Alto! ¡Tratar es ser secuestrado por un hombre que anuncia de un planeta que ni sabías que existía"!

Cuando Sasuke abrió su boca para responder, Hinata interrumpió con la palma de una mano alzada. "¡Tratar es que se le diga a uno que lo han casado sin que recuerdes el casamiento! Tratar es que se le diga a uno que tiene que andar en ropa transparente a todas partes que vaya y cuando uno no tiene eso puesto tiene que estar desnudo.

Ella rechinó sus dientes y cerró un poco sus ojos. "¡Tratar es que se le diga a uno que tiene que hacer el amor con el mismo hombre que hizo todas esas cosas o morirás con una muerte violenta de estrangulación por el maldito collar"!

Hinata se desplomó a su lado. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. "Tratar es que se le diga a uno que jamás verá su casa otra vez", susurró con depresión, "y que tú jamás te reirás con tus amigos otra vez".

Sasuke inhaló con firmeza. Sus palabras lo estremecieron mucho, pero aún sabía que jamás la dejaría ir. El no podía. El había esperado cuarenta y dós años Yessat por esta joven, cuatrocientos-veinte años en términos del conteo del tiempo de la dimensión de los primitivos de donde venía ella. No, jamás dejaría que se fuera.

Por lo menos, un Alto Rey necesitaba un heredero. Un Alto Rey por lo tanto necesita una Alta Reina. "Me humilla tu tristeza, mis corazones. De cierto, no es mi deseo ser la causa de tu dolor".

"Entonces deja que yo vuelva a casa".

"No puedo". Ya está hecho. Tú portas el símbolo inquebrantable de mi juramento".

Cuando Hinata no contestó, Sasuke se puso en pie para marcharse. Era probable que fuera mejor que la dejara para que pensara que tal vez ella tendría que ajustarse a los cambios en su vida a su propia manera. "Podemos hablar luego, nee' ka, porque entiendo que necesitas tiempo. Pero es mejor que entiendas esto".

Sasuke caminó al lado de la cama alzada y se sentó al lado de su Compañera Sagrada. Ella estaba acurrucada en un intento inconsciente de consolarse. El con delicadeza le alzó el mentón y le dio una mirada en los ojos plateados. "Es por tu bien que aceptes tu destino, pani, porque jamás permitiré que me dejes". El dio un suspiro. "No digo esto para darte temor, sino porque quiero siempre la verdad entre nosotros".

Sasuke se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Hinata. Y también porque no podía resistir un último vistazo, él bajó la el parche de vesha a su barriga y le dio un vistazo a sus senos con deseos. Con lentitud y con reverencia, frotó sus senos con la yema de sus pulgares.

Ojos negro- azul resplandeciente y plateados se unieron. "Tú me perteneces. Ahora y por siempre". Después de un último beso en sus labios, él se puso de pie y fue a las puertas.

Hinata lo miró mientras se alejaba, miraba en forma fija aún después de que Sasuke desapareciera por ellas. Ella apretó la el cuero de vesha y tiritó.

Dando quejidos como un animal moribundo, volvió a desplomarse y lloró por la primera vez desde toda esta situación terrible y traumática empezó. Lloró por la pérdida de Sakura, por su hermana Hanabi quien quizá regresaría sólo para ver que no estaba, ahora desaparecida sin un rastro.

Muy adentro, Hinata se dio cuenta que Sasuke no le mentía. El sólo había declarado la realidad de su futuro. No había más Sakura. No había más Hanabi.

Hinata jamás volvería a ver La Tierra.

¡Por amor a la diosa!, no me puedo imaginar porqué la Alta Reina desearía regresar a una tierra tan primitiva!" Naruto frunció el seño en forma pensativa mientras miraba a su hermano beber su quinta porción de matpow. "Es casi asqueroso, ese lugar que llaman Tierra".

Sasuke dio un gruñido. El tiró la copa de vino de espíritus hacia abajo en la mesa, y entonces llamó para que se le fuera de la vista. "Yo estoy de acuerdo, mas es el lugar natal de mi nee' ka. Ella tiene memorias de su vida ahí con mucho cariño.

Las cejas de Naruto se alzaron. Si alguna de sus memorias es de la bella joven pelirosa, podría comprender por qué extrañaba el horrendo lugar. Aún, no era el momento de considerar sus apetitos lujuriosos. Su hermano necesitaba apoyo. "A ella se le pasará cuando se dé cuenta que no puede volver a esta tierra de primitivos, hermano. No pienses en ello hasta que a tu cabeza le dé el dolor".

¿Quién dijo que a mi cabeza le dio el dolor"?

Naruto frotó sus sienes y cerró sus ojos. "Era tan sólo una adivinanza. Mi cerebro ya lo siente de hablar de todo esto".

Sasuke frunció el seño. El cruzó sus brazos grandes sobre su pecho de igual tamaño y le frunció el ceño a su hermano. "A ti te da el dolor por tan sólo respirar".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. El dio un tremendo golpe con un gran puño con insolencia en la mesa. "¡No te me indignes que estoy tratando de servirte de ayuda"!

"Lo sé". Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron rápido, poniéndole un freno mental a su lengua mientras tanto. "Eres un hombre bueno, un buen rey, un buen hermano, Naruto. No tenía el derecho de desquitarme los problemas en ti con crueles falsedades".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, apaciguado. En realidad, estaba más que apaciguado; él estaba tan sorprendido. Sasuke nunca se le había disculpado hasta ahora. "Te doy gracias por eso, hermano". Incómodo con tal muestra de afecto de un guerrero que por lo normal no era sensible, él movió sus cejas y sonrió en forma abierta. "Ahora, ¿qué te parece echar un juego de tipo"?

Sasuke resopló con seguridad. El estaba tan contento con el cambio de tema como su hermano. "Como dijo Papá alguna vez, un rey y sus créditos pronto partirán".

"¿Cuándo dijo eso"?

Creo que después de una vez que partio del lugar para ir a los caseta de compras".

Hinata desvalijó por la buena cantidad de qi' kas que Sasuke le había traído consigo desde Tryston como regalos matrimoniales para ella. Si no fuera por el hecho de el vestuario la dejaba toda desnuda, hubiera podido apreciar más las pelotitas satenosos muy suaves de de prendas que habían en tantos colores-colores que ningún ojo humano posiblemente jamás había visto. Los colores brillosos, transparentes y sin palabra para describirlos en lengua que ella conociera salvo en Trystonni.

Hinata sostuvo el qi' ka que Sasuke le pidió que se pusiera y lo estudió. El color al que más se acercaba que en forma fonética se le podía ocurrir de su propia dimensión para describirlo era negro. Y aún así, no lo era. Ella se sonrió a sí misma. Si alguna vez tuviera la dicha de enviar algún tipo de mensaje a casa, no tendría la menor idea de cómo haría para expresar las cosas que veía en este mundo.

Hinata en breve debatió consigo sobre si sí o si no valía la pena desafiar a Sasuke y portar un qi' ka de otro color. En fin, ella decidió contra ello, porque pensaba que sería mejor escoger sus batallas con cuidado. No era como si las otros qi' kas brindaban mayor protección de los ojos vagos masculinos. Cada uno de esos trajes, hasta el último era obsceno como algo sin comparación.

Hinata respiró profundo, entonces en su mente se resignó al hecho que le sería mejor que se le pasara la reticencia porque su pena no tenía efecto alguno en Sasuke. El no se había conmovido en lo más mínimo por su declaración de que ella quería portar ropa de su propia casa, en su propio estilo. "no", le declaró, "No seré avergonzado ante mi gente por tal vestimenta aborrecible de plebeyos".

"Pero ¿porqué esta qi' ka en particular"? ella le preguntó. "¿Porqué no la de azul plateado de ayer, en ese caso"?

"Por tu piel de mucho valor".

Hinata movió su cabeza un poquito, sin comprender. "¿Mi piel tiene mucho valor"?

"Sí".

"¿Porqué"?

"Es raro en Trek Mi Q'an poseer una femenina con piel como la perla sekta. La qi' ka oscura se ve bien con piel tan distinguida, mis corazones".

¡Ah! Con que esta era la versión trystonni de lucir la compañera de uno. Raro que el color de la piel fuera un motivo de alabanza. "¡Olvídalo"! Ella había discutido con un movimiento de su mano, "¡No la voy a portar"!

Sasuke se veía herido, pero él había cedido con inclinar su cabeza. "Porta lo que deseen tus corazones, nee' ka". Con eso dicho, él la dejó sola. Otra vez.

Así que ahora Hinata estaba ante el espejo holográfico, y trataba de convencerse que no se veía cien por ciento escandalosa con qi' ka de color como negro y que ella no se sonrojaba desde las raíces de su cabello -lo que fuera en el mundo que llegaba a la punta de los pies.

Hinata tenía que sobreponerse a su vergüenza, quería aún sobreponerse. Había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos tres días abatida por el cuarto y sentirse muy presionada y que se aprovechaban de ella. Se le aliviaba. Ella quería salir de la maldita recámara.

Fuera tan verdad como fuera que en verdad se le impusiera, no era contra la naturaleza de Hinata por lo menos no tratar de poner al mal tiempo buena cara. Es por eso que fue al retiro de meditación en primer lugar. Era cómico pero su tiempo con Sakura ahora parecía haber sido en otra vida, cuando en realidad dejó su lado hacía apenas tres días.

Ella parpadeó sus ojos rápida y en forma sucesiva para echar a un lado las lágrimas que podían derramarse cuando la imagen de del rostro de su mejor amiga viniera a su mente. Era hora de cobrar control de sí misma.

Hinata analizó en breve su vestimenta en un espejo holográfico. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que las alhajas que brillaban en su collar matrimonial se veían… ¿tristes? Ella sacudió su cabeza para quitárselo de la mente. ¿Cómo podría un collar sentir emociones? ¿Cómo podría verse tan sombrío?

Ah, bueno, ella podría averiguar esa partecita del misterio luego. Ella tenía hambre y quería comer antes de aterrizar en Tryston, que Sasuke le aseguró estaría a tres días terrestres. Tirándose encima unas sandalias que brillaban, Hinata se dirigió hacia las puertas.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8**

"¿No cenará la Alta Reina con nosotros esta salida de la luna"? Naruto le hizo la pregunta a Sasuke mientras que recogió su cuchara-tenedor de cristal para comer con el. El notó la tensión, la forma casi deprimida de andar del Alto Rey, pero no dijo nada de ello. El sabía que su hermano se avergonzaría si él comentara del estado al que lo había llevado la Emperatriz.

¿Y porqué, en primer lugar, desearía Hinata tal cosa ¿ ¿No se daba cuenta del honor que se le había otorgado? ¿No entendía ella cuántos millares de femeninas de diversas especies habían caminado a la galaxia de guerreros para ver si ellas tendrían la suficiente fortuna de que sus destinos las proclamaran Alta Reina, la Compañera Sagrada del Emperador y Sasuke, el Alto Rey. Naruto se aclaró la garganta. "Era natural que la jovencita estaba chalada.

No creo que le importe participar esta noche en las cosas de esta tarde conmigo, hermano". Sasuke se puso de pie para tomar la botella de matpow de la mesa alzada en el otro lado de la recámara, entonces anduvo de vuelta y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Le era extraño a Naruto que Sasuke no usó sus poderes, sino que lo hizo en forma física. Sólo un guerrero cuyos ánimos estaban deprimidos en exceso se hubiera dignado de tal tarea de poca importancia como esa.

"¡Por la diosa"!, Sasuke le confió a su hermano con un gesto de movimiento de la cabeza, "se puede decir con confianza que mi nee' ka me aborrece".

"Yo no creo que tanto. Estoy muy enojada contigo, sí, pero también, ¿aborrecerte? No".

Sasuke y Naruto giraron su cabeza al unísono al sonido de la voz femenina. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, fosforescentes de aprobación con una emoción que él escogió sentirla mucho. En fin, era un guerrero. No era el tipo de persona que su corazón se extasiaría con tan sólo la vista de una joven, fuera o no Compañera Sagrada.

En lo que Hinata se paseaba con tranquilidad más y más a vista de Sasuke, él se confesó que sus corazones estaban a punto de reventar de gozo. Su mujer vestía la qi' ka oscura enjoyado de piedras brillantes caras. Ella tenía pulseras abrochadas a lo largo de ambos brazos. No sólo se veía más bella que él pudiera imaginarse, pero Hinata lo honraba al portarlo.

Sasuke sabía que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero el color del qi' ka no sólo complementaba su piel rara, sino que también la proclamaba a todo Q'ana Tal, una mujer de la línea directa del Emperador y Alto Rey. No importaba que ella lo portara sin saber de su significado profundo; el hecho era que ella en verdad lo portaba.

" Bienvenida ,nee' ka. Me honraría si te nos unieras". Sasuke se puso de pie con rapidez, hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla a su lado.

El paso de Hinata vaciló un momento de incredulidad cuando Sasuke con telequinesia le haló la silla para que se sentara en ella, entonces la empujó hacia la mesa con tirones distraídos de su muñeca. A ella se le había olvidado que él podía hacer cosas como esas. La razón de esa negligencia no se le iba de la mente- era probable que ella no se había querido acordar. Hacía a Sasuke tan diferente que ella. No que hubiera algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada de toda esta situación. "Gracias".

"De nada".

Hinata le sonrió un poquito a su esposo cuando se dio cuenta cuán en realidad feliz lo había hecho al venir al comedor para comer con Naruto y él. Sus ojos estaban fosforescentes de un color brillante, azul contento.

Un brillante, ¿azul contento?

El entendimiento pronto se le abrió. Hinata pronto miró hacia abajo a su collar matrimonial para confirmar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, la alhaja macabra se veía contenta ahora. De alguna manera, el collar sabía darle a entender los sentimientos de Sasuke. Un descubrimiento espantoso pero sin embargo, interesante.

"Bueno", preguntó Hinata, dando una sonrisa vacilante, "vamos a beber de esa bebida turquesa fosforescente esta noche"?

Los ojos de Naruto se dispararon de la vista vaga analizadora de sus senos.

"¿Bebida turquesa"?

Ella sintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, haciéndose la que no se dio cuenta de la dirección de dónde los ojos de su cuñado estuvieron clavados. "Esa bebida que me fue traída anoche".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "¿Se llama turquesa en tu dimensión"?

Hinata coincidió con los ojos de Sasuke y le dio una sonrisa tentativa. "No tenemos bebidas como esa en la tierra. ¿Cómo se llama en Tryston"?

"Matpow".

Ella sintió con la cabeza. "¿Me darían un poco por favor?"

Sasuke nunca dejó que sus ojos se apartaran del rostro de su nee' ka mientras él dio un golpe rápido con su muñeca y convocó la botella de matpow a que derramara un poco de su contenido en la copa de vino de Hinata. "Puedes beber todo lo que desees, mis corazones". El carraspeó y se dio cuenta de una vez que sus palabras susurradas habían salido como las de un hombre enamorado. "Hay bastante matpow", enmendó con una voz más oscura, un sonido varonil.

De todas formas, a Naruto no lo engañaba. Le dio una sonrisa en dirección de su hermano, guiñando un ojo a sabiendas cuando captó su ojo.

Sasuke gruñó. "Llegaremos a Tryston lo antes posible", dijo entre dientes. Mejor será que comamos".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación, entonces pasó las siguientes dos horas disfrutando la comida deliciosa que había preparado un algún tipo de aparato que cocinaba las comidas como la máquina de Los Supersónicos.

Hinata trató de no sonrojarse cuando los dedos de Sasuke frotaban su pezón. Ella se recordaba a sí misma que así eran las cosas en Tryston, así que por lo tanto, nada por lo cual estar consciente de sí mismo. El sobar de Sasuke era sin pensamiento, en fin, como si fuera un gesto de afección que todos los guerreros le hacían a sus Compañeras Sagradas cuando estaban cerca de ellas, como el acariciarse los cachetes o aguantarse de la mano.

Hinata logró convencerse de ese hecho estaba aclarado hasta el momento en que el brazo de Sasuke dejó el dorso del asiento y se ubicó en su pierna. Pronto, sus dedos hicieron un rastro de arriba a abajo en su muslo y bajo y dentro de la falda transparente de qi' ka. Hinata comenzó a entender porqué el lado izquierdo de todas las faldas qi' ka tenían una raja hasta el nudo. Era acceso fácil".

"¿En verdad crees que los insurrectos de Tron serán tan bobos de intentar derrocar a los guerreros que he puesto en sus colonias"?

Hinata no podía creer con cuánta calma Sasuke le preguntó eso a Naruto mientras que ella estaba sentada a su lado, deseando que los dedos de Sasuke no dejaran el poquito de rizo entre sus piernas y aventurar más abajo a- ¡Ay, santo cielo!

"Sí hermano, Yo lo creo así. Son un puñado de ladrones odiosos, la pandilla".

Hinata escuchó la respuesta de Naruto prestando poca atención. Su pulso se hacía ligero, sus pezones se le ensanchaban y endurecían. Ella sólo podía esperar que Sasuke dejara de frotar su clítoris antes de que llegara al clímax ahí mismo en el comedor.

Ella trató de tirar su mano a un lado. El ni parpadeó.

Entonces enviaré más guerreros".

Hinata sabía que se le dificultaba la respiración. Ella se dio cuenta con toda seguridad que sus ojos estaban vidriosos de la necesidad, nebulosos de los nudos agudos de placer que se entretejían en su barriga. Su mirada fue rápido al rostro de Naruto, esperando que su cuñado no tuviera idea de lo que Sasuke le hacía. Ella debió saberlo. Los hombres estaban enredados en sus argumentos políticos. Naruto ni le había dado una mirada distraída.

"No hay necesidad. Los guerreros que ya están en Tron pueden encargarse de la rebelión".

Sasuke asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza".

Hinata inhaló con agudez, a sabiendas de que se acercaba un orgasmo con rapidez y sin la menor idea de cómo alejarlo. Los dedos de Sasuke habían ido de dar frotes lentos a círculos vagos, y era suficiente para volver a cualquier mujer loca. Ella se preguntaba si gritarle lo detendría esta escena vergonzosa de que se desarrollara, pero lo dudaba. Además, sólo atraería la atención de Naruto que no estaba en ella, hacia ella.

Hinata podía oír la conversación de algún lugar lejano en su mente, pero le prestaba poca atención. Ella se venía. Ella sabía que ella se venía y que no había ni una cosa que ella podría hacer para prevenirlo".

Su placer llegó a ese punto inevitable en que ya no le importaba. Aún un poquito conciente de su ambiente, Hinata se mordió el labio para no gritar.

La golpeó. Duro. Sin misericordia.

El nudo en la barriga de Hinata se desató mientras que su clímax se desató por su cuerpo. Ella dio un grito suave, pero logró suprimir los deseos de gritar.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, su respiración salía en jadeos. Ella no lo veía pero no lo creía. Ella rehusaba creerlo, pero era verdad. Ella acababa de venirse en un comedor con testigos y no menos. Mortificada, Hinata le dio una mirada a Naruto para atestiguar su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Nada.

Eso le era hasta más difícil creer a Hinata. El hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres tuvieran su clímax en el comedor que ni pensó que era algo digno de llamar su atención. Su cabeza dio vuelta rápido para fijarse en Sasuke. Igual. El hablaba con buenos ánimos con su hermano, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

¡Santo cielo! Si esto daba a entender cómo sería la vida en Tryston, ella pensaba comer las comidas en su recámara a solas. Cada uno de ellas. Esto era más que vergonzante. Que la humillación era suya y de importancia de nadie más. Tryston sonaba como un lugar horrendo. Era la mansión de Playboy de Hugo Heffner a nivel planetario, quizá hasta galáctico.

Bueno, Hinata pensó con fatalidad, quizá lo que este lugar necesitaba era una mujer que arreglara las cosas un poquito, que rehusara permitir que la sobaran en el comedor ante extraños. Entonces sus pensamientos dejaron de ser, mientras que Sasuke comenzó el proceso otra vez, y el calor en su barriga se amontonaba como fuego.

En fin, muchos minutos después, y después de tres clímax terribles, Sasuke acariciaba los rizos en el empalme de sus muslos, como si alabara su cuerpo por reaccionar a su toque. Cansada y vergonzosamente satisfecha, Hinata sólo asintió con su cabeza su complicidad cuando Sasuke sugirió que se retirara a la recámara para una siesta antes de que hiciera su aterrizaje el vehículo de gastroluz.

"Necesitarás tus fuerzas, nee' ka", susurró Sasuke con provocación en el óvulo de su oído. "Nos uniremos a esta salida de la luna".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata alzó rápido la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo. Enfurecida porque toda decisión, pero resignada al hecho que había poco que pudiera hacer sin desafiar una muerte horrenda, Hinata inclinó su cabeza con majestuosidad y se puso en pie, y se marchó.

Fueron necesarios tres intentos para que Sasuke pudiera despertar a su Compañera Sagrada de su sueño, no obstante, un poco. Se rió entre sus dientes, él haló en forma juguetona en el montoncito de vello, esperando que se abrieran sus ojos. "Despierta lo antes, mis corazones. Kita piloteó el vehículo al área de aterrizaje. Descendemos aún ahora".

"Mishtaayll smska dkfrr" Hinata abrió sus ojos por el suficiente tiempo para balbucear una oración incoherente, entonces se viró sobre su barriga y continuó roncando.

"Mis corazones? ¿Nee' ka? Es hora de levantarse, mi amor".

Sasuke frunció el seño, inseguro de qué hacer para despertar a Hinata. Su somnolencia era culpa suya, con seguridad. Hubiera sido mejor si no la hubiera llevado hasta su gozo de mujer la noche anterior, mas él pensó que sería prudente hacerla sensible a su toque. En fin, esta salida de la luna traería consigo la consumación, y ni un Alto Rey podía quebrantar la ley en un intento de darle más tiempo a su jovencita para acomodarse a su destino. Todos dentro del palacio esperarían ver las alhajas en el collar de Hinata completamente adaptado a él mañana.

Le dio una nalgada en sus pompis muy bien redondas, Sasuke decidió dejar de entretener a su nee' ka. El tiempo era imprescindible. Había mucho preparar para este día en camino a la ceremonia.

"¡Ay! Chilló Hinata en lo que se acostó de espalda y le dio una mirada feroz a Sasuke. "¿Porqué me diste"?

El gruñó. "He estado tratando de despertarte por muchos ratos, mujer. Ya estamos aquí. Es la tarde en Tryston".

La expresión de Hinata cambió de molesta a angustia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su cabeza se alzó rápido "¿A-aquí"? Ella tragó saliva en forma brusca, y entonces lamió sus labios secos. "¿Tan pronto"?

Sasuke estaba hipnotizado por el toque de la lengua de Hinata en su labio superior. El sacudió su cabeza para deshacerla de pensamientos lascivos. Habría suficiente tiempo para eso en esta salida de la luna. "Sí". Poniéndose de pie, le extendió su mano a su Compañera Sagrada. "Ven pequeña. Naruto y Kita nos esperan por las puertas de la bahía".

Hinata con torpeza se puso sobre sus rodillas y sacudió su cabeza haciendo seña de lo negativo. Ella le dio una mirada a su esposo de arriba a abajo, nada además de pantalones de cuero negro, él ahora portaba un aparato; algo como un chaleco negro. Si algo hacía, lo hacía más siniestro que lo que aparentaba mientras tenía el pecho desnudo, atrayendo la atención a sus gigantescos brazos musculosos. "Por favor, Sasuke. No estoy lista. ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí un ratito más"?

Sasuke dio un suspiro. Lo que le hacía el miedo natural a resolución no era bueno. No había más tiempo del que disponer. Mucho tenía que llevarse a cabo este día. Si hubiese, te lo daría, pani". Le dijo con gentileza, "Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí".

Pani- se le ocurrió a Hinata que la palabra significaba "infantil" o "bebé". Ella, pensativa, frunció el seño. "¿Porqué me llamaste Pani? Es la segunda vez que usas esa palabra. ¿Dices que me porto como un infante? Preguntó resuelta.

Sasuke dio un gruñido. "Acaso a veces sí. Cuando Hinata inhaló insultada, él se rió entre dientes en forma suave. "Pero no, no te llamé pani porque te portes como un infante, sino porque eres una, en cuanto la edad".

"Tengo treinta-y-dos", aclaró con razón. Ella extendió sus manos al frente con las palmas hacia el frente. "Lejos de ser niña, y menos un bebé".

Sasuke sonrió entretenido, y si Hinata no hubiera fallado su blanco, dignándose también. "Como dije, aún un bebé".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué edad tienes tú"?

"Cuarenta-y-dos años Yessat".

Hinata dijo sin creer. "Oh sí, cuarenta y dos es tanto más mundano y sofisticado que treinta y dos". Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y fingió aburrimiento con un bostezo. "¡Vamos, Sasuke"!.

Sasuke extendió su mano y acarició con afecto el crin del cabello de su nee' ka. Molestaba a Hinata lo segura y amada que el gesto la hizo sentir. El bárbaro podía hacer todo menos anticipar todas sus necesidades. "Tienes treintaidós años terrestres, pani", enfatizó la palabra- "a cambio, yo tengo cuarentaidós años Yessat, el estándar por la cual usan para medir el tiempo todas las galaxias de la séptima dimensión".

Hasta el aire de la recámara pareció detenerse cuando Hinata contempló esa pequeña información. Ella mordió su labio, entonces reacia le pidió más detalles. "¿Cuántos, eh…, cuántos años terrestres componen un año Yessat"?

Sasuke coincidió con la mirada de su Compañera Sagrada. "Aproximadamente diez".

El labio inferior de Hinata tembló un poquito. Sasuke tenía un deseo ardiente de chuparlo. "Entonces eso quiere decir que tu…"

"Cuatrocientos-veinte años terrestres".

"Ya veo". "Ya veo". ¡Santo cielo! Cuatrocientos-veinte! En verdad ella era infantil comparada con él. ¡Era robar de la cuna! "Eso es increíble, confesó sin respiración, momentáneamente se le olvidó su temor de ver a Tryston. "¿Cuánto tiempo viven aproximadamente los tristonnis"?

Sasuke se rascó la barbilla. Porqué solía hacer eso, Hinata no tenía la menor idea. El hombre siempre estaba muy bien afeitado. "doscientos cincuenta años Yessat, y algunas veces tanto como trescientos".

Hinata sacó la cuenta, calculando los números en su mente. Su abrió su boca de asombro. "¿De dos mil-quinientos tres mil años terrestres? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estarás vivo y coleando miles de años después que yo haya muerto!

Sasuke la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. El meneó su cabeza. "No, mis corazones, "no es cierto".

Hinata le preguntó con una mirada fija, pero nada dijo.

"Envejecerás como una trystonni cuando nos unamos".

Ella dio un suspiro. "¿En serio"?

"Sí". Sasuke frunció el seño con un mal pensamiento que se le ocurrió. El apuntaba un dedo acusador al aire. En fin, él no podía imaginarse a alguien tan interesado en el fenómeno tan conocido a través de las galaxias. "Tú sólo entretienes para atrasar el tiempo con este hablar. Debemos partir de inmediato".

El movió su muñeca hacia el enorme vestuario y con telequinesia llamó la qi' ka oscura de su Compañera Sagrada. Cuando llegó a la cama, él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho encajado y le dio una mirada a Hinata que no dio discusión. "Vístete de una vez, pequeña. Muchos de los reyes menores y sus nee' kas estarán ahí para saludar a su Emperatriz y Alta Reina".

Hinata, quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnuda hasta entonces, cruzó también los brazos. "¿Cuándo me quitaste la ropa"? chilló ella.

"Al llegar a la recámara". Sasuke gruñó, sin ofrecer disculpa. "Te lo he dicho ya, pero es aparente que no me atendiste en ese momento, así que será mejor que me escuches ahora: mientras estamos a solas, jamás me insultarás al portar vestimenta". "El movió su mano por el aire en un gesto de dominio. "Por la santa ley, tengo el derecho ver lo que me pertenece a la hora que yo guste".

Enfurecida y rabiosa, el rostro de Hinata parecía manchada de rojo y los sus ánimos enfurecidos en forma cómica. "¡Oooooh"! Ella apretó sus dientes y puso la mejilla fija.

Sasuke apenas se rió, pensando que su nee' ka era la más hermosa de las esposas pani. Permitiendo sus payasadas con un risa entre dientes y con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que la qi' ka se pusiera en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Hinata inhaló profundo, entonces inhaló profundo otra vez cuando fuerzas invisibles la movieron de la cama alzada y la mandaron a los brazos de Sasuke. "¡Coño"!

Sasuke no le prestó atención. "Ahora", su esposo la regañó en la manera más condescendiente en un tono que sugería "seamos razonables", "¿caminarás a nuestra caminata o debo llevarte"?

"Me parece que caminaré". Hinata subió su mentón a un ángulo de terquedad. "Como he dicho ya, no soy un infante". Cuando Sasuke se rió entre dientes, ella le dio una mirada furiosa, cerrándole los ojos un poco, con desafío. ¿Estás listo o no"?

Sasuke bajó a su esposa a tierra, se inclinó burlescamente. "Por supuesto, nee' ka, vamos. Te espera tu palacio".

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! acá de nuevo con dos capítulos nuevos bueno tengo que informar que a partir de la fecha ya no subiré dos capítulos como lo estaba haciendo sino uno solo a la vez ok?

La historia ya empezara a subir de nivel así que preparen sus cabecitas para los próximos capítulos

Kukuku

Bueno nos vemos pronto

Besos XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9**

Mientras se abrían las puertas de la bahía y Sasuke entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, Hinata distraídamente se dio cuenta que había habían guerreros alineados a ambos lados del camino enjoyado con increíbles cristales rojos que conducían al área de aterrizaje a algún tipo de carruaje vistoso en lo lejos del camino.

El primer pensamiento de Hinata fue que ella nunca había visto tantos hombres enormes en toda su vida. Ella se sentía como pulgarcita [caricatura de una película del tamaño de un dedo]

Su segundo pensamiento fue que, de día, todos estos bárbaros sin duda podían ver lo que estaba tras la qi' ka sin esfuerzo. Por fortuna, ese pensamiento horrífico fue reemplazado con rapidez por un tercer-Kita que debía estar muy cercano porque había un olor como si alguien se hubiera tirado uno.

Hinata aguantaba su respiración y echó un vistazo a Sasuke para ver si olía la peste también. Aunque su esposo permanecía calmado por fuera y sin emoción, le dio una satisfacción desalentadora darse cuenta que lo blanco de sus ojos estaba rojo ardiente, dándole un contraste espeluznante con las órbitas de sus ojos fosforescentes. Por ende, había desarrollado un tic terrible en su cachete.

¡Bien!

Mientras el olor fétido cedía, Hinata le puso atención otra vez a los hombres perfectamente alineados que esperaban abajo. Todos estos guerreros eran casi del mismo color, estatura, y musculatura. Todos portaban pantalones como de cuero y vestimenta como un chaleco, aunque los colores eran distintos a los de Sasuke y Naruto.

Hinata se acordó que Naruto mencionó durante la cena que los colores tenían mucho significado en Tryston. Sólo la Jefa Sacerdotisa de los trystonni, tanto como esos de la línea sanguínea del Alto Rey podían vestir el color como negro que tenía su qi' ka.

Naruto, por ejemplo, tenía derecho de vestirse de negro, pero al final del camino cuando se casara y tuviera un hijo, su hijo, cuando comenzara su propia familia, no podría. Los hijos de sus hijos portarían el color blanco, el emblema de los reyes menores no directamente de la línea de sucesión del Emperador. Naruto, aún después de que tomara una esposa, podría escoger portar negro o blanco, como podría su Compañera Sagrada. Un poco confuso, pero Hinata le entendía lo esencial.

Naruto también la había informado que como Emperatriz y Alta Reina, era el deber de Hinata portar "la noche"- su término translatorial del color como negro a todas las funciones reales, pero también se le ocurrió lucir en forma intercambiada los colores de varias otros clanes.

¡Como sea!

Cansada de estar en pie en el área de aterrizaje como una modelo de ropa íntima en exhibición, Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke, transmitiéndole su deseo de que todo esto acabara y empezar a seguir. El dio un gruñido, pero no hizo ni un movimiento para irse. Con un carraspeo de pompa, ella se rindió. El ahora no le prestaba atención de todas formas. Todo su enfoque estaba en los guerreros reunidos en ambos lados del camino rojo cristalino.

Ahogando el deseo de enterrar sus uñas en la palma de la mano de Sasuke- no que el gigante lo hubiera sentido o le hubiera importado- Hinata esperó con una quietud extraña hasta que al fin su esposo rompió el silencio.

Alzando la unión del apretón de sus manos, Sasuke gritó su decreto. "Les presento a Hinata Q'ana Tal. La Alta Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an".

Con todos los guerreros presentes, y tenía que haber cien o más, inclinados en una rodilla como respeto a su estación. Hinata mordió su labio, insegura de si se esperaba que ella se inclinara a ellos, o hacerles algún gesto con la cabeza o algo. Bueno. Si se suponía que ella se inclinara, entonces Sasuke le hubiera dicho, se auto-aseguró como defensa.

Se le ocurrió a Hinata que agacharse sobre una rodilla pondría a estos guerreros a la altura de su mirada. De hecho, la parte superior de su cabeza apenas llegaba a la parte superior del abdomen de Sasuke cuando estaba a toda su estatura. ¡La parte superior de su cabeza! ¡Santo cielo!

Todo a la misma vez, Hinata se sintió abrumada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días ser secuestrada, ser casada sin su saber, llegar al clímax en el comedor-era demasiado. Ella se quería ir a casa. Ella deseaba la normalidad de manipular números y fruncirles el seño a los agentes de Renta Interna. Sin embargo, ella se conformaría por simplemente ir al palacio y encerrarse tras puertas cerradas.

Entonces de repente el grupo se movía, Hinata y Sasuke encabezaban, Naruto y Kita ocupaban el área trasera. Hablando de traseros, Hinata tuvo una extraño presentimiento de que su cuñado abominable le estaba viendo el suyo, obteniendo una buena mirada desde su punto de vista, sin lugar a duda. Echando un vistazo por su hombro, le dio una mirada que despedía puñales cuando confirmó su sospecha. Naruto tan sólo sonrió en forma abierta, con un guiño de un ojo sin arrepentirse.

Hinata dio un suspiro. El hombre era descarado como el diablo, pero era difícil quedarse enojada con él.

Cambió la atención al camino rojo cristalino ante ella, Hinata estaba avergonzada al descubrir que todos los guerreros se la comían con la vista como lo había hecho Naruto. Ella había pensado que todos serían inmunes al ver mujeres ligeramente vestidas. "¿Porqué permites que me vean así"? Ella le susurró a Sasuke.

"¿Cómo"? Sasuke fue desconcertado por el dolor transmitido por el collar de Hinata. "Todos los guerreros sin aparearse observan una mujer deseable así. Debieras estar contenta, ya que dice mucho de tu belleza".

"No estoy contenta", susurró Hinata en forma lacónica, su rostro enfurecido con vergüenza. "Estoy avergonzada".

Fue como un golpe a Sasuke la diferencia de la manera en que fue criada su Compañera Sagrada y las mujeres libres que conocía. Aunque se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos lascivos de guerreros sin aparear jamás amainarían, Sasuke de repente tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de impedir el mayor enojo de su mujer. Hinata se acostumbraría con el tiempo. Por ahora, él no podía hacer otra cosa para facilitárselo… poco a poco.

Al apresurar el paso de las partes reales, Sasuke apretó la mano de su Compañera Sagrada para expresarle su respeto a sus sentimientos. Hinata le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, dándole apoyo a su determinación de llevarlos a al paseo de Q'ana Tal cuanto antes.

En verdad, ahora que Sasuke estaba apareado, ya no le importaba la lascivia de otros guerreros por su nee' ka tanto como a su nee' ka, el deseo de ser lujuriada por ellos. Su cuerpecito era suyo, hecho para sólo su placer. Aún, Sasuke sabía por sus propios cuarenta-y-dos años Yessat cuán lujuriosos algunos de los trystonnis eran antes de aparearse. El trató de no sentirse ofendido mientras era testigo del examen sin ocultar de tantos ojos a su esposa.

Los músculos de Sasuke se pusieron tensos con una ola de territorialismo. El podía sentir las miradas de sus guerreros que observaban cada detalle del cuerpo de su mujer. Desde las alhajas brillantes incrustadas en las sandalias de Hinata, a la falda con el tajo que revelaba la piel cremosa como de perla sekta de su pierna izquierda, hasta la cadera y el mechón de vello rizado color noche que cubrían sus lomitas, hasta lo regordete de sus senos grandes y sus pezones sobresalientes…

Sasuke sintió todas las miradas y se sorprendió al descubrir que su inclinación era arrebatar a Hinata y encerrarla en su recámara donde nadie salvo las kefas esclavas podrían ver sus encantos. En el pasado, los guerreros apareados habían declarado que él un día sentiría una fuerte impulso irrefrenable, que era natural antes de asegurar a una mujer mediante la unión y, quizá aún después. Sasuke se había reído, afirmando que ninguna joven podría hacerlo sentir tanto por ella. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Después de lo que le pareció a Sasuke una interminable oración en las llamas del infierno de Nukala-el conocido solsticio invernal hogar de Aparna, la oscura diosa omnipotente de la guerra y el placer-la fiesta real por fin apeada en el camino de Q'ana Tal. Dando un suspiro de alivio, Sasuke le dio una palmada a Hinata con afecto en el las pompas, y entonces la sentó a su lado en el asiento del frente del carruaje de cristal dorado. Naruto y Kita tomaron los asientos atrás de ellos.

Hinata le echó un vistazo que decía cantidad, sus labios se enrollaron mostrando desaprobación de su comportamiento patentado. El tan sólo se rió entre dientes.

"Partamos".

"A dónde- ¡oh!, ¡santo cielo"! Hinata dio un suspiro mientras que el carruaje recargado salió flotando por el aire. De repente, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para quedarse enojada con su esposo. Hasta el hecho de que su gran brazo con venas como sogas la cubrían por los hombros, que lo permitía sobar sus senos para su placer, estaban perdidos sobre ella. "Sasuke, ¡esto es maravilloso"!

Sasuke dio un gruñido con satisfacción, complacido sobremanera que su nee' ka aprobaba el vehículo que le había comprado como un regalo de apareamiento antes de ir a reclamarla. Esta era la primera vez que lo había visto. Tenía que admitir que el carruaje descapotable bien valía los ochenta mil créditos que el artesano de cristal había exigido como pago sin otra razón, sino ver la mirada gozosa impregnada en cada detalle del rostro de su esposa pani. "Lo adquirí para ti, mis corazones. Este camino es Q'ana Tal y por ende tuyo para hacer como gustes".

El rostro de Hinata brillaba como un rayo de luz. Se le ocurrió a Sasuke que nunca un vistazo le había quitado tanto el aliento hasta ese momento. Su placer era más hermoso que las fases de la luna, un fenómeno de los astros que ocurre sólo una vez cada diez años Yessat.

Durante los cambios de fases de la luna, los cielos se convierten en noche y cada una de las diecisiete lunas son visibles desde Sand City [Ciudad de Arena] por cuatro días sucesivos. Siempre era un tiempo de gran banquete y jarana para los trystonnis, porque el cambio de fases de la luna es lo que renueva los poderes metafísicos de las arenas místicas. Sí, ella era aún más hermosa que eso.

Hinata simplemente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tryston era precioso, en una forma abrumadora. Los colores aquí tenían tanta vida y como alhajas. Hasta el mismo aire que los rodeaba parecía brillar con pedazos de oro.

Ella miró en forma detenida hacia abajo desde los confines del carruaje flotante y observó desde abajo. Ahora que estaban bastante sobre lo que Sasuke dijo ayer que se llamaba Sand City, ella pudo observarlo todo con perspectiva.

Parecía haber un centro mercantil grande en el centro de la misma ciudad, donde aún ahora ella podía ver a la gente que negociaban por sus mercancías. Alrededor del mercado, donde lo que debían ser casas-miles de casas en fila tras fila, todas centradas en tal manera que circulan el área de comercio principal. Y cada estructura, ya sea un mercado o una residencia propia, eran hechas de cristal de todos los colores inimaginables del arco iris y más.

Hinata estudió las calles, y entonces miró con asombro. "¡Sasuke! ¿Son las calzadas pavimentadas con oro"?

No, mi amor, todas las calzadas, salvo una de cristal rojo que conduce a nuestro palacio son hechas de trelli, que se compone de arena trystonni".

"¿Arena"? Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de incredulidad. "Pero brilla como el oro".

"No es como la arena de tu tierra, hermana", le contestó Naruto desde atrás de ellos, "Las arenas trystonnis son distintas".

Kita dijo algunas palabras con sonidos de clic, que hizo que Hinata diera un suspiro. "¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! ¿Las arenas curan"?

"Sí", confirmó Sasuke con orgullo. "Tienen muchas propiedades especiales, que es la razón por que nuestra sacerdotisa elaboró hechizos para encantarla y nuestros guerreros la cuidan con cuidado de los extranjeros".

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más, sobrecogida mientras que el carruaje se fue al centro mercantil y hacia una serie de dunas de arena brillaban con oro real. Había un camino rojo de cristal que llevaba a esas dunas, así que sabía que se estaban acercando al palacio.

A Hinata no le importó que era probable que ella parecía una niña deseosa en la víspera del día de los Reyes Magos- este viaje era muy demasiado emocionante. El saber que era probable ella era la única de la Tierra que fuera testigo de eso sólo le añadía más a su estado de atolondramiento. "¿Cómo se llama nuestro hogar"?, preguntó retorciéndose con resistencia en su asiento mientras que giraba su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, sin que se le fuera nada y observando todo.

Los corazones de Sasuke latían en su pecho con fuerza de placer. Su pequeña lo había llamado "nuestro hogar" Sin duda, ella no se dio cuenta de las palabras que usó, pero no importaba. "Se llama Palacio de las Dunas".

"Palacio de las Dunas" dijo ella con un murmullo.

El vehículo subió otros setenta y cinco pies hacia arriba, y se preparaba para pasarle por encima a la cúspide de una duna montañosa que parecía tener cincuenta o más guardias en sus puestos por el pie de ella. El brillo en el aire que los rodeaba se hizo más denso. "¿Qué cuidan esos guardias"? Preguntó Hinata mientras apuntaba al pie de la duna brillosa.

"La única entrada que se puede pasar que lleva al palacio", contestó Sasuke. "Hay un túnel esculpido en el corazón de la duna que los trystonnis pueden pasar cuando se les otorgue permiso para entrar".

Hinata, pensativa cerró sus ojos. "Pero si un enemigo quisiera infiltrarse en el castillo, ¿no podrían simplemente volar sobre el camino como nosotros ahora"?

"No", contestó Naruto desde el asiento trasero. "La estructura de tu camino fue hechizado por la misma Jefa Sacerdotisa, Hinata, y eso permite que este carruaje pase ileso por el hemisferio. Ningún hombre o mujer con vida puede hacerle frente a los poderes de La Santa. Si una embarcación enemiga se acercaba a cien yardas de la duna por la que ahora pasamos, el mismo aire que nos rodea lo esfumaría en un instante".

Hinata dio un suspiro de asombro y aun mas asombro mientras estudiaba el aire denso con brillo que se hizo más espeso en la cúspide de las dunas montañosas que separan el palacio del resto de Sand City. "que he visto! ¡Eso es lo más chévere que he oído! ¡Ni jamás vi algo como eso en Star Trek en casa"!

Sasuke se rió entre dientes con ironía. El se dio vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. "joven sedienta de sangre, mi nee' ka".

Cuando Naruto se rió, Hinata les dio una mirada de poca paciencia. "Ambos tienen que admitir, ¡esto es muy chévere!".

"Sí, nee' ka. Lo que tú digas, mis corazones".

Hinata le frunció el seño al tono condescendiente de Sasuke. Cuando la risa de Naruto se hizo más fuerte a costa suya, ella se lo agradeció con el dedo medio sin ni dar vuelta.

Era aparente que el símbolo no era universal, pero su cuñado lujurioso lo pensó entretenido en lugar de molestoso. Ella quiso que lo molestara.

Sasuke haló la mano de Hinata hacia abajo y la beso con dulzura. Trataba de parecer sereno, él la amonestó por exhibir tal gesto grosero. "Una emperatriz no hace cosas como esa, pani. Harás que las esposas de los altos señores se desconcierten y rebelen si haces eso en su presencia mientras estamos en la corte".

Sasuke movió su mano con un gesto desdeñoso. "Esto se te enseñará por las mujeres nobles con quienes te harás amiga, o acaso la nee' ka de mi hermano Sai si vienen a visitar. Sai es el hermano menor de Shikamaru, Naruto y yo", le explicó, "y es rey de Sypar, una de las lunas menores de Tryston".

Hinata se rió entre dientes. Su cabeza revoloteaba de diversión e incredulidad. "Sai es un nombre semi-normal, supongo, pero ¿cómo dijiste que se llama el otro"?

"Shikamaru kil". [kil se pronuncia igual que "matar" en inglés]

"¿En verdad tienes un hermano que se llama Kil"? ¡Santo cielo! Espero no sea tan feroz como suena".

"Lo es, sino peor".

No había diversión en la confesión de Sasuke, sólo lo que pareció un susurro como de remordimiento y mucha culpabilidad por lo que era su hermano. La mirada en su rostro hacía que el corazón de Hinata se hiciera contrito- una condición empática en que decidió no pensar. Ella carraspeó y apuntó hacia fuera del vehículo, esperando cambiar de tema. "Parece que la niebla encantada está pasando".

La yema del dedo pulgar de Sasuke continuó su movimiento de frotación en el excitado pezón de Hinata, que sin palabra le decía que sus ánimos se habían restaurado. Era extraño que le importara. "Sí. Casi pasamos la barrera que la Jefa Sacerdotisa irguió. Del otro lado está el Palacio de Las Dunas".

Sin si quiera pensarlo, la mano de Hinata agarró la rodilla de Sasuke por expectación. El dio una sonrisa en su cabello, y le dio un beso suave en la cabeza de color de noche. Completamente excitado, Sasuke inhaló en forma profunda, porque sabía que no era el tiempo de la lujuria. "Casi estamos llegando, nee' ka".

Hinata inhaló profundo un hálito de aire cuando el Palacio de Las Dunas se avecinó. Jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso como esto. Acurrucada en un claustro de enormes dunas de arena dorada, había un gigantesco castillo hecho de cristal negro que brilla. El brillo de tan sólo la estructura era suficiente para hacer que se le abra la boca a cualquiera. Las torrecillas que sobresalían hechas de joyas de colores que exaltaba la intensidad del efecto. El palacio era magnífico.

"¡Dios mío!", Hinata susurró sin aliento, "Jamás he visto algo parecido".

Sasuke asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud en acuerdo, mientras miraba el palacio por los ojos de su esposa pani en lugar de por sus propios ojos de un hombre que había morado dentro del perímetro del castillo todos los años de su vida. "¿Lo crees digno de ti"?

Las cejas de Hinata se subieron como un disparo de sorpresa. "¿Digno de mí"? Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Yo no soy digna de ello", balbuceó.

Sasuke se sintió de inmediato humillado por sus palabras. El no estaba de acuerdo con Hinata, por supuesto, pero complacido porque ella pensara que el palacio era una belleza. La nee' ka de Sai siempre había considerado espeluznante, siempre agradecida estaba ella de irse de él y retirarse a su propio castillo en Sypar.

El agarre de Sasuke en Hinata se apretó en forma considerable. Acercándosela, su mano derecha continuó frotando su pezón, mientras que su mano izquierda serpenteaba hacia arriba en su pierna y desapareció bajo la falda de su qi' ka. Estoy contento porque yo soy lo que tú gustas".

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó completamente. Ella estaba a punto de pedirle que parara, y entonces decidió lo contrario. Ella no quería llamar la atención a lo que Sasuke hacía- ella preferiría esperar y tener esa conversación a solas.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que él no la iba a obligarla a ir a su clímax, sus nervios alterados se calmaron otra vez. La mano de Sasuke se quedaba quieta, y acariciaba sus rizos con distracción, pero sin irse más lejos. Ella decidió guardar su aliento para cuando importara. Ella sacó eso de su mente y enfocó su mente en el palacio que estaba adelante. Casi estaban ahí.

Ella no sabía cómo y tampoco comprendía por qué, pero de repente, ella se dio cuenta que jamás tendría permiso de salir de este lugar. Le gustara o no, ella miraba su nuevo hogar permanente en forma estúpida.

.

.

.

.

Hola acá con un nuevo cap. una aclaración en la obra original el hermano menor de Sasuke se llama kil pero para que se hagan una idea vamos a poner a Shikamaru *¬* (que es tan lindo jejeje) hay partes en donde es necesario usar el nombre de kil por eso lo puse como un segundo nombre


	10. Chapter 10

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10

La jefa sacerdotisa fue la primera en darle la bienvenida a Hinata y a Sasuke al llegar. Otros estaban amontonados ahí, llenándose los ojos con la pequeña Alta Reina, pero ni una palabra dijeron. Todos se daban cuenta que era el derecho de La Santa hablarle a ella primero. Hasta Sasuke le defirió, y le ofreció la mano de Hinata a la mística más exaltada.

Dirigió a la nueva Emperatriz y Alta Reina, alejándola de su Compañero Sagrado por un corredor tallado de cristal verde, y la Jefa Sacerdotisa entrelazó su mano con la de Hinata y la llevó a una cámara de cristal azul, donde las mujeres podrían hablar con confianza.

Hinata se maravilló por la cámara que la rodeaba. La cámara despedía un azul encantador fosforescente que se podía apreciar, pero que no hacía doler los ojos. Más adentro de la cámara, matas altas como árboles de morado que brillaba rodeaba lo que aparentaba tener una estructura de piscina con curvas, con agua plateada que brillaba.

"¿Tomaremos parte en el baño ceremonial"?

Hinata movió su cabeza con rapidez para prestar atención, habiéndosele olvidado por un momento que no estaba sola. Ella se dio vuelta para estudiar a la Jefa Sacerdotisa quien aún ahora se desvestía de su qi' ka oscura.

Hinata no estaba segura de lo que ella esperaba –quizá alguien que luciera mayor y más omnipotente- pero una rubia bronceada, como estatua con senos grandes regordetes, con pezones rosados sobresalientes y, el trasero más lindo que Hinata jamás había visto, no lo era con seguridad.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la Jefa Sacerdotisa sonrió en forma abierta, su risa vibrante entre dientes que resonaban a lo largo de la cámara de cristal azul. La mujer podría hacerle competencia y ganarle a Pámela Sue Anderson. "Ven", sonrió, "tomemos el baño ceremonial juntas y yo intentaré contestar sus preguntas".

Hinata asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud. "Está bien". Un poco avergonzada de estar completamente desnuda en la presencia de persona alguna, aunque fuera de otra mujer, ella tomó su tiempo en desvestirse. La Jefa Sacerdotisa esperó con paciencia, y le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la situación. Después de un corto lapso, ella estaba desnuda y seguía a la mística a las aguas plateadas.

"Yo me llamo Ino", anunció la Jefa Sacerdotisa por encima de su hombro. Entonces ella tomó asiento en la blanda piedra como alhaja dentro del agua. "Me honraría si me llamaras por mi nombre de pila. ¿Te puedo llamar Hinata, mi Alta Reina"?

"Sí, por supuesto". Hinata se colocó en la piedra adyacente a la de Ino, y se dio cuenta con cierta cantidad de timidez que las aguas tranquilas llegaban sólo hasta la altura de la cintura, dejando expuestos ambos pares de senos a la vista de los demás. Ella inhaló profundo y trató de no parecer mortificada. "¿Qué jabón usamos aquí"?

Ino sonrió entre dientes, lo que causó que Hinata se imaginara, no por primera vez, ¿exactamente qué edad la preciosa Jefa Sacerdotisa tenia? La mujer poderosa tenía el cuerpo firme de una de dieciocho años, pero Hinata dudaba que cualquiera que pudiera encantar arena, predecir el futuro, y hechizar pudiera ser tan joven.

"Tienes razón. Yo tengo cien años Yessat".

Hinata dio un suspiro. Sus ojos se abrieron redondos que la delataban. "Pero ¿cómo"?

"Yo puedo leer tus pensamientos". Ino sonrió en forma abierta. "No te preocupes por eso. Cuando nos vayamos de esta cámara y saquemos nuestros temores, yo no me voy a meter en tu mente otra vez. Ahora lo hice sólo para que luego no dudaras de mis habilidades".

Hinata resopló, cosa que no es de emperatrices. "Como si eso pudiera suceder".

Ino se rió en voz baja entre dientes. Se le ocurrió a Hinata que el sonido de su risa era encantador como lo era su cuerpo.

"Gracias".

Hinata, avergonzada se mordió el labio y se viró su cabeza hacia su lado. De inmediato, contrita, Ino extendió su mano y le acaricio la melena de cabello de noche. "Está bien" Nosotros no cohibimos placer en Tryston como tú en tu planeta. Ni las mujeres aquí se avergüenzan de exhibir sus encantos".

Así lo he notado. "Ah. Entonces te diste cuenta de las nee' kas de los reyes menores y los altos señores juntos por ahí, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata frunció el seño al pensar. Ella se acordaba específicamente de una mujer. La de cabello castaño y cuerpo pequeño que portaba una qi' ka blanca, completamente transparente, que le pasó por el lado en camino a la recámara azul que para nada parecía avergonzarse de ser exhibida. Ella había gozado de la atención de los guerreros lujuriosos, y hasta se deleitaba por eso. Hinata la envidiaba, si por nada más, su habilidad de no tener cohibiciones. "Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Porqué están aquí"?

Esperan que termines tu baño para que puedan cenar contigo a la salida de esta luna en el banquete de consumación".

Le vino un tic en la quijada de Hinata. "¿B-banquete de c-consumación"? No esperan que tenga sexo con Sasuke ante ellos, ¿cierto?

"¡Por las arenas, no"! Ino echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Cuando menguó un poco su diversión, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió entre dientes. Un hoyuelo le salió. "Sólo yo seré testigo de la unión".

Hinata trajo su mano a su frente con una palmada. "¿Tú tienes que verlo"? ¡Santo cielo"!

Ino tomó su mano y se dio un apretón tranquilizador. "Estará bien, Hinata. Créeme, me querrás ahí en el primer apareamiento".

"¿Sí? ¿Para qué"? Ella preguntó aprensivamente. Una imagen del miembro viril de Sasuke que la partía por la mitad reventó en su mente.

Ino trató con desespero no reírse, porque parecía que era todo lo que había hecho desde conocer a la Alta Reina. Ino se mordió el labio y movió su cabeza. "No serás partida en pedazos, amiga, pero para las vírgenes, el brechar puede ser difícil. Yo me iré de inmediato cuando el miembro viril del Alto Rey esté completamente incrustado en tu canal".

"Pero no soy virgen".

"¿Te has apareado con un guerrero trystonni"?

"No".

Ino movió su mano en forma distraída. "Eres una virgen".

"¡Santo cielo"! Hinata sintió que se desmayaba. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos como para protegerse, y ella se estremeció. "Lo tienen tan grande los guerreros"?

Ino pasó su lengua por sus labios como si recordara un trocito que hubiera satisfecho en algún momento en el pasado. "Sí".

El único sonido de Hinata fue uno de gárgaras y de estrangulación.

Ino se rió entre dientes otra vez. Ella no podía aguantarse de que le gustara la nueva divertida Alta Reina. "Ahora, para contestar tu pregunta anterior…"

Hinata frunció su nariz. Sonrió por primera vez y, sacudió su cabeza. "Perdóname, pero estoy tan sobrecogida de emoción que no tengo la menor idea de qué pregunta hice".

Está bien. Tú me preguntaste qué clase de jabón usamos".

"Ah, sí. ¿Qué clase de jabón es"?

Ino señaló las aguas frescas invitantes en que las mujeres estaban sumergidas hasta la mitad. "La sacerdotisa menor de Sand City han encantado las instalaciones de baño dentro del Palacio de las Dunas. Una sustancia de limpieza en las aguas, que lava las impurezas ahora, mientras hablamos".

"Eso es tan chévere". Hinata ahuecó sus manos bajo el líquido plateado y entonces hizo que el agua salpicara el agua fresca en sus senos. "¿Ni siquiera necesitamos esponjas?"

Ino encogió sus hombros. "No, pero nosotros seremos lavadas mejor en un momento. Esclavas Kefa llegarán cuanto antes para hacerlo".

"¿Es-esclavas"? Hinata, ofendida puso sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Eso es deplorable"!

"No, en lo absoluto".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso"?

Ino sonrió. Ella estaba agradecida de que a diferencia de todas las otras personas en Sand City, varones y hembras, Hinata no se dirigía a ella con niñería, temiendo que la convirtieran en una titzy. "No son seres que piensan, Las Kefas sólo están encantadas".

Al ver la ceja arrugada de la Alta Reina, la Jefa Sacerdotisa trató de explicar. "Yo leo tus pensamientos y veo el pasado de tu planeta en ellos. Hacer de una Kefa una esclava no es como hacer un esclavo humano de una raza distinta". Ella hizo un gesto distraído. "Es como hacer de una máquina, un esclavo".

Hinata se mordió el labio. "¿Entonces son máquinas"?

"Sí, pero no en la manera en que piensas. No son partes mecánicas poseídas". Ino dio un suspiro, insegura por la primera vez en mil años terrestres de cómo explicarle sus palabras. "Kefas son hechas de arena de colores que se encuentran en las tierras fronterizas. Ellas han sido encantadas por sacerdotisas, creadas con el único fin de dar placer. Ellas no piensan, no sienten, no tienen emociones. Sólo hacen según se les instruye. Una ameba en tu tierra tendría un mayor proceso de pensar".

Hinata dejó que eso pasara. "¿Y Sasuke tiene muchas de estas mujeres encantadas?"

"Más de trescientas".

"Entiendo". Sus hombros se bajaron un poquito. Pensar que Sasuke tenía sexo con mujeres irreales no la debía molestar, pero la molestaba.

Y entonces, cuando seis esclavas Kefas desnudas entraron en la cámara de cristal azul y se le unieron en las aguas, Hinata decidió que la molestaba muchísimo. Quizás no pensaban, pero estas mujeres encantadas eran preciosas.

Las esclavas tenían cuerpos que brillaban del color que quisieran. De pie en las aguas con ellas dos mujeres hechas de amarillo que brillaba, dos hechas de rojo que brillaba, una hecha de un color lila que brilla y la última de un azul parpadeante. Todas eran preciosas. Todas pechugonas. Y todas las sacerdotisas se parecían a Pámela Sue Anderson. Esto definitivamente era el sueño de Hugh Heffner hecho realidad.

Hinata apretaba sus dientes y señalo a Ino. "¿Todas estas Kefas han tenido sexo con mi esposo"?

"Por supuesto". Ino se encogió de hombros como si no importara. "Así es la manera de un guerrero cuando se ha unido con su Compañera Sagrada-como lo estarás tú a la salida de esta luna después de la comida de consumación- Sasuke sólo vendrá a ti para sus necesidades de apareamiento". Ella sonrió, el gesto fue como bálsamo refrescante. "En verdad no hay razón para que te enojes sobre femeninas en el pasado de tu Compañero Sagrado, porque si lo haces, por siempre estarás enojada". Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "Creo que el Alto Rey ha llevado a sus camas a cada una de sus seiscientas esclavas sirvientes".

"¡Santo cielo"!

Hinata dio un suspiro mientras que la mujer azul se esparcía agua en sus senos, entonces se frotaba el líquido en sus poros. El sentir las manos de las Kefas que frotaban sobre sus pezones causaba que se endurecieran. Otro par de manos se añadieron, que le hacían homenaje a su vagina. Avergonzada por su excitación, Hinata mordía su labio y apartó la mirada.

"Es una reacción normal a la estimulación física", objetó Ino, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se deleitaba con los tres pares de manos que frotaban cada hendidura de su cuerpo. Los pezones regordetes rosados de la Jefa Sacerdotisa se pusieron tirantes y enrojecieron. Sin avergonzarse por su placer, ella abrió sus muslos con amplitud, que les facilitaba el acceso a las manos aventureras de las Kefas para que le dieran masajes íntimos.

Ino dio un gemido y un gruñido, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se ampliaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Esta era una mujer que se gloriaba en su sexualidad.

Y cuando los temblores de placer de Ino comenzaron, Hinata entendió que se trataba de voyeurismo que impulsaba a los jóvenes adolescentes y los hombres adultos allá en la Tierra a comprar películas atrevidas. No podía haber una vista más erótica o excitadora que ver a una mujer tan preciosa como Ino llegar a su clímax. Sus pezones se le hicieron más grandes, gruesos y tiesos mientras que una mirada de total felicidad se veía en sus rasgos. Hasta el olor acre de su excitación embriagaba. No era necesario estar sexualmente atraído a las mujeres para apreciar la vista en forma estética.

Antes que se diera cuenta completamente de lo que hacía, Hinata abrió sus propios muslos amplios y permitió que las Kefas acariciaran su intimidad. Ella cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, el sentir tantas manos que jugaban con sus pezones y chocha era difícil quedarse inmune a ello. Cuando sintió una boca que se atascó a su clítoris, ella se sacudió, y gimió de placer.

Cuando Hinata por fin abrió sus ojos, fue para ver seis pares de traseros de Kefas desnudas salir de las aguas relajantes de la piscina. Era aparente, cuando habían terminado su trabajo, ellas se fueron. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué vergonzante!

Ino cloqueó su lengua e hizo un sonido de chasqueo. "Será mejor que se te pase la timidez, mi amiga, porque tendrás tu clímax en cada baño. Una Kefa no puede hacer otra cosa". Ella encogió sus hombros. "Por lo menos es común que las mujeres se bañen juntas en Tryston. Es así como hacemos nuestros vínculos de afecto emocional".

A Hinata no la hubiera sorprendido si sus ojos se le hubieran salido de una vez de sus órbitas, casi se le salían bailando. "¿Al tener el clímax juntas"? chilló ella.

Ino sonrió entre dientes de traviesa. "¿Se te ocurre alguna manera mejor"?

La mandíbula floja de Hinata se cerró con un sonido de clic. De repente, no se pudo aguantar. Tuvo que reírse. Sucumbió a una carcajada de risa, cubrió su boca con su mano. "Déjame adivinar. ¿Las que tienen sus clímax juntas son de un pájaro las dos alas"?

La risa de Ino como un canto sonaba a través de el cámara cavernosa. "Algo parecido, amiga mía".

"¿Cuál es la razón de toda la felicidad aquí"?, retumbó la pregunta de Sasuke con su voz profunda mientras iba hacia la piscina plateada.

Cuando se puso de pie, Ino le extendió la mano a Hinata y entonces se paseó de las aguas con la Compañera Sagrada de Sasuke cargada. Se detuvo para estar de pie ante él, la Jefa Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza por respeto. "Tan sólo nos conocíamos, su majestad".

Los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron rápido el cuerpo de Ino. "Te ves bien, como siempre".

"Te doy gracias". Inclinándole la cabeza a Hinata, ella sonrió. "Nosotros hablaremos más luego. Por ahora, te espera tu Compañero Sagrado y el banquete de consumación esperan tu presencia".

Hinata se mordió el labio, mordisqueándolo suave. Ella no quería que su única amiga aquí la dejara. "¿No comerás con nosotros"? preguntó en voz baja.

"No", negó Sasuke mientras movía su cabeza. "Por cuanto es nuestro deber cenar y alegrarnos con los que están bajo nuestra estación, la Jefa Sacerdotisa es demasiado exaltada para hacerlo. Ella nos esperará en nuestra cámara para la unión". Con eso hecho, Sasuke extendió la mano y le apretó uno de los pezones de Ino entre dos dedos, lo que causó que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran de la impresión. "Te puedes ir, Santísima".

Ino inclinó su cabeza. "Paz y prosperidad para ti".

"Tanto como a ti también".

Hinata le dio una mirada descontenta por tocarle el seno a Ino, pero igual de rápido se le olvidó. Ella dio un suspiro en su lugar mientras que la silueta de Ino brillaba, y entonces de disolvió en el aire. "¡Santo Cielo"! "¿Cómo hizo eso"?

Sasuke le sonrió a su nee' ka, sus ojos brillaban de pasión. "No lo puedo decir". Mientras levantaba a Hinata, le empujó el pecho contra su cara y mamó de un pezón regordete. "¿Te dieron mucho placer las Kefas que te asigné, mis corazones"?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ella no quería hablar de eso. Le era suficiente difícil hablar de eso con otra mujer. "¿No debemos ir a comer"? chilló ella, un poco nerviosa mientras Sasuke seguía mamando sus senos.

"Mmm. Supongo que es así". El mamó ambos pezones una última vez, y entonces reacio la bajó. "Vamos. Deja que te vistamos en forma apropiada antes de unirnos en nuestro banquete de consumación".


	11. Chapter 11

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

Hinata se hizo amiga rápido de la hermosa y vivaz Tenten de cabello castaño, quien había visto en el palacio antes. Tenten era una reina menor y prima por matrimonio de Sasuke. Su Compañero Sagrado se llamaba Neji y era soberano de una colonia en Tryston a camino de tres días de Sand City.

Tenten no sólo resultó ser muy confiable y amistosa, sino una educadora inestimable también. "¿Ves a esas mujeres que usan la qi' ka pero sin corpiño"? susurró.

"Sí". Hinata frunció el seño, para nada contenta por su presencia. Una de esas mujeres sin corpiño, quien estaba muy viva y para nada encantada, usaba sus grandes senos como almohada para que Sasuke acostara su cabeza. Ella estaba de pie tras su silla, y le daba un masaje en sus grandes hombros y se reía de los juegos de palabras sexuales que algún guerrero acababa de hacer.

"Ella no son esclavas, pero tampoco son libres. Ellas siempre son bellísimas por cuanto son adquiridas mediante guerras y se les obliga a la servidumbre por el tiempo de cinco años Yessat". Tenten encogió sus hombros elegantes. "Aunque la mayoría deciden seguir en Tryston aún después que su tiempo ha pasado, para cumplir con las necesidades de los guerreros sin aparear".

"Ya entiendo". Hinata no le hizo caso a ese poquito de información. Por lo menos Tenten había dicho los guerreros sin aparear, lo que excluía a Sasuke por completo después de esta noche. Por supuesto, ¿Porqué le debía importar"?

Hinata frunció el seño mientras miraba la expansión del cuarto, mientras se dio cuenta que el hombre endurecedor apretaba las nalgas de dos Kefas que estaban de pie a cada lado. Primero la Jefa Sacerdotisa y ahora estas esclavas. ¿No podía retener las manos el ogro? "¿Porqué le da un masaje la mujer sin corpiño que no es una Kefa a Sasuke si esas sirvientas sólo le dan placer a los guerreros sin aparear"?

"Por la misma razón que una sirvienta sin corpiño le da un masaje ahora a mi Neji". Ella sonrió en forma abierta atrayendo atención favorable. "Es el único momento en que los guerreros juegan, en los banquetes de consumación".

Ah. Es la versión trystonni de una despedida de soltero. Sólo que estos que no son solteros permitían a que otras mujeres fueran sus títeres justo ante los ojos de sus esposas. "¿No te molesta"?

Tenten le echó un vistazo a donde los hombres en la mesa al otro lado del cuarto estaban sentados, segregados de sus mujeres como era la costumbre en todos los banquetes de consumación. Que Neji permitiera que dos Kefas situadas de rodillas a ambos lados de él le mamaran su verga hinchada, parecía no parecerle importante a la de cabello castaño de cuerpo pequeño. Ella se encogió de hombros. "No es más que lo que las Kefas de nuestro hogar le hacen en la cámara de bañarse, seguramente.

Las manos de Hinata se tiraron a su corazón. "Ino, la Jefa Sacerdotisa, dijo que cuando un guerrero se une, busca sus necesidades sólo con su Compañera Sagrada".

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. "Cierto. Mi Neji nunca clavaría a una Kefa, ni otra hembra atada a él por la santa ley. Sólo yo".

"¿Tú no lo consideras",- Hinata movió su mano como haciendo una ola hacia la mesa de hombres- "buscar sus necesidades con otras"?

Tenten en verdad parecía sorprendida. "¡Por las arenas, no! Ella movió su cabeza y se rió en forma tonta. "¿No te llevaron las Kefas a tu gozo de mujer en el baño"?

Hinata tuvo la buena suerte de sonrojarse. Tenten tenía razón, pero a ella todavía no le importaba al pensar que una de esas mujeres encantadas le hiciera sexo oral a Sasuke. Así que cuando dos Kefas se tiraron de rodillas y desaparecieron bajo la mesa ante su esposo, se le undió el corazón de dolor en su pecho. En primer lugar, era cierto que ella no había querido venir a Tryston, pero coño, ahora que estaba aquí y no tenía otra opción mientras tanto pero quedarse quieta, ella comenzaba a pensar que el hombre era de ella.

Tenten sintió el dolor de la Alta Reina. Ella le acarició con la mano por su brazo para calmarla. "Hinata, de cierto estás enojada, ¿o no"?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ay, querida"! Tenten tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, contenta porque ninguna de las otras nee' kas alrededor de la mesa de las mujeres le prestaba atención alguna". Ella sabía que darse cuenta sólo humillaría más a la Alta Reina. "Queridísima Hinata, no agrades esto en tu mente más de lo que es. Míralas. Son sólo muñecas".

Tenten se rió entre dientes, mientras trataba de limar las perezas y hacer que su amiga entendiera. "¿Te sentirías herida porque una criatura sin vida mamara a tu Compañero Sagrado? ¿O tan sólo una sirvienta de bajo grado como la que le sirve de almohada con sus senos a Sasuke"? Ella le dio unas palmadas en la mano de Hinata para calmarla. "Se me olvida que todavía no conoces los placeres que sólo una Compañera Sagrada le puede traer a su guerrero. Cuando seas atravesada por el miembro viril de Sasuke, no te preocuparás sobre juegos sin mal en banquetes de consumación; créeme".

Hinata le echó un vistazo a la mesa. Ella se mordió el labio sin quererlo.

"Las Kefas no son reales", le susurró a Hinata al oído. "No son más que una obra de magia, que nos engaña a sentirlas como en forma real. Y las sirvientas atadas que no tienen corpiño no se les tiene en mayor consideración que a ellas".

"No estoy muy segura que eso sea algo bueno. Son mujeres, en fin".

"Son bajas de guerra. Así es la vida".

Hinata detestaba admitirlo, pero cuando lo veía desde ese punto de vista, el peso en su corazón se aliviaba un poco. Tenten tenía razón. Los celos de una mujer encantada era como sentirse amenazada de un juego de realidad virtual. Y en cuanto a la sirvienta atada, Sasuke no parecía ponerle más atención que a la suavidad de sus senos acolchonados. Con una sonrisa tentadora, ella cubrió a su amiga con los suyos. "Gracias", dijo en voz baja.

"No es nada". Tenten sonrió en forma abierta, buscando con sus ojos. "Sólo es así en los banquetes de consumación, los cuales se dan en rara vez de todas formas, cuando nuestros hombres se ponen tan bellacos con las sirvientas atadas y las Kefas. Cobra ánimos". Ella se acercó al reclinarse, bajando su voz hasta un susurro con el aliento. "Además, nosotros tendremos nuestro turno para cambiarle los ánimos a nuestros hombres".

"¿Qué quieres decir"?

Tenten guiñó un ojo. "Dentro de un ratito verás, entonces cuando se calme sabrás".

Mientras Sasuke gritaba su clímax por todo el salón del comedor, Hinata decidió que ella no quería saberlo".

Media hora después, Hinata descubrió exactamente lo que Tenten le quiso decir. Y ella se dio cuenta con una satisfacción engreída que Sasuke parecía como si quería matar a alguien, específicamente al guerrero sin aparear en cuyo regazo ella estaba montada.

"El Rey Naruto tiene el derecho a eso, mi Alta Reina". El guerrero guapo continuó frotando su muslo mientras sonreía en forma abierta con descaro. "Tus bayas de mujer tienen el aspecto de frutas taka maduras".

Hinata le sonrió en forma encantadora. Era curioso cómo hace dos días, quizá hace tampoco tiempo como ayer, quizá hace hasta una hora, tal comentario la hubiera mortificado. Era extraño lo que tener el clímax en los comedores y excitarse con gente desconocida mientras se bañaba podía hacerle a los modales de una mujer.

Hinata echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que su esposo odioso viera cada movimiento de esta escena. Oh sí. El veía cada movimiento. Muchas gracias, Gaara. "¡Cuán generoso es que lo digas"!

"Es sólo la verdad". El capiroteó una fruta taka con su dedo pulgar, lo que hizo que Hinata aullara.

Hinata dio una sonrisa aseguradora cuando él consideró con detenimiento sus preguntas. Está bien, así que no ignoraba por completo la mortificación.

Otro guerrero fue hacia donde estaba Hinata reclinada cruzada en el regazo de Gaara y se agachó sobre sus rodillas a su lado. Mientras él deslizaba su mano por sus muslos, y dio un gruñido de agradecimiento. Hinata se dio cuenta que el novato estaba muy erecto. "Yo juro, mi Alta Reina, jamás he visto piel como la suya".

Hinata dio un vistazo por la recámara. Sasuke no le prestaba atención alguna a las sirvientas sin corpiño que se frotaban contra él, que esperando seducirlo, presionando sus senos en el rostro del joven guerrero enamorado, que se reía en forma tonta mientras la agarró por la cintura y se las mamó. Otro guerrero se reclinaba a su lado, que le frotaba el clítoris y sonreía en forma abierta. Itachi, un hombre grande en la flor de su vida, se sentaba en el otro lado de la recámara ojeando dagas a los hombres valientes más jóvenes.

Hinata seguía sorprendida de que esto sucedía. Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ella ni se dio cuenta cuando Gaara apartó su qi' ka, dejando expuesto sus otros labios a la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear del lado de las mujeres del salón del comedor. Ella casi no se dio cuenta del hecho de que los dedos de Itachi se habían enredado en su vello púbico y la acariciaban como a una gatita.

Tenten había explicado que esta parte de las costumbres antiguas se hacía para volver locos hasta frenesí a los guerreros. Ella se daba pompa porque ella y Neji siempre tenían las mejores uniones sexuales cuando se iban a sus recámaras después de las cenas de consumación. Era como si su guerrero tuviera que comprobar algo y, por supuesto, Tenten sólo estaba demasiado contenta para obligarlo.

El sentimiento de los dedos de Itachi que rozaban su clítoris trajo a Hinata otra vez al presente. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el regazo de Gaara completamente desvestida de su qi' ka, sus piernas ahora abiertas para el placer de la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear y, ligeramente excitada.

"Color de noche", susurró Itachi con voz profunda, "también es cierto".

"¿Color de noche"? Rumió Hinata sin aliento. Mientras carraspeaba, ella forzó que su tono bajara a uno que sonara un poquito menos excitada. "¿Color de noche"? preguntó ella con más calma.

"Sí". Acurrucado entre sus piernas abiertas, él se le recostó e hizo un movimiento largo de lamido desde la apertura su vagina hasta la parte superior de su clítoris. El torcía su lengua antes de responder más. Ella inhaló. "Naruto declaró que tu parche de vello era de color de noche. "Es cierto, ahora lo veo".

"Oh". Para su gran disgusto, Hinata se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil tener un pensamiento en su mente. Itachi tenía talento, eso lo podía admitir.

Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta Hinata es que ella estaba rodeaba por todos lados por gigantes como torres que estaban excitados e incluía a Naruto. Aún cuando Gaara le mamaba el pezón derecho y gruñía de las ganas, un guerrero guapo a quien todavía no la habían presentado le capiroteó con la lengua el izquierdo, lo que hizo que la punta de su pezón izquierdo entrara en su boca.

Hinata quería gritar. Ella quería decirle a estos hombres que ella no era así, que ella no disfrutaba de esto, pero no lo podía hacer; hubiera sido una mentira.

Era erótico en forma hedonística.

Era más excitante de lo que podría admitir estar acostada desnuda con las piernas abiertas mientras que un clan de hombres guapos lujuriosos la acariciaban en forma íntima. Era mil veces mejor que el incidente en la cámara de baño.

"Permita que yo sea el escogido, Su Majestad".

En alguna forma Hinata logró abrir sus ojos vidriosos por lo suficiente para mirar fijo al rostro expectativo del excitado Itachi. "¿El escogido"? exhaló.

"Sí". Itachi movía su lengua en forma espiral alrededor de su clítoris, y entonces lo mamaba mientras que sus dedos escarbaban en sus rizos de color de noche. Hinata agarró el dorso de su cabeza, y movía sus dedos entre su cabello negro azabache.

Itachi alzó la mirada y sonrió en forma abierta a sabiendas. "El guerrero sin aparear que te dé tu gozo de mujer antes que el Alto Rey se te introduzca". Su boca se enterró entre sus muslos y la mamó en forma minuciosa antes de salir por aire. Ella dio un gemido lascivo. "Tengo fama de haber llevado hasta diez sirvientas atadas a su goce de mujer en una salida de luna, mi Alta Reina. Mi madre ha oído las historias. A ella le constan mis escapadas lujuriosas".

¡Santo cielo! Imagínese preguntarle a una madre terrestre que catalogue cuán bien le parece que su hijo hace el sexo oral. Esto era demasiado. Hinata parecía no poderle pedir a Itachi que dejara de lamer su coño como tampoco podía dejar de respirar. Su cuerpo excitado de cierto pensaba por sí mismo.

Tenten había mencionado que en las ceremonias de consumación, las parejas no se iban a sus recámaras hasta que le sirvieran a los guerreros las mujeres atadas y sus nee' kas fueran provocadas a sus clímax por los guerreros sin aparear. Los jóvenes bellacos esperaban su parte de la tradición, porque era la única vez que tenían permiso de tocar a una mujer apareada. Si en otro momento se le acercaran, el Compañero Sagrado los golpearía hasta matarlos.

"¿Soy yo tu escogido"? preguntó Itachi con voz brusca.

Hinata lo miró fijo a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Ella todavía podía ver a Gaara y el guerrero cuyo nombre ella no sabía que mamaba sus pezones como a pirulís. Los otros guerreros se reunieron en su rededor- Naruto también- lo miraban todo, sin que se les fuera por desapercibido nada de la ceremonia. Con sus ojos le comían el cuerpo, devoraban los labios del bollo de Hinata como si fueran ellos los que estuvieran de rodillas ante sus muslos.

La escena tentadora de tantos hombres erguidos, completamente vestidos, reunidos alrededor de una mujer desnuda, excitada en extremo era una que haría a cualquiera pensar. Hinata se sentía más erótica y deliciosamente lasciva que lo que las palabras podrían expresar. Sin pensarlo más, ella bajó su rostro y miro a su amigo entre sus piernas, invitándolo sin palabras a que la llevara a su clímax.

Itachi gimió, su rostro se enterró entre sus muslos. El lamió, mordisqueó y mamó en su clítoris como si fuera a un dulce preferido.

Desde alguna parte del fondo de su conciencia, Hinata oyó a Tenten gritar mientras que el venirse de su amiga vibraba por todo su cuerpo. Ella percibió sonidos de risa tonta, y la voz de un hombre quien sólo podía ser Neji quien levantaba a su Compañera Sagrada en sus brazos y le decía que le enseñaría lo que en realidad era placer.

Ella oyó estas cosas, pero le prestó poca atención. Ella estaba demasiado entretenida en lo que su amigo hacía entre sus piernas.

Los brazos de Hinata se quedaron sin fuerza mientras que los sentimientos de éxtasis se hacían agudos, más intensos. Gemía y temblaba ella, cerró sus ojos y simplemente sentía.

Bocas, lenguas, y dientes en su pezón. Labios, lengua y dientes mamaban en su clítoris lleno de sangre hasta su límite. Otra mano frotaba su muslo de arriba abajo. Lenguas en su barriga. Dedos frotaban entre sus rizos. Palabras susurradas de agradecimiento por espectadores.

Era abrumador.

Gritando los pezones de Hinata sobresalían y se hicieron más gruesos y endurecieron de las bocas agradecidas de los guerreros que mamaban en ellas mientras que ella con violencia tenía su clímax. Sus labios se hicieron de un color rojo delicioso, que bocanearon para decirle a Itachi sin palabras que había hecho bien.

Entonces Hinata era levantada en los brazos del excitado y feroz Alto Rey quien tenía algo por demostrar. Ella cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Sasuke mientras que se dirigía a la recámara.

"Ningún guerrero te hará gritar como yo te haré, nee' ka. Ningún guerrero".

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Ella de repente se preguntaba cuán buena era la idea había sido desatar los instintos de celos de Sasuke.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Ino había tenido razón. Hinata estaba contenta de que ella estuviera ahí para la unión.

.

.

.

.

El siguiente capítulo es la consumación Kukuku

No se lo pierdan espero por lo menos 10 reviews o me demoro mas en subirlo ehh

Estoy planeado subir otras adaptaciones cuando acabe con las seis que llevo por ahora que piensan ustedes? claro que serán de otras autoras ya tengo como 45 o 46 historias para ser seleccionadas jejeje espero su opinión

Besos XD

Agradecimientos a todos lo que me escribieron


	12. Chapter 12

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12**

Sasuke había querido matar a los guerreros jóvenes que se habían atrevido a tocar a su esposa pani. Entre lujuria y temperamento, estaba tan abrumado, se le hizo necesario respirar profundo algunas veces.

Su nee' ka estaba acostada repanchingada en la cama alzada, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas abiertas para la unión. Su mirada estaba cautivada, tal y como cuando la reclamaron, lo que hizo que ella no pudiera resistir su voluntad.

No que pareciera que ella quisiera resistir.

Sasuke con rapidez se deshizo de su ropa de guerrero, entonces se le unió a Hinata en la cama alta. El se situó en sus rodillas entre sus piernas, lo que le daba a su Compañera Sagrada la primera mirada de su erección.

Hinata dio un suspiro por su tamaño. Era grueso y largo y ella no tenía idea de cómo pensaba meterlo todo dentro de ella. Aún así, estaba tan ansiosa para que Sasuke la invadiera que era inútil negar desearlo.

Justo entonces, la forma de la Jefa Sacerdotisa se cristalizó al lado de la cama alzada. Desnuda como habían estado en su baño, Ino se paseó tranquila hasta arriba de la cama alzada y tomó su lugar al lado de Sasuke. "Necesitas calmarte, sino vas a lesionar a tu nee' ka".

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro de cansancio. El olía la excitación de Hinata, ver con sus propios ojos cuán engordado y listo estaba su coño por su verga. Lo sobrecogía en una forma que él desconocía, y lo hacía sentirse primitivo, más animal que hombre. El necesitaba algo de control. "Tienes el derecho de eso, Oh Santa", confesó titubeando. "Le dolerá si le hago una ranura como una bestia maki".

Hinata presintió lo que estaba a punto de hacer la Jefa Sacerdotisa antes de que lo hiciera. Le dio vuelta al cuerpo de Sasuke para que estuviera de frente a ella, Ino tomó su largo y grueso pene en su boca y lo mamó con la destreza de una mujer de mil años bien acostumbrada a la lujuria de un guerrero.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y gimió, las venas de su cuello de acordonado apretado. El agarró ambos lados del rostro de la Jefa Sacerdotisa, metiéndosela y sacándosela con ferocidad. Ella adoptó su paso, y le dio todo lo que necesitaba.

Hinata se asombró al darse cuenta que en lugar de sentir celos de Ino, estaba excitada al ver a la Jefa Sacerdotisa hacerle sexo oral a su esposo. Era como atestiguar un rito místico y pagano donde ella era apuntada a ser el sacrificio virgen. De alguna manera, Hinata por instinto supo que Ino jamás tocaría a Sasuke otra vez después de que la unión tomara lugar. Eso sólo hizo la escena más erótica, saber que ella podía ver hasta satisfacerse, deleitarse en placer del que sólo había leído en libros, sin tener que jamás preocuparse que ellos seguirían a espalda suya cuando terminara la noche.

No es que le importara.

Pero ¡Dios- le importaba!

Sasuke se soltó de la boca de la Jefa Sacerdotisa momentos después, dio un bramido que hizo eco en la cámara de cristal rojo fosforescente.

Ino lo lengüeteó hasta que estaba seco, entonces soltó su pene y se dirigió al cuerpo muy excitado de Hinata. Ella le sonrió a ella mientras que ponía una almohada suave, sedosa bajo la espalda de Hinata, levantando sus caderas al aire y sacando sus labios con más prominencia. Sasuke bramó.

Hinata le sonrió a Ino, entonces viró su cuello para estar de frente a su esposo. Ella no lo podía creer, pero el hombre estaba más erecto que nunca.

"¿Estás lo suficiente saciado para romper a tu esposa con cariño o todavía te sientes fuera de control"? Ino gateó en sus manos y rodillas para unirse a Sasuke en la parte baja de la cama ante las piernas abiertas de Hinata.

Sasuke no le contestó. Su ceja goteaba con transpiración mientras él hacía un esfuerzo que se veía para frenar en su necesidad de conquistar y reclamar.

Ino se dio vuelta hacia Hinata y arqueó una ceja dorada, como si le pidiera permiso para calmar a Sasuke. Hinata cerró sus ojos en breve, y se preguntaba qué le pasaba. Ella dio un gemido por la anticipación de verlo, sintiéndose deliciosamente excitada y sin arrepentirse lasciva. Era todo el instar que Ino necesitaba.

Gateando alrededor de Sasuke en la inmensa cama y hasta donde estaba Hinata acostada, Ino calló de espalda al lado de la Alta Reina y abrió sus muslos como una señal. "Venga a mí, Su Majestad. Me doy gratuitamente para calmar su cuerpo".

Con un gruñido, Sasuke alzó las caderas de la Jefa Sacerdotisa de la cama y entró en su coño en un último y largo empujón. Inconsciente de todo menos saciarse, Sasuke calló sobre su cuerpo, mamando sus pezones mientras que daba empujones rápidos y fuertes. Ino dio un gemido, llegando a su clímax rápido.

Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en cuán encantador era la escena. Ella miró, completamente hechizada mientras que ella se levantó en un codo, y sentía un líquido caliente que se amontonaba en su barriga. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban cerrados mientras que se atascaba uno de los pezones rosados de Ino y mamaba con frenesí, invistiéndola duro durante todo el tiempo. Los músculos en su espalda pulcra y bronceada se hacía bulto y fenomenal. Los de sus nalgas se atascaban en una serie de contracciones y se soltaban, contracciones y se soltaban.

Ino llegó a su clímax una, dos, tres veces más antes que Sasuke por fin llegara a su clímax.

El nunca soltó el pezón.

Entonces Hinata supo porqué.

El proceso comenzaba otra vez.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos o más, la excitación de Hinata aumentaba cada vez más pesada y más le urgía mientras que miraba los empujones de Sasuke en el cuerpo de la Jefa Sacerdotisa una y otra vez, de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus ojos nunca se abrieron mientras que soltaba su pezón durante todos los veinte clímax de Ino, mojándola otras dos veces antes de que sintiera control suficiente para tomar a su esposa con suavidad.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Le dio las gracias a la Jefa Sacerdotisa por su generosidad de cuerpo, Sasuke murmuró que estaba listo para seguir con la unión. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones anteriores, Sasuke sobre sus rodillas entre los muslos abiertos, Ino a su lado.

Ino extendió su mano hacia abajo y ajustó la almohada, cambiando de posición al cuerpo excitado de Hinata, moviendo sus caderas a su primera posición, sacando como de un empujón sus labios.

Sasuke gimió. "Por la diosa, te deseo nee' ka".

La Jefa Sacerdotisa enterró la palma de la mano por la muñeca en el tejido de grasa en el vello púbico de Hinata, causando que ella gimiera. Lo metió en su piel hinchada, ella estaba satisfecha con la cantidad de rocío que saturaba sus dedos cuando ella lo sacó. Ella sonrió con ironía. "Es hora". La Jefa Sacerdotisa fue a lado de Sasuke, tomó su gran pene en una mano y le dio un masaje en sus nalgas con la otra. "Métase en ella lento, su majestad. Entre suave".

Los pezones de Hinata se alargaron bastante en reacción a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo que pasaba no le salió de la mente de Sasuke. Respiró profundo, los orificios de su nariz se movían nerviosamente, él cerró sus ojos con rapidez para dominar en su apetito.

"¿Requieres otra mamada, su señoría"?

"No, Ino. Yo me encargaré esta vez". Sasuke sonrió de agradecimiento, y capiroteó la areola. "Aunque se lo agradezco".

Esta vez Hinata se alegraba por eso. Ella estaba lista para ser más que una observadora. Ella quería participar. Ella movió sus caderas con a sabiendas para participar, y dio un gemido. "Por favor Sasuke, cógeme ahora".

Sasuke gimió en un tono bajo en su garganta, Sasuke cerró sus ojos y pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro azabache. Gotitas de transpiración aparecieron otra vez en su frente, e hicieron su cabello húmedo. Por suerte, las tres trenzas en ambas sienes se mantenían la masa sedosa de que se le cayera a su vista. "¿Estás lista para unirte conmigo, pani"?

"Sí", susurró con voz profunda.

Sasuke permitió que Ino dirigiera su vara a la apertura del calor de su nee' ka. La Jefa Sacerdotisa le siguió dando un masaje en las nalgas con su otra mano, lo que produjo un efecto de bálsamo en su necesidad ardiente. "Entonces únete a mí si lo deseas",

Con un empujón de un cuarto del camino dentro de ella, Sasuke sofocó un juramento por el sentimiento exquisito. El necesitaba derramar su fuerza de vida lo antes posible, no fuera que abriera a Hinata como un animal silvestre en su celo.

Hinata dio un suspiro, arqueando sus caderas para la introducción de su Compañero Sagrado.

Sasuke tomó su cintura. "No lo hagas, mi amor". Su respiración era dificultosa y esporádica. El podía sentir que se perdía el control. "Quédate acostada sin moverte hasta que mi vara esté completamente metida en ti".

Sintiendo su agarre impulso de tener control, Hinata se quedó sin moverse. El era enorme- sólo enorme. El en verdad la hubiera lastimado si no tuviera cuidado siempre".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, aunque su agarre se hacía inevitable. "Por favor apúrate", murmuró.

Sasuke gimió mientras empujaba su verga más dentro de ella. El canal de terciopelo estaba a punto de matarlo. Nunca había pensado necesitar el cuerpo de una mujer así. El se había apareado con más mujeres que las que podría contar, esclavas encantadas y esclavas obligadas también, pero jamás había sido tan rigurosamente probado su control.

Las venas en el cuello de Sasuke se parecían amarrarse mientras que le rogaba a la diosa por control. A empujones otra vez, él se metió hasta que la única parte de él que quedaba visible era la que Ino tenía en su mano empuñada todo lo que podía alrededor de su base gruesa.

Hinata dio un quejido. Sus ojos muy abiertos, ella buscaba el rostro de Sasuke. Era evidente que ella comenzaba a sentir miedo de virgen. "¿Hay más"? susurró ella.

"Casi estoy completamente en tu canal, mis corazones".

"Ella tiene miedo". Ino movió una mano hacia Sasuke. "No se meta más todavía". Soltando su vara, la Jefa Sacerdotisa le dio su atención completamente a Hinata. "Será más felicidad de lo que te puedes imaginar, mi Alta Reina. Deje que ayude a prepararla".

Hinata la vio con detenimiento y en forma inquisitiva, entonces miró hacia abajo donde ella y Sasuke casi estaban completamente unidos. Ino usó ambas manos para abrir amplios los labios de Hinata. Cuando la lengua de la Jefa Sacerdotisa primero tocó su clítoris, la cabeza de Hinata cayó en las almohadas mientras ella empezó a gemir en éxtasis.

Sasuke se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante con la vagina de Hinata, sin meterse más de lo que ya estaba metido. La lengua de Ino se arremolinó y bailaba, lamía y mamaba, creando una magia que pronto tendría el coño Hinata inundado con humedad.

Pero la Jefa Sacerdotisa no se detuvo. Ella se mantuvo al paso, mordisqueando en el clítoris hinchado de Hinata, entonces intercambiaba con mamadas. Hinata se dio cuenta que Ino no pensaba detenerse hasta que ella se viniera.

Sasuke continuó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante en su canal apretado, suprimiendo los impulsos irrefrenables a derramar su fuerza de vida. "Haces muy bien, Ino". El alcanzó alrededor de ella a su espalda y comenzó a frotar sus labios íntimos. "Mi nee' ka va a tener su venirse cuanto antes pueda". El gruñó mientras que en forma implacable se metía a golpes en Hinata. "Si hubiera sabido el valioso servicio hoy darías en la cama, te hubiera recompensado con una verga más antes de la unión".

Ino no subió la mirada para dar un comentario, pero Hinata sabía que ella estaba excitada por las palabras de Sasuke. Ella podía sentir que se endurecían los pezones de la Jefa Sacerdotisa en su barriga. Ella podía verle las nalgas que se levantaban de Ino que invitaban a los dedos en busca, como gato que desea la caricia de su amo.

Sasuke deslizó tres dedos dentro de la Jefa Sacerdotisa, instándola a que fuera investida por su mano mientras la continuaba clavando con fuerza en Hinata. "Toma tu placer de mujer, Ino. Bien te lo has ganado". El frotó la yema de un dedo en su clítoris hinchado mientras que sus tres dedos metidos continuaban a meterse más profundo.

Ino aceptó los llamados, siendo investida de arriba abajo en gozo, gimiendo en el clítoris de Hinata, vibrando en él.

"¡Ay, Dios"!, gritó Hinata, atascándose a los cueros de vesha que la rodeaban. "¡Ay, Dios"!

"Hazlo, nee' ka", ordenó Sasuke. "Encuentra tu placer".

Hinata estalló.

Ino reventó.

Sasuke se enterró en Hinata hasta la empuñadura. El quitó sus dedos pegajosos del coño de Ino y los lamió y dejó limpios. Aplastó con un golpe en forma juguetona el trasero, él sonrió en forma abierta cuando ella dio un aullido y se desplomó en su espalda. "Has hecho bien a esta salida de la luna". El deslizó la palma de una mano sobre su seno y apretó un pezón. "Yo puedo encargarme de lo que falta solo".

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, la forma de la Jefa Sacerdotisa brilló y se disolvió.

Sasuke dio un gruñido de satisfacción, dándole toda su atención a su nee' ka. Completamente atravesada, ella se veía más hermosa que lo que sus palabras podrían decir. Sasuke puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza y se le acercó al cuerpo saciado. El no hizo intento para moverse dentro de ella, sólo permaneció quieto, viendo lo que harían sus emociones.

Hinata estaba completamente saciada, sonreía como si encantada, sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sus pezones salían con picardía. Sasuke sonrió entre dientes con la vista. "¿Estás lista para verdadero placer, pani"?

Los párpados de Hinata se batieron y abrieron al abrir. Sasuke besó a ambos, entonces le sonrió. "¿Quieres decir que hay más"?

El sonrió en forma abierta "Asegurado".

Hinata estrechó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, invitándolo a que le mostrara lo que tenía en mente. "Entonces a toda costa, no dejes que te detenga", susurró ella.

Con gruñidos, Sasuke salía y se zambullía en su coño en su empuñadura una vez más. Hinata arqueó su espalda y dio un suspiro, sus piernas apretadas en la cintura de su esposo. Tuvo su clímax en forma instantánea, Hinata gimió mientras que él le daba una serie de golpes largos y gruesos. "¡Dios mío", se quejó, "Sasuke, ay, Dios mío"!

Su quijada se atascó, Sasuke siguió a su paso implacable. "¡Por la diosa!, gruñó, las venas de su cuello y brazos prominentes, "tu coño pequeño me da la bienvenida como el de ninguna otra".

Hinata gritó al llegar a su clímax otra vez. Sus piernas todavía atascadas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, ella dio golpes con su cintura hacia él también, en anticipación de sus golpes. "¿Me sientes mejor que tus sirvientas"? preguntó con malicia.

"Mil veces mejor", gruñó Sasuke.

"¿Mejor que Ino"?

"Sí", gruñó mientras se enterraba más profundo en su coño.

"Oh, "¿sí"? Insistió Hinata con picardía.

Sasuke logró meterse en su coño aún más adentro. Cerró sus ojos con el exquisito de placer-dolor, él se martilló en el canal de Hinata hasta que una vez más inundaba su verga con humedad. "El pasaje de Ino es apretado y tentador como el hambre, pero el tuyo, mi amor, fue creado por la diosa para servirme". El le dio más duro. "Tu canal", gruño, "Es el banquete de un Alto Rey".

Hinata se desbarató a su alrededor, gritando de placer. "Dámelo todo", le rogó, "Que nada te retenga".

"Tu placer es mío, nee' ka".

Los orificios de su nariz se movían, sus músculos acordonados, Sasuke tomó a Hinata por sus caderas y dio golpes metiéndose en su cuerpo con golpes fuertes, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. "Yo te uno a mí por la santa ley", dijo, golpeando su coño sin piedad. "Hinata Q'ana Tal". Con un tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás, rugió como una bestia salvaje mientras que su clímax vino sobre él y chorreó su fuerza de vida en el vientre de Hinata.

Las alhajas del collar matrimonial daban pulsos rápidos. Ella no tenía tiempo para descifrar ese evento antes de que venirse se apoderara de ella sin cesar, volviéndola loca en su intensidad. Las alhajas parpadeaban a ritmo con el pulso de su clímax, en ritmo con los golpes de Sasuke que se venía. Hinata gritó, gemía del placer-dolor del despegue que todo lo consumió. Parecía seguir y seguir, sin piedad en su ferocidad.

Sasuke rugía- primario, territorial. Como un animal. El clímax fue tan fuerte para él como para Hinata.

Cuando todo había pasado, sus párpados temblaban al querer abrirse. Ella miró a Sasuke como una mujer verdaderamente enamorada de su esposo. El miró con detenimiento sus ojos como un hombre que sentía las mismas emociones intensas, un hombre que sabía que nunca desearía de meterse en otro canal salvo el de Hinata.

Sasuke sacó su verga semi-flácida del canal de su nee' ka. Agotado, se desplomó a su lado en la cama, entonces haló a Hinata sobre su pecho y le pidió que descansara su cuerpo ahí.

Ninguno de ellos estaba listo para divulgarle al otro cuán fuerte sus emociones se habían entrelazado en la unión. Las nuevas sensaciones sobrecogían a ambos.

Sin decir cosa alguna, el Alto Rey y la Alta Reina de Tryston se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

.

Kyaa lamento la tardanza pero no podía subir ningún capitulo que esta pasando con fanfiction?

Pero gracias a dark amy-chan pude lograrlo! muchísimas gracias amy-chan

En fin espero que les haya gustado jejeje pronto la conti


	13. Chapter 13

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13**

Hinata despertó una hora más tarde, todavía tendida en el pecho de Sasuke. Ella se sentó apoyada en sus codos, estudiando su rostro. Dormido profundo, él parece tan inocente. Para nada el hombre que se había tenido su placer con dos esclavas, una sacerdotisa y una esposa dentro de dos horas.

Con una sonrisa abierta, ella movió su cabeza. Aún la asombraba que ella, Hinata, la contadora de impuestos tranquila, había sido llevada al clímax tantas veces y en tantas formas en los días pasados. Ella se sentía como otra mujer. Una mujer provocativa y lasciva.

Hinata decidió explorar la recámara de los apartamentos reales mientras que Sasuke dormía, se levantó de encima de él y se bajó al piso. El fresco cristal rojo se sentía maravilloso en las plantas de sus pies.

Miró alrededor, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta es que la recámara era gigantesca; era más grande que la casa entera en que vivía en la Tierra. A un lado estaba una cámara de baño particular. Hinata podía distinguir las aguas plateadas que se doblaban en forma hipnótica en las paredes de la piscina de cristal rojo. Se veían llamativas. Ella sabía que se bañaría cuando llegara la mañana.

Al lado de la piscina había catres de la sala de estar hechos de algún tipo de cuero oscuro de vesha. ¿Porqué estaban ahí cuando la cama estaba sólo al otro lado de la recámara?, no tenía la menor idea del porqué.

En el lado distante de la cámara inmensa una instalación de almacenaje tallado en el cristal rojo, que albergaba las qi' kas de Hinata y las vestimentas de guerrero de Sasuke. Había también cofres de alhajas preciosas y materiales crudos dentro de ellos.

En otra esquina de la cámara, lo que parecía ser una mini-cocina estaba tallado de la estructura de cristal rojo. Cuando se caminó a examinarla, resultó ser una unidad de refrigeración que tenía provisiones de botellas de matpow añejo. La sola mirada de las botellas cargadas de alhajas indicaba su costoso valor.

Aunque la mejor parte de la cámara era sin duda la cama tipo harén en que la habían investido hacía una hora, el mismo Sasuke dormía contento ahora. Estaba alzada una gran distancia del piso, sin duda para compensar por la estatura superior de un guerrero. Negra, suave como cuero de vesha que se usaban para dormir en ellas y para acurrucarse con ellas. Almohadas fabricadas de un material más suave que la seda y hechas de todo color de Tryston estaba esparcido en todas partes. Alhajas grandes, brillantes incrustadas dentro del fundamento. Era una vista maravillosa.

Era casi tan magnifico como el bárbaro tirado sin cuidado en ella. Una sonrisa abierta, Hinata estaba a punto de unirse a Sasuke, despertándolo en una forma muy placentera, cuando un rayo de luz lila le dio en un ojo. Hipnotizada, ella con lentitud dio vuelta en su talón y caminó hacia un juego de puertas que se abrían al balcón.

Entrando por las puertas, Hinata tomó aliento mientras se dirigía afuera al balcón tallado de cristal negro. La luz venía de una de las lunas de Tryston. Una luna lila. Era más hermosa que-

"¿Quién sigue"?

La mirada de Hinata se fue de donde la luna se avecinaba en el cielo hacia abajo al piso de abajo donde un guerrero entablaba en juegos lujuriosos con cinco sirvientas desnudas. Cuando cerró sus ojos un poquito, ella se dio cuenta que el guerrero que cómodo se reclinaba no era otro sino Itachi, el guerrero que con su boca la había llevado al clímax en el banquete de consumación. Tenten y el heredero de Neji.

"¡Yo sigo"! Una de las sirvientas pechugonas se rió en forma tonta sin tener vergüenza mientras que se empinó en la verga de Itachi y gruñó. Hinata sentía como si no debiera mirar, pero no parecía no poder detenerse. Era como si un mundo entero de placer y deseo se le hubiera abierto este día pasado y ella quería aprender y disfrutarlo todo.

"Yo puedo con más de sólo una", dijo Itachi con pompa. "¿Qué otra joven desea su placer"?

Una rubia que se reía en forma tonta con senos monstruosos se empinó en los dedos de la mano izquierda de Itachi. Una de cabello castaño con encantos iguales se empinó en su otra mano dentro de ella. Una tercer sirvienta se sentó en su cara, sus labios se retorcían mientras que Itachi aparentemente mamaba su el hueco de su clítoris. La primera sirvienta seguía montando arriba y abajo en su verga, gimiendo de placer.

Sip, el muchacho tenía talento.

Aparentemente en espadas. La quinta se rió mientras que encontró una manera de darse placer en uno de los pies de Itachi. Llamó a quien aparentemente era una amiga para que se uniera en la diversión, una sexta sirvienta atada corrió de las sombras, sus senos se balanceaban de arriba abajo, encontró su éxtasis en el otro pie de Itachi.

La escena erótica hacía que Hinata estuviera mojada.

Había mujeres atascadas a cada protuberancia que Itachi pudo encontrar, se torcía y gemía, tenía su clímax una y otra vez.

Hinata dio un suspiro mientras que su cuerpo era levantado y ella era atravesada desde atrás en una erección tiesa. Gimiendo de la excitación, ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke tomó las caderas de Hinata, sin hacer fuerza deslizó su coño hacia arriba y abajo en su verga. "Abre tus ojos, mi amorcito", le susurró ronco. "Abre tus ojos y mira a las sirvientas llegar a su placer de mujer".

Hinata dio un suspiro. Sasuke escogía moverla hacia arriba y abajo en su erección con lentitud, como tortura. Al abrir sus ojos, ella miró con detenimiento a la mujer abajo, mirando con ojos glaseados mientras que gemían y se contorsionaban, atravesándose a propósito en cada parte del cuerpo de Itachi. Entre la visa de tales placeres hedonísticos, el lento apareamiento que Sasuke le daba, y los halones de una de sus manos en sus pezones, Hinata se sintió atrapada en una bruma de necesidad seductora.

"Estás tan apretada y caliente, pani". Sasuke gruñó suavemente mientras que Hinata continuaba ordeñando su verga con su calor pegajoso. "Te encanta mirar, ¿no"? Con el gemido de ella, él haló uno de los capullos hinchados de sus pezones. "Sí, lo sé. Gozaste cuando me apareé con Ino, ¿no"?

"S-sí", ella confesó sin aliento, y lamía sus labios. "Me encantó el momento pícaro".

Sasuke gruñó, moviendo sus caderas en tal forma que Hinata dio un suspiro. "Eres tan apasionante, nee' ka". El aumentó el paso de atravesarla una escasa fracción, mas fue lo suficiente para causarla que gimiera otra vez. "Yo casi me arrepiento que ya no puedo desear derramar mi fuerza de vida en otro canal sino el tuyo. Sólo por ver tu excitación…".

La escena abajo se convertía intensificarte. Hinata gritó de reacción.

"¿Te acuerdas de la sirvienta de amplios encantos quien me sirvió de almohada para mi cabeza con sus senos en el banquete de consumación"?

"Sí".

Las caderas de Sasuke se giraron otra vez. Hinata gimió.

"Ella era una de mis favorecidas antes de que nos apareáramos. Yo la follé todas las noches".

"Oh". La palabra le salió sin aliento, excitada. La imagen de Sasuke apareándose con otra mujer ya no la molestaba en la manera que la molestó antes de Ino, por lo menos no en fantasía. Ahora la excitaba.

"Aún más importante, estaba Muta, la Kefa azul". Sasuke gruñó mientras apretaba los pezones de Hinata y pidió que el paso que su unión se apurara. "Mi apodo para ella era la mamadora". El giró sus caderas. "Ella me llevó al clímax entre cinco y seis veces a cada salida de la luna sin falta". Con el gemido de Hinata, él continuó sin misericordia. "En muchas salidas de la luna yo las llamé a ambas a mi cámara, hora tras hora de buena folla".

"¡Ay dios"!

Sasuke apresuró el paso del apareamiento hasta frenesí, induciendo a Hinata a que tuviera su clímax en el balcón. Ella dio un grito.

El grupo lujurioso de abajo seguían, aunque las sirvientas ahora habían cambiado de posición, cada una tomando un turno en la erección de Itachi.

"¿Te gustaría que una de mis cositas de juego nos acompañaran en el baño alguna mañana, nee' ka"? Sasuke susurró incentivos en el espiral de la ojera de Hinata mientras que él seguía golpeando al meterse en ella desde atrás. "¿Te gustaría ver a Muta mamar mi verga mientras que Myn la sirvienta se encargue de mi saco"?

Hinata tuvo un clímax violento, un hecho que casi hizo que la erección de Sasuke echara lo último de su leche. "¿Te gustaría verlas traerme a mi goce de hombre, mis corazones"?

"S-sí", Hinata confesó en camino a su tercera vez que se venía. "Sí. Ay, dios! Oh, sí".

Sasuke giró sus caderas y se metió en su coño a golpes sin piedad mientras que fueron a tropezones del balcón de vuelta a su cama. Sin salir de su canal apretado, él puso a Hinata en cuatro, todavía de pie a toda estatura mientras que daba golpes en ella sin piedad desde atrás. "¿Deseas que yo las convoque mañana, nee' ka? ¿Deseas ver a tu Compañero Sagrado mamar los pezones regordetes azules y que saboree los encantos rosados entre los muslos de Myn"?

Hinata recibió sus golpes, llegando al clímax por la cuarta vez. "Sasuke".

"Dime", dijo entre dientes, los golpes sin fin dentro de ella la llevaron a la quinta vez que se venía. "Nombra tu deseo, pequeña".

"Sí", gruñó ella, todo menos entre sollozos del placer sobrecogedor. "Las quiero en nuestro baño. Quiero ver que te mamen y tú a ellas".

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Sasuke se hizo tirante. Las imágenes en su mente eran vivas. Sentir la sexta vez que se venía Hinata fue embriagante en extremo. El halar de su coño pegajoso era encantador. "entonces mañana, es lo que tendrás". Gruñendo, envistió a Hinata fuerte.

Con un giro de sus caderas, Sasuke se metió a golpes dentro de ella unas veces más antes de entregarse al placer-dolor y chorrear su fuerza de vida en su vientre. Las alhajas en el collar matrimonial parpadeaban. Su clímax se intensificó e hizo que él rugiera.

Hinata gritó, corcoveando bajo su esposo mientras que ola tras ola de dolor de placer intenso venía sobre ella. Ella se estremeció y pulsó al venirse tras venirse que le reventaba la barriga.

Repleta, Hinata gimió mientras caía boca abajo en la cama. Respirando profundo, ella cerró los ojos.

Sasuke le dio una nalgada juguetona en el trasero. "¿Piensas hacerle caso omiso a tus deberes, joven"?

Los ojos de Hinata se quedaron cerrados mientras que una sonrisa leve estaba sobre sus rasgos. "¿Qué quieres decir"?

Sasuke no le contestó. Se lo mostró a cambio. Poniendo a Hinata en cuatro otra vez, se metió en ella otra vez desde atrás y a golpes se metió en ella con fuerza.

Hinata gruñó. Ella decidió no quejarse.

Hinata despertó la mañana siguiente al sonido de la risa de Tenten.

""Veo que le diste completo placer, primo", declaró la voz de un hombre asombrado, "su coño está hinchado y duerme el sueño de los muertos".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. Hinata sintió la punta de sus dedos rozar en forma posesiva sobre sus labios vaginales. "Sí. Yo me apareé con ella cinco veces más después de que partiera la Jefa Sacerdotisa. La Alta Reina está, sin duda, repleta", dijo con pompa.

Se oyó risa por toda la recámara. "¿Estás seguro que la debemos despertar para un baño"? preguntó Tenten, mientras bajaba el tono de su voz. "Se ve exhausta".

Hinata no le dio tiempo a Sasuke para que contestara eso. Con un parpadeo se abrieron sus párpados, y entonces los cerró un poquito mientras trataba de acostumbrar su vista a la luz del nuevo día. "Buenos días, durmiente", dijo pensativo.

Hinata le sonrió con ternura. Respiró profundo mientras que ella se daba cuenta de sus alrededores. Ella todavía estaba en la cama con Sasuke, ambos desnudos, pero Neji y Tenten estaban aquí por razones que ella no podía entender.

Hinata estaba tendida en los cueros de vesha sin cobertura, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y una pierna doblada por la rodilla, dando amplia vista de su vagina hinchada a su amiga y el primo de Sasuke. Alarmada, pero con esperanza de pasar como indiferente, ella le sonrió a Neji y a Tenten, y se movió para cerrar sus piernas de la sus vistas.

Aparentemente ignorante de lo vergonzoso que se sentía, Sasuke siguió acariciando los labios de su coño ante ellos aún después de que ella intentara cerrar sus piernas. Sus muslos permanecían abiertos. "Hola. ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí"?

Neji le sonrió con ternura a Hinata, sus ojos recorrían de agradecimiento el cuerpo de Hinata, sobre su coño. "Sasuke nos ha invitado a bañarnos, mi Alta Reina. ¿Espero sea de tu gusto?

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras estudiaba su rostro guapo. "Por supuesto. Y por favor, llámame Hinata".

Neji asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

"Es una hora que nos da usted", declaró Tenten contenta, con una sonrisa abierta a Hinata. "Gracias a usted por invitarnos a ser la primera pareja apareada a bañarse con usted y el Alto Rey".

"De nada". Hinata no estaba segura de cómo los había honrado, pero ella en su mente se encogió de hombros, decidiendo llevarse por ello.

Sasuke carraspeó su garganta. "Comienza tú con tu nee' ka sin nosotros. Nosotros iremos en cuanto antes, primo".

Neji inclinó su cabeza, tomó a Tenten por el brazo y la llevó hacia el otro lado de la inmensa recámara.

Cuando ya estaban donde no los pudieran oír, Sasuke se viró otra vez hacia Hinata, se dio cuenta que ella lo estudiaba a él con una expresión de preguntar en su rostro. "¿Sí"? preguntó con voz bastante brusca, temiendo que él supiera lo que ella pensaba.

"Pensé…" Hinata se mordió su labio, indecisa de si proseguir con el tema o interrogar sobre su buena suerte.

"¿Sí"?

"Yo pensaba que tú ibas a invitar a Muta y a Myn a bañarse con nosotros esta mañana".

Sasuke dio un suspiro. Para el asombro de Hinata, su rostro verdaderamente estaba poseído por lo que en la mayoría de la gente sería vergüenza. "Nee' ka…" dijo en un suspiro otra vez, entonces ladeó su cabeza.

Hinata se sentó con una postura recta. Ella frotó su mano en su espalda en forma calmada. "¿Qué"? ella susurró.

"Hinata", él dijo otra vez, "Los guerreros trystonni no son como los hombres de tu Tierra, así me lo imagino". Cuando ella tenía su ceja alzada, él respiró profundo y siguió adelante. "Cuando nos hemos unido, nosotros no tenemos el deseo de buscar los encantos en otras hembras". El movió su mano por el aire. "Confieso que entre la emoción del banquete de consumación, el frenesí de la unión, etcétera, que me emocioné demasiado quizá, pero yo…" El dio un suspiro, y gruñó en forma cómica.

Hinata se mordió el labio para no reírse en voz alta. Le puso un beso en el hombro de Sasuke, ella lo dejó que se saliera con la suya. "En verdad, me alegra te sientas así".

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. "¿Lo estás"?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que estaba entretenido en la fantasía de todo eso también". Hinata le alisó el cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros. "Pero ahora que estoy despierta, estas fantasías que me susurraste anoche no suenan muy excitantes; ellas suenan como que partirían el corazón".

Sasuke sonrió en forma abierta, completamente aliviado. "con que no me quieres ver mamar a otra mujer"?

"¡No"! Hinata frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada juguetona en la espalda. El se rió. "De hecho, yo no quiero ni a Muta ni a Myn en ninguna parte cerca de ti otra vez".

"¿de verdad"?

"Es en serio, Sasuke". Hinata se mordió el labio. "No las quiero cerca", confesó en una voz baja.

Sasuke asintió con un movimiento del cabeza, complacido por que ella sea posesiva. Es como se suponía que debía ser entre verdaderos compañeros. "Está hecho". El se le arrimó hacia abajo y la besó con dulzura en los labios. "Además", dijo, "Tryston es un lugar lujurioso. Va a haber muchas oportunidades para que te complazcas en tu encanto de ver a otros hacer el amor sin que el otro sea yo".

Hinata se rió en forma tonta. "Haces que yo parezca una pervertida".

Sasuke puso una mano sobre sus corazones fingiendo dolor. "Jamás, mi amor". Sonriendo en forma amplia, la besó otra vez. "Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros, salvo en momentos de calmar y mientras asistamos a banquetes de consumación-las que valga que fueran algo raro ahora que yo me he apareado- no tocaré a otra. Y jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, nos uniremos con otros. "¿Sí"?

"Sí", acordó Hinata con ansias, muy aliviada. Ella pensó preguntarle más sobre qué era lo de calmar, por cuanto Tenten también lo había mencionado, pero se distrajo por su sonrisa abierta. Ella brincó y lo besó profundamente en los labios. "¿Pero qué de los baños" pensé de las Kefas…?"

"No hay de otra", le interrumpió Sasuke, mientras movía su cabeza. "Tú lo sabes, pani. Pero sólo porque las Kefas no hacen otra cosa sino traer placer al que bañan, "no es necesario tocarlas en respuesta".

"¿Y no usarás a Muta"?

"Sí, es un juramento entre Compañeros Sagrados. No usaré a Muta". Sasuke movió su mano con distracción. "Se la daré a uno de mis hermanos, o como un regalo a un rey favorecido o quizá a un señor.

Después de un momento largo, Hinata asintió con la cabeza su aceptación de su pacto. "Está bien. Puedo respetar eso".

Sasuke frotó su muslo, en agradecimiento por entender. "Bien. Ahora tengamos un baño con nuestros amigos, a ellos les gusta un desayuno".

"Tengo un poco de hambre".

Sasuke meció a Hinata en sus brazos, mientras se ponía en pie para caminar con ella a la piscina de baño. "Después, pensé enseñarte más de Sand City".

Hinata chilló emocionada, causando que Sasuke se riera. "¿Podemos ir en una coche flotante"?

Tu placer es el mío, nee' ka".

.

.

.

.

*_* ya no se qué decir, sinceramente esos dos me dejan sin palabras

Bueno gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, leer que esta historia está siendo muy bien aceptada me alegra mucho


	14. Chapter 14

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 14**

Hinata tenía que confesar que bañarse con otros en verdad ayudaba a fortalecer el vínculo que uno sentía con ellos. Por supuesto, Eso era probable que fuera porque era difícil sentirse penoso ante otra gente que verías tener su clímax, o gente que te veían a ti tener tu clímax. Ella aún no podía creer que no había tenido inhibiciones en su baño.

Cuando las Kefas quisieron darle masaje a sus muslos, Hinata abrió sus piernas con amplitud y lo disfrutó, sin importarle que Neji y Tenten estuvieran ahí, o que Neji estuviera tieso por excitado de verla. De cierto, ella y Sasuke habían disfrutado atestiguar a las Kefas hacerle igual a Tenten. Sasuke había puesto la mano de Hinata sobre su erección y le pidió que lo masturbara mientras que Tenten azotaba y gemía, llegando a su clímax violentamente.

Entonces Hinata había dado cuenta para qué eran los catres suaves reclinables al lado de la piscina. Ninguno de los guerreros podía esperar para llevar a sus Compañeras Sagradas a la cama. En su lugar, habían investido a sus mujeres bien y completamente, placiéndolas al lado de la piscina.

Después, el grupo de cuatro personas desayunaron juntos en la recámara en piel de cuero de vesha. Aún desnudos, ellos se habían reído y comido y habían tomado parte en una gran conversación. Nada había avergonzado a Hinata. Nada la había sorprendido. Ni los continuos frotes de posesión distraídos de Sasuke entre sus muslos.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. Todavía no se sobreponía a cuán en forma drástica su vida había alterado.

De pie ante el espejo holográfico, ella tenía puesto una qi' ka que Sasuke le había pedido que vistiera, declarando que era hora para el intercambio de colores de lo que ella portaba a diario. En funciones oficiales, Hinata continuaría portando una qi' ka de colores variados por respeto a los muchos clanes de Tryston. Hoy era por oro.

La qi' ka dorada era mucho más transparente que las otras que había lucido hasta este momento. No habría duda para cualquiera de cuán grande eran sus areolas o de qué color era el parche de vello entre sus piernas. Daba igual que Hinata hubiera estado desnuda.

El collar matrimonial estaba completamente empático a Sasuke ahora, daba a entender y le transmitía a Hinata según sus deseos en cada paso. Ella pensó que era un poco valiente, ya que él nada vestía que le transmitía sus deseos a él, pero porque ya habían estado en ese camino y ella había perdido la pelea, ella decidió no pensar más en eso.

Ella se echó un último vistazo en el espejo holográfico, entonces giró sobre un talón y salió de la recámara. El paso que fijó fue uno rápido. Ella estaba mareada de la emoción de las esperanzas de ver más de Sand City.

Sus sandalias costosas de alhajas incrustadas que hacía un sonido de clic en el piso de cristal negro, Hinata saludó con un movimiento de su mano con entusiasmo a cada guardia con que se encontró en camino a la cámara al gran pasillo. "¡Buenas tardes"!

"Paz y prosperidad, mi Alta Reina", dijo en voz alta un guerrero. Hinata sonrió con una sonrisa grande, entonces se viró hacia él con una mirada burlona en su rostro. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y, se dio cuenta que había algo que reconocía del hombre de cabello rojos con ojos verdes fosforescentes. "¿No te conozco"?

"Sí", confirmó el guerrero guapo con una sonrisa abierta. "Te sentaste en mi regazo mientras yo me encargaba de una de tus frutas de mujer en el banquete de consumación".

Los cachetes de Hinata se pusieron como tinta escarlata. "Oh", balbuceó, y de repente se acordó de todo. Su nombre era Gaara, y tenía una lengua talentosa. "¿No te llamas Gaara"?

El se inclinó. "A sus órdenes, Excelentísima".

Hinata ladeó su cabeza un poquito, confundida. Mientras tuviera vida, ella dudaba que se acostumbraría a que la llamaran una Alta Reina, una Emperatriz, o cualquier otra cosa por la cual se referían a ella por aquí. "Maravilloso. ¿Me podrías contestar una pregunta, Gaara"?

Sus ojos le echaron un breve vistazo por su cuerpo. "Seguramente".

"¿Me estoy volviendo loca o no era este piso azul ayer"?

Gaara entornó los ojos como si no entendiera, entonces se rió cuando le se dio cuenta de la realidad. "Usted debe haber entrado a sus apartamentos por la puerta del sur ayer, al cual se va por el cristal azul. Este es el lado del norte, Su Majestad, el que está pavimentado de la noche".

"Entiendo". Hinata se mordió el labio.

"Si gustara" le ofreció Gaara cordialmente, "Yo la podría escoltarla a Su Majestad mientras le explico mejor el trazo del palacio".

"¡Eso sería maravilloso"! Dijo Hinata entusiasmada. Se supone que yo me encuentre con él en alguna recámara donde la gente se puede refrescar con matpow mientras esperan que se les traiga un vehículo. ¿Conoces este lugar"?

Gaara extendió su mano, y se la ofreció. "Seguramente". Mientras bajaban por el corredor, él la complementó por su qi' ka. "Es hermosa. Y exhibe sus encantos mucho mejor que el de ayer. Es asegurado que Su Majestad gozará lucir su nee' ka este día, sabiendo que todos van a ver el raro parche de color de noche que le pertenece a él".

"Gracias", farfulló Hinata, su rostro se sonrojó otra vez.

"De nada".

"Bueno", preguntó ella con serenidad, cambiando el tema, "¿cuál es la cámara de matpow"?

"Esa sería la cámara de cristal dorado".

Hinata ladeó su cabeza. "Yo no sé cómo los mantienes a todos en orden".

"Es más fácil que lo que parece, quizá". Gaara hizo un gesto a la gran pared mientras entraron. Hinata saludó a los guerreros y sirvientes que pasaron en camino con una sonrisa e inclinar la cabeza. "Este es el corazón del palacio y por ende, la cámara más grande dentro del mismo. Se llama el gran pasillo, o el salón de cenar, y como usted puede ver, es hecho del mismo cristal negro del que las afueras del palacio y el corredor del norte son hechos".

"¿Porqué negro"?

"Es el emblema de Q'an Tal, el negro". Gaara encogió sus hombros en forma distraída. "Quizá el gran pasillo se dejó negro como las paredes del palacio para acordar a las visitas de quién es que gobierna aquí, ya que aquí es donde pasarán la mayor parte de su tiempo oficial".

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido". Hinata apretó el músculo pesado en el brazo de Gaara. "Así que eso quiere decir que el corredor del norte es hecho de cristal negro porque lleva a nuestros apartamentos, ¿tengo razón?

"Sí".

"¿Entonces por qué es el piso del sur azul? ¿Porqué es mi recámara azul"?

Gaara se rió entre dientes. "Casi nada pasa sin que usted se dé cuenta, ¿cierto"? Con la mirada molesta de Hinata, él le dio unas palmaditas en su mano y continuó. "En primer lugar, las cámaras de propiedad particular, aún los reales, son construidos a los gustos personales, no para servir como emblemas".

"Así que dices que mi cuarto es azul sólo porque es el color preferido de Sasuke"?

"Sí". La mirada de Gaara se encontró con la de ella y le guiñó un ojo. "A él siempre les han gustado las uvas de color de noche".

Hinata movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. El guerrero la recordaba a Naruto -terriblemente insolente, pero demasiado placentero al hablar como para enojarse con él. "Volvamos a la primera pregunta: "¿Porqué es azul el piso del sur"?

"Porque no lleva exactamente a sus apartamentos, así que no es oficialmente Q'an Tal". Con la mirada confusa de Hinata, Gaara se apresuró para explicar, "La puerta que usó ayer, la del lado del sur, en verdad es una puerta secreta de la cual saben muy pocos. Si el Alto Rey no se lo ha explicado, Estoy seguro que él lo hará antes que llame cualquier visita política, que no se le permite a usted pasar por esa puerta cuando nadie, sino familia, esté presente".

"Interesante", dijo Hinata. Ella saludó con la mano a una sirvienta amistosa sin corpiño llamada Leha quien le había llevado el desayuno esta mañana. Leha le sonrió en respuesta y la saludó con la mano. "¿Entonces qué más se guarda en el lado del sur, además de la puerta secreta"? preguntó ella mientras continuaban su paseo.

"En la mayor parte, cámaras de señores de alto rango y también algunos teatros".

"¿Teatros"?

"Sí. Muchos actores caminan a Sand City, con esperanza de entretener al Alto Rey".

Hinata apretó el brazo de Gaara mientras seguían caminando. "¡Qué emocionante! ¿Qué clase de actuaciones"?

"De todas clases, supongo, aunque la mayoría son dotados en los artes eróticos".

"¿Artes eróticos"? Se le abrió la quijada de Hinata. Ella movió su cabeza sin creer. "¿Qué quieres decir por eso"?

Gaara le sonrió en forma abierta, entonces movió su muñeca para que se abrieran un par de puertas dobles, pesadas. "Las mujeres que soy bien versadas en el deporte de la cama, con seguridad. Me acuerdo de una actriz que el año pasado pudo llevar a diez guerreros a su placer a la misma vez".

"¿Diez"?

"Sí".

"¡Guau! Una mujer dotada".

Gaara asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Creo que ella va a entretener aquí otra vez a la salida de tres lunas". El frunció el seño, entonces farfulló algo de prácticas injustas.

Hinata alzó una ceja de color de noche. "¿Injustas"? ¿Qué quieres decir"?

"Nada, Su Majestad". El rostro de Gaara se sonrojó, lo que indicaba que había revelado más de lo que había querido".

Hinata se detuvo, despistada. Ella se dio vuelta para tenerlo de frente. "Dime lo que quieres decir".

Gaara dio un suspiró, entonces se encogió de hombros un poquito, pensando que no era sabio rehusar a contestar lo que aparentaba ser una orden directa de la Alta Reina. "Es sólo que cuando los actores piden voluntarios del público, los guerreros más viejos, de alto rango siempre ganan".

"No entiendo". Hinata revoloteó su mano entre ellos. "¿Luchan por los honores de aparearse con las actrices o algo como eso"?

"¡Lo haría si pudiera"! Gaara se rió. El movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "No, los jóvenes en rango nunca tienen tal oportunidad que los ayude, porque si un guerrero de mayor puesto escoge ser voluntario, nada podemos hacer, sino aceptar".

"En otras palabras, los guerreros jóvenes no se aparean ¿y los guerreros mayores las cogen a todas"?

"Precisamente". Gaara dio un suspiró, claramente agitado. "Los guerreros mayores lo tienen todo. Todos tienen por lo menos una Kefa asignada a sus apartamentos, y casi siempre varias. Los guerreros más jóvenes que vienen a Sand City para entrenar bajo el Alto Rey y Emperador no se les da ni una, salvo, por supuesto, que vengan de un grupo rico y fueron dotados con algunas esclavas por sus padres para que trajeran consigo".

"Interesante".

"Sí. El único deporte que los guerreros más jóvenes tienen es cuando nosotros podemos seducir a una sirvienta obligada a que nos deje probar sus encantos". Gaara se sonrojó como tonto. "He dicho demasiado, Su Majestad". El hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Venga. Esta puerta conduce a la nave del este, que es donde está la cámara dorada".

Hinata se tocó el mentón mientras seguía analizando a Gaara, evidentemente frustrado. La imagen de cierta mujer encantada, pechugona, bella, de azul que brilla con el apodo de la mamadora le pasó por su mente. Ella sonrió con lentitud. "Luego podemos hablar más sobre lo otro. Por ahora, tienes razón, nos debemos ir".

Hinata tomó el brazo de Gaara, sintiéndose muy aliviada ahora que ella sabía qué hacer con Muta. Y si Sasuke estaba acordaba con sus deseos, Gaara sentiría mucho de lo mismo muy pronto.

El vehículo descapotado en que fueron al viaje a Sand City no era el de propiedad de Hinata, pero era el vehículo flotante oficial del Alto Rey. Hecho de cristal negro y de alhajas incrustadas, era una gran muestra de riqueza.

"temía que mi primo Neji querría pasear con nosotros", Sasuke dijo mientras mecía a Hinata en su regazo y mordisqueaba su cuello. "Seguramente, estoy contento de tenerte para mí para un hechizo".

"Mmmm". Hinata cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el sentimiento de los labios de su esposo y dientes que la rozaban en lugares sensibles en su piel. "Yo también".

"Ya que mencionamos estar solos", Sasuke dijo mientras movió su muñeca para invocar la qi' ka del cuerpo de Hinata, "¿no te dije que estuvieras desnuda mientras fuéramos solo tú y yo"? El tiró su qi' ka descartada al asiento vacío trasero, y entonces continuó mordisqueando.

Hinata inhaló profundo, sus pezones se endurecían. "Qué si nos juntamos con otros después de que pasemos el perímetro del palacio a continuación"? preguntó ella sin respiración. "Quizá me vean desnuda".

"¿Y"?

"Su cabeza se levantó con rapidez. "¿Y"?

"¿Sientes pena de repente, mis corazones"? Sasuke sonrió en forma abierta con picardía, mientras le daba amasaba las nalgas de perla sekta mientras él analizaba su rostro. "Después de venirse con la Jefa Sacerdotisa en tu cámara de baño, ¿entonces otra vez cuando nos unimos? Después de venirte con guerreros en la fiesta de consumación-que no hablaremos de eso. ¿Después de venirse por Neji y el placer de Tenten? Después de-"

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Hinata le puso la palma de una mano sobre su boca. El la lamió y sonrió en forma abierta tras su mano. "Pero en serio, ¿Qué pensarán los demás si vienen hacia nosotros mientras estoy desnuda"?

"Ellos pensarán que eres una nee' ka leal y respetuosa".

Hinata frunció el seño. Eso sonaba demasiado sumiso como para que le gustara.

Sasuke refunfuñó algo de los primitivos de la primera dimensión, pudiendo leer sus emociones mucho más fácil ahora que ya se habían unido. "No importa cómo eran las cosas en tu hogar anterior. Aquí, las mujeres procuran placer a sus Compañeros Sagrados".

Hinata resopló cuando le dijeron eso. Ella cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos y por terquedad, frunció el seño.

"¿Oh?" Sasuke alzó una ceja negra real mientras alcanzaba uno de los pezones de Hinata y la hacía dar vueltas entre su dedo pulgar y el índice. "¿Y darme placer ha sido tan mal"?

"N-No". Hinata aguantó su respiración. "Para nada".

Sasuke habló más suave mientras el vehículo descapotable se dirigía al perímetro del palacio encantado. "¿Entonces porqué no desearías darme placer"?

"Yo- ¡ay, Dios"! Su otra mano ahora estaba ocupada frotando entre sus piernas. "Yo sí deseo darte placer", confesó con un suspiro.

"Buena chica". Sasuke viró a Hinata hacia atrás para que la espalda de Hinata estuviera en su pecho. Sasuke abrió sus rodillas para abrirle las piernas en amplio, él liberó su verga erecta e hizo que la atravesara. Ella dio un grito, sus labios lisos se envolvían alrededor de él, y lo aceptaba completamente dentro de ella. Sasuke continuó su frote íntimo, una mano hacía círculos distraídos alrededor de su clítoris mientras que la otra jugaba con sus pezones, y se acomodaron para un largo viaje de Sand City.

Entre más de un clímax, Hinata pudo ver mucho y hacer muchas preguntas. Ella estaba especialmente impresionada con la duna encantada que Sasuke dijo que vivía la sacerdotisa y sus esclavos masculinos. "¿Cuántos hombres son propios de Ino"?

La última vez que se contaron, más de cuatrocientos.

Hinata se rió entre dientes. "Bien, Ino".

Cuando el vehículo se dirigió otra vez al palacio tres horas después, Hinata lamentaba ver que su gira llegaba a su fin. Ella pasó un tiempo de maravilla, acostada en los brazos de Sasuke, haciendo el amor lentamente con él mientras jugueteaban. Ella sabía que todos los días no serían como este. El le había dicho con cautela aunque él se había ausentado de sus deberes y continuaría a hacerlo por unos días más por respeto a ella y su nuevo matrimonio, pero él mismo tendría que encargarse del entrenamiento de sus guerreros muy pronto.

Hinata había asentido con la cabeza, diciéndole que ella entendía.

Después de que unos de los guerreros de Sasuke levantó a Hinata por la cintura y la puso sobre el cristal del área de despliegue, Sasuke invocó a la qi' ka otra vez al cuerpo de Hinata. Tomando a su nee' ka de la mano, él la condujo al mismo palacio.

.

.

.

.

Hola como les va? Estoy tan feliz de que a tanta gente le guste la historia! Eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir subiendo capítulos jejeje


	15. Chapter 15

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 15

A los tres días, mientras Sasuke estaba ocupada afuera entrenando a sus hombres, Hinata deambulaba deprimida en el palacio, perdida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que Sakura hacía en ese mismo momento, se preguntaba si su hermanita Hanabi seguía viva. El no tener a Sasuke paseándose alrededor de ella las cuarenta y cinco horas de un día Trystonni le daba a Hinata demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

Unos minutos después, Hinata se encontró con Naruto en el gran pasillo. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta de su cuñado gigante de cabello claro fue cómo se veía pachucho hoy, en nada como era normal en él, alegre. Pensando en que el amargado busca al amargado, ella se desplazó a su lado y lo saludó. "Buenos días, Naruto".

Naruto quitó su mirada de analizar el matpow en su copa de vino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella se sonrojó, a sabiendas de que la qi' ka plateada que ella hoy portaba era transparente como film transparente para cubrir alimentos. "Buenas, hermana. Hoy te vez excepcionalmente hermosa".

"Gracias". Hinata dio un suspiro que dijo mucho. "Quisiera que me sintiera excepcionalmente hermosa hoy".

"¿Ánimos de depresión"?

"Sí".

Naruto resopló, hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. "Entonces has venido a buen lugar". Naruto convocó a una copa de vino vacía de la mesa alzada a su lado, entonces lo llenó de matpow y la puso ante Hinata. "Ahora, cuéntame lo que te molesta y yo te diré lo que me molesta".

Hinata sonrió. "¿es como, 'muéstrame el tuyo y yo te muestro el mío"?

Naruto contoneó sus cejas. "Ya he visto sus encantos en exposición, hermosa Hinata, pero estaría agradecido, por supuesto, si me enseñara otra vez".

"¡Ay, deja eso"! Ella se rió, y le dio un puño a Naruto en el brazo. Él hizo como si lo sintió. Hinata levantó su copa de vino y se la ofreció brindando. "Por ti, por hacerme sonreír".

Naruto inclinó su cabeza, entonces analizó sus ojos. "¿Qué la molesta, hermana"?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, bebiendo a sorbos de la copa de vino llena con matpow azul turquesa fosforescente. "Extraño mi hogar". Ella ladeó su cabeza, mientras fruncía el seño. "No, no es la verdad exactamente así. Yo extraño a cierta gente de mi hogar, pero sobre todo a mi hermana y mejor amiga".

"¿Quiere que vaya a cogerla por ti"?

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron. "Tú podrías-"

"Por supuesto, nunca podrían volver cuando fueran traídas aquí". Sus ojos se opacaron, sus hombros cayeron. "Yo no les quitaría el escoger como Sasuke me lo quitó a mí".

Naruto rascó su mentón pensativo. "¿Le guarda rencor a Sasuke por reclamarte"?

Ella pensó en la pregunta. "Raro, pero no, no desde que nos unimos". Ella tragó otra vez de la bebida, entonces puso la copa de vino en la mesa a su lado. "Es raro, pero desde el primer momento en que fijé en él mis ojos, aunque estaba aterrorizada, una parte de mí siempre supo que yo era parte de él, que él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él". Ella pasó una mano por su cabello. "Extraño, jm?"

Naruto sonrió en forma abierta, y movía su cabeza. "Las nociones de aparearse no debe ser de mucho avance mental. Lo que acaba de describir es lo que le dirán todas las nee' kas que ella sintió al primero fijar sus ojos en su Compañero Sagrado".

"Como…"

"Dos mitades de un todo".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con lentitud. "Sí, dos mitades de un todo. Me siento así". Se puso en pie moviendo su cabeza. Ella no estaba lista para tratar con las implicaciones de eso todavía. "¿Caminaría por los jardines conmigo mientras hablamos"?

"Seguramente". Mientras se levantaba, Naruto la tomó por el brazo y condujo a Hinata por el gran pasillo. "No debes tener pocos ánimos por dejar ese planeta lúgubre, hermana. El estándar de vida aquí es mucho superior".

"Te dije, es la gente a quien extraño. ¿Te acuerdas de la mujer con quien yo estaba cuando Sasuke me llevó"?

"Sí". Naruto se excitó de inmediato con el recuerdo vivo. Sus largos mechones rosados, su piel rara, su-

"Ella ha sido…" El labio inferior de Hinata comenzó a temblar. "Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que yo era,"-ella parpadeó un ojo para no llorar-"una niña". Respirando profundo, ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió convincente a Naruto. "Disculpa, dijo en un murmullo.

"No se disculpe", dijo en voz baja. Apretando su mano, Naruto le preguntó, "¿Cómo se llama la joven"?

"Sakura".

"Sakura", repitió, permitiendo que el sonido pasara por su lengua. "¿Y qué de la bonita Sakura? ¿Crees que le gustaría la vida en Tryston"?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura que aprendería a amarlo después de que se acostumbrara, pero no se trata de eso".

"¿Oh"? Naruto arqueó una ceja dorada mientras le prestaba atención. "¿Entonces de qué se trata"?

Yo querría que ella tuviera la decisión".

Naruto convocó a que se abrieran las puertas pesadas que conducían a un atrio lleno de matas frondosas y extranjeras. "¿Qué si te dijera que es posible que Sakura sea mi Compañera Sagrada"?

"¿Q-Qué"? Hinata tropezó, agradecida cuando Naruto la aquietó. Ella se viró para confortarlo, tomando sus bíceps salientes. "¿Es ella"? chilló.

"Yo no sé, confesó Naruto, pero es verdad que guardo todos los sentimientos que se dice que los guerreros poseen cuando conocen a sus Compañeras Sagradas, pero son separados por guerras u otros acontecimientos".

Hinata movió su cabeza, su ceja arrugada. "No entiendo".

"¡Estoy deprimido!"

"Oh". Hinata se mordió el labio, y sonreía en forma abierta. "¿Pero no lo hubieras sabido cuando la viste si era ella"?

"En circunstancias normales, sí", explicó Naruto, "mas estábamos en una dimensión que no conocíamos, encarando posibles enemigos de los cuales no podíamos estar seguros". El se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto era todo menos normal. "Yo estaba demasiado ocupado buscando amenazas para prestarle toda la atención a la linda joven, como ahora quisiera haberlo hecho".

A Hinata no le interesaba eso. Ella enterró sus uñas en sus brazos. "Pero es muy posible que Sakura es tu compañera; que ella pertenece en Tryston"?

"Envaine sus garras, hermana". Naruto sonrió en forma abierta, un hoyuelo atractivo le salió. "Pero sí, mientras más pienso en eso, más me convenzo de ello".

Hinata saltó a arriba y abajo, sus senos se sacudían con su emoción. "Eso haría a Sakura una reina, ¿no"?

"Sí". Naruto analizó los ojos de Hinata como si buscara respuestas "Ya que mencionamos títulos, yo soy rey y por ende tengo una colonia a la que debo volver cuanto antes. Así que si me voy, debo ir ya, hermana. ¿Qué piensas de eso"?

Hinata sopló, dándole vueltas. "¿La obligarías a venir a aquí si ella resultara no ser tu Compañera Sagrada del todo"?

"No. Yo le daría a la joven la opción si ella no me perteneciera, pero si es mía…" Naruto movió una mano por el aire, señalado que el libre albedrío de Hinata no existiría.

"Entiendo". Hinata soltó el agarre que tenía en su brazo y dio un vistazo por el atrio, analizando en forma distraída el montón de plantas. Ella consideró lo mucho que había llegado a formar Sasuke de ella desde la unión, cuán sola estaba aún con tan sólo unas horas de separación de él, cuán melancólica se ponía aún con unas horas de separación de él. Esto es lo que eran los Compañeros Sagrados el uno para el otro él había dicho.

La mente de Hinata estaba decidida. "entonces ve a Sakura. Mira a ver si es tuya". Ella giró y le apuntó con un dedo amenazador a Naruto. "¡Pero si no es, le das la opción"!

La tropa de actores viajeros que se especializan en las artes eróticas hizo una actuación en el palacio a esa salida de la luna. El teatro en que actuarían las jóvenes pechugonas estaba repleto, lleno de guerreros lujuriosos casi dos horas enteras antes de que estuviera programada a comenzar la función.

Arriba en los balcones, las cajas individuales estaban llenas con los hombres de mayor rango de Tryston, los reyes menores y los altos señores. A diferencia de abajo donde sólo había asientos para descansar, cada caja propia contenían una cama gigantesca, desde donde los guerreros podían ver las actuaciones a gusto suyo, tomando sus propios placeres cuando les daba la gana.

Mientras Hinata caminaba a su caja con Sasuke, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que las cajas propias no eran exactamente privadas. La única partición que separaba una caja de la otra era una soga fina como alhaja.

Su atención fue arrebatada por el guerrero en la caja al lado de la suya. Era evidente que no se había apareado, porque había diez sirvientas obligadas en su cama, que besaban y lo acariciaban por todas partes, lo que incluía a la infame Myn, quien ahora mamaba su pene.

Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, las facciones del guerrero sólo podrían ser descritas como severas. Su cabello era negro azabache como el de Sasuke, su piel del bronceado profundo de los hombres trystonni, y su estatura parecía estar a la par con la de su esposo también. Una sola cicatriz dentada estaba acuchillada por su cachete derecho, lo que le daba una apariencia más bárbara que la de Sasuke. El hombre le daba escalofrío.

"Ah Myn", se alabó con modales groseros, mientras respiraba hacia adentro, "Veo que no has perdido tu destreza mientras yo estuve ausente. Gret, mama de mi saco de hombre mientras que Myn atiene mi vara". Sin abrir sus ojos, él viró su cabeza y enrolló su lengua alrededor del pezón presentado para aceptación de otra sirvienta.

Cuando el guerrero tuvo su clímax un minuto después, Hinata estaba desconcertada para darse cuenta que ella de inmediato fue excitada. Sasuke tenía razón. A ella le gustaba mirar.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta"? Sasuke susurró en forma provocativa en su oído mientras se le ponía atrás.

Hinata sonrió con lentitud, mientras todavía miraba la escena. Los senos cuantiosos de una sirvienta cubrían la cabeza del guerrero, pero Myn se puso en pie para atravesarse en su vara, ella se daba cuenta que él estaba completamente erecto otra vez. "Tienes razón", confesó en una voz baja, "Soy una pervertida".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes en voz baja. "Yo nunca dije eso, tú lo dijiste, mis corazones. Es normal disfrutar ver si me lo preguntas".

Los senos enormes de Myn se balanceaban arriba y abajo mientras montaba su guerrero, lo que Hinata detestaba confesar, lo hacía con pericia que se celaba. El gemido de ella aumentó mientras que su paso se hacía más rápido y frenético. Esta mujer que era evidente sabía dar placer.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y convocó a la qi' ka de Hinata al suelo. "Sí, pani, Myn es una excelente folladora, pero no lo hace ni cerca de lo bien que lo haces tú. El alcanzó alrededor de su cuerpo y deslizó los dedos de una mano por el parche de vello íntimo. Estás mojada de la necesidad, pequeña. Vamos a nuestra propia cama".

Hinata se dio vuelta en el abrazo de Sasuke y alzó sus brazos para que la levantara. El gruñó, agradeciéndola de una vez. Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras que Sasuke apretaba las nalgas de Hinata, gimiendo en su boca mientras que se saborearon. El había extrañado tocar su cuerpo tanto mientras entrenaba hoy.

La música comenzó a tocar, lo que indicaba que la función pronto comenzaría. Sasuke se cayó en la cama con Hinata en sus brazos, entonces rompió el beso. "Acuéstate de frente al escenario para que nada te pierdas, nee' ka. Yo me acostaré atrás de ti".

"Está bien". Hinata se viró a su lado, reclinada en un codo. Ella respiró hacia adentro cuando el largo y grueso pene de Sasuke entraba en ella desde atrás. "Mmm. Eso se siente maravilloso", confesó ella con un jadeo. "¿Harías que mis pezones den vuelta entre tus dedos"? preguntó ella en forma provocativa.

"Joven lujuriosa, dijo Sasuke en broma. El acercó a Hinata sobre sí en tal manera que permitiera que él deslizara su brazo izquierdo bajo ella, dándole acceso a esa mano al pezón izquierdo de ella. Su otra mano alcanzó por encima de Hinata, descansando con cómoda mientras él le ponía atención a su pezón derecho. "¿Mejor"? le dijo entre un aliento en su oído. El remolineó su lengua alrededor del espiral hasta que ella se estremeció.

"S-Sí". Hinata rotó sus caderas, atravesándose y entonces atravesándose otra vez en forma lenta en su verga. Ahora era Sasuke quien inhalaba. "¿Te gusta eso"?

"Mmm Hinata. Sí, pani". Sasuke cerró sus ojos y disfrutó las sensaciones del coño con que su nee' ka lo premiaba. Cuando ella le dio golpes en respuesta, entonces giró sus caderas con un movimiento moledor, él gimió. "Ah Hinata. Dame más de ese canal dulce, amor. Tómame entero".

"Sasuke". El clímax de Hinata fue rápido. Ella dejó que los sentimientos se apoderaran de ella, sin intentar reprimir sus gemidos de éxtasi. "Sasuke", se quejó.

Los golpes de Sasuke se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos. "Dame más, nee' ka. Yo demando más del cuerpo que me pertenece". El giró sus caderas y dio golpes más fuertes. Ella gimió más fuerte. "¿Me lo negarías"?

"N-No". Hinata encontró sus golpes con entusiasmo pícaro. A sabiendas de que los de esas cajas cercanas a ellos podrían ver todo, oír sus gemidos, era un afrodisíaco más. Ella se reventó, viniéndose con violencia. "Más duro", gritó, azotando contra él como loca. "Necesito más".

"¿Mereces ser premiada más"? Pidió Sasuke mientras se metía en ella a golpes más rápido y duro, pellizcando sus pezones. "¿Has tratado de darme placer en todo lo que has hecho hoy"? El giró sus caderas y se enterró en ella, obteniendo otro gemido.

"Sí- ay dios". Hinata se montó sobre él, contrayendo sus músculos vaginales a propósito mientras que glotona aceptaba la folla que él le daba. El rugido de su esposo le dio a entender que a él le gustaba lo que ella le hacía. "Haz que las alhajas en mi collar parpadeen", suplicó con frenesí. "por favor".

"¿Eres codiciosa por mi fuerza de vida?" inquirió Sasuke con dientes cerrados, moviendo sus caderas y dando golpes con rapidez.

Cuando Hinata se desbarató y tuvo otro clímax otra vez, él no podía más. "Tu placer es mío, nee' ka". Con un último golpe, él chorreó su semilla dentro de ella.

El collar matrimonial parpadeó.

Hinata gritó.

Sasuke hizo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

Ola tras ola de venirse delicioso recorría por sus cuerpos, uniéndolos más, uniéndolos por siempre en una forma que palabras humanas jamás podrían explicar.

Las luces en el teatro con lentitud se atenuaron y los focos brillaron sobre los escenarios. Sasuke lamió el oído de Hinata mientras que la intensidad de las olas en forma suave bajó. "Ah nee' ka. Tal placer me das", confesó con un susurró fuerte.

Con el suspiro contento de Hinata, él se sentó, con cuidado para no sacar su verga del cuerpo de Hinata, y puso a Hinata entre sus piernas- todavía atravesada- su espalda en su pecho. "Veamos el espectáculo".

"Sí". Hinata extendió su mano y recorrió su mano su quijada.

Sasuke lo frotó, entonces besó la palma de la mano de Hinata antes de soltarla. "Tengo necesidad de algo suave para reclinarme en ello. ¿Te molestaría mucho si yo llamara a una sirvienta para que me sirva de almohada"?

"No", confesó con veracidad, "para nada".

Unos minutos después, comenzó el espectáculo y Sasuke tenía su almohada. La sirvienta obligada le daba un masaje en sus hombros macizos mientras él recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás en los senos enormes sedosos. Hinata se recostó otra vez en el aguante de los brazos de Sasuke, su pene completamente metido dentro de ella. "¿Es esto demasiado peso para que Leha lleve"? preguntó Hinata.

"No, pani. Yo me cuido de no lastimarla".

Apaciguada, Hinata puso su atención en los actores que entraban en el escenario. Ella casi no podía esperar para ver exactamente la actuación de las artes eróticas implicaba.

Gaara se perdió de la vista de los demás en sus cuarteles propios, decidiendo que prefería no mirar a los actores cuando él sabía que nunca probaría de sus encantos. Era mejor no excitarse cuando el no tenía medios para sacarse la lujuria del cuerpo, él se quedó como era. De hecho, después del banquete de consumación, él había sostenido una erección dolorosa durante la mayor parte de dos días.

El paso de Gaara titubeó mientras daba la vuelta en el corredor, sorprendido cuando entonces encontraría con una sierva obligada que se iba de su cámara. "¿Qué haces aquí"? preguntó en forma analizadora, más por curiosidad que porque le incumbiera. En fin, ninguna sirvienta obligada tendría el atrevimiento de robarle a un guerrero.

La sirvienta se inclinó, entonces se enderezó, exponiendo sus senos amplios con orgullo. "Yo fui enviada por la Alta Reina para enviar un regalo a sus recámaras. Porque usted no estaba ahí, un guardia me dejó entrar". Ella sonrió con un gesto hacia la puerta de la cámara. "La Alta Reina deseó que yo transmitiera sus saludos y le dijera que el regalo es suyo".

Gaara arqueó una ceja, sin tener idea de lo que alguien como Su Majestad pudiera desear regalarle. "Entonces te doy las gracias".

"Disfrute". La sirvienta sonrió en forma coqueta, entonces giró en su talón y se fue tranquila.

Gaara la vio cuando se fue, disfrutando de la vista de su muy redondo trasero mientras se mecía al irse bajo la qi' ka transparente. Mientras sacudía su cabeza para aclararse la mente, él caminó por las puertas de su suite y la cerró y aseguró tras sí. Buscó arriba y abajo por su regalo misterioso, pero nada vio. En su mente se encogió de hombros, se desvistió de su apariencia de guerrero mientras se acordaba preguntarle mañana a la Alta Reina qué había pensado en darle.

Desnudo, Gaara fue a su recámara y se dejó caer cansado en la cama alzada. El se dio vuelta en su espalda, puso sus manos tras su cuello para servirse de almohada, y cerró sus ojos.

Alguien empezó a acariciar su pene.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Sentada en sus rodillas a su lado, había una sorprendentemente hermosa Kefa con piel azul brillante y senos tan grandes que estaban completamente sobre ella hasta su ombligo. Su erección se hizo rígida al instante. La Kefa emitió un pequeño sonido de gemido, complacida por la respuesta de su cuerpo. "¿Quién eres"? preguntó con una voz ronca.

La Kefa le entregó una nota, entonces inclinó su cabeza y se metió su verga en su boca. Gaara inhaló entre sus dientes y rompió el pergamino que mostraba los garabatos femeninos de la Alta Reina.

Esta es Muta. Su apodo es la mamadora. Disfruta.

Gaara puso la nota con reverencia en la cama mientras miraba hacia abajo a Muta en forma fija, mientras miraba cómo su gran verga desaparecía en su boca voraz. "Por las arenas", murmuró entre sus dientes cerrados, mientras que la Kefa trabajaba en él en una forma que él nunca sabía que fuera posible.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, Gaara llegó a entender cómo Muta había adquirido su apodo. Cuando la mayoría de las Kefas se irían de la recámara cuando llevaran al venirse a sus amos, el flujo de vida de un guerrero parecía sólo obtener un mayor deseo de mamar.

Dos horas después, Gaara se dio cuenta que aún no había metido su vara en el canal de Muta. El dudó que lo haría esta noche, pero se sonrió, a sabiendas de que era de él y que podría probar esa parte de su encanto a la siguiente salida de la luna, o cuando tal lo deseara.

Al cabo de siete horas y diez clímax, Gaara empezó a pensar si era posible morir por el talento de Muta. Nunca le habían dado un placer tan profundo. El permitió que ella lo mamara hasta llevarlo a otra vez que se venía una última vez, y entonces le pidió que le sirviera de almohada mientras él dormía.

Gaara se acurrucó con los senos de Muta, mamando de un pezón azul regordete mientras quedaba en el sueño más profundo de su vida. El sonrió, sus pensamientos volvieron a Hinata.

Viva la Alta Reina.

.

.

.

.

Gaara q kawai que es el me encanta! Sakura será la pareja sagrada de Naruto? Como será la actuación de los artes eróticos? Lo sabran en el próximo capitulo, nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 16

Cuando Hinata fue a desayunar en la mañana siguiente, ella estaba por darse cuenta que el guerrero en la caja adyacente a la suya y de Sasuke anoche no era otro, sino Shikamaru, el segundo mayor de la familia real de Q'an Tal.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaban en uno al otro, se daban golpes en la espalda con afecto, cuando Hinata entró en el gran pasillo. "Naruto se arrepentirá por no verte", dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de sien a sien.

"¿Y qué hay de Sai"? preguntó Shikamaru, sus ojos negros tanto como los de Sasuke.

"Bah. El siempre está en Sypar, donde la so-puta de su nee' ka le ha pedido que se quede".

Shikamaru resopló, un gesto que ablandó un poco sus rasgos severos. "La elogias con la alabanza inmerecida".

El sonido de clic de las sandalias de Hinata en el piso de cristal negro capturó la atención de Sasuke. El dio media vuelta, y sonrió al verla, sus ojos devoraban su cuerpo que hoy vestía una qi' ka azul transparente. "Nee' ka, ven". El le hizo un gesto con su mano señalándole que se uniera a ellos. "Te presento a mi hermano, Shikamaru".

Hinata respiró profundo para calmarse, entonces fue hacia donde estaban en pie ambos gigantes. Shikamaru tomó su tiempo en analizar su forma, sus ojos se movían sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo, sin prisa en sus partes más íntimas. Ella hizo como si no se diera cuenta. "Hola. Me llamo Hinata". Ella le sonrió, aunque sus ojos todavía examinaba con detenimiento su cuerpo.

Shikamaru al fin llevó su mirada a encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata. El inclinó su cabeza, pero no le sonrió. Ella sintió que sonreír era algo que no solía hacer mucho. "Me acuerdo haberte visto anoche en la caja al lado de la mía. Yo soy Shikamaru".

"Shikamaru ha viajado a aquí desde Tron donde ha estado ocupada deshaciendo una insurrección", le explicó Sasuke a Hinata, mientras extendía la mano para frotar con la yema del dedo pulgar en uno de sus pezones. "El está muy cansado, me imagino, así que cenaremos con él en privado. ¿Puedes pedirle a las sirvientas que envíen una cena a nuestros suites, mis corazones"?

"Por supuesto". Hinata asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, contenta por tener una excusa para alejarse de la presencia desconcertadora de Shikamaru, aunque fuera por un ratito. Ella le sonrió con gracia a los hombres, entonces dio giró sobre su talón y se fue.

"Ella es hermosa", confesó Shikamaru. "Aún más ahora que la puedo ver en la fuerte luz del día".

"Sí", dijo Sasuke con orgullo, "eso lo es". El le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. "¿Me imagino que no te opondrías en cumplir con tus deberes si algo me sucediera"?

"No", no tendría objeción", confesó Shikamaru sin reparo, "mas no quiero pensar en algo tan malo como eso, sea o no broma".

"Lo siento". Sasuke se sintió contrito de inmediato. "Se me olvida que acabas de llegar de ver muchas muertes. Perdóname, hermano".

"No es para perdonar". Shikamaru le dio un golpazo en la espalda, con un abrazo otra vez. "No es para perdonar".

Hinata aprendió mucho de la cultura trystonni en el desayuno a solas en sus recámaras, mucho de ello sorprendente, lo que la dejaba sin sensibilidad más y más. Por ejemplo, debido a sus leyes de sucesión, se suponía que Hinata se refiriera a Shikamaru como a un tipo de esposo de menor grado. No se suponía que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pero debido a que ella sería entregada a Shikamaru en matrimonio si Sasuke muriera- un pensamiento que la horrorizaba- se suponía que tuviera cosas íntimas con él que hasta ahora sólo había compartido con Sasuke.

Su qi ka fue quitada mientras estaba en presencia de Shikamaru, lo que le fue dicho que sucedería cada vez que estuvieran solos, estuviera Sasuke o no estuviera presente. Hinata había comido desnuda con Neji y Tenten en la cámara de ellos antes, pero eso fue parte del baño, así que no había parecido muy raro. Esto se sentía raro. Esto se sentía como lo que era- la forma de las leyes de Tryston para establecer otro dominio masculino sobre ella.

También se suponía que Hinata se bañara con Shikamaru a petición de Shikamaru… pero aún otra intimidad dada al masculino sin su consentimiento.

Ella también aprendió lo que era calmar. Shikamaru y Hinata se encerrarían aparte en la recámara juntos, mientras que se requería por las leyes de sucesión que Shikamaru la llevara hasta que se viniera hasta que ella ya no lo temiera o su toque, por ende "calmarla". Esta relación fue establecida más como símbolo que cualquier otra cosa.

Hinata estaba furiosa con Sasuke por no prepararla para un evento tan espantoso. Ella también estaba un poco más que horrorizada. El semblante de Shikamaru era tan severo que hasta daba escalofríos que corrían por la espalda. Ella no se podía imaginarlo ser muy bueno con ella.

No había muchos aspectos buenos para esta situación temerosa, por lo que Hinata podía ver, pero algunas existían, pese todo. Lo primero era que, durante el calmar, no se permitía que Shikamaru hiciera cosa alguna con sus partes íntimas salvo tocarlas. En otros términos, la ley lo permitía hacer cualesquier cosas que él quisiera con sus manos mientras la calmaba, pero su lengua y su pene se excluían.

El segundo buen aspecto era que había un final hipotético a la situación en consideración: cuando ya la hubieran calmado en forma apropiada, , Shikamaru nunca podría calmarla otra vez. Se requería que aún se quitara su qi' ka cuando estuviera sola con él, y se bañara con él a petición, pero ése era el límite de sus privilegios cuando este rito rarísimo llegara a cabo.

El último buen aspecto era que a Shikamaru ya no se le podría dar derechos de un esposo de menor grado, salvo el de quitarse la qi' ka, cuando Hinata diera a luz al heredero de Sasuke. Como resultado de todo lo que había aprendido en la hora pasada, quedar embarazada y dar a luz habían llegado a la parte superior del listado de las cosas que era momento de considerar hacer.

Cuando Sasuke se puso de pie para retirarse de la cámara con excusa de que necesitaba entrenar a sus hombres, Hinata se puso en pie también, desesperada para irse con él. "No" le había susurrado en voz baja, "debes familiarizarte con mi heredero vigente, nee' ka".

"Pero Sasuke-"

"No, pequeña". El la amonestó con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Está bien. El no te hará daño. Pero debes ser calmada a su toque, no sea que algo me suceda y yo ya no te pueda cuidar. Yo no te dejaría aterrorizada de los destinos".

"Yo no quiero", halando su mano.

"Estará bien", insistió Sasuke, sin abordar discusión.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que disfrutaste a Ari en nuestro tiempo porque era parte de un rito tan antiguo como el tiempo"?

"Sí", confesó ella vacilando.

"Esto lo es también, nee' ka. Es un rito y nada más". Después de explicar que a Shikamaru no se le permitiría irse de la recámara hasta que Hinata ya no temiera sus ministraciones, él dio vuelta en su talón y salió de sus recámaras. Un guardia bloqueaba la puerta a la recámara, para asegurarse que no se pudiera ir.

Hinata había visto a Shikamaru, entonces corrió al otro lado de la recámara y se encerró en el armario más cercano. Le tomó una hora para persuadirla a que saliera, recordándola que lo antes que comenzaran el calmarla, lo antes que terminaría. Al fin, ella accedió y le quitó el seguro a la puerta del armario.

Así que ahora Hinata estaba sentada en una mesa alzada- piernas abiertas ante Shikamaru- lo que permitía que inspeccionara su cuerpo hasta que le bastó, queriendo acabar con todo. Agarró sus senos en con ambas manos, él apretó los pezones y los pellizcó, los frotó e hizo que giraran en sus dedos con cayos hasta que estuvieran bastante duros. Para el mayor disgusto de Hinata, su cuerpo traicionero se excitaba.

"Abra más sus piernas para mí. Quiero conocerte toda". Su voz era un ruido sordo, misterioso y oscuro, como él. La herida en su cachete derecho brillaba siniestra en la cámara con poca luz, lo que le daba una apariencia malévola.

Hinata hizo como se le pidió, su excitación se hacía más aguda. Ella descubría otro aspecto de su sexualidad que ella deseaba nunca haber descubierto, sobre todo que este juego de dominación y sumisión la excitaba con fiereza. "Usa tus dedos para abrir los labios de tu coño", ordenó, "muéstrame lo que es mío si la diosa lo ordena".

Los ojos de Shikamaru se comían los labios vaginales y el clítoris hinchado. Él continuaba amasando sus senos y pellizcar suave sus pezones mientras sus ojos lo observaban todo. El olor de su excitación era embriagante, que le pedía que probara lo que no podía tener. Él sabía que él se iría a sus recámaras con sus sirvientas, quizá sin asomarse por algunos días, cuando esta sesión de tortura llegara a conclusión.

Shikamaru recorrió con la mano libre hasta abajo en su barriga cuando soltó un seno y sus dedos fueron por su parche de rizos de uvas de color de noche. "Es más suave que la vesha, tu parche".

Hinata inhaló, cerrando sus ojos contra el placer que sus palabras le daban.

"No", le dijo como reprimenda, "abrirás tus ojos y verás quién es que te lleva a tu gozo de mujer".

Hinata tomó un aliento para tranquilizarse, entonces obedeció. Los dedos de Shikamaru trazaban más abajo, con suavidad rozaba la orilla de las ondas de sus labios vaginales hinchados. Ella gimió, quería que le tocara el clítoris; necesitaba que lo tocara. "Todavía no, lujuriosa. Casi".

Shikamaru le pellizcó uno de sus pezones, entonces lo hizo rodar entre su dedo pulgar e índice, una y otra vez, sin parar, gloriándose en sus gemidos. Su otra mano apenas frotaba lo ovalado de las ondas de sus labios otra vez, sus dedos saturados. "¿Quieres que toque el tu capullo de mujer"? preguntó con voz áspera, su voz ronca.

"Sí", confesó sin pensarlo dos veces. "Por favor".

"Por favor ¿qué"?

"Por favor toca mi capullo de mujer", le rogó en voz baja, usando la palabra trystonni para su clítoris.

"Di mi nombre", gruñó Shikamaru, tirando de sus pezones, entonces lo rodó otra vez. "Dime quién quieres que toque tu capullo de mujer".

Hinata gruñó, casi en su clímax. "Shikamaru", suspiró ella, con más y más dificultad de mantener sus ojos abiertos, "Por favor, Shikamaru, toca mi capullo de mujer".

Shikamaru puso la yema de su dedo pulgar en su clítoris. "Mírame, Hinata. Que sepas quién te trae a tu placer". Mientras se abrieron sus párpados, él comenzó a mover la yema de su pulgar en círculos, lento y agonizante. Ella gimió mientras miraba con detenimiento los ojos negro-azules fosforescentes durante todo el tiempo. Sus caderas tiraron para tocarlo. "¿Quieres más, preciosa Hinata"?

"Sí".

Shikamaru comenzó a frotar su clítoris con rapidez, lo que causó que ella convulsionara por ahí, gimiendo. Ella dio un grito, mientras se desbarataba, mientras un clímax le recorría el cuerpo con violencia.

Cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, Hinata se sorprendió cuando Shikamaru la levantó en sus brazos y la cargó a la piscina de baño. Abriéndole las piernas amplias en una piedra suave alzada de alhaja, él repitió el proceso entero, obligándola a que tuviera varios clímax en forma repetida, ordenándola que lo viera durante todo el tiempo.

A la hora, Shikamaru cargó a Hinata a un catre reclinable por la piscina y comenzó su rumia aún otra vez. Una Kefa lo mamó hasta que él tuviera su clímax violento mientras continuaba ordeñando el cuerpo de Hinata de todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Él tocó y frotó, apretó y tiró, acarició y pinchó. Él no aceptó menos que el quejido de rendirse completo, sabiendo que cuando se fuera de la recámara, el cuerpo de Hinata se acordaría y respondería a su toque si se hiciera necesario.

Shikamaru la llevó al clímax unas veces más de lo que en verdad era necesario, y se decía que era para asegurarse que el calmarla se había llevado a cabo por completo y bien, pero sabía que era porque nunca se le permitiría tener otra sesión de calmarla a ella otra vez después de retirarse de las recámaras.

Con avaricia se llenó lo que era su derecho por la ley, Shikamaru ordenó que Hinata se montara en tres de sus dedos mientras él seguía estimulando su clítoris con la yema de su pulgar. Ella se vino así, con sollozos de la fuerza con que se venía, entonces se vino dos veces más antes de que la soltara.

Hinata se desplomó en su pecho, lo que le indicaba su confianza en Shikamaru para que la cuidara. Él se puso en pie, la cargó agotada, con el cuerpo repleto a la cama y, con cuidado la puso dentro de los cueros de piel de vesha. Al momento ella dormía profundo.

En los campos de entrenamiento, la mente de Sasuke peligrosamente no estaba enfocada. Su atención no era una de sus tareas, sino en lo que hacían su nee' ka y hermano en su recámara aún ahora. Pensando que era imprudente practicar las artes de guerra mientras estaba distraído, él llamó a que se presentara un guerrero mayor en edad llamado Tym a que lo relevara de sus deberes.

Sasuke convocó a una botella de matpow y se fue a su vehículo flotante, montando sin rumbo por Sand City durante horas, bebiendo pero sin encontrar alivio de los ánimos.

Él sólo esperaba que su hermano siguiera la ley y no buscara placer entre los muslos de Hinata. Y sólo esperaba que su esposa lo perdonara por todo eso. Aturdía, tratar de averiguar cómo convertir a una mujer de la primera dimensión en las formas de la cultura de la séptima dimensión, en especial cuando esa cultura era la dominante de Tryston. Su vida nueva tan diferente que la de su pasado.

Sasuke no podía declarar que tenía conocimiento de primera mano del planeta anterior de Hinata más allá de los pocos minutos que estuvo ahí, pero él no dudaba que era un mundo muy diferente. Todo ahí que involucraba el cuerpo se veía desde un punto de vista negativo, según había mencionado Hinata.

Su nee' ka había parecido tener miedo innatural del calmar, un rito que cualquier mujer nacida en Alta realeza criada en Tryston no sólo lo hubiera esperado, sino que era probable que lo hubiera anticipado. Era evidente que Hinata ni lo había anticipado ni lo había recibido bien.

Y por más que Sasuke deseara que fuera de otra manera, él le estaba agradecido a la diosa que su pequeña no quería las manos de otro guerrero que la tocaran, sino las suyas. Por las arenas, quería que todo esto terminara, sabiendo bien que él no tendría que soportar más torturas como esta por muchas salidas de luna. Después del calmar, ningún otro osaría acariciar su mujer otra vez, salvo en los banquetes de consumación reales cuando todos se sintieran cachondos.

Un sentimiento de que le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que no tiene importancia seguía dando vueltas en la mente a Sasuke. Desde la unión, su mente y sus corazones se habían afinado a las emociones de Hinata con cada hora que pasaba. Él sentía la vergüenza de Hinata, su vergüenza en encontrar placer en la ministración de otro. Él sentía su dolor, sin duda pensando en qué otros aspectos de la cultura trystonni ella tendría que soportar sin antes saber.

La culpabilidad consumía a Sasuke, lo devoraba. Él debía haber preparado mejor a Hinata para esto. Él debió haber sido más comprensible de su ignorancia de las formas de los trystonnis, y enseñarle todo lo que había por saber, en lugar de ser lo suficiente arrogante de pensar que su manera era mejor, para creer que ella debía aprenderlo todo por sí misma.

Sasuke ordenó al vehículo flotante que volviera al palacio, y una disculpa se formaba en sus labios. Él no estaba seguro de todo lo que le diría a su nee' ka, pero una cosa era segura: él se aseguraría que ella entendiera que nunca tendría que soportar tal cosa de nuevo. Él nunca cedería e iría en contra de las formas de los suyos al permitirla que no se presentara en fiestas de consumación reales si era su deseo.

Cualquier cosa.

Sasuke haría cualquier cosa porque su pequeña lo perdonara.

.

.

.

.

Sinceramente yo no me enfadaría kyaaa Shikamaru-sama! Jajajaja XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 17

Hinata despertó a la hora con lágrimas surcando en sus mejillas. Los hechos de hace unas horas la azotaban con frenesí por su mente mientras se bajaba en cuatro de la cama alzada y portaba una qi' ka azul que Sasuke le convocó de su cuerpo después de traerla a su recámara con su hermano.

Sasuke se la había dado a Shikamaru- se la había dado a él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre que ama a su esposa entregarle el cuerpo a otro, en especial a su propio hermano?

Lágrimas gruesas caían como diamantes de los ojos de Hinata mientras ella consideraba la posibilidad de que Sasuke no la amaba del todo. Para él, ella era sin duda sólo un instrumento, un cuerpo para que se vaciara en la noche, un cuerpo para procrear herederos para la línea de Q'an Tal.

Humillación la recorría, le daba una paliza, mientras ella huía de sus apartamentos por la puerta secreta y corría por el corredor largo y rojo que era un camino corto al lugar de aterrizaje del vehículo.

¿Sabían todos los del palacio lo que Shikamaru le había hecho hoy? ¿Habían contado las muchas sirvientas que habían entrado y salido como si nada durante el calmar para atender a Shikamaru de sus gritos, de que la dejaran rendida, de ser humillada hasta inclinarse, de ser humillada a rogar por su toque? ¿Le sería dicho a Sasuke de la forma en que había gemido? ¿De cómo ella había suplicado más? ¿De lo violento que había tenido su clímax en los brazos de otro guerrero?

Hinata corrió por el corredor, sus senos se balanceaban hacia arriba y abajo, lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas, sin detenerse para hablar con nadie. En la zona de aterrizaje cuando cinco guardias del palacio habían pensado preguntarle de su destino, ella les dio la espalda como una bestia femenina, lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. "¡Yo soy la Emperatriz"! dijo en forma brusca, lágrimas caían. "¡A ninguno de ustedes les rindo cuenta"!

Los guardias estudiaron sus lágrimas, entonces se miraron con una mirada interrogante. Pensando que no era más que una rencilla con el Alto Rey, ellos le pidieron que siguiera en su camino, señalándole a un guardia que abriera la escotilla.

"¡Ve!", le ordenó Hinata en forma oral a su vehículo. "¡Conduce a las afueras de Sand City! No me importa dónde vayas, sólo ve"!

De repente, todo era demasiado. Su nueva vida era demasiado. Hinata quería a Sakura, quería a Hanabi, ella necesitaba estar con gente que la entendía, quienes habían sido criados en su cultura, que conocieran lo que ella consideraba aceptable y qué no. Ella estaba cansada del hedonismo dominado por los masculinos de Tryston, cansada de todo lo que incluía.

Hinata se había acostumbrado a usar las qi' kas y así exponer su cuerpo no la molestaba, pero lo demás era abrumante soportar. Había sexo en todas partes, hecho con todos. Acariciar era tan natural como respirar. "¡Soy una contadora de impuestos"! le gritó a la noche, riéndose con histeria. "¡Una maldita contadora"!

La luna que brillaba esta noche era la luna Trystonni roja dominante. Lo fosforescente daba un color que le tiraba color a los rasgos de Hinata. Ella miró hacia arriba a la luna con odio porque no era amarilla, la detestaba porque no le pertenecía a la tierra, a su hogar.

Cubriendo su rostro, Hinata no soportó más y sollozó en sus manos. Ella tenía que encontrar una forma para salir de aquí. Ella tenía que encontrar alguna forma de volver a su hogar.

Sasuke atrasó la confrontación con Hinata por todo el tiempo que se lo permitió su conciencia. Pensando analizar cuán mala era la situación a la que se dirigía por la cual era responsable, él primero fue a las recámaras de Shikamaru para considerar su punto de vista sobre ello.

Sasuke no se sorprendió al ver al encontrar la cama de Shikamaru llena de sirvientas obligadas, muchas de las cuales había adquirido durante su última guerra en Tron, aparentemente dejaba que las sirvientas experimentadas le enseñaran a las iniciantes qué se esperaba de ellas.

La lujuriosa Myn, con quien Sasuke mismo había compartido mucho deporte de la cama, ahora mamaba a su hermano hasta que se viniera, lo que era aparente que no fuera por la primera vez. "Eso es lavar con siete lenguas", rugió Shikamaru mientras tenía un clímax. Él apuntó a una mujer rubia que parecía penosa con senos enormes magníficos. "¿Crees que tu canal me pueda dar más"?

La mujer rubia puso dio una mirada reservada al piso, asintiendo con la cabeza con lentitud.

"Ven a mí", le ordenó Shikamaru. "Encárgate de mi descarga como es tu deber".

Vacilando, la rubia subió encima de Shikamaru y atravesó su cuerpo con el suyo. "Monta", le ordenó a ella. "Ordéñame". Él le cogió los senos que se balanceaban mientras que sus caderas azotaban en una serie de incrustaciones, tirando de sus pezones. Ella hizo como se le pidió, montándolo duro y rápido.

"Amo", jadeó. "Amo". Mientras tenía su clímax en su verga, sus temblores se disparaban con los de Shikamaru.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía. Él nunca había tenido la paciencia de domar las sirvientas obligadas con sus deberes, por lo que él siempre había enviado a Shikamaru a la tarea. Su hermano era un verdadero aficionado al deporte aburrido. A diferencia, Sasuke las prefería ya domadas, o por lo menos antes de aparearse. Ahora no quería a otra, salvo a Hinata. "Quisiera hablar contigo, hermano".

Shikamaru miró hacia arriba donde estaba Sasuke en pie. Él se acomodó en los senos de la sirvienta que lo servían de almohada, y entonces asintió con la cabeza. "Seguramente". Con un gesto de la mano hacia la de cabello castaño, le indicó que era su turno.

Sasuke se paseó a donde estaba su hermano acostado, sin prestarle más atención a la sirvienta que montaba y gruñía que Shikamaru le prestaba. "¿Está bien Hinata"?

"¿Todavía no la has visto? Shikamaru parecía sorprendido.

"Sí", confesó Sasuke, disgustado. "Temo que esté enfurecida conmigo por no decirle de calmar".

"Porqué no la preparaste para eso?

"Supongo que por arrogancia. Pensé que mi forma era mejor. Pensé que debía aprender todo lo de Tryston al descubrirlo por sí misma". Sasuke encogió sus grandes hombros. Con distracción, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, él alcanzó los senos de la sirvienta rubia que acababa de montar a Shikamaru hasta que se viniera, jugando con sus pezones mientras confiaba en su hermano. "Sólo espero que Hinata me perdone".

Tú nee' ka te ama. Ella te va a perdonar".

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo"?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. En reacción la primera vez que se venía la de cabello castaño mientras lo montaba, él automáticamente le frotó el clítoris como recompensa, pero no le prestó más atención que eso. "Me tardó varias horas calmarla".

"¿De verdad"? El corazón de Sasuke se hizo bastante liviano. Él se puso en pie más recto, con cuidado apartó a la rubia de sí, quien ahora trataba de liberar su pene para una mamada.

"Sí". Shikamaru sonrió en forma abierta, algo raro en el hermano de Sasuke. "La mente de ella estaba feroz en contra de mí, hermano, me odiaba".

"Arggggg" [sonido de carraspear].

"Es verdad, seguramente". Shikamaru movió su cabeza. "Por la diosa te juro que yo fui calmado mucho antes que Hinata".

Sasuke no se pudo aguantar. Él movió su cabeza de un tirón hacia atrás y se rió. Él se imaginaba a su Hinata haciéndole eso a un guerrero, llevarlo casi hasta la locura. Él movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "Gracias, hermano".

Shikamaru gruñó. "No hablemos más de eso, ¿sí"?

"Sí". Sasuke le inclinó su cabeza a Shikamaru, capiroteó un pezón de la rubia una última vez, y se fue de las recámaras de su hermano.

Shikamaru volvió a ponerle atención a la tarea en sus manos ante él. La mayoría de las estas sirvientas obligadas se darían como regalo, así que él quería domarlas cuanto antes. Aunque quizá se quedara con una o dos para sí. La de cabello castaño era seguramente una montadora lujuriosa, pero por supuesto, la rubia también lo era. Quizá las otras diez iniciantes podrían mostrarse igual de lascivas.

"Ven, Myn", le dijo con un señaló con un gesto de su mano, "enséñale a estas jóvenes otra vez cómo mamar". Él le indicó a la de cabello castaño que terminara de montar. "Hiciste bien, Frey. Ahora ve a un lado y mira a Myn. Gret, enséñales cómo mamar de mi saco de hombre mientras que Myn trabaja en mi vara".

Shikamaru inhaló con un gruñido. "Las demás de ustedes miren mientras contemplan nuevas formas de darme placer".

Los grandes pasos de Sasuke hacia su recámara indicaba cuánto necesitaba a su nee' ka. La charla con Shikamaru le había aliviado los ánimos bastante. De alguna manera, él haría que su pequeña lo perdonara y ellos seguirían adelante con sus vidas.

Por cierto fue preocupante para los ánimos cuando Sasuke encontró su recámara vacía. Hinata siempre lo esperaba aquí a la salida de la luna, tan ansiosa por su afecto físico como él por el de ella. Él puso su mano sobre sus caderas y respiró profundo. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Estaba tan enojado con él?

Con un gruñido, Sasuke se fue con pasos grandes y ligeros de sus apartamentos, con dirección primero a los cuarteles de Gaara. Él sabía que a Hinata le había tomado afecto al joven guerrero. Quizá ella lo visitaría si sus ánimos eran excesivamente hoscos. Con sentimientos de culpabilidad, él dio fuertes golpes en la puerta de Gaara.

No hubo respuesta.

Se atrevería un Alto Rey tomar la libertad de entrar en el suite de Gaara. Al pensarlo, el guerrero joven no había estado en el entrenamiento esta mañana, la primera vez jamás que él faltara a una práctica de las artes de guerra.

Entonces Sasuke supo porqué.

Sacudiendo su cabeza por la escena ante él, sonrió en forma abierta al saberlo. Gaara roncaba tan fuerte como un vehículo que no funcionaba bien, estirado sobre su espalda, muy desgastado. Muta todavía trabajaba en la semi-flácida vara, estuviera o no dormido. Sasuke pudo oír los sonidos conocidos de mamar aún antes de verla. "Despierta, Gaara. Es su Alto Rey".

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron lentamente. Cuando pudo darse cuenta quién estaba en pie ante él, hizo un movimiento para sentarse, y entonces se acordó de Muta cuando no lo pudo hacer.

Sasuke alzó su palma. "No te levantes. Yo pensé preguntarte si habías visto a tu Alta Reina, pero es evidente que a cambio has estado ocupado".

"Lo siento". Dijo Gaara. Tan desgastado como estaba, su bandera todavía se alzaba a toda asta para la boca de Muta. Ella dio un pequeño quejido. Él dio un quejido, y entonces se viró para darle la cara a Sasuke. "¿Ha desaparecido"? preguntó él con ansia.

"No, no exactamente, pero si viniera aquí, dile que necesito hablar con ella".

Ciertamente, Su Majestad".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y entonces se fue en su camino para irse. Él vaciló. "Algo más, Gaara".

"¿Sí"?

Que estés en la práctica en la mañana".

El rostro de Gaara se cubrió de escarlata. "Sí, Su Majestad", dijo en un murmullo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Sasuke, Gaara estiró su cuello para contemplar a Muta. Ella era tan hermosa, perfección azul. Él todavía casi no creía que ella le pertenecía a él por todos los tiempos.

"¿Todavía tienes hambre, mi dulce"? Con el sonido del quejido de Muta, él se acomodó atrás en los cueros de vesha y cerró sus ojos con felicidad. "Entonces aliméntate, hermosa mía. Ordéñame de todo lo que tengo. Es tuyo".

.

.

.

.

Al parecer Gaara está feliz ahh Jajaja n_n


	18. Chapter 18

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 18

Pasó una hora antes de que Sasuke confirmara sus peores sospechas: Hinata no estaba en ninguna parte del perímetro del palacio.

"Lo sentimos, Excelencia", le objetó un guardia guerrero que parecía fiero. "No teníamos orden de detener a la Alta Reina de irse y ella rehusó decirnos de su destino".

"¡En el futuro, la seguirás si sale sin mí"! rugió Sasuke, los orificios de su nariz temblaban. ¿"Queda claro?"

"Sí Su Majestad. Otra vez, le pido disculpas por todo lo-"

"Resérveselo". Sasuke alzó una enorme mano. "No tengo tiempo para palabras. Suene la alarma. Envíe cuantos cazadores como se pueda disponer.

En unos momentos, unas ruidosas cornetas estridentes sonaron por el palacio. Los guerreros se esparcieron por las suites del palacio apeados de sus camas, rápido lucían sus cueros y corrieron a toda velocidad al hangar del vehículo. Sasuke esperó hasta que ubicó a ambos, Shikamaru y Gaara entre el gentío, sabiendo que eran últimos por quienes esperaba. Por sus aspectos despeinados, era aparente que ambos convergieron en el hangar del vehículo con la debida prisa.

Sasuke llegó al grano, su grito fuerte, que iba por el área gigantesca de aterrizaje. "La Alta Reina ha desaparecido". Al sonido del ruido de incredulidad, él se apuró a añadir, "es posible que ella busque irse de Tryston, lo que por supuesto, no se puede permitir". Él caminaba de un lado al otro en el área de aterrizaje alzado, sus rasgos lúgubres. "Yo quiero que todos ustedes vayan de caza. Ustedes se deben reportar a la torre y hacer que mis hombres sepan el mismo momento en que se localice.

"Tengan cuidado en no lastimarla mientras la traigan, pero sin importar lo que ella les diga, las amenazas que ellas les dirija, deben traerla de vuelta. Ustedes me rinden cuenta a mí más que a todos los demás, ¿entendido?"

"Sí", repitieron los guerreros.

Sasuke respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Él necesitaba a estos hombres- los mejores guerreros en existencia, los mejores cazadores de todas las dimensiones conocidas- que se fueran cuanto antes, pero también necesitaba que ellos entendieran cuán grave era la situación. "La mayoría de los insurrectos en Tron han sido traídos a sus rodillas, mas hay algunos tan imprudentes entre ellos que intentarían un secuestro si pudieran pasar como de contrabando en Sand City, localizando a su Emperatriz despistada".

Un ruido sordo de escándalo recorrió toda el área de aterrizaje de vehículos, a lo cual Sasuke alzó una mano indicante de silencio. "Cada líder de escuadrón es responsable de ensamblar y dispersar sus hombres en varios puntos por Sand City y más allá". Él dejó de dar pasos y se detuvo en el mismo centro del jaleo, y cada pulgada del temido y orgulloso guerrero que era. "Quien entre ustedes sea el que me traiga a mi nee' ka será galardonado ricamente, sin importar su rango".

"¿Qué nos dará"? dijo un joven macho valiente, lo que incitó ataques de risa de lujuria que sonara por el área de aterrizaje.

Sasuke tuvo que sonreírle. Entonces él alzó su voz con mucha seriedad y vociferó "un suite de honor suyo propio en la nave del sur"-cuando los guerreros comenzaron a chiflar con sus dientes-"y cinco de mis Kefas preferidas para que se encarguen de sus necesidades".

Los labios de Shikamaru se torcieron con ironía mientras el sonido de los gritos de entusiasmo y los alaridos que rompieron por el área de aterrizaje. Con un sentimiento inesperado de una ola que no conocía de culpabilidad por la parte que inconscientemente formaba en la desaparición de Hinata, él brincó al lugar de aterrizaje alzado donde estaba Sasuke de pie. Dio un silbido estridente para llamar la atención de todos, él entonces gritó, "hombres, yo le añadiré a la recompensa de mi hermano.

Eso les llamó la atención.

"Al guerrero que encuentre la nee' ka de mi hermano, dos esclavas obligadas, cada una con cinco años Yessat de trabajo serán suya".

Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras una serie de murmullos de asombro hacían eco por el área de aterrizaje. "Ellas están recién domadas, acabadas de capturar en Tron", vociferó Shikamaru, "y tienen mucha hambre por ministraciones de un guerrero".

Alboroto se disparó entre los amotinados. Guerreros corrieron para alcanzar a sus líderes de escuadrón. Sirvientas obligadas eran hasta más costosas que Kefas y todos lo sabían. Porque ellas eran normalmente dadas como regalos de buena voluntad a reyes menores y altos señores, el guerrero normal en Tryston escasamente era dueño de tal premio.

"Ahora vayan", gritó Shikamaru, con un movimiento lacónico por el aire. "¡La caza está en marcha"!

Hinata tomó otro trago de la botella de matpow brillo de la luna, entonces pasó su brazo por su boca, eructando, ella puso sus dedos en sus labios y le dio hipo. "Disculpa".

"No pida disculpa, Emperatriz". La saludó con su botella de brillo de la luna un muy grande y muy tatuado expreso quien respondía al nombre "Death" [Muerte en español]. Hinata miraba detenidamente la gran calavera tatuada en su frente, pensando que era lo más fascinante que había visto. Por supuesto, ella también visto. Por supuesto, ella también estaba borracha.

Death asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Este moonshine es más dulce que la teta de una bestia-heeka, ¿no es así"?

Hinata apretó sus dientes con un sonido de clic cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonta que probablemente parecía, su boca se cayó y abrió mientras escuchaba hablar a Death. Ella tenía dificultad en seguirle el hilo a un solo pensamiento, "Yo no sé", confesó, "Yo nunca he probado una".

Risa rugió por todo la recámara llena de humo de Pika's Place [Lugar de Pika], un establecimiento del lugar de abastecimiento de comidas por encargo para los de laya más baja de clientela en las afueras de Sand City. Hombres aguardentosos, matones, y hombres que tenían vidas menos que respetables componían la mayor parte del patrocinio de la cantina. La estructura de cristal azul de la cantina raída tenía más huecos en ella que en un pedazo de queso suizo. Los sistemas de ventilación podían ser mejores, pero un ventilador sobre la cabeza sería para refrescar la atmósfera de la cámara a un nivel aceptable.

"Yo nunca supe que las jóvenes reales podían ser tan divertidas, otro personaje sombrío llamado Glok llamó. Era aparente que se ganaba la vida importando brillo de la luna, o algo así. Hinata lamió sus labios, mientras pensaba que hacer brillo de la luna ilegal era una ley tonta. Casi tan tonta como era eso de domar.

"Yo no tuve crianza real", le confesó Hinata a los hombres reunidos por ahí. "Yo era una contadora de impuestos en el planeta de donde vengo".

"Oh, ¿sí? Preguntó Death, sus bíceps monstruosos flexionaban mientras tomaba un mooka encendido, un aparato como cigarro para fumar, a Hinata. "Me parece algo bueno". La jaula necesita una obra de arte valiosa como tú para alegrar las cosas un poco".

Hinata succionó la punta de la mooka, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante en el taburete en compás con la música que se parecía al blues [un género musical norteamericano] que se oía en el fondo. "Ellos no quieren que yo alegre las cosas, Death. Ellos quieren que me conforme".

"Al' diablo con el establecimiento"! clamó Glok con un puñetazo en el bar. "¿Cómo es que no te pueden ver como la mujer buena que eres"?

"Sí", acordó un tremendo hombre llamado Hod, con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Por la diosa, yo la querría tal y como es".

La mano de Hinata se fue a su garganta. Ella dio un gemido. "Eso es lo más dulce que un hombre me haya dicho", sollozó, borracha y emocional. "Creo que voy a volver a llorar".

"No haga eso, uva pequeña de color de noche", le ordenó Death en forma áspera, evidentemente contento por haber dejado eso atrás. Él le dio una palmada en la espalda en una forma rara de intentar consolarla, casi tumbándola del taburete en el proceso. "Hará que sus ojos se manchen y harán que su nariz se dispare en un arrebato de mocos otra vez".

Hinata lo consideró en ese momento que le pusieron mientras ella bebía a succionaba de la punta de la mooka. "Es probable que tengas razón. ¿Entonces podemos cantar otra canción juntos"?

"Sí", contestó Glok por todos ellos. "Me gusta especialmente esa cancioncilla que usted nos enseñó. Ahora… ¿cómo se llamaba, Su Majestad"?

"YMCA" [una canción muy famosa de los finales de la década de los setentas].

"Sí, el YMCA. Tomemos parte de esa cancioncilla.

"Está bien". Hinata tomó otro trago de brillo de la luna, entonces brincó desde su taburete al piso. "¿Te gustaría que te enseñara el baile que la acompaña"?

"Seguramente", Hod salió disparado, brincó para unirse a ella en la pista de baile.

Hinata se meció, mirando de arriba abajo a Death. "¿No te vas a unir a nosotros"?

"Sí" refunfuñó Death mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia ella. "Pero más te vale que seas cuidadoso conmigo esta vez, uva pequeña de color de noche".

Gaara y otros dos del mismo escuadrón fueron los primeros en llegar a Pika's Place, habiendo ubicado el vehículo de oro de la Alta Reina desde el aire. El equipo era el más joven del palacio y por ende un grupo bellaco. Gaara era el único entre ellos que poseía una Kefa y había obtenido a Muta sólo un día antes.

El trío de amigos había acordado entre ellos antes de comenzar la caza compartir sus caprichos. Debido a que un suite en la nave del sur era casi tan grande como diez suites unidas de las barracas comunes, ellos decidieron antes de la caza que si ellos se quedaban juntos y ganaban, todos ellos se mudarían a las recámaras de honor del nuevo suite, compartiendo los deleites de sus nuevas Kefas y sirvientas obligadas.

"Por las arenas", le susurró Mik a Gaara, "mi vara está a punto de explotar al sólo pensar de lo que nos espera al regresar al palacio".

"Tu vara siempre está a punto de reventar", replicó afablemente.

"Como estaba la tuya", le contestó en defensa Mik con una sonrisa abierta, "antes de estar cerca de ser mamado casi hasta la muerte por tu Kefa en la última salida de la luna".

Gaara sonrió mientras una visión de Muta le venía a la mente. "Ella está repleta de talento", se maravilló, extrañando y sintiendo su boca calurosa que se movía hacia arriba y abajo en su verga ya. "Muta fue un regalo de la Alta Reina, seguro te acuerdas. Con alegría compartiré contigo sus encantos, pero si alguna vez me voy del palacio, ella es mía para que me la lleve".

"Por supuesto". Asintió Mik con un movimiento de la cabeza, dándose cuenta que era un resultado ya dado. Ansioso de regresar al palacio, él miró alrededor por su amiga. "¿Ha vuelto Gio de señalarle a la torre"?

"No, él-eh, ahí viene ya".

La forma de siete pies con tres pulgadas, de trescientas-y-tres libras, que estaba diseñado de los mismos músculos y aspectos guapos de los que estaban tallados Gaara y

Mik, se fueron a sus lados sonriente. "Ha terminado la caza, amigos. Nosotros ganamos".

Con palmadas que se dieron en la espalda, los tres sonrieron en forma abierta como tres niños verdes que iban a su primera cena de consumación.

"Entonces dénos nuestras órdenes, le urgió Mik a Gio, cauteloso de mantener su tono callado, no fuera que los de adentro de Pika's Place le dieran una advertencia a la Alta Reina.

"El Alto Rey desea que nosotros no alertemos a su nee' ka de nuestra presencia. No debemos entrar si las cosas no parecen estar fuera de control en la cantina". Gio se encogió de hombros. "De otra manera, nos debemos quedar afuera. El Alto Rey y su hermano están de camino".

"¡Entonces lo logramos"! Mik se rió, dándoles palmadas a sus amigos en la espalda. "¡Tenemos seis Kefas entre nosotros tres, incluyendo a Muta, mas dos sirvientas obligadas y un suite de honor"!

Gio sonreía en forma abierta de sien a sien. Desafortunadamente, Gaara no lo estaba. Su sonreía vacilaba un poco, Gio dio una vuelta hacia él. "¿Qué pasa, amigo mío? ¿Qué te enferma"?

Gaara se encogió de hombros, incómodo de argumentar sus sentimientos con los otros guerreros. "Es sólo que…" Él suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus mechas doradas. "La Alta Reina no ha sido otra cosa sino buena conmigo. No puedo evitar sentir que la he traicionado en una forma fundamental".

Hablas de cosas inciertas", lo consoló Mik, con una palmada en su espalda. "¿Qué si ella hubiera estado secuestrada por los insurrectos de Tron? ¿Dirías eso entonces?

"No, pero…"

"Entonces no te sientas así ahora, interrumpió Gio. "Alguien tenía que encontrarla. ¿Porqué sentirnos culpables de mostrar que somos hombres de caza capacitados"?

Gaara suspiró, pero al rato cedió al asentir con la cabeza. "Tienes razón. Era necesario encontrar a la Alta Reina".

Él sólo esperaba que la Emperatriz lo viera así.

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida como cuando su hombre en la torre le pasó la llamada a su vehículo de alta velocidad que Hinata había sido ubicada por Gaara y otros dos guerreros. Él sintió tanto gozo al oír que ella estaba bien e ilesa que decidió agregar otra sirvienta obligada a la recompensa, así que cada uno de los guerreros jóvenes bellacos poseerían dos Kefas y una sirvienta obligada cada uno.

Gio le había dicho a la torre de guardia que Hinata estaba dentro de Pika's Place, un establecimiento desaseado en las afueras de Sand City. La cantina sórdida se había ganado un poco de reputación por su mala fama por sus acontecimientos, Sasuke no estaría completamente tranquilo hasta que su nee' ka estuviera segura bajo techo dentro del perímetro del palacio. Él sólo se podía imaginar qué clase de matones y estafadores frecuentaban un lugar como el de Pika.

"Nosotros estamos aquí", le dijo Sasuke a Shikamaru mientras aterrizaba en el vehículo.

Shikamaru apeado del vehículo al lado de Sasuke, sus rasgos más severos de lo normal. "¿Qué sucede ahí"? le preguntó a los tres guerreros más jóvenes mientras se acercaban.

Gaara dio un paso al frente para que estuvieran a la par. "No hemos oído gritos, ni chillidos, sólo música y risa. No podemos saber con certidumbre lo que resulta sin alertarlos de nuestra presencia, pero hemos estado escuchando por medio de huecos en las paredes raídas de cristal y nada encontramos fuera de lugar".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Han hecho bien. Acompáñennos adentro como reesfuerzo, porque no sabemos lo que nos espera".

"Sí, Su Majestad".

Un minuto después, las puertas del frente de Pika's Place fueron rotas por patadas y cinco guerreros armados hasta los dientes se apresuraron a entrar a la decrépita cantina de cristal. Era tan escandaloso adentro, que ni uno de los clientes habituales los oyó.

Los guerreros estaban en pie ahí, boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que veían. La Alta Reina estaba sentada sobre el hombro de un hombre gigantesco que lucía las marcas de una calavera en su frente. Ella tenía una botella de brillo de la luna ilegal en una mano y una mooka encendida en la otra.

La Emperatriz parecía dirigir a los cuarenta clientes habituales en la cantina en algún tipo de rito de baile primitivo. El elemento criminal en Pika's ahora contorsionaba sus brazos y cuerpos para hacer formas extrañas mientras cantaban algo de algún Ys de Ms, Cs y As.

Sasuke captó los ojos de su hermano para que observara su reacción. Era evidente que Shikamaru estaba tan atónito como él.

La risa de Hinata hizo que Sasuke le volviera a poner atención a ella. El hombre grande con el tatuaje ahora le daba vueltas alrededor, aparentemente mucho al deleite de su nee' ka. Las manos del hombre estaban engrapadas al rededor de Hinata, una de ellas justo sobre sus muslos de sekta cremosa.

Los orificios de su nariz temblaban, Sasuke dio un grito de guerra.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo acabara este encuentro?

Lamento la tardanza pero muchas cosas pasaron… jejeje


	19. Chapter 19

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 19

"¡Olvídalo"! Anunció Hinata en tonos arrastrados. "¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, menso"!

Sasuke intentó controlar su temperamento mientras que su nee' ka lo desafió una y otra vez, ante una cámara llena de nada menos que de esta gente. "Hinata", gruñó, el músculo en su cuello hacía tic, "hablaremos de nuestros problemas en casa. Ahora vendrás conmigo para que no haya derramamiento de sangre".

"No". Hinata cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos y alzó sus cejas en desafianza. "Death, aquí presente dice que yo me puedo quedar con él". Ella le dio unas palmadas al hombre enorme suave encima de su cabeza brillosa, un hecho que obtuvo un gruñido de aprobación del gigante que era como torre de ocho pies. "Él es simpáááático- dijo arrastrando la palabra"-para mí. A él le interesan mis… eh…"

"Sentimientos", le suplió Death.

"Así es", anunció Hinata, su mentón puesto en un ángulo terco. "A él le importan mis sentimientos". Durante una serie de hipo, ella estudió el maldito tic en la quijada de su esposo, notó el tamaño lúgubre de los orificios de su nariz que temblaban, pero decidió que no le importaba. "Death jamás me enviaría a la cama de otro hombre".

Sasuke se ruborizó con los sonidos de Gaara, Gio y Mik que inhalaron respiración de afrenta. "Ella habla de ser calmada", oyó a Shikamaru murmurar como explicación.

"Hinata", dijo Sasuke entre dientes, dejando pausas iguales entre las palabras, "yo te doy un minuto para venir a mí, si no, yo iré a ti". Él movió su cabeza y sonrió sin ánimos. "No será lindo si te tengo que llevar, eso lo puedo asegurar".

Glok y Hod sacaron alguna clase de armas, la clase que Hinata nunca había visto. Eran largas, negras y pulcras, y tenían un color fosforescente pulsante que las recorrían. "Lindo", anunció ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el cañón del arma de Glok.

Los guerreros tomaron represalias de una vez, sacándoles sus armas a los hombres que ayudaban a Hinata. Shikamaru apuntó su vista directamente a la calavera en la frente de Death. "Si quieres del todo a tu amigo, Hinata", murmuró él, "no impedirás que él muera esta salida de la luna".

Ese anuncio le dio un escalofrío que le corrió por la columna, y la puso un poco sobria. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Ella estaba borracha, emocional, y conocía la prisión del palacio. "¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Sasuke"! gritó ella, con esperanza de quitarle la atención a Shikamaru de Death. "Déjame así. Vete. ¿Me oyes? Chilló ella. "¡Vete"!

Sasuke la escucho muy claro. Él sintió que cada palabra traspasaba sus corazones. Sus rasgos permanecían impasibles, mas como un animal malherido, él hizo un pequeño sonido de morir desde el fondo de su garganta.

"Su nee' ka está borrachina", le recordó Shikamaru en voz baja, su arma aún apuntando a Death. "No escuches sus palabras, hermano".

"¡No dejes que estos hombres te den miedo"! un fugitivo al lado de Hod gruñó, mientras apuntaba su zykifat a Shikamaru. "los superamos en número".

Más rápido que lo que Hinata pensó era posible, Shikamaru sacó una segunda arma de sus pantalones de cuero y sin siquiera quitar sus ojos de Death, lo mandó dando vueltas al otro lado de la cámara hasta que dio en su blanco. El fugitivo soltó su arma y agarró su cuello, muerto antes de caer en el suelo.

La mano de Hinata se disparó a su garganta mientras dio una bocanada. Ella no lo creía. Ella estaba demasiado pasmada para creerlo. Un hombre había muerto por ayudarla.

Hinata miró en el rostro del gigante que se hizo amigo de ella, el mismo hombre que la apartó del peligro y la quiso por quién era, y supo que ella no podía hacer nada para poner en peligro su vida. Alzando la palma de una mano, ella se rindió, lágrimas surcaban por sus cachetes. "Tú ganas, ¡maldito seas! ¡Como siempre! ¡Yo iré contigo"!

"¿Estás segura uvita de color de noche"? preguntó Death con calma, indispuesto a dejar que Hinata se fuera sin una pelea salvo que fuera su propio escoger.

"No", gritó Sasuke entre los dientes apretados, "llames a mi nee' ka por ese nombre".

Death no le puso atención al Alto Rey. Todo su enfoque estaba en Hinata.

"Estoy segura", le dijo Hinata en voz baja. "Por favor ponme en el piso. Yo no le pagaría su cariño así". Ella le hizo un gesto a los guerreros, enfatizando lo que dijo.

"Nosotros pelearemos porque usted lo merece", dijo Hod. "No se vaya si es sólo por pensar en nosotros".

"Sí", acordó Glok.

"No". Hinata negó con la cabeza. Primero dándole un vistazo a Sasuke y entonces a Shikamaru, se dio cuenta quiénes serían los ganadores de esta escaramuza, pese el número a favor de oposición. Encontrando primero la mirada de su esposo y entonces la de su cuñado, ella dijo en un siseo, "ambos son despiadados".

Sasuke se estremeció por dentro, pero no hizo gesto para corregirla. En cuanto incumbía a Hinata, él era despiadado". Él miraba con una satisfacción lúgubre mientras ella se deslizaba del hombro de Death y se ponía de pie.

Hinata marchó estoicamente hasta el otro lado de la cantina, sin detenerse para hablar con algún guerrero hasta que se dio cuenta de Gaara. Ella se quedó boquiabierta de sorpresa de verlo a él ahí. Sin creerlo, ella respiró hacia adentro.

"Su Majestad", comenzó a decir Gaara, evidentemente disgustado por pensar que la había traicionado.

Hinata alzó la palma de la mano. "¿Qué recibiste por esto"?

La mirada de Gaara cayó al piso de la cantina. "Su Majestad por favor", murmuró él.

"¿Qué", gritó, "recibiste"?

"Cinco Kefas y dos sirvientas obligadas.

Hinata se enjugó la lágrima que caía de su ojo. "Bueno", ella dijo temblorosamente, "felicidades". Girando en su talón, ella se fue de la cantina.

Hinata se fue a sus recámaras, encerrando a Sasuke fuera de sus suites por tres salidas de luna completas. En el principio, su plan había sido encerrarse adentro y, como mártir de una novela trágica, dejar que se muriera una muerte violenta y mórbida cuando su collar matrimonial la estrangulara de la falta de reabastecimiento de la fuerza de vida de Sasuke.

Cuando ella despertó viva la mañana siguiente también, Hinata se dio cuenta que el cabronazo de dos corazones había mentido de eso también. Furiosa, ella se quedó en sus recámaras otros dos días, rehusando confesarle a cualquiera, incluyendo a Ten Ten.

A la salida de la tercera luna de su exilio de auto-encerramiento en los suites reales, Hinata agarró una botella de moonshine de contrabando y salió para sentarse en el balcón. Gaara había contrabandado el brillo de la luna de matpow ilegal a sus recámaras mientras ella dormía, junto con una nota de disculpa rogándole que lo perdonara.

Luciendo una qi' ka morada transparente, ella cayó en un catre afuera en el balcón y se acostó hacia atrás para ver la luna verde fosforescente que brillaba. Ella se sorprendió un poquito cuando, pocos minutos después, Shikamaru cayó del techo y cayó sobre sus pies ante ella.

"¿Qué quieres"? gritó ella, frunciéndole el seño brava. "¿No ves que estoy ocupada"?

Shikamaru alzó una ceja presuntuosa. "¿Haciendo qué? ¿Bebiendo matpow que se garantiza que carcomerá por sus paredes estomacales"?

"Si yo lo quiero", respondió de mala gana, sabiendo que ella hablaba como una niña, sin importarle.

"Te portas como una niña consentida, para nada como una Emperatriz".

Hinata arqueó una ceja de color de uva de noche. ¿Está Sasuke muerto"?

"No".

"Entonces vete a la mierda. No te tengo que rendirte cuentas".

La boca de Shikamaru se abrió de la indignación. Por muchos momentos, él estuvo demasiado indignado para responder. En fin, él movió su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

"¡Eso se suponía que fuera un insulto, idiota"! gritó Hinata, ofendida. Ella se sentó recta en el catre reclinable con un carraspeo de desaprobación, mientras ponía una almohada tras su espalda como apoyo.

Shikamaru cogió la botella de brillo de la luna del piso al lado de Hinata y tomó un largo trago. Al dar un suspiro lujurioso, se pasó el brazo por su boca y sonrió en forma abierta. "Lo sé". Dejándose caer en el catre al lado de Hinata, él bromeó, "Creo que te calmé demasiado bien si me hablas con tanta falta de respeto".

Ella resopló a eso.

Ellos estuvieron callados por un largo rato hasta que Shikamaru por fin rompió el silencio. "Lo estás lastimando, Hinata".

Ella se estremeció, pero rehusó bajar los guantes. "¿Y qué de mí"? preguntó ella. "Ah, olvídalo, mis sentimientos no importan. Se me olvidó". Ella agarró la botella de brillo de la luna de Shikamaru y bebió un sorbo.

"Por supuesto que importan", le discutió Shikamaru, agarrando otra vez la botella a la primera oportunidad. "Pero tú no lo dejas que se te acerque para que le dé sus disculpas".

"¿Él quiere pedir disculpa"? preguntó ella, con esperanza de no parecer demasiado curiosa.

"Sí". Shikamaru bebió un trago de la botella, entonces se la pasó otra vez a ella. "Él ha estado frecuentando mis recámaras por la salida de tres lunas, cerca de llevarme a la locura". Emblanqueciendo sus ojos, él continuó. "El hombre se castiga al rehusar hasta su placer".

Disculpa. ¿Qué?

"Él a ninguna Kefa lleva al baño, rehusando liberar su fuerza de vida".

A Hinata le disgustaba lo bien que eso la hacía sentir. Ella frunció el seño a cambio cuando quería sonreír. "¿Y ninguna sirvienta obligada"?

"¡No"! negó Shikamaru, evidentemente insultado, ¡el hombre está unido con usted"! Él movió su cabeza. "Yo tengo diez sirvientas lujuriosas y descaradas que esperan su transferencia a sus nuevos amos-y ni decir la siempre lista Myn- que suplica a cada hora para que Sasuke les dé su gozo de mujer". Él movió su cabeza otra vez. "Mi hermano a penas se da cuenta de su presencia, mucho menos les responde".

"¿En serio"? Le preguntó Hinata en voz baja, con esperanzas.

"Sí, en serio".

Ellos se sentaron en silencio por un rato o más hasta que Hinata suspiró, haciendo un gesto hacia Shikamaru. "¿Porqué viniste aquí"? preguntó ella sencillamente.

"Porque yo amo a mi hermano", contestó Shikamaru sin vacilar, "y porque mi hermano la ama a usted". Él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo hacia ella, observando su expresión. "¿Cree otra cosa"? Cuando Hinata se encogió de hombros, él la empujó a que revelara más. "¿Porqué crees esto"?

Hinata inhaló profundo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a la luna verde suspendida baja. "De donde yo vengo, un hombre enamorado jamás dejaría a su hermano que hiciera lo que tú me has hecho a mí. Jamás".

"¿Y cree usted que Sasuke no se dolió por eso"?

"¿Se dolió"?

"Sí". Shikamaru movió una mano por el aire. "Él hizo su deber, aunque lo hirió en trocitos por dentro, sin saber lo que yo le hacía a usted aquí. Sí, es contra las leyes de sucesión que un esposo menor le introduzca su vara a la nee' ka de su hermano, pero ¿no piensa que hay quienes lo harían de todas formas, atrapados en el frenesí del calmar"?

Los labios de Shikamaru se torcieron en un gruñido, torciendo su cicatriz en forma amenazante. "¿Cree usted que mi hermano estaba en el entrenamiento, pasando un buen día? Gruñó él. "Él se dio a las botellas, así de molesto estaba".

Hinata se mordió el labio. "Entonces, en primer lugar, ¿porqué permitirlo-insistir en ello"?

"Es la ley santa".

"Él es un Emperador, un Alto Rey. Él puede cambiar la ley".

Shikamaru movió su cabeza. "No. Cómo puedo hacer que usted entienda"? Respirando profundo y murmurando algo de las nociones de los primitivos de la primera dimensión, él empezó otra vez. "Por todos los que buscan placer en Tryston, nosotros también somos un pueblo excesivos en tradición, algunas tan antiguas que nosotros no nos acordamos cuándo o dónde comenzaron. Las leyes de sucesión están entre esas tradiciones antiguas. Lo que usted, Hinata, ha comparado con una bofetada en la cara, era la misma tradición que Sasuke usó para comprobar su cariño por usted.

Hinata puso sus ojos en blanco, sin creer por un momento.

Shikamaru la agarró por su mentón, sus orificios temblaban. "No", dijo en voz baja "hagas eso". Él hizo un movimiento sutil de frote en sus cachetes para ablandar la ferocidad de sus palabras, entonces la soltó. "Estoy siendo muy serio", dijo él mientras se acomodaba otra vez en el catre.

"¿Cómo así"? preguntó en una voz baja, sintiéndose un poco contrita.

"Cuando una mujer es una nee' ka al mayor del linaje, pero ya no tiene un guerrero que la ordene, sea un hombre o esposo o un hijo, ella puede ser dada a otro como una sirvienta obligada o peor para proteger la línea de infiltración de la semilla de otro rey. Quizá usted no esté de acuerdo con la ley, pero sigue siendo la ley y ni un Alto Rey la puede cambiar".

Shikamaru mantuvo la mirada de Hinata, obligándola que escuchara. "Las leyes de sucesión previenen que eso suceda".

"¿Y el calmar"? preguntó en voz baja.

"Es un guerrero que prueba que quiere más la felicidad de su Compañera Sagrada que de la suya". Es un hombre que le muestra a su nee' ka que ella jamás tendrá que temer de su futuro si algo le sucediera, por cuanto sería cuidada y muy querida".

Hinata se mordió el labio. Ella lo mordisqueó por un momento. "Entiendo".

Ella se sentó en silencio por un rato, entonces, tomando la decisión de cambiar el tema, le preguntó a Shikamaru de qué había resultado en Pika's. "¿Fue necesario matar a ese hombre"? inquirió ella mientras estudiaba el piso.

"Sí".

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. "¿Porqué"?

"Él no era como los demás otros ahí. Lo reconocí de inmediato como un insurrecto con quien tropecé mientras estuve en Tron".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ella inclinó la botella de brillo de la luna en sus labios y bebió profundo de ella. Con un suspiro, ella consideró el asunto por un momento interminable "Está bien. Yo iré a él".

"Bien". Shikamaru le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla, entonces se puso en pie, extendiéndole la mano para levantarla". "Y algo más".

"¿Sí"?

Shikamaru la miró de arriba abajo. "Yo nada dije en esta salida de la luna debido a su ignorancia de nuestras maneras de ser, pero ahora que usted ha sido informada, yo espero que honre sus deberes".

Hinata se ruborizó, sabiendo que él se refería a quitarse la qi' ka mientras estuviera a solas con él. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cediendo. "Está bien". Ella movió su cabeza. "Pero yo no veo la diferencia", dijo en un murmullo tras su respiración. Las cosas malditas son transparentes".

Shikamaru sonrió sin disculparse. "Yo pienso asegurar que mi hermano vive una vida larga y lujuriosa. ¿Me negarías el poco premio que yo puedo reclamar por la ley"?

Hinata movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sólo una por curiosidad".

"Sí".

"¿Qué sucedería si Sasuke se muriera y tú ya hubieras reclamado una Compañera Sagrada? ¿Seríamos ambas tu esposa"? preguntó con fría formalidad.

Shikamaru movió su cabeza lentamente, encontrando su mirada. "Yo ni puedo empezar a buscar una nee' ka si en verdad tengo una por ahí, hasta que usted engendre un heredero. Si Sasuke muriera, su collar matrimonial nos uniría por todos los tiempos cuando nos uniéramos. De alguna manera el destino lo sabría y, aunque quizá sea místico, cualquier posible nee' ka que yo pudiera haber reclamado de otra manera encontraría una verdadera pareja con otro".

"Guau", Hinata dijo exhalando, ¡qué raro!

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros en forma negligente. "Para usted quizá; no para nosotros".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces respiró profundo. "Voy a ir a encontrar a Sasuke". Ella le sonrió, en forma vacilante. "Gracias a ti, Shikamaru".

Él asintió con la cabeza, entonces giró sobre su talón y se fue por el camino en que había venido.

.

.

.

.

Esta vez también serán dos capítulos! jejeje


	20. Chapter 20

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 20

Hinata encontró a Sasuke en la cámara de cristal azul donde ella se había bañado con Ino a su llegada a Sand City. Él estaba solo en la piscina de baño, acostado en su espalda en una piedra de alhaja suave, sin una Kefa a la vista.

Dejando caer su qi' ka morada al piso, Hinata se desplazó a las aguas frescas plateadas donde él estaba acostado. La cabeza de Sasuke si disparó al lado cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

"Hinata", susurró él ronco, sus ojos normales fosforescentes opacados de dolor, "¿qué haces aquí"?

"¿Está bien que yo esté aquí"? preguntó ella con cuidado, mientras se acercaba.

"Seguramente".

Cuando Sasuke hizo un movimiento para sentarse, Hinata lo empujó en el pecho y le pidió que permaneciera acostado. Ella miró por cada pulgada de su duro cuerpo musculoso, mirando con agradecimiento mientras él se excitaba con sólo verla. "Deja que yo te lave".

"¿Harías eso"? Preguntó Sasuke con una voz ahogada.

"Eres mi esposo", sencillamente dijo ella, "y yo te amo".

"Hinata-oh pani, yo-"

"¡Chitón! Yo lo sé". Ella usó sus manos para tomar el agua encantada, liberándola sobre el pecho de Sasuke. "Nada tienes que decir". Ella puso sus palmas en la expansión enorme, entonces las pasó en forma refrescante sobre él. Sus pezones planos se endurecieron a su toque, lo que causó que él respirara inhalara.

"Nee' ka", susurró él, su erección se hacía más gruesa y larga. "Te he echado de menos".

"Yo lo sé". Yo también te he echado de menos".

Hinata pasó los siguientes veinte minutos limpiando cada parte del cuerpo de Sasuke a mano limpia, tocando y frotando todo menos su erección. Cuando ella por fin lo tocó ahí, él casi se quitó de la piedra. "Mejor será que no me limpies ahí, pequeña, o seré responsable de chorrear".

"Es mi deber asegurarme que cada parte de ti esté bien lavada", dijo Hinata con picardía. "No pelees conmigo".

Sasuke inhaló cuando ella comenzó a darle masaje en su saco de hombre. "Oh pani", gruñó él. Cerrando sus ojos, él se rindió en la pelea y disfrutó cada momento de la atención de su mujer. "Está apretada por la necesidad de ti", susurró con voz áspera.

"¿Me necesita"? preguntó Hinata en forma coquetona mientras ella agachaba su cabeza para lamer sus huevos. Cuando Sasuke rugió, ella se dio cuenta que la necesitaba. Mamando su escroto en su boca, ella acarició con sus manos a arriba y abajo la verga de su esposo mientras mamaba desde su saco de hombre.

"Por la diosa", suspiró Sasuke, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la piedra. Respirando profundo, se sentó, levantó a Hinata en sus brazos y se desplazó hacia media piscina. "No puedo soportar más tortura, mujer".

Abriendo su cuerpo amplio en una piedra suave llana de alhaja que puso su canal en el ángulo perfecto para que aceptara su vara, Sasuke alzó las caderas de Hinata y se metió a golpes. "Nee' ka". Él se metió en ella a golpes, fuerte y violento, con necesidad de ser uno con ella. "¿Ves lo que me haces, joven lujuriosa"? ¿Ves cómo mi cuerpo demanda el tuyo"?

"Sasuke". Hinata encontró los golpes de Sasuke deseosa, sus músculos vaginales ordeñaban su verga. "Más duro" suplicó ella "Te necesito todo".

Sasuke golpeó su coño rápido y duro, largo y profundo. Cuando Hinata arqueó su espalda y tuvo su clímax, él la cogió por sus senos presentados, amasándolos y tirando de sus pezones sobresalientes. "Dame más, nee' ka. Yo ordeno más de ti". Moliendo sus caderas al meterse en ella, él se la cogió con ferocidad, recompensándolo por su abstinencia.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su clímax otra vez, Sasuke cambió de feroz a animal. Él continuó dando golpes en su resbaladizo e inundado canal mientras él le daba un masaje en su clítoris con su pulgar. "¿Es esto lo que quieres"? preguntó él con arrogancia.

"Ay, dios-sí". Hinata tuvo un clímax violento, sus caderas azotaban hacia fuera por más. "Por favor, Sasuke. Haré cualquier cosa.-sólo hazlo".

"¿Qué querrías que yo hiciera"? Sasuke gruñó entre sus dientes apretados, martillándose en ella. "¿Que chorree mi fuerza de vida? ¿Tienes sed por mi semilla"?

"Sí-ay dios-sí".

Cuando Hinata llegó a su clímax otra vez, su esposo la premió con el premio que ella pidió. Chorreando muy dentro de su canal, las alhajas en su collar parpadeaban. Sasuke cerró sus ojos, los músculos de su cuello acordonados y apretados.

"Mía", rugió él, su rugido pasaba por toda la cámara de baño. "Toda mía".

Él continuó a meterse a golpes profundo mientras Hinata gritaba y las olas incesantes trajeron clímax tras clímax de alucinantes clímax.

Nadie del palacio oyó o vio que el Alto Rey y la Alta Reina asomaran la cabeza durante la salida de más de tres lunas. En fin, sintiéndose un poco preocupado, Shikamaru se hizo entrar en los apartamentos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa semi-abierta cuando él llegó a la cama alzada y supo con seguridad que su hermano estaba de buenos ánimos. Era evidente que el pobre guerrero estaba muy enamorado con su nee' ka.

Hinata estaba dormida, sus brazos puestos sobre su cabeza, sus senos empujaban hacia arriba, pezones color rosado sobresalían hacia arriba en forma deliciosa. Una de sus piernas estaba doblada por la rodilla, dando una vista explícita de sus labios hinchados y clítoris. Sasuke roncaba con el sueño de los muertos, estirado con la mitad de él sobre ella, su cabeza recostada sobre sus senos, su boca atascada a uno de sus pezones dilatados. Una de las manos de Sasuke descansaba cerca del parche de vello de color de uva de noche de su nee' ka, sus dedos de vez en cuando rozaban el mechón de rizos.

Shikamaru movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. Su hermano tenía la mirada de desgastado, con la mirada de estar contento en extremo de un guerrero bellaco a quien se le acaba de dar su primer juguete para que se encargue de sus placeres. Él se acordó de hacía muchos años cuando por primera vez su padre le había dado tres Kefas para que se encargaran de sus baños. Shikamaru, sin duda había sido el muchacho más limpio de todo Tryston. Cuando las Kefas luego le fueron verdaderamente dadas, que se le permitió que lo acompañaran en sus recámaras, nadie había visto a Shikamaru durante una noche sen o más.

"Despierten dormilones", dijo Shikamaru, mientras dio una patada con su pie en el piso de fundamento de cristal rojo. "Tienes visita".

Sasuke refunfuñó algo imperceptible mientras abría sus ojos entreabiertos, y entonces, al ver a su hermano, los cerró otra vez. "Vete. Estoy casi muerto".

"Tan malos modales", comentó Shikamaru con imitación de dolor. "Y cuando yo he viajado todo el camino desde el gran pasillo sólo para ver tu rostro guapo".

Sasuke se sentó y frotó sus ojos. Su cabello estaba despeinado y parecía tener las marcas de mordiscos de amor que tenía en manchas en su pecho. Shikamaru se quería reír, pero se imaginó que su hermano no lo agradecería. "Veo que su nee' ka duerme bien también".

Al mencionar a Hinata, los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron con su azul fosforescente normal. Él arqueó su cuello para mirar su dormitado. Él sonrió, tan dulce e inocente se miraba a su pequeña dormitando. En nada como la bestia mujer en celo que había sido a la salida de la última luna. "Sí".

Él dobló su cabeza y lamió su lengua por lo largo de su chocha, comenzando por apertura de su canal y terminando en su clítoris hinchado. "Se le ha amado bien estas últimas salida de la luna". Con los ojos entornados, él miró arriba hacia Shikamaru. "A propósito, ¿cuántas salidas de la luna han sido?

Shikamaru resopló. "Tres".

"¿Seguramente"?

"Sí".

Sasuke se sentó, estiró sus músculos y bostezó. Manda a llamar unas Kefas. Tenemos una bendita necesidad de bañarnos. ¿Te bañarás con nosotros, hermano"?

"Será un honor". Shikamaru inclinó su cabeza con formalidad, entonces se viró para llamar a las esclavas.

Hinata estaba acostada de lado, alzada sobre un codo, tomando parte del desayuno con Sasuke y Shikamaru. Acabada de salir del baño, ella se sintió lánguida y adormecida y distraída mientras estaba acostada en la suave cama de cueros de vesha en el piso. Los hombres también estaban desnudos, puesto que era normal cuando se desayunaba junto después de bañarse.

Hinata sonrió en forma discreta, perpleja por el hecho que después de que las Kefas la llevaran a venirse para el placer de la vista de los hombres, le había tomado cinco clímax a Shikamaru antes de que se sintiera sedado lo suficiente para cenar. Pobre hombre. Cuando ella vio la situación desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru, debió haber sido difícil ser obligado por la ley a observar todas las formalidades de un esposo, sino recibir ninguno de los beneficios de ello.

Ellos cenaron con matpow añejo, quesos cremosos, y rebanadas gruesas de pan fragante. Y ni decir las inclusas uvas dulces de color de noche-y alguna clase de estofado. Era la única comida completa en que habían tomado parte ella y Sasuke en días.

Leha, una sirvienta hermosa con piel bronceada, cabello rubio sedoso, y pechos grandes que lucían pezones perfectamente redondos, vino corriendo a mil en la recámara, sus senos se balanceaban arriba y abajo. Resulta que a Hinata le gustaba la mujer mucho y por ende, en secreto tramaban engatusar a Sasuke para ayudarla en las finanzas cuando sus cinco años Yessat de servicio terminaran.

"¡Su Majestad"! ella se disparó, sonriéndole a Hinata mientras corría hacia ella. "¡Tengo excelentes nuevas"!

Hinata sonrió, sentada. Hubo algo de lo fosforescente de los ojos de Leha que le dijo que ella no exageraba. "¿Qué es"?

"¡Es el Rey Naruto"!

Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron. "¡¿Está aquí"? Ella se puso de pie, con una sonrisa de sien a sien.

"¿Qué es esto"? frunció Sasuke el seño, el seño fruncido cubrió sus rasgos. "No creo que me importe tanto de tu emoción de ver a mi hermano, nee' ka".

"Sí", se añadió Shikamaru. Él le guiñó a Hinata. "Sobre todo cuando ella me trata con falta de respeto".

"Silencio, ustedes". Hinata movió una mano, en indicación de que debían callar. Los hermanos se vieron y sonrieron en forma abierta. Hinata se viró hacia Leha. "Bueno. ¡Dime"!

Leha se rió. "¡Él ha traído a su Compañera Sagrada"!

Eso causó un murmullo entre los hombres. Hinata alzó la palma de su mano para silenciarlos. "¿Y"? insistió ella, agarrando a la sirvienta por los brazos. "¿Es Sakura"? ¿Es mi mejor amiga"?

"¡Sí"!

Hinata chilló, brincando de arriba abajo emocionada-un hecho que le causó a ambos guerreros una erección dolorosa. "¡Ay, dios mío"! dijo ella. "Leha, por favor ayúdame a buscar una qi' ka. ¡Yo quiero ir a ella ahora mismo"!

"¿Qué es esto"? preguntó Sasuke, un poco desconcertado. "¿Hablas de la linda joven que estaba contigo cuando yo te reclamé"?

Shikamaru se sentó, evidentemente intrigado. ¿Dos de sus hermanos habían encontrado a sus mujeres en la primera dimensión"? Jmm.

"¡Sí"! Hinata aplaudió con sus manos y brincó arriba y abajo otra vez. Ambos hombres rezongaron. "Naruto dijo que por el hecho de que estaba muy ocupado buscando amenazas, él no pudo probar a Sakura para ver si era su Compañera Sagrada. Nosotros hablamos el otro día, me imagino que hace una semana, y él me dijo que planeaba volver a la Tierra de la primera dimensión ¡para ver si ella era suya"! Sus palabras se tambaleaban una con la otra por su emoción. "¡Y ella lo es"!

Leha fue con una qi' ka negra en sus brazos. Ella ayudó a Hinata a ponérsela. "Es asegurado que la Reina Sakura en nada le place la insistencia del Rey Naruto que ella le pertenece a él. Tampoco le importa un comino el uso de su qi' ka".

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. "Yo sólo aseguro".

"ella ha estado despotricando.

"Ella ha estado despotricando de ciertos derechos inseparables en el gran pasillo-lo que sea que por las arenas son esos-y ordena hablar con el hijo de puta encargado". Leha se ruborizó mientras daba vuelta hacia Sasuke. "Ese sería usted, Su Majestad".

Sasuke gruñó. "Tu mejor amiga está loca, nee' ka, si ella cree que yo voy a permitir que ella abandone a Naruto y se vaya".

Hinata movió su mano distraídamente. "Yo me acuerdo de haber estado igual de enojada, Sasuke. Se la pasará. Además",-ella dio una vuelta y sonrió en forma abierta-"ellos no se deben haber unido aún".

.

.

.

.

Sakura volvió a aparecer! Yo no soy fanatica de ella pero es la que mejor encajaba en el papel

Si alguien quisiera que suba alguna adaptación de su escritora favorita solo envíenme un mensaje claro que tienen que ser historias SasuHina preferentemente

También historias Naruhina n_n de otras series me encanta por ejemplo;

de Bleach Byakuya x Orihime

de Inuyasha Sesshomaru x Kagome

ya se que son parejas para gente que ama lo imposible pero esas combinaciones me encantan!

Besos XD


	21. Chapter 21

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 21 **

Hinata, Sasuke y Shikamaru entraron al gran pasillo a tiempo para ser testigos de la Reina Sakura cuando tenía un arranque de su temperamento. Ella estaba en pie sobre la mesa alzada, y se preparaba para tirar una botella de matpow añejo carísimo al piso. Su collar matrimonial brillaba en color rojo de mal agüero, lo que indicaba que su esposo estaba encabronado.

"Saku-ra", dijo Naruto en reprimenda con voz muy regañona, "guardarás la botella de matpow de mi hermano ahora, sino, estarás castigada sin tu gozo de mujer por una noche sen entera después de la unión". Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el seño en forma formidable.

Hinata estaba entretenida al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga en verdad vaciló. Entonces, con el seño fruncido, Sakura levantó la botella más alto en el aire, mientras se preparaba para hacerla en fragmentos.

"Por favor, no", Hinata sonrió ampliamente, haciendo notar su presencia, "ese resulta ser mi etiqueta preferida".

Atónita, después de haber pensado que había sido engañada por Naruto a venir a Tryston, Sakura dio una vuelta. "¿Hinata"? preguntó ella en voz baja, sin creer lo que ella veía.

"¿Sakura"? Hinata dio un paso al frente.

"¡Hinata"! gritó Sakura, con una sonrisa de sien a sien.

"¡Sakura"!

Ambas mujeres chillaron, corriendo la una hacia la otra a toda velocidad. Cuando se encontraron, ellas bailaron en un círculo, abrazadas y se reían. Naruto cogió la botella de matpow de la mano de su mujer recalcitrante mientras ella estaba distraída.

"¡Hinata"! se rió Sakura mientras deslizaba su mano por el lado del rostro de su mejor amiga para asegurarse que en verdad ella estaba ahí. "¡Eres tú, muchacha"!

"¡Y eres tú" le gritó Hinata, lágrimas surcaban su rostro. "¡Yo te extrañé Tanto"!

Las dos mujeres charlaron sin parar, tomando asiento por la mesa alzada. Naruto se viró hacia sus dos hermanos, y paseándose hacia ellos, entornó sus ojos. "Si pensabas que el calmar a Hinata fue una prueba, entonces más te dolerá la cabeza mientras calmes a mi _nee' ka_".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes en el fondo de su garganta. "Ella es, eh, tenaz.

"Sí".

"Pero encantadora". Agregó Shikamaru, sus ojos negros fosforescentes le dieron una breve ojeada a su forma. "Muy encantadora".

"Sí", contestó Naruto, encantado mientras abrazaba a su hermano que no había visto en mucho más de un año Yessat. "Mi pequeña es una belleza ciertamente".

Shikamaru le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras movía su cabeza. " ¿Poseen todas las mujeres de La Tierra cabello tan raro"?

"No", contestó Sasuke por su hermano, "aunque muchas sí".

"Es verdad", expuso Naruto, rumiando sobre lo que él había visto. "Aún las bellezas cuyos colores se encontraban entre la _sekta _y el ónice tienen un color muy distinto que el de las mujeres bronceadas de aquí".

"Interesante", dijo en murmullo Shikamaru.

Con el suspiro de Naruto, ambos hermanos se viraron en forma de pregunta, empujándolo a que diera información.

"¿Qué te molesta"? preguntó Sasuke.

"Necesitamos tener un banquete de consumación esta noche".

Sasuke frunció el seño, sabiendo que eso significaba que los guerreros sin aparear estarían tocando a su _nee' ka_. Él no había pensado que tendría que soportar esto tan pronto después de de la pasada.

A cambio, Shikamaru lamía sus labios y frotaba sus palmas juntas. "¿Y cómo es esto un problema"?

"Yo temo decirle a mi nee' ka lo que sucede en una. Tú la has visto de mal genio". Naruto gruñó mientras se dio una palmada en la frente. "Y eso fue uno pequeño".

Shikamaru se rió entre dientes. "Entonces no le digas. Deja que Hinata la prepare".

"O Ino", dijo Sasuke. "Ino, sin duda, estará aquí cuanto antes para bañarse con ella. Ah", sonrió él en forma abierta, "aquí viene la Jefa Sacerdotisa ahora".

Hinata había pensado decirle a Sakura de lo que iba a suceder esta noche en el banquete de consumación cuando ella vio a Ino que iba hacia ellas. Habiéndosele olvidado esa parte del rito, humedeció sus labios mientras se ponía nerviosa de cómo debía proceder. En verdad, ella no sabía lo que Sakura pensaría de tener un venirse con una sacerdotisa mientras le daría un masaje íntimo una esclava. Ella pensó que la reacción no sería una buena si ella supiera lo que le esperaba antes que de sucediera.

Hinata presentía que Sakura ya tenía sentimientos por Naruto. Su mejor amiga repetidamente lo negaba, por supuesto, aún mientras su mirada buscaba al guerrero de cabello dorado y le daba una mirada repentina en forma encantada.. Hinata entendió exactamente lo que ella sentía y, porque lo sentía, podía tenerle empatía a su mejor amiga de todo corazón. Por supuesto, ella también sabía que cuando Sakura se uniera con Naruto, ella nunca más trataría de dejarlo. Matarlo, quizá. Matarlo, quizá, pero nunca dejarlo.

Fuera por egoísmo por mantenerla aquí por un deseo altruista de ver a su mejor amiga feliz, Hinata decidió no hacer cosa alguna que pudiera causar turbulencia. Si sólo pudiera pasar por este día y Sakura y Naruto se unieran con éxito, todo estaría bien.

Así que, en lugar de decirle cosa alguna que pudiera causar que Sakura sacara sus garras como un animal, ella sencillamente le dio unas palmadas en su mano y le sonrió, imaginándose que le dejaría lo demás a Ino. "Aquí viene la Jefa Sacerdotisa". Hinata carraspeó. "Me imaginó que ella querrá hablar contigo en privado".

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella vio la mirada de alboroto mientras ella venía al ataque hacia ella. Fingiendo ignorancia, ella hizo como si no la vio, mientras silbaba y miraba alrededor del gran pasillo cavernoso.

La ceremonia de la consumación acababa de comenzar, pero nada había sucedido aún, mientras todos esperaban que llegara la invitada de honor. Ahora estaba aquí, con rabieta mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hinata.

Hinata no lo pudo aguantar más. Ella se dio por vencida en la pelea y se rió tontamente. "¡Sakura"! sonrió en forma abierta con picardía. "¿Disfrutaste el baño"?

Sakura carraspeó molesta. Cruzando sus brazos bajo sus senos, ella puso su barbilla en un ángulo de terquedad. "¿Cómo", preguntó ella mientras ella se acercó a Hinata y le susurró entre dientes apretados, "no me preparaste para eso"?

Hinata tuvo la buena gracia de ruborizarse. "Temí que no lo tomarías a bien".

"¿Que no lo tomaría bien"? chilló ella. "Muchacha, tú sabes que soy una bautista del sur. ¡Mi mamita temblaría en su tumba si supiera lo que yo hice ahí con esa mujer sacerdotisa"!

La mente de Hinata se adelantó de golpe a lo que Sakura posiblemente podría terminar haciendo esta noche durante la unión. Ella se decía que ella guardaba silencio por el bien de Sakura y no porque se acobardara, ella decidió no mencionarlo. "Sí, bueno, esa es la última vez que tendrás que bañarte con Ino". Eso era verdad.

"¿Es verdad lo de esas esclavas"? ¿Son ellas mujeres encantadas"? ¿No tienen cerebro ni sentimientos"?

"Es verdad". Hinata asintió con la cabeza sucintamente.

Sakura dejó salir un aliento, un poco relajante. "Gracias a Dios por eso. ¿Pero qué de ellas"? Su mano se movió hacia el otro lado del pasillo de cenar donde las sirvientas obligadas sin corpiño empezaban a ponerse en fila para ver a los guerreros, apareados y los no apareados también. "No me puedes decir que no son verdaderas".

Hinata en breve explicó lo que era una sirvienta obligada. Sakura o aceptó su respuesta mejor que lo que Hinata había pensado que haría, o la nueva novia se sentía demasiado sobrecogida por la enormidad de todo como para hacerle más preguntas.

Hinata le quitó la atención a Sakura al presentarle a Tenten, tanto como a algunos de los otros conocidos reales. La mayor parte de las partes de la novia ya apareadas, aunque algunas de las mujeres sin aparear tomaron parte en las festividades también. Cuando la atención de Sakura estaba completamente metida en conversación, los ojos de Hinata rápido ojearon hacia la parte de la fiesta del novio al otro lado de la recámara.

Todos los hombres tenían _Kefas _y las sirvientas obligadas les administraban. Sasuke, por supuesto, era en quien estaba enfocada la atención de Hinata, percibiendo la mirada de él tras ojos entrecerrados. Ella estaba celosa. Y ni decir excitada. Dos sentimientos volátiles cuando se juntaban.

Sasuke no tenía a una _Kefa _que le administraba a él, sólo mujeres obligadas esta noche. Una de cabello castaño le servía de almohada desde atrás de él, sus manos le daban un masaje en sus amplios hombros, mientras que Leha se sentaba en su regazo y se reía tontamente. Sasuke, en respuesta le sonrió a ella, entonces mamó sus pezones, dejando un sonido [Sonido de pequeña explosión] que hizo eco a su principio cuando él las soltó.

Él le lució el nido de rizos rubios a Shikamaru al abrir la _qi' ka _de ella. "Bastante tentador", le sonrió en forma abierta mientras pasaba su mano por sus vellos íntimos. Sasuke le frotó los labios vaginales y el clítoris hasta que ella gimió, mientras ella tenía un clímax en su mano.

Hinata no podía creer cuánto se excitaba al ver la misma escena desenrollarse En verdad, ella lo podía creer, habiendo descubierto su lujuria al ver la noche que ella y Sasuke se habían unido. Ella también sintió celos, pero se hacía menos y menos agudo, y se le iba mientras que el placer se apoderaba.

Leha le fue dada a Shikamaru, Shikamaru quien la había deseado desde que primero la vio y sus senos que se balanceaban que entraban en las recámaras reales esta mañana. Leha descansaba en sus brazos con sus piernas abiertas, le sonreía mientras el guerrero acariciaba su capullo de mujer, le ponía presión con la yema de su pulgar. Ella gruñó, y se vino a causa de él tres veces antes de que le hablara a ella otra vez.

"Yo juro, hermosa Leha, que eres una joven linda. ¿te gustaría ser mía durante el resto de mi estadía aquí, y compartir los cueros de _vesha _conmigo"? Rugió él.

"Sí", dijo entre un aliento que salía. "Si me tuvieras, sería a ti a quien yo llamaría amo mientras estés aquí".

"Entonces dime amo", gruñó Shikamaru, mientras frotaba sus labios vaginales hinchados. "Y encárgate de mi vara antes que embarre mi fuerza de vida en mis pantalones".

Leha se rió tontamente, entonces hizo como se le pidió.

Sasuke ahora aguantaba a dos gemelas sensuales en su regazo, tomaba turnos en mamar sus pezones mientras ellas acariciaban su vara liberada. Era el entendimiento de Hinata que el dúo había sido obtenido por Shikamaru mientras hacía guerra en Tron.

Hinata sintió el calor conocido en su barriga que se juntaba mientras Sasuke cerraba sus ojos y acostaba su cabeza en una de las de cabello castaño que le servía de almohada. Las gemelas ahora se ponían de rodillas, una de ellas mamaba hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de su verga mientras la otra se encargaba de su escroto. "Mmm", ronroneó él, "es felicidad, sus bocas".

La de cabello castaño que le servía de almohada a Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su pecho, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por sus tetillas mientras las gemelas continuaban mamando. Unos minutos después, Sasuke estaba teniendo su clímax y las gemelas voraces cambian qué hacía qué. "No sean muy codiciosas por mi semilla", las provocó, "necesito tener algo para mi _nee' ka_".

"¿Qué carajo…", entonó Sakura en un siseo, "¿… pasa ahí"?

Sin excitación por el susto, Hinata dobló su cuello para analizar a Sakura. Su mejor amiga ahora miraba la escena al otro lado del pasillo la cena con una mirada fascinada de horror en su rostro.

Es parte de la ceremonia de consumación", dijo en un murmullo. "Los guerreros son llevados a su clímax por las sirvientas y esclavas".

"¡Santo cielo"! ¿Son esos los guerreros sin pareja"?

"Eh, no".

Sakura entornó los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta que ella veía un chorro de orgasmo en la boca de una sirvienta "Muchacha, tu esposos acaba de… acaba de… acaba de…" Cuando se cayó la quijada de Sakura, Hinata se mordió el labio, a sabiendas de que su mejor amiga había ubicado a Naruto.

"¡Cabrón"! gritó Sakura, saltando a sus pies. ¡Animal cuernudo"!

Naruto palideció, hizo una mueca de dolor aún mientras tenía su clímax. "¡No es más que tradición, mis corazones"! dijo él en un gemido desde el otro lado del gran pasillo.

"¡Al diablo con las tradiciones"! Sakura gritó, sus ojos lo suprimían donde él estaba sentado. "¡Quítate a esa puta azul de encima de ti ahora"!

Hinata y Tenten halaron a Sakura hasta abajo en su asiento. "Estará bien", le informó Tenten en forma refrescante. "Hinata tuvo una reacción muy parecida, aunque no en voz tan alta". Con el seño fruncido de Sakura, Tenten se apresuró a agregar, "tendrás tu venganza muy pronto".

"Oh, ¿sí? Sakura frunció el seño, y cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos. "¿Cómo"?

Hinata y Tenten se miraron y entonces a Sakura, se rieron tontamente y en forma simultánea le informaron, "ya verás".

.

.

.

.

2 capis como se esta haciendo costumbre -


	22. Chapter 22

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 22

Sakura, parecía, tomó lo de la venganza muy en serio. Cuando la mayoría de las nuevas esposas estarían contentas por citarse con los guerreros sin aparear en el catre reclinable, Sakura había ordenado que la mesa fuera limpiada para que se pudiera acostar ahí, asegurándose que Naruto y todos los demás guerreros en el otro lado del gran pasillo tuviera una excelente mirada de ella, Jek, Mik, Gio y otro guerrero que Hinata desconocía, que seguían en eso.

Naruto estaba en pie al otro lado de la cámara, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho masivo, un tic nervioso en su cachete latía con furor. Hinata se sonreía, giró en un talón para volver a su asiento y en lugar, se encontró que ella era levantada en los brazos masivos de Gaara.

La acostó en un catre reclinable, se puso junto a Hinata y levantado sobre un codo para mirarla hacia abajo. "Ya no estés más enojada conmigo", le suplicó Gaara en un tono de voz callado. Él deslizó sus dedos por el parche de vello de color de uva de noche al abrirle la falda qi' ka y gruñó. "Me mata por dentro".

"¿Sí"? respiró, inhaló rápido cuando Gaara comenzó a sobarla en forma íntima, masajeando su clítoris.

"¿Te gusta eso"? le susurró en voz áspera. "Por la diosa, ¡cuánto quisiera meter mi vara en ti! No tienes idea de cuántas salidas de la luna yo me he llevado a venirme sólo pensando en ti".

"Oh, Gaara". Hinata pasó su mano por su quijada guapa, insegura de qué decir. Esto era evidentemente la versión Trystonni del primer enamoramiento y era evidente que él lo estaba tomando en serio.

Abriendo sus piernas en forma amplia para recibir los dedos aventureros de Gaara, ambos gimieron cuando ella giró sus caderas. "¿Has hecho el amor con tus nuevas sirvientas ya"? le preguntó sin aliento.

"No. Se supone que nosotros vayamos a escoger las que queremos en unas salidas de la luna, mas no me puede apetecer cuando estás enojada conmigo". Los dedos de Gaara aún exploraban dentro de su coño, Gaara usaba su otra mano para apartar el corpiño de la qi' ka frágil y la tiraba para apartarla de ellos. Él gruñó. "Yo he pensado de estas uvas duras a cada salida de la luna desde la última vez que mamé de ellas". Él cerró sus ojos mientras inclinaba su cabeza y enrolló su lengua alrededor de un pezón erecto, y mamaba de su pecho como una criatura destetada.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Gaara en verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella. Él era un corazón y lo que ella menos quería era que él la anduviera anhelando. La parte realista de ella discutía que el enamoramiento de Gaara, sin duda tenía raíces del hecho de que ella era la única humana femenina en contacto constante con él. Andar todo menos desnuda mientras estaba cerca de él no podría haber mejorado las cosas mucho. Gaara definitivamente tenía que ir a escoger a sus sirvientas.

"No estoy enojada contigo, Gaara", le confesó Hinata, inhalando mientras el guerrero tiraba más fuerte de sus senos, sus dedos azotaban con frenesí dentro de ella. "Oh-Gaara". Tuvo su clímax, sus pezones duros resaltaban dentro de la boca de Gaara.

Gaara gruñó mientras mamaba más fuerte del pico rígido. Él sacó sus dedos del pasaje y los mamó hasta dejarlos limpios mientras alzaba su cabeza un minuto después.

"Sí".

"Bien". Sus ojos devoraban el cuerpo excitado de Hinata mientras él agarró un seno y apretó. "Deja que yo me encargue de ti otra vez, Su Majestad. Tu cuerpo me lleva casi hasta la locura"

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. "Con frases como esa, llegarás lejos con las mujeres".

"Es la verdad", dijo Gaara, mientras le sonreía también en forma abierta, sin embargo, serio. "Yo decidí no juguetear mucho en su banquete de consumación porque yo no tenía a Muta como alivio en ese entonces, pero ahora"- él meneó su ceja dorada en forma pícara- "estoy listo para atracarme".

"Ve a comer de las otras jóvenes", una voz conocida le ordenó suave, "yo pasaría este tiempo con la Alta Reina".

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Shikamaru se bajaba a su lado. Sin querer formar un espectáculo, ella se viró hacia Gaara y le dio una sonrisa y un golpecito. "Ve. Yo sé que quieres. Disfruta con las otras mujeres apareadas aquí".

"¿Seguramente"?

"Sí. Ve".

Gaara sonrió, entonces se puso en pie para diferir con los deseos de los reyes menores. Cuando él estaba fuera del alcance audible, Hinata se viró hacia Shikamaru y buscó en su rostro. "¿Qué haces aquí"?

"¿Qué parece"? Shikamaru tomó el lugar que la partida de Gaara dejó abierta. Él comenzó a darle un masaje en los labios hinchados de la vagina de Hinata. "Veo que el joven la ha preparado para mis ministraciones".

"De hecho", confesó Hinata en un suspiro, "Ya me he venido dos veces, así que yo seguramente debo ir a Sasuke".

"No te oí que te vinieras."

"Bueno, de todas formas, lo tuve".

"Si tú lo dices" sonrió Shikamaru en forma abierta. Metiendo dos dedos en su canal apretado a golpes, él continuó a frotar su clítoris hinchado, algo que Gaara, mucho más joven no tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber hacer automáticamente. "Pero Sasuke no dejará el lado de la cámara hasta que te oiga tener tu clímax".

"Él vino por mí la vez pasada".

"Es mi entender que tú gritaste la vez pasada".

"Sí", dijo Hinata entre su aliento, girando sus caderas en reacción natural a buscar placer. "Pero la vez pasada que yo estuve en el lugar de Sakura en el centro del escenario, yo tuve todas las manos sobre mí".

Shikamaru metió sus dedos más profundos a golpes, continuaba dándole un masaje en su capullo sensible. "Créeme, lujuriosa, yo podré llevar a cabo solo lo que tomaría a cuatro o cinco de estos jóvenes machos hacer".

Hinata no lo dudaba, y eso es lo que la preocupaba. Poniendo una mano en su muñeca para detenerlo, ella se molestó cuando no funcionó. "Shikamaru", gimió ella, "Por favor, para. Esto no parece correcto".

"Lo que no me parece correcto", dijo Shikamaru en forma descarada mientras le daba un masaje en su canal inundado, "es tener una tradición que me obliga a probar tus encantos, pero no permitirme saborearlas". Sus labios se contornaron sin arrepentimiento. "Así que voy a remediar eso sólo un poquito".

Hinata estaba a punto de tener su clímax cuando Shikamaru detuvo sus ministraciones en un paro abrupto. Sus párpados se abrieron parpadeando en forma interrogativa.

"No se te perdona así de fácil", le informó Shikamaru a ella en burla, "porque yo lo dije, yo te saborearía primero".

"Pero-"

Él alzó una mano para silenciar. "Es mi derecho como esposo de menor grado hacer esto en los banquetes de consumación si así lo deseo". Él situó su cuerpo entre las piernas abiertas de Hinata y alimentó sus ojos en sus senos pesados. Ella debe sentir su erección. "¿Me niegas mis derechos"?

Hinata ruborizó, acordándose de la promesa que él le había sacado a ella hacía unos días en el balcón. Ahora tenía que imaginarse cuán trazada estaba esta situación por la parte de su cuñado tramador. "No. Por supuesto que no".

Shikamaru gruñó, satisfecho. "Agárrate tus dos senos para mí, entonces aguanta tus pezones para mi inspección. Dale, deja verte hacerlo".

Hinata hizo como se le pidió, la excitación en su barriga se hacía un nudo. Ella se sintió culpable por un momento, pero dejó que el sentimiento pasara cuando ella oyó a Sasuke tener su clímax por lo que debía ser la quinta vez en el otro lado de la recámara.

"Leha", él decía él en voz melódica, "si hubiera sabido de tu talento de mamar, yo mismo te hubiera aprovechado antes".

Los orificios de la nariz temblaban, Hinata empujó sus pezones alargados en su cachete derecho y lo torcía. "Si piensas tener una vida feliz en Tryston, es importante aprender que la lujuria y el amor no siempre van de la mano. Por lo menos no en los banquetes de consumación". Él dobló su cuello, lamiendo ambas puntas rosas, entonces alzó su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de ella otra vez. "Pero sí, me gustaría poner a Sasuke celoso por ti".

Con un gruñido, Shikamaru bajó su boca a los pezones regordetes y aprovechó. Ella inhaló fuerte, rozando sus caderas junto a él. Shikamaru le rozó sus caderas junto a ella, en simulación del hecho de la unión.

"Mmm", dijo él en un gemido bajo una y otra vez, mientras él continuaba a tirar de sus pezones y mecerse hacia delante y atrás entre sus muslos. "Mmm".

"Mmm". Shikamaru giró sus caderas, llevando a Hinata más y más cerca a venirse. Y cuando ella casi llegó a él, él se detuvo- otra vez.

Hinata lo golpeó en la espalda. "¡Eso fue dos veces"! "¡No más"!

Él alzó su rostro de sus senos y sonrió en forma abierta con descaro. "¿Te frustras, lujuriosa"? Él dobló su cuello para rozar con su lengua sus dos pezones con un largo lamido, entonces alzó su cabeza otra vez. "Yo prefiero saborear más de ti antes de darte tu gozo de mujer".

"¿Tal como qué"?

Hinata inhaló mientras que Shikamaru se movía hacia abajo en su cuerpo, y le dejaba llover besos mojados en su camino. Atrás de ella oyó a Sakura gritar con su liberación, entonces oyó a Naruto gruñirle a los guerreros que lo provocaron mientras él la levantaba y se la llevaba de la recámara.

"¿Estás lista para gritar así"? le preguntó Shikamaru con arrogancia, abriendo las piernas de Hinata de par en par y fijó su cabeza entre ellas. Él la tentó con un muslo ligero en su coño, induciéndola a gemir. "Contéstame".

"Sí".

"¿Está mirando mi hermano"?

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta sin quitar la mirada de Shikamaru. "Sí".

"¿Cómo lo sabes"?

"Mi collar matrimonial resplandece con rojo y verde fosforescente".

"Ah". Shikamaru lamió otra vez, saboreando el dulce, limpio sabor de su piel. "Él está cabreado y lujurioso- una combinación excelente".

Hinata giró sus caderas, rozando sus labios vaginales por la boca de Shikamaru. Ahora era su cuñado que gruñía. "Pellizca mis pezones mientras me saborees", dijo entre su aliento en un susurro áspero.

"Por la diosa, eres una cosa muy lujuriosa". Shikamaru alcanzó hacia arriba ay agarró los dos pezones de Hinata y los hacía dar vueltas entre sus dedos.

"Ay dios- sí". El cuello de Hinata se puso débil su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el catre reclinable. Cuando Shikamaru gruñó profundo dentro de su garganta y su boca se tiró a comer su coño mojado, ella de hecho se levantó del catre un poco. "Ohhh". Sabiendo que su esposo miraba, que luego él la follaría hasta dejarla sin sentido, sólo aumentaba el efecto de la habilidad estelar de Shikamaru que tenía en ella. "Sí. Shikamaru. Mama más fuerte – oh sí, ahí".

Shikamaru cenó de su piel rosada hinchada como un animal hambriento. Aún tirando de sus pezones, él lamió y mamaba de sus labios vaginales y su clítoris, hacía ruido de sorbetones que hacían eco por todo el gran pasillo.

"Dios". Hinata envolvió una pierna alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru sin pensar, presionando su cara en sus labios resbalosos.

"Mmmmm", dijo en un ruido sordo, vibrando en el clítoris de Hinata con el sonido "Mmmmmm".

Fue todo lo que ella podía aguantar. Arqueando sus caderas, Hinata envolvió ambas piernas alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru, y aplastó su cara en su piel temblorosa, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y dio un grito que trajo a las vigas hacia abajo.

Unos momentos después, Shikamaru se sentó, respirando en forma áspera. Hinata dio vuela hasta estar de barriga, entonces se puso en cuatro, haciendo lo mismo. Contando con que Sasuke la levantara y la llevara a sus recámaras, ella se sorprendió cuando en su lugar ella sintió sus manos coger sus caderas y su inmensa, gruesa verga meterse en ella desde atrás. "Sasuke- ¿¡Qué- ohhhhhh"!

Los ojos de Hinata se entornaron en su cabeza mientras que un rápido clímax feroz prevaleció sobre su pensar. Ella encontró los golpes de su esposo con gemidos, ansiosa y descuidada.

Shikamaru se acostó de lado, se levantó en un codo, y sus labios se contornaron con ironía, miró el espectáculo. Más guerreros se unieron alrededor hasta que se formó un gran círculo alrededor de Hinata y Sasuke.

No sería todos los días que les daría la oportunidad de ver un apareamiento real y todos lo sabían bien. Un Alto Rey sólo ponía a su nee' ka en exposición al público cuando él quería mostrar su dominio sobre ella, cuando él quería comprobarle a sus guerreros que era él que tenía completo dominio sobre sus placeres.

Sasuke golpeó su verga en Hinata desde atrás, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Cuando ella tuvo su clímax, él dio más duro. Cuando ella suplicó por más, él golpeó sin misericordia. Cuando ella suplicó que él hiciera que las alhajas matrimoniales parpadearan, él se lo negó.

Él hizo que ella suplicara por ello.

Él la hizo que ella lo pidiera.

Él hizo que ella se humillara por ello.

Y aún, Sasuke se lo negó. Después del siguiente clímax terrible la convulsionara, Sasuke dio grandes golpes metiéndose en su piel mientras que él, con arrogancia preguntaba, "¿quién es dueño de este pedazo de carne lujuriosa entre tus muslos"? Ella se vino otra vez, con sollozos por su simiente. "¿Quién"? gritó él.

"Tú. Ay dios- tú".

Sasuke giró sus caderas, rozándose en el coño de Hinata hasta que ella gritó. Con otro giro, él se martilló en ella desde atrás, sus senos se sacudían a tiempo con sus golpes. "¿Qué guerrero ha follado este canal dulce, sino yo"? gruñó en forma posesiva.

"Nadie".

"Dilo otra vez".

"Nadie".

"¿Les mostraré a estos hombres porqué"? preguntó Sasuke con arrogancia, golpeando más fuerte, golpeando más rápido.

"Sí-ay dios sí".

Los guerreros apareados se aquietaron, los ojos muy abiertos, penes erectos, todos ellos ansiosos por ver lo que sucedía cuando el collar de una esposa parpadeaba. Hasta Shikamaru, tan sin entusiasmo como estaba, no pudo chapotear su implacabilidad creciente. Todos ellos oyeron cuentos. Ninguno lo había visto de primera mano.

Músculos tensos y cordeados, Sasuke cogió las caderas de Hinata y se metió a golpes en ella. Duro. Rápido. Implacable. Una y otra vez. Otra y otra vez. Ella se montó y arqueó, gritó y pidió, suplicó y sollozó. Y justo cuando ella pensó que ya no lo podría aguantar, los orificios de la nariz de Sasuke temblaron y él rugió, "entonces toma mi simiente".

El collar matrimonial parpadeó.

Hinata gritó.

Sasuke rugió.

Los espectadores palidecieron.

Hinata y Sasuke convulsionaron y la sacudió fuerte, él rugía- ambos montaban clímax tras clímax tras clímax de clímax incesantes, sin fin, escalofriantes. Seguía y seguía, ola tras ola, intensidad que volvía loco.

Cuando al fin las olas bajaron, Hinata se cayó al suelo, vacía. Sasuke se puso sobre ella respirando fuerte.

Shikamaru fue el primero en salir del estado como de trance y volver a cobrar un poco de semblante de razón. El se puso en pie mientras inhalaba profundo y apartó a los guerreros del gran pasillo para darle a su esposo y su hermano y cuñada su privacidad.

"Hombres, busquen a una joven lujuriosa y vayan a sus recámaras", ordenó Shikamaru mientras echaba una bocanada de aire. "Yo sé que encontraré algunas".

Naruto arrastró su mirada de donde estaba la Jefa Sacerdotisa desnuda sentada a su lado y la puso en su prometida. Él observó la mirada del cuerpo tentador estirado y abierto de par en par, listo para acomodarlo a él, y los orificios de su nariz temblaban con la satisfacción de un cazador realizado. Su respiración era cortada, su control era mayor.

Era hora.

Naruto invocó la ropa de su propio cuerpo, una ceja dorada arqueaba con arrogancia cuando él oyó el aliento corto de su nee' ka al ver su fiera erección. ¿"Sí"?

Sakura lamió sus labios. Sus ojos en forma de almendras en forma incrédula. "Santo Cielo", dijo ella en murmullo.

Naruto sonrió en forma abierta. "Sabes lo que dicen mis corazones".

"¿Q-qué dicen"?

"Cuando te vas con Naruto, nunca volverás".

.

.

.

.

Kyahh Naruto-sama! Este Sasuke que siempre quiere mostrar quien manda n/n


	23. Chapter 23

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 23

En la mañana siguiente, Hinata salió de sus recámaras al desayuno sólo para darse cuenta que no sólo la acusación de anoche había reafirmado el enamoramiento de Gaara por ella, pero ella también tenía unos reclutas adicionales para añadirle a su número. Mik, Gio y dos guerreros más a quienes no había sido presentada hasta ahora mismo, que seguían su camino como cachorros que clamaban por atención.

"Soy yo quien debe escoltarla al desayuno", declaró Gaara.

"No", frunció el seño Mik, "tú la escoltas casi todas las mañanas".

"¿Crees que eres tú quien debe hacerlo"? Gio le habló en forma brusca a Mik.

Así fue la conversación hasta que Hinata alzó la palma de una mano y les pidió a todos que la escoltaran al desayuno. Cuando entonces ellos casi se dieron hasta golpes por quién estaría a qué lado de ella, ya le fue demasiado.

Hinata les dio crédito, entonces ella asignó a Gaara a su izquierda, Gio a su derecha y, los otros tres atrás de ella. En el principio, los "perdedores" de la suerte pensaron en quejarse, pero entonces obtuvieron una mirada de cerca de lo que perder les ofrecía y cerraron sus bocas.

Gaara y Gio eran los más contentos, aunque, por estar a ambos lados de la Alta Reina les hacía más fácil mirara hacia abajo a sus senos sacudirse mientras ella caminaba.

Con una sonrisa dulce e igual de falsa, Hinata les preguntó a sus escoltas si ya los habían mudado a sus nuevos suites.

"No", Gio dijo en pucho, su ceja guapa se arrugaba. "Puede ser quizá otra noche sen antes de que se nos preparen los suites".

"¿Así que eso significa que no han tenido a sus mujeres todavía"?

"No", contestaron todos en unísono.

"Salvo a Gaara", dijo Gio, "quien tiene a Muta".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, mientras se lo imaginaba. Ella decidió hacer que su siguiente proyecto fuera un truco de mago- ella averiguaría cómo convertir una noche sen en un día. Por favor, ella suspiró para sí misma, permite que sea posible.

"Ah", Shikamaru se burló de Sasuke. "Ahí viene tu nee' ka ahora. Y mira, cinco guerreros tiesos están con ella". él se cogió el estómago y se rió a carcajadas.

Sasuke entornó sus ojos, evidentemente no asombrado por el ingenio alterado, aunque era bueno verlo reírse más y más estos días. "Cesa tu carcajada, burro. Ellos sólo procuran escoltarla a la mesa".

"Ajá. Entonces eso explica que sus cueros se estiren en el entrepierna".

Argg. [Carraspeó en desaprobación]. "Ellos no lo están… ellos están [carraspeo de desaprobación]. "Veo lo que quieres decir".

Los ojos de Sasuke se fueron en forma posesiva arriba y abajo a lo largo del cuerpo de su nee' ka. Ella se veía resplandeciente hoy en una qi' ka verde que encendía su vello de color de uva de noche, ambos, en su cabeza y entre sus muslos. Casi no existía, la qi' ka era tan transparente, así que él entendía la reacción que tuvo en los guerreros jóvenes bellacos. Si él era honesto, tenía el mismo efecto en él.

"Soy yo quien le apartará la silla para ella".

"No, imbécil, soy yo".

"¡Ja! No creo que sea alguno de ustedes. Yo creo-"

"Basta". Sasuke frunció el seño a sus guerreros que daban objeciones mientras él se puso en pie. "Yo le aguantaré la silla a mi nee' ka esta mañana". Cuando ellos supieron lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie en forma extraña y poner sus miradas en el suelo, él se dio cuenta que ellos lo entendieron bien. "¿Cuál de ustedes ha cuidado de la Alta Reina hasta ahora"?

"Gaara", contestó Gio con envidia.

"Entonces Gaara se va a encargar de ella de ahora en adelante, ¿sí"?

"Sí", contestaron en unísono.

"salgan y vayan a los campos. Shikamaru les enseñará más maniobras ofensivas este día".

Cuando los guerreros se habían ido y Sasuke todavía no le había hecho un gesto para sentarla, Hinata carraspeó con delicadeza, llamando la atención de su esposo. Él la miraba fijamente en forma territorial y, si ella no le hubiera dado al blanco, él quería unirse, pero había algo más. Un destello en sus ojos que Hinata no reconoció.

"¿Sí"? preguntó Sasuke en un susurro áspero.

"Mi silla" susurró ella.

"Ah. Por supuesto, pani".

Con telequinesia hizo que la silla saliera. Cuando Hinata se sentó, él movió su muñeca para meterla otra vez. "Bueno", dijo en forma fría mientras él mismo se sentaba. "¿de qué se trataba ese escenario pésimo"?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, señalando a Shikamaru para que le pasara el jugo de taka. "¡Qué sé yo! ¿Dónde están Sakura y Naruto"?

"Ellos todavía no han emergido de sus recámaras. ¿Porqué te seguían esos jóvenes así"?

Hinata le dio una mirada a Shikamaru que era como decirle ¡No me digas! ¿Porqué será? "Yo no sé. ¿Los ha visto alguien? ¿Todo fue bien en la unión"?

"Ellos se follan como dos bestias maki en pleno celo. ¿Porqué te siguen ellos" rugió Sasuke.

El gran pasillo se silenció mucho. Las sirvientas trataron de no mirar mientras pasaban por la mesa alzada con cosas de comer y bebidas.

El rostro de Hinata se ruborizó. Ella movió su mirada a su copa de vino de jugo. "Supongo que ellos están enamorados de mí".

"Entiendo. ¿Y porqué será eso? Preguntó Sasuke malintencionado. "¿Los dejabas que te tocaran antes de bajar? ¿Abriste tu qi' ka y los dejaste acariciarte el canal"?

"Hermano", dijo Shikamaru en murmullo, "avergüenzas a tu nee' ka".

"¡No te metas"! Sasuke alzó una mano para callar a Shikamaru sin quitar la mirada de Hinata. "Bueno, dime, mi nee' ka devota. Dime porqué. Dime cuál de ellos te ha estado dando tu gozo de mujer, ¿o han sido todos ellos"?

"¡Vete a la mierda"!

Hinata se puso en pie, dio una vuelta en un talón, y se fue del gran pasillo.

Shikamaru tomó un aliento para tranquilizarse antes de atacar a Sasuke. "¡Mira que terminar así, hermano! Supongo que te gusta tener a tu nee' ka enojada contigo. Me parece que acabas de volver a estar en buena gracia con ella y ya saliste de ellas".

Sasuke golpeó su puño en el escritorio, tumbando copas de vino y platos de cristal. "¡Cómo te atreves a defenderla"!

"¡Ella nada ha hecho"!

"¿Oh"? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué ella te guarda todos sus encantos"?

"Tú", gritó Shikamaru "te pasas mucho de la raya".

"No tanto como tú con ella anoche".

"¡Fue un banquete de consumación"!

Sasuke movió su mano por el aire en forma lacónica. "No me importa lo que haya sido". ¡Hiciste todo menos follarla ahí mismo en el suelo!"

Yo no le hice más a Hinata, y quizá mucho menos que lo que tú le hiciste a la nee' ka de Rem durante su banquete de consumación. Y como sólo la nee' ka del mayor necesita ser calmada, ambos sabemos que no le fuiste esposo menor a ella". Cuando Sasuke se ruborizó, Shikamaru sonrió sin gracia. "Ahora veo de qué se trata tu temperamento".

"Ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir", gruñó en forma defensiva.

"Sí hermano, entiendes". Shikamaru se puso en pie, preparándose para ir a los campos. "Te sientes peor que una bestia-heeka por abrir a tu mujer y follarla como un perro ante los guerreros comunes". Shikamaru movió su cabeza y suspiró. "Debiste estar agradecido porque ella todavía te hablaba, pero porque ella fue tan buena que te perdonó, la castigas por ello en lugar de darle las gracias".

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza entre sus manos. "Ella jamás me perdonará ahora", susurró él. "Jamás. Lo sé".

Shikamaru suspiró fuerte. "Te equivocas, hermano". Él le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke. "Si tan sólo abrieras tus ojos tontos, tal vez te des cuenta cuánto la joven pequeña te ama".

Sasuke encontró a Hinata en Pika's Place, sentada con desaliento en una taburete de cantina intentando emborracharse. ¡Valga! Ni Death ni Glok estaban en ninguna parte a la vista, sino Sasuke no estaba seguro de que él hubiera podido controlar tu temperamento. De hecho, no había muchos a la vista a esta hora del día, salvo una pareja de unos rezagados por ahí.

Cuando Hinata alzó su mirada de la botella de brillo de la luna y lo vio, ella rápidamente apartó su mirada, diciendo en murmullo algo de todos los antros de ginebra del mundo y su suerte de que él llegara a la suya. Él no estaba seguro, pero Sasuke presintió que era su sarcasmo de la primera dimensión en acción otra vez.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke"? Hinata le hizo la pregunta con un suspiro mientras frotaba sus sienes, como si ella estuviera demasiado cansada para discutir con él"Vine por ti, nee' ka".

"¿Porqué"?

"Perteneces conmigo", dijo Sasuke en voz baja".

Hinata resopló. "Y si lo dices, con todos los demás", refunfuñó ella.

Sasuke se estremeció, odiándose por lo que dijo en el gran pasillo. "Pani, por favor. Yo no lo hice a propósito. Yo sólo… sólo…"

"¿Sólo qué"?

"estaba furioso conmigo mismo"

Hinata se viró en el taburete. Ella le dio una mirada de arriba abajo con curiosidad. Al abrir su boca para decir algo, ella cerró sus dientes de golpe, y lo consideraba mejor. Cuando dio una vuelta a como estaba antes, ella estaba a punto de beber otro sorbo de brillo de la luna, pero vaciló cuando sintió que la barriga le daba vuelta. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que sentía esto en las últimas semanas.

"Por favor, mis corazones", suplicó Sasuke en voz baja desde atrás de ella.

Estrechándola y apretándola en sus brazos gruesos de músculos alrededor de ella, él frotó el cachete liso como la seda de Hinata con su propio cachete. "Por favor sólo ven en un paseo en mi vehículo y hablemos. Yo me disculparé, y explicaré mi comportamiento".

"Sasuke…" vaciló Hinata, evidentemente indecisa. "Yo no sé. Yo-"

"Por favor". Él la apretó, la abrazaba como si temiera soltarla. "Yo no puedo", confesó dijo en voz ronca, "pasar ni una salida más de la luna como hice cuando me encerraste fuera de nuestras recámaras". Cuando él la mecía hacia delante y atrás en el taburete, Sasuke le imploró una vez más. "Por favor, pequeña", susurró él áspero, "Yo te otorgaré cualquier bendición salvo dejarme si vienes conmigo ahora".

No le era necesario a Hinata adivinar si Sasuke se sentía tan mal como parecía, porque sus alhajas matrimoniales le decían que era probable que hasta se sintiera peor. Él tenía miedo de que ella no lo perdonaría, tenía miedo de que había dañado la relación en forma irreparable, y completamente aterrorizado que ella buscaría alguna forma de dejarlo.

"¡Ay, está bien". Ella suspiró y decidió rendirse un poquito y escucharlo. "Yo andaré contigo en tu vehículo y escucharé lo que tienes por decir".

"Gracias", contestó Sasuke en una voz baja. Sin darle a Hinata tiempo para que cambiara de opinión, él la levantó y la meció en sus brazos mientras se iban de Pika's a pasos grandes.

"Pensé que querías hablar".

Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra desde el momento que se la llevó a sus asientos en el vehículo Q'an Tal. En su lugar, lo que había hecho era mostrar que era mucho más afectuoso con Hinata, sin embargo: Con su espalda junto a su pecho, él sencillamente la aguantaba.

Desvestida de su qi' ka con el masivo pene de Sasuke incrustado con firmeza en ella, Hinata se había sorprendido en el principio cuando él no había hecho intento de darse placer con ella. Él no hizo movimiento, nada que le diera liberación, sencillamente estaba sentado ahí y aguantaba a Hinata apretada, como si temiera soltarla.

La estaba afectando.

Sólo estar sentada en su regazo, ser aguantada por este primitivo que necesitaba acercarse cuanto más fuera posible físicamente a su pareja, le comía poco a poco su defensa. Era como si no pudiera soportar el pensamiento de ser quitado de ella ni por el tiempo en que ella se sentara a su lado.

Sasuke le abrazó el cuerpo apretado mientras que el vehículo de cristal negro serpenteaba sin rumbo por Sand City. Él no dijo nada, no hizo gestos ni movimiento.

Hinata comenzaba a pensar que Sasuke nunca empezaría a hablar, ni para contestar su pregunta, pero con el tiempo lo hizo.

"No le veo propósito a las palabras, mis corazones, salvo decir me arrepiento, porque fueron mis palabras que te lastimaron en primer lugar". Él suspiró, su tono atenuado en forma innatural. "Pero 'me arrepiento' casi ni arregla el dolor a bien, ¿no"?

"Yo no sé", dijo Hinata en murmullo con voz dulce, "pero me gustaría oír las palabras de todas formas y saber que saber que es de verdad".

"Ah pani, por supuesto que me arrepiento, y por supuesto que es verdad". Él inhaló profundo, el perfume del cabello de Hinata llegaba a los orificios de su nariz. "Yo estaba enojado conmigo mismo, pero nunca tuve el derecho de desquitarme contigo".

"Yo no lo entiendo". Hinata movió su cabeza un poquito, sin entender. "¿Porqué estabas enojado contigo mismo"?

"¿Porqué"? Sasuke se puso boquiabierto. Atónito, él parpadeó dos veces antes de contestar. "Por dejar que los celos pudrieran mi cerebro, por ser un Compañero Sagrado animal que necesita comprobar que te podía dar mejor placer que cualquier otro ante mis hombres en la salida de la luna pasada".

"¿Estás enojado por eso"? Hinata se mordió el labio. "¿De verdad"?

"¿No lo estabas"? preguntó incrédulo él.

"En realidad, no". Con su fuerte inhalación de aliento, ella no se pudo aguantar y se rió tontamente.

"¿Qué te entretiene tanto"? rugió él.

Sólo tienes que entender cómo es de donde vengo". Hinata recostó su cabeza otra vez en el pecho de Sasuke y estaba sobrecogida de sentimientos de su crianza. "En la tierra, los placeres sexuales se ven de una forma mala. Aún algunos hechos eróticos son amorales. De hecho, en mi propio país-eh, colonia-ahí hay varios estados- digo, sectores-en que estimulación oral es ilegal".

"Por la diosa", se quejó Sasuke, "me hubieran encerrado el mismo día que su señoría me trajera una Kefa.

"No tenemos Kefas en la tierra, pero entiendo tu razón". Hinata miró distraídamente las casas preciosas de cristal a las que le pasaban por arriba mientras continuaba su explicación. Cuando yo vine a Tryston, yo me sentí como la primera vez que tu padre te regaló una Kefa". Ella movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "Yo quería probar todo, reponerme por todo el tiempo que perdí, descubrir por mí misma lo que me excitaba y lo que no me excitaba".

Sasuke vio su primera sonrisa. "Tú estás resultando ser más de lo que un guerrero pudiera esperar. Un equipaje descuidado, eres", dijo él en broma.

Hinata extendió su mano tras sí y pasó su mano por la quijada de Sasuke. Él se dio a la caricia, y la acarició con la quijada en su palma contento. "Pero me encanta, Sasuke. Todos los días aprendo algo de mí sexualmente. Ahora llego a entender mis necesidades en una forma en que nunca lo hice antes de que vinieras a mi vida, o quizá debo decir, corriste a mi vida".

Él sonrió con el recuerdo de la reclamación. "Entonces, yo me alegro que haya sido yo que te haya dado este tiempo para experiencias". Él le tomó la mano y la besó suavemente.

"Yo también", confesó Hinata.

Sasuke la apretó fuerte. "Entonces lo que dices es que viste nuestro apareamiento en la fiesta de consumación en la pasada salida de la luna como otra de estas experiencias"?

"Sí".

Él gruñó. "Yo quisiera verlo así, y quizá así, te hubiera cogido por las buenas razones". Con el cuello doblado, él la besó con dulzura en su hombro. "Pero yo te doy gracias por no odiarme por ello", dijo él en voz baja.

"Yo jamás te podría odiar". Hinata movió su cabeza. "Jamás".

"Ah, nee' ka". Sasuke le besó un cachete, entonces viró su rostro un poquito para besar la punta de su nariz. "Yo no merezco a una tan linda como tú".

Cuando Hinata indicó que ella quería dar vuelta en su regazo, Sasuke de alguna manera lo logró sin romper su unión íntima. Con una risa tonta por su habilidad estrafalaria, ella alcanzó hacia arriba y ahuecó las manos en su rostro en sus manos. Lo besó primero en los labios, entonces deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, ella comenzó a balancear sus caderas hacia delante y atrás encima de él.

"Ah, nee'ka". Sasuke dejó el beso por un momento y le agarró una nalga con su mano. "Quédate quieta, mi dulzura, y yo usaré mis poderes para balancearte".

"Mmmm". Con los ojos cerrados, Hinata sonrió con el sentimiento conocido de la erección saliente enterrado dentro de ella, que le daba placer. Ella lo besó otra vez antes de agregar, "A propósito…"

"¿Sí"?

Yo descubrí algo más de mí misma anoche".

"¿Oh"? Sasuke invocó su cuerpo, la mecía más rápido. Ella gimió en forma hedonística, mientras respiraba hacia adentro. "¿Y qué fue eso, lujuriosa"?

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta sin abrir sus ojos. "Soy una exhibicionista".

.

.

.

.

Jajajaja esta hina!


	24. Chapter 24

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 24

"¿Porqué no lo confiesas de una vez"? Hinata le sonrió en forma abierta a Sakura, quien ahora estaba reclinaba a su lado en la cama real. Ella continuó pinchando a su mejor amiga para que confesara la verdad. "Tú estás enamorada de tu esposo. ¡No es un crimen decirlo"!

Acostada, apoyada sobre un codo, Sakura estiró sus labios y frunció el seño. "Y ¿cómo sabes que estoy enamorada del hombre"?

"Jmm… déjame pensar". Mantenida alzada sobre un codo, de frente a Sakura, Hinata se tocó el mentón y fingió considerar en serio el asunto. "¿Será porque esta es la primera vez que alguien te ve en siete"- ella alzó sus dedos-"días? No lo es, sin embargo, la primera vez que alguien te oye", contestó ella engreída.

Sakura suspiró. Su mano fue a su corazón. "¿La gente escuchaban desde la puerta"?

"Las sirvientas hablan".

"¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué dijeron"?

Hinata parpadeó sus párpados con rapidez y cayó de espaldas, los brazos puestos sobre su cabeza. "Oh Naruto", imitó con su mejor imitación de Sakura, "Haz que las alhajas me canten, papito, haz que caaaaanten".

"Ay Dios". Mortificada, Sakura se dio una palmada en los ojos. "Yo estoy tan avergonzada".

Con risa, Hinata le apartó la mano a Sakura de su rostro. "No lo estés. Eso es lo lindo de Tryston, ¿entiendes"? Ella se encogió de hombros. "Si en algo te ayuda a sentirte mejor, yo lo hice con Sasuke en una recámara llena de guerreros y se lo supliqué".

"Uuuhh muchacha, no lo hiciste".

"Definitivamente lo hice".

"¿Porqué presiento que estás orgullosa de eso"?

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. "Porque lo estoy". Levantándose otra vez en su codo, ella hizo le hizo un gesto a su mejor amiga con su otra mano. "Allá en la tierra, yo nunca hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de hacer algo como eso, aunque yo tenía fantasías de hacerlo ante otros millones de veces. Pero aquí, es distinto. Nadie piensa mal de ti por darte gustos con tus fantasías. En Tryston, yo me siento…"

"Hermosa".

"Erótica".

"Pecaminosa"

"Malvada".

Ambas mujeres se rieron, disfrutando las bromas femeninas que echaron de menos durante su separación.

"Ay, está bien, lo confieso". Sakura gruñó en forma cómica, mientras caía de espaldas y tiró sus manos en su cabeza en forma dramática. "Estoy enamorada del hombre. ¿Está bien? ¿Ya estás satisfecha"?

"Ajá". Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. "Yo no podría estar…" Se redondeaban los ojos, su sonrisa vaciló un poco. "Yo no podría…"

Sakura se sentó rápido, la mirada de dolor la alarmó. "Muchacha, ¿Qué sucede"? Cuando la única respuesta de Hinata fue palidecer y se apretó el estómago, Sakura se alarmó hasta el desespero. "¡Hinata"! gritó ella. "¡Por favor, corazón- háblame"!

Hinata se agarró el estómago y se arrastró hasta media cama. "Saku", suspiró entre alientos, "Ayuda… Por favor".

"¡Qué quieres que yo haga"!

Hinata movió su cabeza, realmente sin saber lo que ella necesitaba, pero se daba cuenta que ella necesitaba algo. "Aguántame", suspiró ella.

Sakura meció la cabeza de Hinata en su regazo y acariciaba su cabello en forma refrescante. Ella hizo eso por unos quince minutos más, con esperanza de que el dolor se fuera. "¿Qué pasa, Corazón? ¿Fue algo que comiste"?

La respiración de Hinata se dificultaba más y más. Con gemidos, ella agarró el brazo de Sakura.

"¡Muchacha, voy por socorro"!

"¡No"! Hinata cerró sus ojos y gritó cuando un dolor agudo le dio en su barriga. "No me dejes". Sin poderse controlar, Hinata gimió como un animal moribundo mientras sentía una torrente de líquido tibio se desbordó por sus piernas.

Sakura gritó mientras algo como una sustancia azul de plasma empapó a ambas. "¡Santo Cielo! Hinata, debo ir por socorro! ¡Ahora"!

Hinata movió su cabeza aún mientras gemía, luchando por aliento. "No. Me dejes. Sola. Para. Morir… Por favor", resolló entre sollozos.

Sakura apartó a Hinata de ella y saltó de la cama, corriendo a las puertas. "¡Yo no te dejaré"! gritó ella, lágrimas surcaban por sus cachetes. "¡Yo sólo le diré a un guardia que llame a Sasuke"!

Sakura abrió las puertas de golpe y salió corriendo por el corredor de cristal negro. Ubicó a Gaara y Gio estacionados del otro lado del pasillo, ella gritó a todo pulmón, "¡Traigan socorro! ¡Hinata está muriendo"!

Gaara y Gio quedaron pálidos. Embobados mirando a la reina de Ti Q'won y entonces mirándose el uno al otro, y entonces se fueron. "¡Nosotros alertaremos al Alto Rey"! Gaara dijo por encima de su hombro. Sin perder tiempo, Gio y él corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el gran pasillo.

Sakura corrió otra vez a la recámara, y llegó a un alto fijo ante la cama alzada. "Santo cielo que todo lo puedes", ella dijo en murmullo, agarrándose el cuello, sus ojos sobresalidos.

"¡Ayúdame, Sakura"! Hinata sollozó, agarrándose el estómago y abría sus piernas mientras que ella comenzaba a sacar una estructura de tamaño colosal ovalada de su cuerpo.

Con sentimiento de desmayarse, Sakura se dio una palmada en su frente. "¡Muchacha, estás poniendo un huevo"!

Desesperada, no habiendo visto a alguien poner un huevo antes, Sakura comenzó a gritar con histeria, y corría hacia las puertas otra vez. Cuando abrió las puertas de golpe, ella chilló "auxilio". ¡Necesitamos ayuda"! ¡Ella está poniendo huevos aquí! Ay, dios mío, ¡ella está poniendo huevos"!

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto habían compartido una botella de matpow añejo en el gran pasillo cuando los tres encontraron en forma simultánea a Gaara y Gio que corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos. De instinto, se dieron cuenta que algo estaba mal, el trío de hermanos se dispararon sobre sus pies. "¿Qué sucede"? Rugió Sasuke.

Gaara llegó primero a la mesa alzada. Él la agarró para estabilizarse mientras jadeaba, aún mientras Gio llegaba a su lado. "Reina Sakura dice…" Gaara agarró su estómago, tratando de recobrar su respiración.

"¿Qué"? rugió Naruto. "¿Qué dice mi nee' ka"?

"Es la Alta Reina", suspiró Gio.

"Sí", confirmó Gaara entre jadeos. "Se está muriendo".

Sasuke y sus hermanos no tenían idea de lo que encontrarían al llegar a los suites reales. Pensamientos tan fatales que trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos y revolotearon por la mente de Sasuke, pero nada- nada- lo hubiera podido preparar para esto.

La nee' ka de Naruto estaba en pie al lado de la cama alzada gritando con histeria, agarrando un saco de pani junto a sus senos mientras que Hinata gemía y sollozaba, en el proceso de poner otro. Sus corazones se inundaban con alivio y euforia, Sasuke respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. "Por la diosa", dijo en murmullo, sobrecogido de emoción.

"¡Estás a punto de convertirte en un padre"! Shikamaru sonrió en forma abierta, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Por dos criaturas"! dijo Naruto entusiasmado mientras le tapaba con su mano la boca de su nee' ka ella gemía y tomó el primer saco de pani de ella. "Está bien, mis corazones". Naruto le sonrió a su esposa. "Estos no son más que niños, joven pueril".

Los ojos de Sakura se redondearon. Después de que Naruto le entregó un saco de pani a Sasuke, que sonreía encantado, ella quitó la mano de Naruto de su boca y pisoteó su pie.

"¡Ay"!

"¡N-Niños"! farfulló Sakura. "¡Yo pensé que se moría! ¿Porqué nadie nos dijo que ustedes ponen huevos para tener niños por acá? Cristo Santo en el cielo", sollozó ella, "¡Yo jamás tendré uno"-

"Basta, nee' ka", ordenó Naruto, los orificios de su nariz temblaban. "¡Ciertamente empollarás mis niños"!

"Bueno", lloriqueó ella, su mentón se movió un poquito hacia arriba con terquedad, "¡ya veremos de eso"!

"Sí, ciertamente lo veremos! Lo veremos mientras estés acostada en la cama y empolles"!

"Basta, ustedes". Shikamaru movió una mano en lo cercano a ellos. "Hinata sigue dando a luz al otro saco de pani".

Contrita de inmediato, Sakura se le acercó por encima de la cama y tomó la mano de Hinata. Hinata tomó el tiempo para sonreírle a su mejor amiga entre gemidos de dolor y malas palabras dirigidas a su esposo. "¡Esto es lo más despreciable que has hecho"! gimió ella. "¡Cómo no pudiste prepararme! ¡Cómo pudiste no decirme que yo tenía huevos"!

"Pero mis corazones, yo no lo sabía. Debiste habérmelo dicho cuando primero sentiste los revoloteos de la barriga".

"¡Ay dios mío"! gritó Hinata, agarrada al brazo libre de Sasuke. Escenas de la película Alien ["extraterrestre" en español] le pasaron por la mente. De repente, ella estaba más que conmocionada y con miedo, ella estaba completamente aterrorizada. "¿Van a ser humanos"? gimió ella.

Con ojos muy abiertos, Sakura rápidamente aleteó sus manos hacia arriba y abajo y gritó detrás de la mano de Naruto. Entonces al fin, sin poder soportar más sorpresas, los ojos de ella se entornaron en su cabeza y ella cayó coja sobre su esposo, desmayada en sus brazos.

"Alabada sea la diosa", dijo Naruto en murmullo. Él movió su cabeza mientras levantó a su pequeña nee' ka y la meció en sus brazos. "Ella estaba a punto de llevarme hasta la locura".

"¿Serán ellos humanos"? gritó Hinata.

"No", vociferó Sasuke con arrogancia, su quijada rígida con orgullo de la línea Q'an Tal. "Mi fuerza de vida no hace más que trystonnis". Shikamaru le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke, con cuidado de no molestar a tu saco de pani que su hermano cogía contra su pecho con reverencia. "Creo que lo que ella quiere decir es si las niñas se parecerán a nosotros, no como un pugmuff, o una bestia heeka o alguna otra criatura".

"Oh, sí". Sasuke movió su mano distraídamente.

Hinata exhaló un aliento de alivio mientras inhalaba uno de dolor. "¡Ay dios", gimió ella, "la cosa azul viene otra vez"!

"¡Shikamaru"! rugió Sasuke.

"¿Sí"?

"Agárralo".

Dos horas después, Sakura estaba sentada en una cama recién hecha al lado de Hinata y Sasuke, cantándole a las niñas que cada padre tenía en sus brazos. Naruto estaba en pie atrás de ella y sonreía en forma abierta. "¡Mis sobrinas son adorables"! exclamó ella mientras frotaba un dedo suave en la paja de rizos de color de uva de noche en la cabeza de ambas.

Hinata, quien todavía se maravillaba del hecho de que acababa de dar luz a dos hijas bellas después de haberlas llevado por no más que unas semanas, movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta a las niñas. "Lo son. Sólo míralas", dijo con orgullo ella como una verdadera madre, una lágrima se formaba en un ojo.

"Son perfección pura", confesó Sasuke con un suspiro de contentamiento mientras frotaba su barbilla suavemente sobre la cabeza esponjosa.

"Deja que yo la cargue, hermano". Shikamaru hizo plaf al caer junto a Sakura y extendió sus manos grandes.

Sasuke frunció el seño, mientras le daba una mirada altanera a su hermano. "Justo ahora logré arrebatársela de su tía burra. Además, la pequeña Hana necesita pasar tiempo con su papá". Él le echó un vistazo a Hinata y frunció el seño. "Ahora que pienso de ello, la pequeña Zara no se ha llenado de mí todavía. Nee' ka, devuélvemela".

Hinata jadeó mientras le daba una mirada enfurecida que hizo que se echara para atrás de inmediato.

A cambio, Sakura no aceptaba un no. Ella se imaginó que la culpabilidad funcionaría donde las órdenes autocráticas de Sasuke no lo habían hecho. Después de toda la preocupación que me hiciste pasar, muchacha, por lo menos puedes dejar que yo cargue a Zara por un minuto".

Hinata entornó sus ojos y sonrió en forma abierta. "La última vez que dijiste eso, acaparaste a Zara por una hora".

Sasuke gruñó en acuerdo, pero no quitó la mirada de la niña en cuestión.

"No fui sola yo", dijo Sakura majestuosamente, "Naruto también la cargó".

"Sí", dijo Naruto en forma sentimental mientras abrazaba a Sakura desde atrás. "Cuando yo mecía a la pequeña Hana en mis brazos, hizo que yo quisiera llevar a mi nee' ka otra vez a los cueros de vesha y no dejar que se levantara hasta que ella empollara".

Shikamaru carraspeó. "¿Debo recordarles a todos que yo todavía no he cargado a ninguna de mis sobrinas todavía"? Él entornó sus ojos. "Por la diosa, Sasuke ni si quiera me dejó cargar los sacos de pani mientras estaban encubados la hora después de empollar. Él se aferró a ellas como un miserable que acumula créditos".

Sasuke resopló con arrogancia. "El hombre tiene derecho de cargar el fruto que sus entrañas fértiles produjeron".

Hinata gruñó y entornó sus ojos por el egoísmo de Sasuke.

"¡Ya ves"! Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad a su ventaja, tomando a Zara con cuidado en sus brazos. Hinata sonrió y se rindió. "Su tío Shikamaru no la ha cargado todavía", Sakura le hablaba cantando mientras mecía a la niña en sus brazos, y hacía sonidos de cu.

Shikamaru le sonrió a su sobrina. "Ambas tienen nuestros ojos, hermano", le informó él a los hombres de linaje Q'an Tal con orgullo.

"Sí", contestó Naruto mientras se agachaba para frotar el cachete de Zara. "Y el cabello de color de uva de noche de Hinata".

Sasuke gruñó como si fuera de dolor. "Por la diosa, yo estaré peleando con guerreros por todos lados cuando tengan edad".

"Ellas necesitan casarse con sólo reyes menores de muchos medios", anunció Shikamaru al inclinar su cabeza.

"Sí", se quejó Naruto, "ningún alto señor mono, que tengan miedo de controlar sus propios sectores".

"Por favor". ¡Hinata contornó sus ojos y gruñó. "Las niñas tienen dos horas"!

"Nunca está demás", dijo Sasuke fríamente "prepararse para estas cosas muy por adelantado".

"Sí", Shikamaru y Naruto refunfuñaron en acuerdo.

"Esto es maravilloso". Sakura se acercó a Shikamaru y dobló su cuello para besar a Zara en la parte de arriba de su cabecita. "De donde nosotras venimos, las mujeres tienen a sus niños por nueve meses antes de dar a luz".

"¡Nueve meses"! Shikamaru hizo una mueca de dolor. "Por la diosa, los huevos deben ser muy grandes".

"Nosotros no empollamos huevos", dijo Sakura con arrogancia. "Nosotros damos a luz a niños pre-encubados". Ella estiró sus labios hasta fruncir el seño. "Aunque en reprospecto confieso", concedió ella, "que yo lo prefiero así".

Shikamaru gruñó. "Más te vale. Naruto te va a hacer poner cuanto antes seguramente". Sus labios salieron hasta hacer una sonrisa abierta irónica. "Después de verte en acción con Hinata empollando, yo no me perdería el tuyo por todos los reinos de Tryston". Shikamaru sólo se rió cuando Naruto gruñó y Sakura le echó una mirada de "¡qué gracioso".

"Ya que dicen cómo se hacen las cosas en la tierra…" Hinata se mordió el labio, dándole una mirada primero a una hija y entonces a la otra. Una alarma sonó dentro de ella mientras consideró algo de lo que no había pensado antes. Agarrándose uno de sus pezones y pinchándolo, ella se aterró cuando confirmó sus sospechas.

"Muchacha, ¿qué haces"? preguntó Sakura.

"Yo no tengo leche en mis senos", dijo Hinata en murmullo, aterrada.

"¡Ay, no"! Sakura le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla, y entonces miró a Sasuke. ¿Cómo las alimentará"?

"¿Leche"? Sasuke quitó la mirada de Hana, su ceja se arrugó. "¿Qué clase de leche"?

"Yo dije", repitió Hinata, "Yo no tengo leche en mis senos para alimentar a las niñas con ella".

¡Huy! se estremeció Naruto, sus labios se contornaron de disgusto. "Le rezaré a la diosa que no".

Shikamaru le miraba aterrado. "¿Quieres decir que cuando tú concibes el fruto de un hombre humano, tus senos se atiborran con leche"? Cuando ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, él movió su cabeza. "Por las arenas, eso es casi asqueroso". "¡Es nutritivo"! chilló Hinata, ofendida. Aún preocupada, ella se viró hacia Sasuke. "¿Entonces cómo alimentaré a nuestras hijas"?

Sasuke entornó sus ojos como si su respuesta fuera evidente. "Igual que ellas mamaron cuando estaban dentro de tu vientre antes de empollar. Jugo dulce".

"¿Jugo dulce"?

"Sí".

Los labios de Sakura se estiraron hasta formar uno de sus famosos fruncidos de seño. "¿Quieres decir esa cosa azul fosforescente que salió derramándose fuera de ella como algo en una película de horror"?

"Sí".

Cuando Sasuke no expuso con su respuesta, Hinata movió la mano hacia él. "¿Entonces no se alimentan de mis senos"?

"Por supuesto que los alimentarás con el pecho, nee' ka" Sasuke movió su cabeza y suspiró, como si lo forzaran a darle la espalda a la tarea importante de acurrucar a Hana para explicar la forma de las cosas a alguien simple. "Pero cuando des el fruto de un guerrero Trystonni", presumió con orgullo, "tus senos se atiborran con jugo dulce, no con leche". Él hizo una mueca, en imitación a la reacción de su hermano. "¿Quién rayos de las arenas ha oído de algo tan disparado? Leche- ¡Wákala"!

Hinata y Sakura compartieron un fruncido de seño de intriga. Con jades por falta de paciencia, Hinata cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos y le frunció el seño a su esposo. "¿Cuándo viene el jugo dulce, Sasuke? Yo no tengo".

"No temas, nee' ka. Hana y Zara son mis primeras, y he oído decir a otros guerreros que es unas horas después de la empolladura antes que se atiborran los senos de mani".

Mani-mamita en Trystonni, pensó Hinata. "¿Pero vendrá"?

"Seguramente". Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza sucintamente. Él lamió sus labios y sonrió en forma abierta cuando le dio una mirada a Sasuke. "¡Cómo te envidio, hermano"!

Sasuke y Naruto se rieron tontamente con lujuria, causando que Hinata y Sakura se miraran y arquearan sus cejas. "¿Porqué"? preguntó Sakura sin rodeos.

Shikamaru movió sus cejas con picardía, sus ojos parpadeaban por la silueta del cuerpo de Sakura. "Se dice que un guerrero al no para de montar a su nee' ka a cada hora del día mientras ella está atiborrada de jugo dulce".

Sakura se dio una palmada en la frente. "Ustedes me están dando un dolor de cabeza".

"Dime", lloriqueó Hinata. "¿Nadie de aquí me puede dar una respuesta directa? El hablar en adivinanzas es tontería".

Los labios de Shikamaru se contornaron en forma irónica. Mírate en un espejo-holo en el tiempo de unas horas y tendrás la mitad de la respuesta de tu adivinanza".

"¿Y la otra mitad"?

"Jmm", dijo Shikamaru en murmullo. "Está en manos de mi hermano que te enseñe".

.

.

.

.

Jajajaja me imagino a Sakura gritando como histérica mientras Hinata empolla me mate de risa n_n pronto traeré el próximo capítulo creo que me estoy acostumbrando a subirlos de a dos jeje


	25. Chapter 25

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 25 **

Hinata estaba de pie con sus manos en sus caderas, daba golpecitos con su pie con sandalia con mucha molestia mientras Sakura daba vueltas en la alta cama real y apuntaba a los senos de Hinata y aullaba de risa. "¡No es cómico, Sakura"! Ella jadeó mientras le fruncía el seño a su mejor amiga. "Ahora que las niñas están dormidas, me gustaría ir al gran pasillo para el desayuno". Ella alzó una ceja real de color de uva de noche. "Si puedes controlar tu risa por ese tiempo".

"Ay". Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos mientras ella se sentaba. "Ya comí".

"Bueno, yo no".

Su rostro amenazaba una sonrisa abierta, Sakura a la fuerza estiró sus labios en un seño fruncido. "¿Ya ha visto Sasuke"- ella señaló el pecho de Hinata- "esos"?

"No", contestó Hinata directamente. "Mi jugo dulce vino un poquito tarde. Le dimos de comer jugo _taka _anoche".

"Quizá llegue un poco tarde, corazón", le contestó Sakura con una amplia sonrisa, "¡pero cuando llegó, llegó de golpe"!

Hinata cruzó sus brazos bajo sus chichas colosales y frunció el seño". "Sí, bueno, parece que a las niñas les gusta más el jugo dulce que el _taka_".

"Gracias a Dios por eso". Sakura movió su cabeza y se puso seria. "No me gustaría ver cuán grandes se ponen esos si no tuvieras a Hana y Zara que te aliviaran algunas veces al día".

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor, sin importarle pensar la verdad tras ese pensamiento. Sus senos eran del tamaño de melones medianos como era. Ella no se los podía imaginar más grandes. De repente ella se sintió avergonzada, se sentó en la cama al lado de Sakura y mordió su labio. Quizá sólo haga que me traigan el desayuno a acá arriba", dijo en voz baja.

Con el rostro avergonzado por reírse de la incomodidad evidente de Hinata, Sakura le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla. "Me arrepiento de burlarme de ti, corazón. No dejes que tus senos dicten tu vida".

"Ay dios". La cabeza de Hinata se inclinó entre sus manos. "Yo me parezco a aquella artista de striptease con quien se citaba nuestro amigo Mike. ¿Cómo era su nombre de artista"?

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Nancy Knockers".

"Ay dios".

"Quizá esto era de lo que hablaba Shikamaru anoche". Sakura alisó el cabello de Hinata y lo apartó de su rostro. "Quizá a Sasuke le gusten mucho estos, eh, cambios".

La cabeza de Hinata se levantó de un disparo. "¿Lo crees"? preguntó ella esperanzada.

"No me sorprendería en Tryston".

"Cierto". Hinata asintió con la cabeza, y entonces movió una mano hacia Sakura, queriendo cambiar el tema". "¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a desayunar"?

"No, ve tú adelante". Sakura suspiró. "Naruto quiere que vayamos a Ti Q'won mañana, así que necesito empaquetar".

"Eso es una luna, ¿verdad? ¡Qué chévere! ¡Eres la reina de una luna, Sakura! Hinata, pensativa se apretujó el rostro. "¿Cuál luna es tuya"?

Sakura inhaló profundo, y entonces lo exhaló. "Es la verde que se ve baja".

Hinata alcanzó su mano y se la apretó. "¿Estás nerviosa"?

"Un poquito".

"No lo estés". Hinata analizó el rostro de Sakura. Su mejor amiga parecía más que un poquito nerviosa, ella se veía muy nerviosa. "Yo haré que Sasuke nos lleve ahí para visitarte muy pronto".

"¿Lo prometes"?

"Definitivamente".

Sakura exhaló un hálito de alivio. "Bien". Ella se preparó para pararse e irse cuando le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla a Hinata. Tú, ve a comer. Yo iré a empaquetar y pasaremos el tiempo más tarde".

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. "Hecho".

Sasuke estaba sentado con pompa en la mesa alzada en el gran pasillo, aún con sentimientos de arrogancia por el hecho de que su fuerza de vida había sido tan potente. No sólo había engendrado dos nenas, sino que sus _panis _pequeñas ambas eran femeninas. En un planeta donde las empolladas femeninas eran una rareza, era a menudo pompa entre los guerreros con nenas que su semilla era superior a la de otros guerreros. De hecho, ni el linaje todopoderoso Q'an Tal había sido padre de una femenina empollada en casi cien años Yessat.

"Míralo, hermano". Shikamaru hizo un gesto hacia Sasuke mientras le hablaba a Naruto. "Pensarías que él era el primer guerrero en ser padre de una _pani _femenina".

"Sí". Naruto cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió en forma abierta. "No me sorprenderá si después de esto, si hace su vara de oro después de esta proeza.

"Hmph." Sasuke movió la mano con arrogancia. "Aunque lo merece, ciertamente, yo creo que mi _nee' ka _lo prefiere como es".

Shikamaru gruñó mientras entornaba sus ojos. "Por las arena, me llevas hasta la locura con tus reclamos de poderes superiores".

"Dos". Sasuke alzó dos ojos, enfatizando sus palabras. "Dos _panis _femeninas. Y"- inhaló él por la nariz, "no son idénticas, ni del mismo saco". Él se enderezó más en su asiento, invocando con telequinesia su cuchara-tenedor de cristal. "Ahora dime ¿la semilla de quién se puede enorgullecer de eso, salvo el Alto Rey de Tryston y Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an"? Él le dio una mirada arrogante y giró su cuello hacia atrás y adelante en tal manera como había aprendido de Sakura, él dijo, "Estoy esperando".

Shikamaru y Naruto simplemente entornaron sus ojos y gruñeron.

"Hmph." Punzó Sasuke una fruta de uva de color de fuego y la alzó a sus labios. "Como yo pensaba".

Naruto le sonrió en forma abierta a Shikamaru mientras alzaba su copa de vino de jugo de _taka _y tomó un gran trago. Él preguntó, suspirando con lujuria, "¿Llegó ya el jugo dulce de Hinata? Ella parecía preocupada por eso en la pasada salida de la luna".

"Ojalá que ya", Sasuke contestó en serio. Yo tuve que irme de nuestros apartamentos temprano para ir a ladrarle al grenial esta mañana. Por fin van a tener él y sus artesanos el suite prometido en la nave del sur para los jóvenes".

Shikamaru gruñó. "Ya es hora. Yo tendré que irme para ver mis colonias en cuanto antes y me gustaría llevar a los guerreros a que escojan sus sirvientas de inmediato".

"Ciertamente a los jóvenes también les gustaría". Naruto movió la cabeza. "Yo oí por casualidad a Gio ponerle la queja a Gaara que si no compartía los encantos de Muta con él, él temía que su vara se le caería".

Sasuke se rió tontamente. "El maestro grenial ciertamente juró que su suite estaría lista antes de la salida de esta luna".

"Dale gracias a la diosa", refunfuñó Shikamaru. "Yo paso suficiente con mis propias sirvientas para encargarme sin tener que escuchar las peticiones constantes lujuriosas de los nuevos".

"¿Tú hasta dejarías a Myn sin reparos"? preguntó Sasuke perplejo.

"Sí". Shikamaru entornó sus ojos. "Ella puede hace todo menos avergonzar a Muta la Exquisita.

Las cejas de Naruto se dispararon en arcos. Él se viró hacia Sasuke. "Yo no sabía que le diste Myn a Shikamaru".

"Sí", contestó Sasuke en forma distraída. "Hinata no la quería en nuestros suites".

"De hecho, ¿dónde está tu _nee' ka _de todas formas"? contestó Shikamaru. "Aún no la vi esta mañana".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Yo envié a Gaara para que la trajera, lo que por supuesto, el guerrero cachondo estaba más que deseoso por hacerlo".

Naruto se rió tontamente con ironía. "¿Crees tú que es verdad que los senos de una nee' ka se atiborran más grandes que los de un alce mientras maman los _panis_"? Él movió su cabeza "Yo temo que Gaara va a derramar su fuerza de vida en el mismo momento que vea a Hinata si lo está".

Sasuke gruñó.

"¿Es verdad"? Shikamaru se sentó más recto en su silla, lamiendo sus labios en forma inconsciente mientras escuchaba a Sasuke.

"¿Cómo lo sabría yo"? dijo maravillado, su voz un ruido sordo. "Hana y Zara son mi primer cría". Él movió su cabeza indicando el negativo mientras pensaba en el asunto un poco. "Por lo menos, yo lo dudo. Sería una mala jugada de la diosa Aparna si los senos de una nee' ka llegaran cerca de reventar mientras su Compañero Sagrado se quedara sin sus placeres por la primera quincena de ello.

Shikamaru se estremeció. "Yo no sé cómo harás sin aparearte por dos semanas enteras".

"Kefas", sonrió Naruto en forma abierta. "Sasuke va a ser el Alto Rey más limpio que haya reinado Tryston".

Hinata y sus senos caminaron a la puerta de la recámara para abrírsela a Gaara. Él golpeaba fuerte, llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta que el Alto Rey deseaba su compañía en la comida de la mañana.

Hinata se detuvo para hacer una inspección rápida de la imagen que ella presentaba en el espejo-holo, lucía una qi' ka transparente en honor de Naruto y Sakura anoche en Sand City. Santo cielo.

Hinata no sabía si reírse o llorar por sus nuevas chichas de tamaño de melones, que valga que eran temporarias. Ella siempre había sido pechugona, pero esto estaba en el otro extremo de obsceno. Sus senos avergonzarían a Ana Nicole Smith. Y su escote- ¡santo cielo! Como si no fuera suficiente espectáculo caminar por ahí en una _qi' ka _que dejaba nada en lo absoluto a la imaginación, ahora tenía suficiente escote para ahogar a diez hombres en él.

Gaara golpeó más fuerte, lo que sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Ella caminó rápido hacia las puertas de la cámara cuando suspiró sin querer despertar con un chirrido a las niñas de sus sueños antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de comer. Ella le sonrió a Gaara, mientras abrió a las puertas de golpe.

"Buenos días", dijo Gaara en forma afable, "Yo vine para felicitarte por empollar a las Altas Princesas y a escoltarte a… a…" Gaara tragó saliva con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta del pecho de la Alta Reina por la primera vez. "Por las arenas", gruñó él.

Ruborizada de escarlata, Hinata se hizo como si no se dio cuenta de la atención que le ponía, o de su fiera erección. "Gracias", contestó ella sonriente. "¿Vamos"? Cuando el guerrero sólo se quedó de pie ahí, con una mirada embobada en sus senos y no hacía movimiento para escoltarla, ella lo tocó en el hombro. "¿Gaara"?

"¿Qué? Oh, sí". Gaara forzó a apartar su mirada del pecho de Hinata a su rostro, mientras movía su cabeza para quitarse todo de ella. "Nosotros, eh, debemos irnos. Yo, eh…" Él la tomó por el brazo y suspiró. "Vámonos", gruñó él.

Hinata, Gaara y sus senos gigantescos caminaron al corredor de cristal negro que conducía al gran pasillo. Hinata mantuvo su cabeza en alto, su columna erecta, aún mientras ella quería encogerse y morir por las miradas excitadas de guerreros con ojos muy abiertos por los que pasaron daban hacia ella.

Cuando por fin llegaron ellas al gran pasillo, el primero en verlas fue Shikamaru. Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor mientras miraba a su cuñado reaccionar tardíamente, y entonces, ojos redondos de incredulidad, sobrecogidos, o ambos, él dijo algo en murmullo que hizo que Sasuke y Naruto giraran sus cabezas hacia ella.

Hinata estaba enfurecida por las expresiones boquiabiertas, con ojos vidriosos, pero nada dijeron. Respirando por la nariz en forma real, ella se paseó tranquila hacia la mesa, Gaara y sus senos en remolque.

"¿Qué hay de desayuno"? Preguntó Hinata lo más despreocupada que podía, con esperanzas de desalentar a su esposo y sus dos hermanos de mirarla detenidamente como alguna clase de actriz de artes eróticos. "¿Hay algo bueno"?

Ellos tan sólo seguían boquiabiertos. Ruborizada, ella levantó un plato de cristal y se sirvió de una selección de panes dulces y frutas. "Es un lindo día hoy", dijo ella en una forma de conversación. "¿No lo es"?

Ellos no respondieron nada

Los orificios de la nariz de Hinata temblaban, Hinata arqueó una ceja y le frunció el seño a su esposo. "¿No lo es"? chilló ella.

"¿Qué"? Preguntó Sasuke con voz áspera. Lo fosforescente de sus ojos decían sin palabras que él se quería aparear. "Oh sí, _pani_, eh, digo-sí, mani".

"Yo ya no soy tu _pani_"? provocó ella, con esperanzas de cambiar el tema.

Una mani es mucho mejor", dijo él con voz ronca. "Por la diosa, ciertamente es mejor".

"Yo debo irme". Naruto se puso de pie, sus ojos nunca se apartaban del pecho de Hinata. Llegando al grano como siempre el hermano, él confesó a secas, "Yo necesito llevar a mi _nee' ka _a los cueros de _vesha _para trabajar en nuestras crías".

Hinata contornó sus ojos- no que alguien se diera cuenta.

Diez minutos después de que partiera Naruto, ni una palabra había sido hablada en la mesa alzada. Furiosa, Hinata tiró hacia abajo su tenedor-cuchara, cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos monstruosos y frunció el seño. "¡Para"!

Shikamaru se dignó de mirarse disgustado, pero Sasuke trató de hacer que no se dio cuenta. "¿Que pare qué, mis corazones? Yo no hacía más que admirar tu hermosa qi' ka. Es nueva, ¿verdad"?

"¡No lo hacías! Hinata humeaba, dio una palmada en la mesa. "¡Tú mirabas mis horribles senos"!

"¿Horribles"? Repitió Shikamaru incrédulo. Él movió su cabeza. "Muchas palabras vienen a la mente para describirlas, mas 'horrible' no se encuentra entre ellas".

"Ellas están llenas de jugo dulce para alimentar a tus niñas", atacó Hinata, moviendo su dedo hacia su esposo. "¡Cómo osan ustedes dos hacerme sentir como si yo estuviera en exhibición"! Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras se ponía en pie, ceñuda a los hombres odiosos. "¡Yo me voy a mis recámaras"!

Y con eso, Hinata y sus senos se balancearon y fueron.

Sasuke y Shikamaru gruñeron.

"Entra". Shikamaru le inclinó su cabeza a Gaara, Mik, y Gio, mientras los dejaba entrar en sus recámaras. "Ustedes pueden escoger una sirvienta cada uno de entre ellas", dijo por encima de su hombro mientras él los llevaba por un corredor. "Yo las tengo ubicadas dentro del salón de acuerdo a cuántos años Yessat de servicio le quedan. En el lado izquierdo de la cámara están las jóvenes que deben cinco años, en el medio cuatro y en la derecha, tres". Él les dio una mirada irónica mientras seguía caminando. "A ninguna le falta menos de tres".

Los guerreros más jóvenes se miraban y sonreían de sien a sien. "¿Hasta nos dejas escoger de tu propia reserva"? preguntó Gaara.

"Sí". Shikamaru encogió sus hombros. "Yo tengo demasiadas para que me importe".

Mientras daba una mirada hacia sus camaradas que evidentemente dijo que esperaba ser adinerado un día, Gio exhaló un soplo. "Espero no sea una decisión tan difícil", dijo él en murmullo. "Yo me imagino que usted querrá que nosotros nos despidamos de sus suites cuanto antes, Su Majestad".

Cuando el grupo llegó a las puertas de la sala, Shikamaru se dio vuelta para prestar atención a los guerreros más jóvenes. Sus labios se dispararon en una sonrisa media abierta de saber, pero yo les doy el resto de la salida de la luna para escoger". Él inclinó su cabeza, entonces se viró para pasearse a su propia recámara donde sus favoritas lo esperaban. "Prueben de sus encantos y disfruten", dijó el por sobre su hombro.

"Alaben a la diosa", susurró Mik entusiasmado, frotando sus palmas juntas. "Déjanos ver cuántas tenemos para escoger de entre ellas".

Gio e dio una palmada en la espalda. "Será casi la felicidad si hay quizá diez o veinte".

"Sí", confirmó Gaara con una sonrisa abierta. "Entremos y probemos".

Las quijadas de los tres guerreros se aflojaron mientras sus ojos se comían la recompensa ante ellos mientras abrían las puertas de la sala. Tenía que haber cien sirvientas obligadas adentro- odas hermosas, todas pechugonas, todas completamente desvestidas de sus faldas _qi' kas_, y todas ellas acostadas con sus piernas muy abiertas para de muestra.

"Por las arenas", dijo Gio en murmullo. "Por las santas arenas". Por las siguientes cinco horas, los guerreros tuvieron el tiempo de sus vidas. Gio terminó con escoger a Myn por sí mismo, habiendo sido enloquecido en forma literal por sus encantos. Y Mik escogió a Frey, una de cabello castaño acabada de ser domada quien comprobó su voracidad al acomodarse a los deseos de Mik. Gaara era el único que todavía no había decidido.

Estirado en su espalda, acostado desnudo para pensar en el asunto, Gaara se sorprendió cuando él sintió aún otra mano envolverse alrededor de su vara que sobresalía. Él estudio el rostro de la hermosa sirvienta como si la recordara de algún lugar cuando miró hacia abajo. "¿Nos hemos conocido"?

"Sí". La belleza rubia frotó hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de su polla. Gaara inhaló. "Me llamo Mara. Fui yo quien te llevó a Muta como un regalo de la Alta Reina".

La respiración de Gaara se le hacía cortada y más cortada. "¿No eres obligada del Alto Rey"?

"Sí" contestó ella suavemente, sus párpados revoloteaban en forma coquetona, "pero me fue dado permiso para venir aquí hoy. Si me quieres, yo te llamaré amo".

La mano de Gaara se estiró para cubrir uno de los grandes senos de Mara. Él dobló su cabeza y tiró de un pezón, causando que la sirvienta gruñera. Al disfrutar el sentimiento de la ampulosa bombilla en su boca, él lo saboreó un rato antes de alzar su cabeza para prestarle atención. "Yo te he visto muchas veces pasar", susurró el con voz áspera, "y siempre me estás mirando. ¿Porqué"?

"Siempre he querido aparearme contigo", confesó Mara, sonriendo en forma abierta. "Y lo haría si pudiera contigo ahora".

Gaara le sonrió en respuesta. "¿Querrías comprobar tu deseo por darme placer"?

"Sí". Mara se encaramó sobre la forma y se atravesó en un frote de su largo y grueso pene. Gaara gruñó, inhalando fuerte. "Si me escoges como tuya", susurró Mara, "yo pasaría cada momento pensando en nuevas maneras de darte placer". Ella montó hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de él, sus senos se balanceaban en forma deliciosa. "Cuando regreses de los campos de entrenamiento, cansado y necesitado, yo mamaría tu vara hasta que te durmieras, entonces estaría lista para tus golpes cuando despertaras lujurioso".

Gaara gruñó, con un golpe de sus caderas hacia arriba para acceso más profundo en su canal. "¿Desearías esto más que todo lo demás, Mara"? Él agarró las caderas de Mara y se incrustó más, causando que ella gimiera con descuido.

"Sí", confesó ella en un clímax, "Oh- sí".

Gaara golpeó más duro, rechinando sus dientes. "¿No le darías acceso de tu canal a otro sin mi permiso mientras yo entreno o escolto a la Alta Reina"?

"No".

"¿Cuántos años Yessat te quedan"?

Mara le daba la bienvenida a los golpes profundos de Gaara mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. "Cuatro".

"¿Oh"? Gaara le dio vuelta en su espalda y se zambulló en ella otra vez, golpeando el coño de Mara sin misericordia hacia el clímax. "¿Y porqué debo escoger una sirvienta que le quedan cuatro años cuando puedo escoger una que daba cinco"?

Los ojos de Mara se contornaron en su cabeza mientras se vino una, dos, tres veces bajo Gaara. "Porque yo estoy dispuesta a jurarte cinco años más, dándote nueve años Yessat de servicio".

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron mucho mientras él golpeaba sin misericordia en su coño inundado. "¿Estás así de lujuriosa por mi polla"? gruñó él.

"Sí. Oh- sí".

Gaara se empujó más profundo, más duro, más rápido- premiando a Mara por su respuesta. "Entonces dime amo, joven lujuriosa, porque eres mía".

.

.

.

.

Pobre Hinata esta sufriendo con esas cosas enormes! TT_TT Jajaja la cara de babosos de esos 3


	26. Chapter 26

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 26 **

Después de alimentar a las niñas para su cena, Hinata cayó exhausta en su cama. Había sido un día largo.

Sasuke ahora estaba en la guardería infantil arropando a las niñas en la cama, algo que planeaba hacer todas las noches. "Ciertamente mi rostro será lo último que mis empolladitas desearán ver en cada salida de la luna", dijo con pompa.

Hinata puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza y cerró sus ojos cuando bostezó. Ella sonrió al pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Era divertido ver al Bravucón ser traído a entrar en vereda por dos corazoncitos. Por la manera en que había cargado a Hana y Zara, las mecía hacia delante y atrás para tranquilizarlas en sus brazos gruesos de músculos, les sonrió e hizo sonidos para adormecerlas, "hola ty'kas, papá las ama", Sasuke las hacía enamorarse de él sólo más.

Hinata debe haberse quedado dormida brevemente mientras esperaba su esposo venir a la cama, porque ella se despertó no mucho después al sentir que sus pezones eran mamados. Sólo que esta vez, no había _panis _que bebieran de ella, sino un guerrero. Su guerrero. Eso le dio a la experiencia un giro erótico. "¿Sasuke"? preguntó ella sin aliento.

"Shh", _nee' ka_, dijo en murmullo mientras paseaba su lengua en forma refrescante por sus pezones rosados hinchados. Él tomó un capullo erecto en su boca, bebió a sorbos de él, y entonces gruño. Ahora me toca a mí, mani". Él tomó turnos en besar cada pezón cuando acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Hinata y su cabeza entre los senos de Hinata. "Es mi derecho como tu Alto Rey y Compañero Sagrado de aliviarte la hinchazón cada salida de la luna".

Hinata gruñó mientras se arqueaba junto a él. "Yo quisiera poderme aparear", confesó ella entre suspiros. "Oh Sasuke, eso se siente tan rico. "¿Tengo buen sabor"? preguntó ella con picardía.

"Mmm, nunca he probado algo mejor, pequeña". Él enrolló su lengua alrededor de una punta dura y tiró de ella y cerró sus ojos. Hinata giró sus caderas bajo él e inhaló profundo. "Hinata mis corazones", susurró Sasuke en forma áspera, "No hay algo mejor para un guerrero que el sabor de los senos atiborrados de su mani".

"Yo no soy tu mami", lo tentó.

Sasuke apartó su mirada de lo que hacía por el suficiente tiempo para sonreírle en forma abierta a ella. "Es una palabra intercambiable y bien lo sabes, joven nefaria".

Ella se rió tontamente.

"Tú eres la mami de mis empolladas, dijo él con reverencia mientras se agachaba para lamer sus pezones, "pero tú eres mi posesión".

Jmm. Eso parece un poco pesado", dijo Hinata, "usar la misma palabra mami y posesión".

Sasuke gruñó. "Es una injusticia de las galaxias piénsalo luego".

Hinata frunció el seño y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Entonces soy tu posesión, ¿verdad"?

"Mmm". Él inclinó su cabeza mientras saboreó el jugo dulce. "Siempre. Yo nunca permitiría tu ausencia".

Ella inhaló y cerró sus ojos con un gemido. La manera en que Sasuke tiraba de su pecho era responsable por mandarla a dispararse por las nubes. "Yo te amo", suspiró ella.

"Ah nee' ka". Sasuke alzó su cabeza de los senos de Hinata por lo suficiente para besar con dulzura sus labios. "Yo te amo más de lo que pueden expresar las palabras, mis corazones".

Él se atiborró cuando bajó su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata.

Sasuke no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir sin unirse con el cuerpo de Hinata, pero era asegurado que él estaría encima de ella, deslizándose dentro de su coño exquisito en el mismo momento en que una noche fort terminara. Sólo empeoraba su erección como plaga cuando se atiborraba en su jugo dulce durante las salidas de la luna.

Aún ir a la cámara de baño perdía su habilidad de aliviar la agonía de su lujuria. Sasuke quería; no necesitaba, atender su vara dentro de un canal caliente y lujurioso. Pero por supuesto, no sólo cualquier canal. Ningún pasaje lo atraía salvo el de Hinata y el éxtasis que su unión producía.

Algunos de las sirvientas más descaradas lo habían probado con esperanzas de tentarlo y llevarlo a los cueros de _vesha _mientras el cuerpo de Hinata se recuperaba. Todas habían aceptado su respuesta con cortesía, aunque cuando él con cuidado las apartó de sí mismo, las rechazaba.

Sasuke necesitaba a Hinata, sólo a su _nee' ka_. Ella tenía tres días más de su confinamiento y él no temía sino que estaría tan loco como una _bestia-heeka _loca antes del tiempo en que ella abriera sus piernas y lo invitara a probar de sus encantos.

Así que cuando Sasuke entró en los apartamentos de Shikamaru para hablar con él, no era lo que deseaba ver, mirar a su hermano en celo encima de una sirvienta en la manera en que él necesitaba estar en celo encima de su esposa.

Sasuke movió su cabeza con un suspiro. Por la primera vez en todos sus cuarenta y dos años Yessat, él empezaba a creer que los guerreros trystonni se aprovechaban de canales calientes demasiado a menudo. Por supuesto, él era lo suficiente inteligente para darse cuenta de que era probable que él no se sentiría así si estuviera cogiendo canal él mismo.

Shikamaru ahora golpeaba su vara en Leha que se quejaba y gemía mientras lamía el coño de otra sirvienta obligada. Sasuke le permitió la liberación de su fuerza de vida en el pasaje de Leha antes de hacer su presencia notable. "Quisiera hablar contigo si puedo, hermano".

La mirada de Shikamaru se fue donde estaba Sasuke en pie. "Seguro". Los músculos en sus brazos y espalda se flexionaban, él se levantó de entre las piernas abiertas de Leha. "Fue una excelente follada que me diste, cosita dulce", dijo él en murmullo en voz baja. "Quédate con las piernas abiertas y lista para mí mientras hablo con mi hermano".

Shikamaru se apeó de la cama, pero no sin antes hacerle cosquillas en los labios de la chocha de con un lengüetazo a Leha que se reía tontamente. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti"? Una ceja negra se alzó un poco mientras él cruzaba a un lado de la recámara donde Sasuke estaba en pie. "¿Y porqué arenas te ves tan sombrío"?

Sasuke gruñó. Con manos en ambas caderas, él le frunció el ceño a Shikamaru. "¿Porqué crees, burro? Yo no puedo compartir los cueros de _vesha _por las salidas de tres lunas". Gruñó él mientras movía su cabeza. "Ciento treinta y cinco horas Yessat, diez minutos núbicos y, dos segundos núbicos precisamente".

Shikamaru no sonrió, pero sus ojos se movían entretenidos. "¿Es como se dice"? ¿Atiborrarse del jugo dulce lo empeora"?

"Por las arenas, sí". Sasuke cerró sus ojos en breve como si tuviera dolor, que lo estaba, por lo menos en el área de debajo de su anatomía. "Es una mala jugada de la diosa Aparna", dijo él, cansado; verdaderamente una mala jugada".

Quitó una mano de su cadera para hacerla un puño, Sasuke gruñó. "Cada vez que yo me doy vuelta, Hinata y sus senos me plagan. Ellos se balancean por el palacio sin problema alguno, mientras yo sufro las agonías de un hombre torturado". Sus dientes estaban apretados mientras su puño estaba incluso más fuertemente apretado. "Esos pezones rosados se ríen de mí desde su gran asiento, y me conducen a mamar de ellos, y me ofrecen todas las tentaciones de mil _Kefas_, mas no me permiten liberación".

Los labios de Shikamaru se contornaron medio fruncidos. "Hablas de los senos de tu _nee' ka _como si ellos fueran otra entidad aparte de ella".

"Lo son; te lo digo". Sasuke hizo un gesto distraído con su mano. "Por lo menos yo creo que están encantados, como una meditación de arena que atrae a un viajero que no espera su muerte".

Shikamaru movió su cabeza. Esa fue la analogía más ridícula que él había tenido que soportar decir. Alabada sea la diosa que él no tenía _nee' ka _para torturarse con ella. Él siempre había sido como lo era ahora, un hombre que caminaba sólo, capaz de encontrar sus placeres entre cualquier sin número de piernas.

Aún, él dudaba que fuera la intención de Hinata plagar al pobre gamberro. Su hermano aparentemente era dado a lo grave mientras era obligado al celibato.

"Yo creo que me muero". Sasuke se dio una palmada en la frente y gruñó. "Siente mi cabeza, hermano. Dime si me siento como un hombre a quien le está dando fiebre amenazante de muerte".

Shikamaru entornó sus ojos, pero le dio una palmada en la frente a Sasuke de todas formas. "No. Tú te sientes como un hombre que no está cogiendo canal alguno".

"Es verdad", contestó él en forma sombría. "Yo me acuerdo de un guerrero de nuestra juventud que se llamaba Viejo Og. Og murió de esta misma condición, su vara reventó por falta de uso. Ciertamente es un presagio que se repita".

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba su nariz. Él inhaló profundo dos veces antes de contestarle a Sasuke. "Og murió porque su señora de alta alcurnia lo encontró apareándose con diez de sus sirvientas obligadas. Ella estalló su vara en pedazos con una zykif".

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Cierto"?

"Sí".

Él gruñó. "Olvídalo". Sasuke hizo un gesto de falta de paciencia con su mano. "Yo no he venido esta mañana para hablar de aparear. Yo vine para informarte que nuestro hermano Sai y su _nee' ka _están aquí".

Shikamaru frunció el seño. "Trajo él a Karin consigo"?

"Sí". Sasuke movió su cabeza cuando daba un suspiro. "Y a mi _nee' ka_, ciertamente no le gusta".

Shikamaru cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Yo temo ya saber la respuesta, mas preguntaré. ¿Porqué"?

"Karin se está portando como una bestia rabiosa femenina por lo que es infame. Ella le hizo insinuaciones a Hinata ayer en la mañana, informándola sin palabras de nuestros devaneos pasados juntos antes de que ella se apareara con Sai".

Shikamaru entornó sus ojos. "La perra nunca cambia". Sus pensamientos cambiaron a Sai, él hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Ha visto nuestro hermano a Hana y Zara ya"?

"No". Las cejas de Sasuke se alzaron de golpe. "¿Porqué lo preguntas"?

"¿Porqué lo pregunto"? Repitió Shikamaru con tono incrédulo. Pasmado, él movió su cabeza. "Sin duda le será difícil al hombre, sabiendo que él jamás será padre de ninguna empolladura propia".

"¿Qué dices? ¿Tiene él alguna enfermedad extraña de la que nadie me ha informado"?

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron mientras su mandíbula se abrió. "En verdad no sabes, ¿no"?

"¿No sé qué"? gruñó Sasuke mientras le fruncía el seño a su hermano. Quizá si me dejaras de hablar en adivinanzas pueda averiguar".

"Quizá Sai no quiere que Tú y Naruto se enteren". Pensando en la salida de la luna en que él había descubierto el secreto de su hermano menor, Shikamaru suspiró. "Yo me enteré por pura casualidad de haberlo oído y a Karin discutiendo por casualidad".

"Shikamaru", gritó Sasuke, sus dientes apretados, "como tu Alto Rey, yo te ordeno que me digas de qué es lo que hablas". Shikamaru miró fijo los ojos de Sasuke, sin querer perder su reacción. "Sai y Karin", dijo en tonos distinguidos, "no son verdaderos compañeros".

"¿Qué"?

"Es verdad". Shikamaru movió una mano mientras movía su cabeza. A él nunca le había importado la _nee' ka _de Sai. "Karin emborrachó a Sai con matpow hasta el punto donde apenas se podía estar en pie, entonces lo condujo a los cueros de _vesha_, engañándolo a que cerrara su collar matrimonial en su cuello, muy astuto por cierto".

"Por la diosa", dijo Sasuke en murmullo, aturdido. ¿Porqué hizo esto? Al robarle a Sai su Compañera Sagrada, ella se ha negado al suyo también".

Shikamaru se rió sin humor. "¿Crees que a Karin le importa amor de los corazones y uniones de la carne? No. Ella no quería, sino aumentar sus propias riquezas.

"Por la diosa", dijo Sasuke en murmullo. Él estaba demasiado pasmado para decir más.

"Yo estoy dispuesto a apostar cincuenta de mis _Kefas _más lujuriosas que ella te había conducido a los cueros de _vesha _con la misma intención". Shikamaru frunció el seño, sus labios se contornaron en un gruñido. "Cuando engañar no funcionó contigo, ella apartó su mirada a nuestro hermano menor, quien, aunque puede ser un guerrero con quién vérselas ahora, era un muchacho cachondo crédulo en ése tiempo, lujurioso por el deporte de la cama".

"Pobre Sai". Sasuke inhaló profundo, con sus ojos fijos en su hermano. "Ser condenado a una vida entera sin esperanza de una verdadera compañera. Por las arenas, yo no podría querer una vida sin Hinata y mis _panis_".

"Sí, es triste, ciertamente. Su única esperanza sería la muerte de Karin, pero Sai es demasiado noble para desear algo así, aún a ella".

"Ni si quiera entonces, Shikamaru. Un collar matrimonial no se quita en la muerte".

"Permanece atado a una verdadera compañera", enmendó Shikamaru, "pero se quitará de los compañeros que son falsos".

"¿Seguro"?

"Sí". Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Cuando yo oí de este cuento asqueroso, yo fui a la sacerdotisa por guía. Ellas me informaron que yo nada podía hacer, sino rezarle a Aparna, diciendo que Sai sería suelto con la muerte de Karin". Él siguió explicando. "Así que como ves, es por eso que pregunté si ya había visto a las diablillas de cabeza de color de uva de noche".

Sasuke se rascó el mentón. "¿Crees que debo quitar a hana y Zara de su vista"?

"No sé". Shikamaru inhaló profundo. "Yo no sé".

Lo que sea que Sasuke estaba a punto de decir del tema de sus empolladas, llegó a una pausa mientras Hinata y sus senos venían balanceándose en la recámara, su rostro rojo de furia. Sasuke frunció el seño. "Ah, aquí viene mi _nee' ka _y sus secuaces ahora".

Shikamaru le sonrió a las palabras de Sasuke de los senos de su esposa. "Te ves fuera de fuera de ánimos, hermana. ¿Qué te molesta"? dijo en burla de inocencia.

Hinata frunció el seño mientras sus senos llegaron a un alto a medias ante ambos guerreros. "Shikamaru, estás desnudo". Con un vistazo a la cama alzada donde Leha y otra sirvienta esperaban acostadas, ella entornó sus ojos, y apretó sus labios en desaprobación.

"Como tú debes estar en nuestra presencia, con nada, sino sirvientas obligadas como testigos. Quita tu _qi' ka_".

Hinata pensó discutir con Shikamaru, pero no perdió su tiempo. En lo que involucraba a las costumbres Trystonni, estos guerreros no eran maleables. Sobre todo cuando dicha costumbre involucraba ver mujeres desnudas.

Ella hizo como se le pidió, al tirar su qi' ka al suelo con un jadeo. Con eso hecho, ella volvió al grano de su visita. "¡Sasuke"! chilló ella mientras daba vuelta para mirar a su esposo. "¡Yo quiero a esa mujer fuera de mi palacio y la quiero fuera ahora"!

"Pero ella es la _nee' ka _de Sai, mis corazones. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Karin se vaya sin obligar a mi hermano a que también se vaya"?

"¡No me importa"! gimió ella mientras pisoteó con un pie que causó que sus senos se sacudieran con descuido y ambos guerreros gruñeran. "¡Piensa en algo! En el corto tiempo que ha estado aquí, ha logrado enfurecer al cocinero, tumbar una botella cara de matpow añejo de su estante, e insultó a Neji y Tenten- ¡dos de nuestros mejores amigos, que de hecho, quienes son tan amables que me cuidan a nuestras niñas mientras yo vine acá para arreglármelas contigo porque ¡Shikamaru está ocupado arreglándosela con la niñera que las debe estar cuidando"!

Cuando los orificios de su nariz temblaban, Hinata dio vuelta para otro asalto con Shikamaru. "_Kefas _y sirvientas obligadas también, tienes más de doscientas aquí para que se encarguen de tus necesidades y sólo sabe Dios cuántas más tienes en tu propio palacio! ¿Porqué insistes en aparear con la que yo necesito"?

Cuando Shikamaru abrió su boca para hablar, Hinata sostuvo una mano en alto que indicaba silencio. "Yo quiero a Leha de vuelta, y punto final. Si Leha y tú quieren hacer lo suyo, háganlo en la noche, cuando yo no necesito su asistencia con tus sobrinas"- ella le sacó un dedo acusador a él- "para situar tus sobrinas en mis senos colosales". Hinata se dio una palmada en la frente, cerró sus ojos, a punto de salir de quicio completamente. "Si lo trato de hacer sin ayuda, a veces yo pierdo mi balance", dijo con la garganta apretada.

"Ah, _nee' ka_", dijo Sasuke en forma provocadora y refrescante, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber considerado cómo Hinata se debía sentir al cargar sus dos malvadas tentadoras. "Yo iré a ayudarte a alimentar a nuestras pequeñas _panis_. Pero ella tiene razón, Shikamaru, nosotros necesitamos a Leha durante los días porque yo estaré en entrenamiento la mayor parte del tiempo".

Shikamaru asintió listo con un movimiento de su cabeza. Sus ojos parpadearon sobre la silueta fértil de Hinata, sin prisa en las mejores partes. "Me arrepiento por cualquier incomodidad que yo sin querer te haya causado o tus, eh"- él tosió en su mano- "senos".

"Yo no sé por cuánto más las podré soportar", ella sollozó y cayó en una silla tras ella. Me duelen y están inflamadas". En forma inconsciente, ella les dio un masaje intentando aminorar el dolor. Su ceja se alzó de golpe cuando ella oyó a ambos hombres gruñir. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Están ambos bien"?

"¿Ahora ves de lo que hablo"? Sasuke le dijo a Shikamaru en murmullo. "¿Ves cómo sus chichas cantan la canción de las sirenas de arena, que me conducen a mi muerte"?

"Sí", dijo en voz ronca, su erección rápida y fiera.

"Santo cielo, Shikamaru, guarda eso". Hinata le frunció el seño a su erección y movió su cabeza. "Yo necesito volver a las niñas. Que alguien me ayude a levantarme y me ayude a vestir".

Ambos hombres gruñeron. Cuando Sasuke rehusó hacerlo, balbuceando algo de tener fiebre palúdica, dejó sólo a Shikamaru para cuidar de ella. Hinata aceptó su ayuda y ella le dictó sus necesidades a él. "Ten cuidado al poner el corpiño de la qi' ka sobre mis pezones. Se sienten especialmente tiernos esta mañana".

"Por supuesto", dijo Shikamaru, queriendo terminar y dejar esta sesión de tortura para quitarse la lujuria con una sirvienta. Con todo dicho y hecho Hinata partió de su recámara, Shikamaru giró en su talón y se dirigió directo a la cama alzada sin desvío. "Dile a Sai que lo veré en la comida de la noche", le dijo él sobre su hombro a Sasuke. "Yo necesito aliviarme de inmediato".

Sasuke gruñó. Él le dio una Mirada al reloj-holo en la pared. "Ciento-treinta y cuatro horas Yessat, cincuenta minutos nuba, y quince segundos nuba", balbuceó él con un suspiro con desánimo.

.

.

.

.

Jajajajaja como sufre Sasuke por la abstinencia tratando como si de verdad fueran dos personas separadas a Hinata y sus senos Jajajajaja


	27. Chapter 27

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 27

Apoyada en un codo, Hinata estaba acostada en la cama alzada, y le hablaba en forma provocativa a Hana y a Zara que sonreían, ambas se preparaban para ser alimentadas. "Hola mis corazoncitos". Ella dobló su cuello y puso sus labios sobre sus dos barriguitas un poquito bronceadas, que las hizo que se rieran en forma tonta y eructaran. "Dale un beso a mani, Hana. Y ahora tú, Zara".

Todavía sorprendía a Hinata que un día menos de dos semanas de edad, las niñas tenían el tamaño, fuerza motor y la agudeza de los bebés de seis meses en la tierra. Cuando Ino había pasado para ver a las princesas nuevas empolladas y darles su bendición el día después de su nacimiento, ella le había advertido a Hinata de esto, en preparación de lo rápido que las gemelas se desarrollarían en su primer año.

Ino sin duda no había exagerado la verdad. Hana y Zara crecían a saltos y brincos. La Jefa Sacerdotisa le había informado a Hinata que a diferencia de los mundos "primitivos" como la tierra en donde los bebés eran más vulnerables durante su primer año, los trystonnis empollados evolucionaban distintos, crecían fuera de su indefenso primer año en el espacio de seis noches fort, o tres meses. Después de eso, envejecían como niños normales de la tierra hasta que se aminoraba el proceso hasta casi detenerse, muy cerca del tiempo en que llegan a la estatura de su belleza física.

"¿Quiénes son las niñas más lindas de todo Tryston"? Hinata les dio una sonrisa muy amplia a sus bebés, y entonces les hizo cosquillas otra vez. Hana apretó su manita alrededor de uno de los dedos de Hinata y se rió en forma tonta. Zara hizo burbujas e hizo una sonrisa abierta cómica.

"¿Quién es la mani más linda en todo Tryston"?

Hinata inclinó su cabeza para estudiar a Sasuke y sonrió. "Yo no sabía que estabas aquí. "¿Cuándo llegaste de entrenar"?

Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama alzada al lado de Hinata. Él dobló su cuello para besar sus labios, entonces se viró para ver a sus hijas. "Papá acaba de volver", él les cantó con voz suave con la voz que usaba sólo para sus panis. Él meció a cada una en un brazo de Hércules.

Sasuke puso un beso dulce sobre sus cabezas afelpadas, entonces, su voz volvió a su normalidad, su mirada parpadeó hacia Hinata. "Por lo menos, yo no estuve en el entrenamiento hoy. Shikamaru y yo pasamos nuestro tiempo con Sai". Él inclinó su cabeza. "Él ahora sabe que yo sé de su secreto".

"¿Bromeas"? Las cejas de Hinata se alzaron de golpe. Sasuke le había contado la historia de cómo Karin había engañado a Sai a aparearse con ella el mismo día que lo supo de Shikamaru. "¿Qué dijo él"?

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué podía ser dicho"? Él lo confesó, pero pidió que la historia jamás sea repetida a los de afuera por temor de parecer un tonto".

"Yo no lo puedo culpar por eso". Hinata movió su cabeza mientras daba un suspiro. Todo da pena, Sasuke. Sai es un hombre de muy buen aspecto, y ni decir un hombre genuinamente bueno. Él merece más que Karin. La mujer me da escalofrío".

Sasuke gruñó. "¿Crees que es guapo"?

Hinata entornó sus ojos. "De todo lo que he dicho, ¿de eso es lo que escoges hacer un comentario"? Ella sonrió en forma abierta. "Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿no"?

Sasuke tomó un momento para poner más besos sobre los mechones de color de uvas de noche. "Es poco probable". Él estrechó su mirada a Hinata. Has cambiado el tema, joven, y bien lo sabes. "Crees que mi hermano es guapo, ¿sí"?

"Sí, lo creo. Los cuatro hermanos son muy guapos ".

"¿Quién es el más atractivo de los hermanos, te pregunto"?

Hinata pasó sus dedos por el labio superior de Sasuke. "Cazas comentarios"?

"Sí".

Ella se rió en forma tonta. "Por lo menos eres honesto". Sentada en sus rodillas, ella se inclinó en él y pasó su lengua por las orillas de su boca. Él gruñó profundo en su garganta. "Eres el hombre más guapo que mis ojos hayan visto, y eso es un juramento entre Compañeros Sagrados".

Él gruñó. "Es buen gusto que tienes, mani".

Hinata movió su cabeza a su egotismo. Ya que mencionas mani, es hora de que esta alimente a sus panis. "¿Me puedes ayudar"?

Seguramente, mis corazones".

Sasuke veía mientras Hinata se sentaba en forma cómoda por la última alimentación de la salida de la luna, y puso unas almohadas tras su espalda en el proceso. Él inhaló cuando ella se quitó su corpiño de qi' ka. "No tenemos más que treinta horas más", susurró él en forma áspera, sus ojos devoraban en su pecho fértil. "¿Me invitarás a probar de tus encantos mientras me atiborro de tu jugo dulce"?

"Sasuke", le susurró Hinata en respuesta con voz ronca, sus ojos se hacían vidriosos, "hablemos de esto después de que hayas cobijado arropes a las niñas en la cama y yo pueda disfrutar más esta conversación".

Sus ojos parpadearon a Hinata, y lo vieron todo. "Sí".

Él puso a Hana en uno de los pezones de su nee' ka. Cuando sus empolladas se atascaron y empezaron a beber del jugo dulce de su mamita, él entonces puso a Zara en el otro, y ayudó a su otra empollada atascar el capullo de su boca alrededor del pezón.

Entonces Sasuke sencillamente miró a sus panis alimentarse. Era la vista más linda de la creación de la diosa.

Antes de la siguiente mañana, el rumor se había esparcido por toda Sand City, tanto como dentro de los perímetros del Palacio de las Dunas, que los insurrectos en Tron habían logrado penetrar el espacio aéreo trystonni. Sasuke le envió aviso a Naruto, y después que el Rey de Ti Q'won le había informado con arrogancia que a Sakura le habían comenzado revoloteos en la barriga, Sasuke lo había ordenado que regresara a Tryston de inmediato con su reina, por temor de la seguridad de cualquier nene que ella empollara. Él no tomaría riesgo con cualquiera del linaje de Q'an Tal hasta que los insurrectos se hubieran rendido o hubieran sido aniquilado.

En el desayuno con Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai y su cuñada Karin- una mujer que no soportaba aún después de muchos intentos para allegarse a ella- Hinata estaba por aprender que Tron era un planeta en las afueras de la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an. Por más de veinte años Yessat, los insurrectos ahí habían perpetrado actividades terroristas, algunas veces llegando hasta a incinerar sectores completos para mostrar su opinión.

"Yo no entiendo porqué sencillamente no le das a los rebeldes lo que ellos buscan y acabar con eso". Karin se soplaba con un abanico de mano adornado. Porqué ella hacía esto cuando el gran pasillo se mantenía a una temperatura tan cómoda, Hinata no lo sabía, pero la molestaba. Todo de la mujer voluptuosa Pelirroja la molestaba. Podía ser hermosa, pero Karin también era malhumorada. La mujer arrogante parecía siempre tener un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

"Karin", dijo Sai en murmullo, "ya basta. No sabes de lo que hablas".

Sai tenía cabello negro y poseía el mismo azul fosforescente en sus ojos como sus hermanos. Él era de aspecto tan formidable como sus hermanos también, pero abrigaba una severidad dentro de sí que Sasuke y Naruto no tenían.

Ni si quiera Shikamaru era tan serio y de aspecto tan severo. Por supuesto, Hinata se había dado cuenta de que tan brusco y inmisericordioso como Shikamaru pudiera ser, era más alarde, por lo menos en lo que tenía que ver con la familia. El hombre tenía cicatrices, físicas tanto como cicatrices emocionales de las que Sasuke rehusaba hablarle a ella.

Pero donde Shikamaru había comprobado que era más charlatán, en especial en lo que tuviera que ver con sus dos sobrinas adoradas, Sai parecía ser más mordedor que ladrador. Él tenía una tristeza en sí, una melancolía que había sido enfocada en adustez. Era algo de lo que Hinata no se había percatado las primeras veces que ella le había hablado, pero se hacía más difícil no observarla.

En el principio, Hinata había pensado que lo áspero de su cuñado había resultado de ser un guerrero y un rey menor formidable, pero mientras ella pasaba más tiempo con él, y vio de primera mano cómo él reaccionó a lo íntimo entre Sasuke y ella misma, Hinata se dio cuenta que Sai era así sencillamente porque había perdido toda esperanza de un futuro con felicidad. Sai jamás experimentaría la intensa emoción y uniones físicas que compartían Hinata y Sasuke, y por eso, él nunca sabría lo que era cargar a sus bebés en sus brazos.

"¡Yo sé perfectamente bien de lo que hablo"! Karin husmeaba mientras tiraba su abanico en la mesa alzada. "Yo creo que todos ustedes tienen que abrir sus ojos. Los rebeldes han penetrado el espacio aéreo Trystonni. ¿Creen que van a detenerse con eso"? Ella movió una mano por el aire y gesticuló con desdén real. "Dales lo que buscan y acaben con eso".

Hinata se dio cuenta del rubor en los cachetes de Sasuke. Él trataba de controlar su temperamento. "Los insurrectos no son más que señores grandes por nacimiento que desean reclamar sectores que se les quitó a la fuerza después de que ellos abusaran de la gente que viven dentro de dichos sectores". Él hablaba en una voz baja mientras alzó la copa de vino, le dio vuelta y vuelta entre sus dedos. "Yo no puedo entregar las vidas de inocentes a monstruos".

"Ellos torturaron a mujeres y sus panis", gritó Shikamaru, su tono mortal. Era visible que él luchaba por control, como si tratara extinguir una memoria que se lo comía sin misericordia, incluyendo a la Emperatriz que fue nuestra madre".

De repente, Hinata sabía. Por fin ella comprendía la angustia que consumía a Shikamaru, que lo llevaba a caminar sólo por lo que Sasuke había dicho que algunas veces equivalía a años a la vez. Shikamaru había estado ahí. Él había atestiguado el asesinato de su madre y él no pudo protegerla. Ella se preguntaba si fue ahí que se había ganado su cicatriz- en Tron, mientras trataba de ayudar a su madre.

Hinata no sabía si Sasuke estaba dejando que sus sentimientos se rebosaran sin darse cuenta, transfiriéndolas por su collar matrimonial, o cómo era que ella sabía lo que sabía, pero ella estaba segura. Shikamaru había sufrido mucho. Y aún peor, él se culpaba por ello.

Hinata hizo que Shikamaru supiera que ella lo apoyaba al alcanzar su mano y apretarla con cuidado. Shikamaru cerró sus ojos como si espantara dolor, y entonces cuando él se tranquilizó, miró hacia ella y asintió sus gracias. Ella alzó su mano y le dio palmadas en la espalda, un gesto de afecto entre dos personas que habían llegado a ser amigos.

El hecho no pasó por desapercibido por Sai. Él se viró hacia Karin, y la puso en su lugar con su mirada sombría. "Dije que ya basta. Aguántate la lengua o sé enviada a tus recámaras".

"Bueno", dijo Karin echando humo, se puso de pie de un salto. "Quizá me sentía fatigada ya de todas formas. La diosa sabe que mi sueño fue interrumpido mucho en la salida de la luna pasada por los gritos de sus"- ella movió su mano hacia Hinata- "¡pequeñas mocosas empolladas"!

Antes que él pudiera reaccionar, Hinata tomó el puño de Sasuke con su otra manó y apretó. "No", dijo ella en murmullo, "ella no vale la pena".

Hinata no sabía si había mejorado el asunto o no, pero una cosa era cierta- su esposo estaba furioso. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hablar de de sus hijas en esa manera y salirse con la suya, estaba por averiguarlo. Hasta los ojos de Shikamaru se habían agrandado, en espera para ver cómo se desenvolvería esta escena.

"Quítate de mi presencia de inmediato". Gritó Sasuke, cada palabra distinguida y precisa mientras su mirada centelleaba en Karin. "Tú te quedarás en tus recámaras mientras estés aquí, atrancada como estás ahora de mi vista".

Karin se ruborizó, y era claro que se dio cuenta que se había pasado, mas ella continuó a hacer demandas. Hinata no podía sobreponerse al atrevimiento de la mujer. Ella o era descarada como diablos o más estúpida que algo que Hinata no sabía. Ella se imaginó que era una combinación de ambas cosas.

"¡No puedes esperar que me quede en mis recámaras durante toda nuestra estadía"! gimió ella. "¡Yo tengo necesidad de salir en algún momento"!

Asegúrate que yo no te vea", contestó Sasuke con un ruido sordo, y entonces enfatizó "del todo".

Karin frunció el seño, pero asintió su consentimiento con la cabeza y entonces se fue para irse del gran pasillo.

"Y Karin", dijo Sasuke, su tono tranquilo y remoto. "Si hablas de mi nee' ka o mis panis con términos tan traicioneros serás condenada como lo sería cualquier traidor lo sería". Con el suspiro de ella, él dijo en forma sencilla, "recuerda quién posee todo el poder sobre la vida y la muerte en este mundo, de hecho en la totalidad de la galaxia, antes que se te salgan más palabras por tus labios de tu corazón negro".

Sai miró mientras su esposa pisoteaba a su suite, entonces se viró hacia Sasuke y dejó salir un aliento. "Yo te pido disculpas, hermano, por las palabras de Karin. Ella no tiene un alma buena, como tienes que haber supuesto".

"Sasuke no te tiene como responsable por la lengua de Karin, informó Shikamaru, el hermano menor de ellos.

Sasuke gruñó su consentimiento. "Si yo hiciera eso, ustedes, ambos hubieran enviado a un precipicio en una piedra hace muchas salidas de la luna". Él movió su cabeza con tristeza. "La diosa sabe que me he aguantado la lengua más de una vez, y me digo déjalo así por respeto porque ella es tu nee' ka. Por lo menos, lo hice antes de aprender cómo llegó a ser tu nee' ka".

Los ojos de Sai se apartaron hacia Hinata. Su mirada parpadeó sobre su figura, sin prisa en sus senos atiborrados. "Fue mi propia tonteras de cabeza y por eso debo pagar".

"Ningún guerrero debe pagar por toda una vida, Sai", le discutió Shikamaru. "Yo juro, ¿porqué no has mandado a la perra a un palacio distinto, para que no tengas que verle la cara astuta"?

Sai dio un suspiro, sus ojos se movían de los senos de Hinata al rostro de Shikamaru. "El palacio principal de Sypar es enorme. Casi nunca la veo. Ella se queda en sus recámaras con sus amantes y yo me quedo con las mías con mis sirvientas obligadas y Kefas".

Sasuke movió su cabeza y dio un suspiro. "Eso es triste".

Sai se encogió de hombros en forma distraída. "Es la vida". Y entonces agregó con una sonrisa abierta de sarcasmo. "Por lo menos en mi vida".

Mientras se silenciaba el gran pasillo mientras los hombres terminaban su comida, Hinata mordía su labio inferior y pensaba de la situación de Sai desde todas las perspectivas. Con rezos para que su esposo no la estrangulara por lo que estaba a punto de decir sin pedir permiso antes, suspiró. Ella hizo como mejor le pareció y siguió adelante. "¿Sai"?

"¿Sí"? Él quitó su mirada de su comida.

"¿Te gustaría conocer a Hana y Zara"?

Shikamaru dejó de masticar a media mordida, sus ojos se abrieron. Y sí, Sasuke ciertamente parecía que la quería estrangular. La barriga de Hinata se apreto. Quizá ella había malinterpretado a Sai. Tal vez él no quería conocer a niños, aún esos de su propio hermano. Ella en verdad debía haber hablado con Sasuke primero.

"Nee' ka", comenzó Sasuke en un tono de regañar, "Yo creo"-

"Sí".

Con las quijadas abiertas, Sasuke y Shikamaru se viraron hacia Sai. "¿S-sí"? preguntó Sasuke vaciló.

"Sí". Sai inclinó su cabeza, y le brindó una sonrisa abierta a Hinata. "Me empezaba a preguntar si alguna vez me lo preguntarían".

Hinata dejó salir un aliento de aire que pensaba ella que ella estaba aguantando por un rato. "Entonces me escoltarías a mis apartamentos"? Ella sonrió, en un intento de aminorar la intensidad del momento. "Quizá puedas visitar a las niñas mientras yo me encargo de unas cosas. Yo quiero prepararme para la llegada de Sakura mañana para que ella pueda empollar más cómoda que yo". Ella dio una mirada a Sasuke que era evidente que decía que ella todavía lo tenía como responsable por su propia experiencia de empollar horrorosa.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor, sin molestarse en discutir con su nee' ka cuando él tenía no más que unas horas antes de que él pudiera probar de sus encantos.

"Me honraría escoltarte", le contestó Sai en un tono galán mientras él se alzó a sus pies. "He llegado a entender por habla de mis sirvientas que mis sobrinas poseen tu rara melena de cabello, pero tienen los ojos de Q'an Tal y la tez bronceada".

"Un bronceado claro, pero sí". Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. "Son hermosísimas".

"Yo iré a ver a las nenas también", anunció Shikamaru mientras se alzaba para ponerse de pie. "La pequeña Zara se enoja conmigo si me alejo de su vista por mucho tiempo".

Sasuke se rió en forma tonta. "Es verdad, ella lo hace". Él inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de señorío. "Aunque mis dos empolladas prefieren el rostro guapo de su papá sobre todas",- Hinata entornó sus ojos a la declaración arrogante, fuera la verdad o no"- es cierto que la pequeña Zara ve algo en el burro que nadie más puede sacar".

Shikamaru gruñó.

Hinata se rió en forma tonta. "Tú sólo estás celoso porque, a diferencia de Hana, tienes competencia en cuanto involucra a Zara".

Sasuke se burló de la idea. "¿De este imbécil? Bahh".

A los veinte minutos, Sasuke cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho como una forma de fruncir el seño a sus empolladas. A ambas. Zara le había tomado afecto a Shikamaru, Hana también encontró a un tío favorecido en Sai. "Ingratas", dijo él en murmullo, aunque sonreía en forma abierta cuando lo dijo.

Sasuke sabía que sus panis lo preferían a él sobre todos los demás, así que no había sino bien que pudiera resultar de compartir su amor con dos guerreros endurecidos que lo necesitaban con desespero.

.

.

.

.

Que lindo Sasuke celoso de sus bebes! n_n


	28. Chapter 28

**Saga "TREQ MI Q´AN"**

**LA NUEVA ROPA DE LA EMPERATRIZ**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, sumisión, encuentros homosexuales y lésbicos, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 28 **

Cuando el conteo final había terminado y una noche fort entera había pasado, Sasuke estaba más que un poquito disgustado al no encontrar a su nee' ka en la cama real, desnuda y que lo esperara, con sus piernas abiertas, y su canal ansioso para aceptar sus golpes. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Sasuke estaban apretados en anticipación, su mandíbula estaba rígida, su erección dolorosa. Y Hinata y sus malditos senos no estaban en el único lugar donde debía estar.

Sasuke dio un suspiro, mientras gruñía al caer en la cama. Él había llegado a los momentos finales de las dos semanas de tortura, sólo para ser engatusado por musa de arena hasta su muerte. Él se dio una palmada en la frente y gimió. Él ciertamente se moría.

"Todos esos gemidos suena como si comienzaras sin mí".

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe a la deliciosa vista de su _nee' ka _que se montaba en la cama alzada, poniéndose y sus dos chichas a su lado. "Ah, pequeña", suspiró él, "¡cuánto he soñado de esta salida de la luna".

Hinata sonrió en forma coquetona hacia él, mientras se sentía completamente femenina y carnal. A ella le encantaba este nuevo poder que ella tenía sobre Sasuke. Nunca fallaba en asombrarla que un guerrero tan poderoso la querría a ella, sencillamente a ella como era, la contadora de impuestos. Sencillamente a Hinata con, eh, las chichas grandes.

Ella sintió que su estomago se le hizo un nudo con la excitación del sonido del gruñido profundo cuando ella frotaba sus labios hacia un lado y el otro sobre la erección en forma redonda del pantalón de cuero de su esposo. "¿Te gusta eso"? susurró ella con voz áspera.

"Oh- pani, sí".

Ella sonrió. "He echado de menos que me llames eso".

Sasuke aguantó su respiración cuando Hinata giró sus caderas, rozaba su pelvis más profunda en la de Sasuke. "¿No te gusta mani, mis corazones"?

"Sí, pero no en la cama". Hinata rozó más fuerte, mientras a la vez frotaba sus manos en sus senos atiborrados. Ella cerró sus ojos y dio un masaje por todo alrededor de sus senos atiborrados. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dio un masaje por todos sus senos, secretaba una sonrisa cuando ella oyó que su respiración se hacía más cortada. "En la cama", confesó ella sin aliento, "me gusta que me hagas sentir sucia y malvada, sumisa y dominada".

"Juega con tus pezones", le ordenó Sasuke con un murmullo profundo.

"Mmm. ¿Te gusta eso"? Hinata tomó cada pezón entre sus pulgares e índices, en forma experta se daba masaje en ellos mientras ella continuaba a rozar sus caderas en la excitación tiesa de Sasuke. Él inhaló y aguantó su respiración y rozó en respuesta. "Siempre eres tan rápido para convocar la ropa fuera de mí, esposo. ¿Porqué no convocas la tuya"?

Rápido como un rayo, sus posiciones se cambiaron, Hinata acostada plenamente en su espalda y la figura de Sasuke completamente vestido que se ponía entre sus piernas abiertas. Él le devolvía la tortura que Hinata le había dado a punta pala, al rozar su erección contra sus labios vaginales empapados al ofrecerle suficiente fricción en su clítoris para excitarla, pero no lo suficiente para la liberación. Hinata echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de deliciosa agonía.

"¿Estás tú codiciosa por mi verga, joven"? Sasuke hizo la pregunta con un ruido sordo oscuro de ordenanza. Él se enterró en ellas lo suficiente para profundizar la fricción en su clítoris cuando giró Sasuke sus caderas. Ella dio un suspiro. "Contéstame".

"Sí. Ay dios- por favor".

"¿Me suplicas que pruebe de tus encantos"?

"Sí".

Sasuke enterró sus caderas en ella otra vez, el cuero de sus pantalones se empapaban de la excitación de Hinata. No me has convencido. Suplícame otra vez".

"Por favor". Ella se cogió de los antebrazos de Sasuke mientras ella se contorsionaba de necesidad bajo él, sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de Sasuke. "Por favor. Por favor. Por favor".

Sasuke usó una enorme mano para aguantar las dos más pequeñas de Hinata cautivas sobre su cabeza. Ella trató de liberarse, desesperada por arrancarle la ropa.

Sasuke sonrió con la satisfacción de un predador mientras su pequeña _nee' ka _trataba de soltarse de su empuñadura de sus manos. Eran como las manos de una nena que trataban de desalojarlo. Él giró sus caderas otra vez y se reveló a sus gemidos de súplicas. "¿Mereces sentir los golpes de mi vara en tu canal apretado"? preguntó él con arrogancia. "¿Han sido todos tus pensamientos hoy en cómo darme placer"?

"¡Sí!" Sasuke por favor- ¡yo ya no puedo aguantarlo"! Hinata gimió en agonía.

Sasuke encorvó su cabeza para lamer una lágrima descarriada, convocó a que se le quitara la ropa en el proceso. Él puso su erección en la coyuntura del canal de Hinata, aún aguantando las manos de Hinata prisioneras sobre su cabeza. "¿Es esto lo que quieres, nee' ka"? preguntó él con voz áspera.

"Sí". Hinata gruñó cuando Sasuke encorvó su cabeza otra vez, esta vez para pasar su lengua por sus pezones sobresalientes. "Por favor".

"Entonces es tuyo". Sasuke se metió en el coño de Hinata con un golpe largo mientras apretaba su mandíbula. Ella tuvo un clímax en forma instantánea. "Mmm. Sí, _pani_. Ordeña mi verga con tus temblores de mujer". Su respiración se dificultó con la apretura exquisita al ofrecerle al cuerpo de Hinata una serie de fuertes golpes profundos. "Hinata".

Hinata golpeó con sus caderas hacia arriba, ansiosa por más. "Ay, sí-ay dios, sí". Con necesidad de sentirlo incrustado más profundo dentro de ella, Hinata envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y se preparó para una montada dura.

"¿Es esto lo que quieres? gruñó Sasuke mientras golpeaba en su chocha más rápido y más rápido, golpeando en el canal de Hinata en forma posesiva. Él arqueó su cuello y tomó un pezón regordete en su boca para tirar del mismo. Él se atiborró del mismo mientras gruñía.

"¡Ay dios- Sí"! Hinata se vino con violencia mientras gemía lo suficiente fuerte para ser oída por los corredores del palacio. Ella encontró cada golpe que él le daba con necesidad primitiva. "Yo necesito más", suspiró ella. "Hazlo. Tú sabes lo que yo quiero".

Sasuke golpeó en su canal inundado más rápido, más fuerte, y sin misericordia. Sus golpes eran primitivos y territoriales, que la marcaba suya. El sonido de la piel empapada de transpiración que golpeaba contra su piel empapada de transpiración sonaba por la recámara. "¿Suplicas por mi semilla, _nee' ka_? ¿Quieres que el Alto Rey que es dueño de este canal lujurioso te dé otra de sus empolladas"?

"Sí. Ay, por favor. ¡Dámelo"!

Sasuke golpeó como un animal dentro de Hinata mientras rechinaba sus dientes. Él se la cogió en forma despiadada, al unir ella su piel con la de él mientras el collar matrimonial había unido sus sentimientos y vidas. "Tu placer es el mío, _nee' ka_". Sasuke chorreó su fuerza de vida profundo dentro del vientre de Hinata mientras bajaba su cabeza para atiborrarse de sus senos, mientras inducía a las alhajas del collar a pulsar.

Hinata tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras convulsionaba con clímaxes incesantes que su esposo que se atiborraba hacía aún más feroces que lo normal. Sasuke rugió profundo en su garganta, su cuerpo se venía con violencia mientras él continuaba a atiborrarse.

Mientras la intensidad de la unión se reducía, Sasuke gruñó con la satisfacción de una bestia maki masculina que había cogido a su presa y había comido bien. Él se mantuvo incrustado con firmeza dentro de su Compañera Sagrada mientras él se viró en su espalda y le pidió a Hinata que descansara sobre él.

"Mmm". Hinata sonrió en forma abierta, y apoyada en sus codos para mirarlo en forma fija. "Eso estuvo maravilloso". Sasuke le dio un masaje en sus nalgas como perlas de sekta mientras él estudiaba el rostro de Hinata con una intensidad que casi le dio miedo a ella. Los orificios de la nariz de Sasuke temblaban, los músculos de su cuello estaban acordonados y apretados. "¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal"?

"Ni pienses en dejarme, _nee' ka_. Yo no lo permitiré. Yo te cazaría y te regresaría a mi cama siempre. Dime que jamás me obligarías hacer esto".

Hinata estaba asustada por su petición apasionada con ferocidad. Aunque había sido hecho en la forma típica autocrática de Sasuke, ella lo reconoció por lo que era… inseguridad. Porqué se sentiría él así, ella no tenía ni idea, pero ella rehusaba permitirle que se preocupara por algo que jamás sucedería. "Sasuke", susurró ella mientras pasaba una mano sobre el mentón de Sasuke, "Yo nunca, jamás te dejaría. Jamás".

Él gruñó, un poco tranquilizado. "Dime que me amas".

"yo te amo. Mucho, mucho, mucho". Hinata frunció el ceño cuando su única respuesta fue otro gruñido de egoísmo. "¿Y"? gimió ella.

Sasuke encontró su primera sonrisa abierta. "Tú bastarás".

"¿Yo bastaré"? Hinata le dio un puño en el brazo mientras jadeaba.

Con risa, Sasuke le cogió el puño mientras lo apretaba en el suyo enorme mientras se reía. Él susurró con mucha seriedad, "yo te amo, _nee' ka_. Ahora y por siempre, sólo existes tú".

"Oh, Sasuke". Hinata arqueó su nuca al encorvarse para besarle toda la boca. Ella metió su lengua entre los labios de Sasuke y lo besó en forma lánguida cuando ella suspiraba contenta. Ellos se saborearon por largos minutos, y entonces Sasuke comenzó a usar sus poderes para moverla hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de su vara. "Mmm. De hecho, en la tierra nosotros tenemos un nombre para esto".

"¿Sí"?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Ajá".

¿Qué es"?

"Un hombre duro es duro encontrar".

Sasuke sonrió en forma abierta. "Es tu suerte que yo me aprovecharé de tu canal lujurioso todos los días y en cada salida de la luna por las siguientes tres semanas".

La ceja de Hinata se contornó. "¿Sólo por las siguientes tres semanas"?

Él suspiró como un mártir. "Sí". Sasuke continuó a amasar sus nalgas mientras una mirada pensativa impregnaba sus rasgos. "Aunque después de empollar esta vez, yo quiero esperar quizá otros seis meses o algo así antes de darte otro _pani_".

"¿Q-Qué"? Hinata se levantó de golpe. Todavía empalada, ella estaba sentada completamente a su lado. "¿Me diste otro bebé"? Ella chilló.

"Sí". Sasuke asintió con la cabeza con arrogancia. "Qué te parecen diez u once más"?

"Diez u once- ¡Sasuke"! ¡Acabo de parir hace dos semanas"!

"Fue felicidad, ¿no"?

"¡No"! chilló ella. "¡Eso dolió como carajo"! jadeó Hinata, sus brazos cruzados bajo sus senos. "Santo cielo. ¿Porqué no me preguntaste"?

"¡Lo hice"! rugió Sasuke, herido por lo que él percibía que era un rechazo de su empolladura. "Yo te pregunté si querías otra, tú dijiste que sí, y por eso me atiborré mientras yo te di mi fuerza de vida".

"¡Yo pensé que era una pregunta retórica para ponerme caliente"! Hinata se dio una palmada en la frente. A ella le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. "Espera un momento. ¿Dices que me embarazaste por atiborrarte mientras te venías dentro de mí"?

"Sí".

"¿Entonces cómo me embarazaste la primera vez"?

Sasuke dio un suspiró. Era la única vez que él resentía la crianza primitiva de su _nee' ka_, cuando era obligado a contestar preguntas tan tontas. "Nosotros nos apareamos, _pani_".

"¡Eso lo sé"! Hinata husmeó y jadeaba su descontento. Ella alzó la palma de una mano como un talismán por cordura. "Lo que quiero decir es, ¿cómo me embarazaste si necesitas atiborrarte para hacerlo"?

"Ah, eso". Sasuke movió una mano en forma distraída. "No hay forma de controlarlo la primera vez, por lo menos ninguna que yo conozca. Sencillamente tienes un saco de _pani _cuando lo tienes, me imagino que muy parecido a como es en tu Tierra. Él continuó cuando Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Es después que has empollado y eres atiborrada que nosotros podemos controlar cuántos _panis _empollas cuando los pongas".

Hinata estaba curiosa, pese lo que sentía. La ceja de Hinata se arrugó de curiosidad. "¿Cómo es eso"?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros en forma distraída. "En verdad, es sencillo. Si yo atiborro mientras te doy mi fuerza de vida, tendrás otro saco de _pani_. Si no lo hago, no".

"Fascinante", dijo en murmullo.

"Y cuando nosotros decidamos que no queremos más empolladuras"- Sasuke movió una mano en forma lacónica por el aire- "que no sucederá por muchos, muchos sacos de _pani _por venir"- Él ignoró el ceño fruncido de Hinata- "entonces yo en forma sencilla ceso de atiborrar mientras nos apareamos del todo hasta que venga el tiempo en que se seque tu jugo dulce".

Hinata estaba tan asombrada que se le olvidó estar enojada. "¡Eso es increíble! Eso es incre- espera"! La mano de Hinata fue a su garganta mientras se le ocurrió un pensamiento horroroso. "¿Quiere eso decir que yo voy a tener estos enormes senos hasta que nosotros dejemos de tener bebés del todo"?

Un sonido lujurioso de ronroneo emitió la garganta de Sasuke.

"Mmm… sí, mani".

"Ay dios". La mano de Hinata fue otra vez a su frente. A ella en verdad le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. "¡Sasuke! Nosotros tenemos que dejar después de que tenga el siguiente. ¡Yo no puedo soportar estos senos por mucho más"!

Él gruñó. "En Tryston, nosotros tenemos una frase para esto, _nee' ka_".

"¿De verdad, Sasuke? ¿Qué es"?

"¡Qué mal"!

Naruto que pavoneaba, quien había estado pavoneando por Ti Q'won desde que los revoloteos de la barriga de Sakura habían comenzado, llegó con su reina en la mañana siguiente.

Después de escoltar a su _nee' ka _a los apartamentos de Hinata, Naruto se sentó en la mesa alzada en el gran pasillo con sus hermanos, y le traía consigo nuevas de que algunos de sus guerreros de mayor confianza acababan de deducir de un insurrecto de Tron que habían capturado dentro del espacio aéreo de Trek Mi Q'an. "Ellos quieren secuestrar a la Alta Reina".

Naruto sacó un comunicador, un aparato pequeño que proyectaba imágenes holográficas, y lo puso para volver a reproducir una memoria almacenada. "Aquí está el mensaje que el líder de los rebeldes les ha estado pasando entre sus seguidores".

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai miraron con furia mientras el mensaje holográfico del líder de los insurrectos conocido sólo como Tobi reproducía para ellos. Él era un hombre grande, aunque no tan grande como el guerrero normal. Él tenía un físico bajo y fornido, vigoroso en su fuerza y musculatura. El cabello había sido rasurado de su cabeza y él lucía sólo un corte de barba muy cortada.

Saludos a ustedes, mis compañeros anarquistas. El momento ha por fin llegado para nosotros reclamar lo que es por nuestro por derecho y en virtud de nacimiento. No sucumbiremos a órdenes injustas del inmundo Emperador Q'an Tal, al huir de nuestros sectores por temor de sus represalias. No hay qué temer, amigos míos. El Emperador no es más que un hombre… Tobi sonrió en forma salvaje, y como hombre, puede ser matado…

Sasuke escuchó lo perturbador que escupía por unos minutos antes de hacerle una pregunta a Naruto. "¿Pudieron tus guerreros averiguar desde dónde este líder rebelde anunciaba? No sabemos mucho de Tobi salvo el hecho de que él no es nativo de Tron".

"No". Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Pero no es Tryston seguramente".

"¿Cómo lo sabes"? Preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad.

"Mira esta parte que viene", dijo Naruto en murmullo mientras hacía un gesto hacia la imagen holográfica de Tobi. "Date cuenta que él se refiere a Hinata como 'la Emperatriz', pero nunca como Alta Reina'".

Cuando la parte de la memoria guardada a la que se había referido Naruto terminó de reproducir, Sai fue el primero en comentar. "Yo entiendo tu razón, hermano. Si Tobi fuera trystonni de nacimiento, su primera inclinación sería por referirse a ella como la Alta Reina. Que sólo la llame Emperatriz insinúa que él es de otra parte dentro de Trek Mi Q'an, pero no de Tryston".

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza en asentimiento. "No hay mucho más por qué guiarse, pero por lo menos descarta este planeta y sus diecisiete lunas".

"Es un punto de partida", dijo Shikamaru en un ruido sordo en tono bajo.

Naruto apagó el comunicador y consideró a sus hermanos "Así que la pregunta es, ¿cruzamos los brazos y esperamos al loco que haga su jugada, o vamos de caza"?

Sasuke tomó un largo y profundo trago de su matpow. Los orificios de la nariz de Sasuke temblaban, él golpeó la copa de vino en la mesa alzada, que provocó que el líquido turquesa que se derramara por los lados de la mesa. "Cazamos".

.

.

.

.

Enserio una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero ahora si me pondré al dia aunque la historio seguro ya esta un poco olvidada, culpa mia u_U


End file.
